Stanley Parable: The Fantastic Textual Adventure REVOLUTIONS
by elegate1
Summary: Stanley gasped out in shock. His Narrator, the one he loved and hated, stood before him, towering over his limp body. This scene was supposed to be serious, but the shades he was wearing, the confident smolders he was making, and the fact that a dramatic sting began to play inside of Stanley's head, could only describe the situation as downright hilarious...
1. The Chapter Where Everything Started

**This is the third part of The Fantastic Textual Adventure series, I highly suggest reading the other two before reading this, good day :D**

* * *

#Update: 12/02/2017

Heya newcomers and oldies alike! If they guy below me, well, the me below me, is speaking to you from the future, then I'm speaking to you from the** SUPER** future! This, ladies and gentlemen and people who don't identify as such is what I like to call _a job well done_. Many times I've rambled on about rewriting older chapters and such, but I procrastinated like a pro and never got around to finish any worketh. But guess what? I finally put on the big-boy pantaloons and did it, ya critters! This is the only chapter I gave the full "**retroactive upgrade**" treatment, but rest assure, more are to come. So yeah, please read this and DON'T BE ALARMED when you get to the next chapter and you see a heavy downgrade to the overall quality.

Like, a jumbo-sized downgrade, holy Mc'Shooty if the older chapters rank low for my current standards.

For the newcomers, it gets better, I promise.

ENJOY!

* * *

#Update: 10/08/2015

Hello people, I'm talking to you from the fuuuuutureeeeeeeeee! Well not really, but it has been a long time since I started this. Anyway, I went back and re-edited the older chapters to fit into my new writing style and a fixed their ATROCIOUS spelling and tense mistakes. I'll be posting them throughout the day because I don't have Internet all the time...Also, I will post the chapter that I HAD to post on Friday, but my agenda was tight and I couldn't fit "Post chapter" in it. I hope you forgive me.

* * *

Hey! Guess who's back! Sorry for my lack of updates, I'm terrible human being (At least with that dweeb shit). Anyways...ENJOY!

PD: I will divide this chapter of the Fantastic Textual Adventure intro several smaller ones, for the lulz.

* * *

*_A door opens in the distance_ * *_Heavy steps over a wooden floor are caught by a microphone_* *_They end up before the device, followed by the puff of cushions as someone sits on a chair roughly, letting out a long sigh_* *_Loud sounds follow as the microphone is moved closer to such person, and as a finger taps gently on its surface to test its response_* *_Seemingly ready, the user clears its throat before it's lips part, and __**he**__ speaks with a deep and manly voice_*…Hello, everyone, this is your Narrator once again. Today I have a new tale for you, but before we even begin, I need to address something to you, my dear listeners, as it is of utmost importance. I am speaking about the ending of my latest story, "_The Stanley Parable: The Fantastic Textual Adventure Reloaded_". As you may remember, it strayed vastly from typical unfoldings, relying instead on the concept of reality and fiction merging together as one…Many of you called it "Peculiar", as one of its lighter depictions. For those of you joining just now, I'll take a short time to enlighten you on the matter. As our story ended, one of the characters, Narrator One, emerged into the world of 'The Office', a separate sort of dimension where Stanley resided. Such a drastic action was taken when it became clear that his grasp on the situation was faltering, since he had to resort on murdering Stanley as a restart method. And our story ended there, but a hint of something else still lingered some lines below. It was a glimpse of a future work, something of higher caliber…Something meant to be made true. Yes, my listeners, I know the most cunning of you must have figured my words out already, but let me spell it: Such work is the tale at hand today, a tale that goes by the name of "_The Stanley Parable: The Fantastic Textual Adventure Revolutions_"

Oh, readers, as I speak these lines I can feel the warm light of the morning sun creeping through my window, painting my office a cozy yellow. It is on such a GEORGEOUS morning that our story will continue…Assistant, move the microphone closer please…*_Fast hands reposition the device_*…That's better...No, I still hear myself poorly, a little closer please…*_It is moved closer_* *_The voice of the Narrator starts to saturate_*…Let's see…Curse it! This won't do, closer please…*_The voice of the Narrator shows a hint of annoyance_* *_The assistant grazes the microphone and moves it only slightly closer_* *_The Narrator snaps at him, voice completely saturated_* COME ON, CLOSER GOD DAMMIT! *_Startled hands overextend the device too much and it collides against a hard surface, which was none-other than the Narrator_* *_He winced in pain as he shouted back at his assistant_* For the mother of…NOT SO CLOSE, DIMWIT!*_The microphone swiftly retracts until the Narrator issues a stop_* THERE! Please, just leave it there… _*It ends up exactly where it started_*…Okay, good lord, let's get this over with…*The Narrator sighs* Remind me to fire you after this, Kayle…Yeah, game-face, let's begin…

The Stanley Parable: The Fantastic Textual Adventure.

REVOLUTIONS

|There was an explosion in the office. A hole erupted from within a wall; with so much force that debris flew out into the room, searing the plains surfaces of the walls and ceiling. It was in that room where our main protagonist had stood. _Had_ being the key-word, as our hero was standing far too close to the exploding wall as it happened. He was knocked back into the opposite end, where his back connected with the hard concrete and his lungs were left out of air. Moments after he came undone on the ground. _Stanley _inhaled sharply, and coughed up a mouthful of dust as he thought to himself, _he was not a lucky man_. He tried to move his arms to steady himself, but he found them unresponsive to his commands, far heavier than what he remembered them. He groaned as he waited for his strength to return to him. It would not be until a shadow appeared over him that his fingers finally started to twitch again. His eyes made out the silhouette of a man looming over him, his face indistinguishable as the ceiling lamp cast a dark shadow over its features. But his voice was an instant giveaway, as he spoke words that made his eyes open widely, threatening to pop out of their sockets|

?:Hello Stanley…Did you miss me?

|As if on cue, his vision cleared out enough to appreciate his traits. He gasped out in shock. His Narrator, the one he loved and hated stood before him, towering over his limp body. Stanley looked at him with an awe-struck expression. And yet, he was not concerned. The situation was supposed to be serious, but the dark shades he was wearing, the confident smolders he was making, and the fact that a dramatic sting sound played inside the laying man's head, could only describe the situation as downright hilarious. His expression began to crumble as he tried not to smile, failing stupendously at that and banishing away and trace of the built-up confidence from the other man. Narrator One, shades-off, quirked an eye-brow at his smile. That was not the reaction he expected. Unable to think of anything better to do or say, he grabbed Stanley by his sides and helped him up, letting him rest against the wall|

S:…

|Stanley gave him a look of appreciation that weighted more than any word he could say. Narrator one felt how an invisible grip closed over his heart. It was not going as planned. Not at all indeed. He turned his face away from him to hide his look of disappointment. Mixed signals were never a good thing. Stanley tilted his head, confused as well. But deep down within his core, the feeling of concern weighted him down like a heavy rock. If the man before him was anything close to his Narrator, he was but a pale shadow of his former self. His charismatic and ever focused attitude always gave him the image of a proud man, who seldom lowered his chin, and faced the world with an ever-daring look, not an awkward mess of hunched shoulders, fidgeting hands and downcast gazes. Stanley crooked his lips to the side as he thought about what to do, deciding to approach the situation with a smile, as he trembled away from the wall and placed his hand on the other man's shoulder for support. Dark green eyes met his brown ones, casting him a look of shame he deflected with a timely smile. It was strange, for Narrator One to look at his partner face to face, after many years of working together in isolation from the other. Stanley was so _vibrant_, something he never noticed across his monitors. His smile spoke confidence into him: he could have been the shadiest villain in the world, but he had no doubt he'd trust him with his life at the slightest crook of his lips|

S:…

|He gave him a look that urged him to pick himself up, spreading enough warmness through his chest to actually do so. It was rather surreal, how easy he could decipher what he said with a look or a gesture. But he spared that thought aside as he focused on heeding Stanley's words. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, holding the air for the slightest second before letting it out slowly, as if he was cleansing his lungs, his body from any trace of darkness. He smiled. His back straightened and he corrected his posture, finally akin to the image the other man had of him. He spoke|

N1:I…Thank you lad, I guess I was not as ready to meet you as I thought I was…

|Stanley flashed him a smile that could warm the hearts of the dead. He continued|

N1:You see…This may have been my craziest idea yet…Okay, maybe the most 'out-of-character' one, instead, but I have my reasons to be here!

S:…

N1:Yes, I was the one who made the hole in the wall…Um…I beg your pardon for the pains…

|Stanley waved his hand as if to say "_No prob, dawn, we cool_". Narrator One still couldn't believe his luck with the man. He was being _friendly_, to him, his Narrator, the man who forced him day after day to work against his will, taunting him and spewing sneers at the man as he progressed. And he, _he should be strangling him_. He'd never met a person so stubborn in his entire career as a Narrator. _In his whole life_. And yet, neither of them complied to his image. Stanley was not lunging at his face, and he was not aiming for his neck. They were smiling, almost laughing, sharing words casually as if they were lifetime friends. Something stirred under his heart, just above his belly, a sensation he hadn't felt for a long time now. It was uncomfortable, intense and commanding. He felt guilty. Guilty for treating him as he did, guilty for always putting his needs first. Every fiber in his brain wanted him to apologize to him, and may lighting strike him if he wouldn't, but then was not the time. He shook his head slightly to clear away his thoughts, and forced himself to act professionally. After all, he was seeing him for a reason|

N1:Oh bless you my man, you are being the best sport about this. *_He cleared his throat_* Okay, now, you see…As I've said before, I'm here for a reason…

S:…

N1:Yes, I know you are confused so let me just jump straight to the point…I…Oh curse it. I'm here because this…_You_, are my story, Stanley. All of this is my story, a story I wrote and narrated, a story that was almost taken away from me…Stanley; I'm here to take control of my story. Personally.

|Now he had no doubt the other man would lunge at his face. But for a second time now, he was proven wrong. Stanley simply looked at him as if his goal was the most obvious thing in the world, and he could only stare in disbelief at the man. "_Stanley you're too good for me, I'll make sure to pull some strings when all of this is done. You deserve better than this…_" He thought as he extended his hand to him, a look of happiness on his face|

N1:So, what do you say Stanley? We've had our _many_ clashes in the past, left door, right door, blue, red…But I want to make you an offer now. And yes, I am desperate, I apologize. Let's leave it all behind Stanley, no more constant quarrels, neither endless sessions of 'broom-closeting'. I'm asking you to let me guide you one last time, towards the very ending. The very last ending Stanley, as I have some legal issues to cover later with 'The-Powers-That-Be'. I don't want to get ahead of myself, but_ I need this now_, my man. I swear on my words that I'll move the earth and the heavens to get you out of here, as everything's been rather messy recently…So, Stanley, care to thrown one for the good old times?

|And it only took a second for the other man to shake his hand. Happiness overtook him as he pulled over and embraced Stanley in a hug. Everything was good, but the best part was that he reciprocated. They separated after some much-needed seconds, peering at each other with smiles|

N1:Well now my man…Let's go win my story, shall we?

|Stanley barely had time to nod before something unexpected happened. Not a step was taken towards their mark when their vison was filled with white, a light so pure and sudden that it took them a second to feel the blinding pain searing their eyes. But then, as quickly and suddenly as before, everything turned black. Their sight took minutes to adjust again, and when they finally got to stare at their surroundings once again, something was amiss. Or rather, _someone_. A newcomer stood before them: A man clad in a bespoke suit, of dark smile and even darker eyes. In fact, his whole face screamed "_SHADY_" for everyone who looked at him. Stanley swallowed and Narrator One opened his eyes widely. This was not a good omen|

?:My, my. Look who I've stumbled upon! My most-dreaded person in the world...And Stanley. Tell me oldie, how's life treating you?

|His wicked grin lit up when the man didn't answer, too stunned or too…angry, to utter words, perhaps? It was clear the new look he had on his face spelled many bad and angry things towards the man. And Stanley, well, Stanley was simply clueless, but he still gave his partner a nudge to his shoulder, that spoke "_Dude looks threatening, better say something_". Narrator One growled before opening his mouth. His tone was low and clashing, backed by so much anger and resentment that Stanley felt the hair on his neck straighten|

N1:Oh, you know, the same old thing _'Three_', doing my thing, my work…Controlling my story…

|It was then when Stanley made the connection. On a single occasion he had felt his as angry as he was now. The man before them was Narrator Three. He chuckled by the low as he thought about how his voice had changed from when he spoke through a microphone. It must have been a really cheap microphone, pity him|

N3:Oh, how lovely to hear good things from you-

|But he could not continue as the deep voice of Narrator One rumbled over his|

N1:You buffoon, what is this?! I sent a written complaint to our field-manager to pull you out of my story while this instance was loading. Would you care to tell me _what are you doing here_?

|Narrator Three laughed. It was not a laugh of joy, or a strangled awkward giggle, it was an evil laugh, the one a main villain would break into when everything went according to plan. But no amount of cheesy villains could have prepared them for a real dose of evil laughter. It was deep, and riled up with so much unadulterated evil that they could swear the lights dimmed as it reverberated across the walls. How could a simple sound overwhelm them with such a powerful sense of despair was beyond them, but it sure made them feel helpless, almost compliant to drop to the ground and bow before the other man. But one of them had seen the other being crushed and jumping off a ledge to meet his end enough times to lose all form of sensitivity, and the other was willing to see through the latter action time after time. It was safe to say they were a resilient duo. It took Narrator Three a full minute to run out of air, finally allowing the two before him to visibly relax. Things were looking rough|

N3:Oh, boyo, haven't you heard the news? The Big Man hit the gutter. He's done for, gone, _finito_. He's dead, a tragic accident really, caught up in an explosion, a piece of concrete cracked his skull and snapped his spine. So sad…Oh, but do you know what the good part is? No, no, _the best part_? *_He let out a short laugh, evil, of course_* Listen carefully, I want remember the look on your face…He's dead because of you, oldie! How neat it that?

|His words hit the older man like a ton of bricks. The expression on his face must have been the expected as well, as Narrator Three grinned viciously, basking at his peril. Many emotions and thoughts clashed in his brain then, but one stood out from the rest: Confusion. _How_? How could he? When? Nothing made sense as he built a mental time-line of every action taken by him that he remembered. He was so lost on his thoughts that he barely noticed when he was in motion all of sudden. He focused he dreamy eyes, and found his partner, his very much concerned and worried partner, rattling his body to snap him back to reality. But he saw something else beneath the worry. He was not taken aghast by the words, not even moved. His eyes spoke fear, of how their grasp on the situation was slipping. There was a fire dancing within him, extending an orange tendril towards him. Narrator One didn't hesitate as he touched it, metaphorically speaking. His body felt warm again, as he was bestowed with courage not from himself, but lent by Stanley. He was the strongest of the two, as he already demonstrated several times. Narrator One stood firmly then, feeling invincible as the other man had is back. He spoke|

N1:Don't speak foolish lies you madman, it is not possible for me to have any tie to his untimely death, if such a thing really took place. Now, I think we are done here, I strongly urge you to _get out of my game_ before I take further actions. I have you know the higher-ups practically eat from my palm.

|Narrator Three quirked an eyebrow at him. He wasn't expecting such an answer. But his confusion lasted for a brief instant, as his dark, evil expression returned to his face, and he answered|

N3:Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to be a bother really. To tell you the truth I came all the way to here to deliver the news to you two…But there's a second part to them. The company has already elected a new director, a rather _unanimous_ voting to be honest. So you wanted to elevate your complaint to your higher up, yes? Well then oldie…_**I'm listening**_.

|And of all the outcomes both men could have predicted, the crude reality faced them with the worst one possible. No amount of courage could prevent the cold tingle that spread across their spines. And yet, with his voice lowered to almost a whisper, Narrator One managed to let one last daring response|

N1:This…This is my story, you have no reasons to do anything to it, to me. Please…_Boss_, leave us be…

|It came out more as a plea than a dare, as his workspace manners inadvertently kicked in, as he was now talking with his superior. But one look at the other man's face was enough to know they wouldn't squeeze out of the situation with ease|

N3:Oldie, oldie, oldie…I would be a shame to tell you everything now, and believe me, _there's much more to be __said._ I'd ruin the surprise! But let me tell you something insect, I have all the reasons to torment you as I will...That said, there's been some rescheduling within your field, floor, whatever. I have new plans for both of you…

|Narrator One and Stanley shared a look of concern, as one of them had to say it, one had to ask the question. And sadly for the first one, one of them was mute|

N1:Wha…What plans, _boss?_

|Narrator Three almost moaned. A grown man. He barely missed the correct pitch. 'Boss', he liked the sound of that. His impossibly wicked grin twisted and dangled into the field of madness. Nothing good could come out of there|

N3:Oh, nothing much, really. You see, I'm trying to implement these leveling tests for my employees, and what better pilot subject than the guy who should wear the "_I'm the biggest bastard in the Earth_" T-shit? You'll be partnered up with another employee for it, who in your case in none other than the Mute Douchebag himself! *_Stanley groaned at his newly-acquired title_* Okay, here's the rundown, I'll be putting both of you through a new story to test your initiative, cooperation, yadda, yadda, yadda, pain resistance and such. It'll be easy I promise.

|Stanley and Narrator One peered at him and then at each other. It wasn't going to be easy|

N3:That's the spirit guys, I can almost taste your enthusiasm, keep it up! Word of advice old-bones, I took some inspiration from your previous works. Dude, like, holy shit, you've written some tight tales. Tell you what, if you survive this, ten-to-one you don't, I'll make you my second in command! Okay, are you ready people? I don't care really, cause HERE WE GO! BUCKLE UP FOR A JUMPY RIDE!

|They were most definitely not ready for the newly-formed blinding portal that sucked them in and threw then against another hard surface, which ended up being the floor of a room both men most certainly knew. They couldn't express more concern when they found themselves inside Stanley's office, room 427, adapter for two co-workers now. Without any delay, Narrator Three began to speak|

* * *

**Note from the future: These footer lines are rather meaningless now, but I've decided to leave them in just for the nostalgia :D**

That was short no? I have some chapters of this story written since 2013, but i wasn't really convinced with their quality, so I kept editing and editing AND **MOTHER_loving_** EDITING all this time. This short chapter is the only one that I think is good enough for you to read it. Expect more from me, hopefully.

PD: The reviews, the favorites, the follows and the PM's work you know? It keeps me happy to continue giving you content.

SEE YA!


	2. The Serious Chapter Is Very Serious

**|UPDATED|**

* * *

Hello again! I finally finished this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

N3:Stanley and Narrator 1 were some random employees on a random company...Their life was really boring ,until one day a terrible accident occurred on the company. They noticed that something was awkwardly wrong, so Narrator 1 opened the door... *The door opened*...And suddenly an earthquake began. *The building started shaking violently* They decided they wouldn't die there, so they ran to the nearest exit.

|Stanley and the Narrator 1 did as Narrator 3 said and they ran out of Stanley's office, following the "EXIT" signs. But when they were about to reach it, the floor cracked oven, swallowing Stanley and Narrator 1 into it. They landed onto something soft, and when they grew aware of their surroundings, they discovered they were on a bizarre distortion of the original office. Everything was out of place, and the lights flicked every now and then. It was really dark outside, making the whole building obscure and spooky. As they looked through the room, they discovered that some textures sometimes changed to a bad-looking version of them, causing objects over them to fall through them, and reappear over them a few seconds later|

N1:What is this?! Why is everything so...glitchy and dark!?

N3:This, dear Narrator, is my work. As you can see, your inspiration is REALLY clear, but it has my...personal touch now.

|Stanley was just so shocked by everything that happened mere moments ago that he entered a semi-catatonic mode where his only priority was to look out for buttons to press|

S:...

N3:Yes Stanley, I understand your concern. There will be buttons for you to press...But I warn you: You will have to press the right one...Or you and Narrator 1 will DIE.

|Stanley tried to gasp but he remembered that he couldn't talk|

N1:Stanley...by all means...DO NOT push ANY buttons. Are we clear Stanley? Our lives depend on you.

|But Stanley didn't listen, he was to blinded by the fact that he was going to press buttons, it was his most primal need after all. The Narrator sighed at that|

N1:Oh Stanley...what am I going to do with you?

N3:SILENCE! And now...Let's continue with the story...So, as Stanley and Narrator 1 entered the wicked room, the sight of so many random things shocked them. They stayed in it for a while until the heard a sound, and two door emerged from one of the walls. As they opened, Stanley and Narrator 1 couldn't help but notice the lugubrious aura that emanated from the door on their left. so they decided to go through the other one...which was a normal door that led to a normal corridor and a normal ending.

|The room shook and the two doors emerged from the wall|

N1:Well Stanley...this is obviously a trap, no?

|Stanley looked at him with a face that screamed: "Yep, glad you noticed..."|

S:...

N1:Okay, yeah, that was bad...I'm sorry Stanley...But you are the one to choose here, since you know how to make decisions... Kinda.

|Stanley smiled and stepped forward to face the right door|

N1:Okay Stanley, we have to go through that one?

S:...

|Stanley seemed to be lost in his thoughts, and after a while, Narrator 1 grew impatient, so he walked towards the right door, but Stanley grabbed him by his shirt to stop his movement. He turned turned his head to face Stanley, who shook his head as he pointed at the other door|

N:Okay...we'll go trough THAT one Stanley?

|Narrator one sighed and waited for Stanley to verify if the door was safe. He got to his knees and inspected the door's frame with his hands, searching for... "Traps". Eventually he stood up and turned to face the Narrator. He made a gesture that meant "safe?", and Stanley gave him a thumbs up. Narrator 1 sighed again|

N1:Good...We'll go through this one.

S:...

|They started walking and merged with the darkness behind the door as they crossed it. It led to a pitch-black corridor, so they walked with a hand on the wall to not loose track of what they were doing or where were the a while of walking in complete darkness, they saw a light on the end of the corridor, so they sped up their pace to the point where they where running to reach it. The light got closer until they went through it and entered a cubical room. They noticed that the light emanated from a TV on the other wall of the room, which had an image of static in it. A table with two chairs were the ony decoration there besides the TV|

N1:Oh crap! There's no exit to this place! Let's go back where we came.

S:...

|But on that moment the corridor behind them collapsed. They turned around scared and discovered that the entrance was blocked. They tried to move some boulders away to see if they could manage to make a hole though the wall of concrete, but after a while they knew it was impossible. They were trapped inside the room. Without any previous advice the TV behind them made a sound, scaring them even more. They turned and saw Narrator 3 on the screen, smiling evilly|

N3: Well, well, well...looks like you fell intro my trap...You teeny weeny little dorks! You thought you could play me as a fool, right? Well let me tell you a quick fact, I am the son of the boss...The one YOU killed, Narrator 1...

|Stanley silently gasped|

N1:What nonsense are you rambling about?! how could I have killed the boss?

|Narrator 3 sighed deeply|

N3: Remember that time where I presented the third door in the room? Where Stanley's co-workers, wife and Boss where? Well...Turns out they where REAL people, not actors...The Boss was the legit Boss, OUR Boss...My father...Also Stanley's wife was the real Stanley's wife...Am I right Stanley?

|He made a face that meant:"I had a wife?!"|

N3:See, Stanley's with me this time.

|Narrator 1 get's very angry|

N1:Stanley! You're betraying me?

|Stanley made a face that meant:"Whaaaaaaaat?! I'm not betraying you, stupid fool!"|

S:...

N1:Why Stanley? We have been helping each other out until now! WHY?

|At this point Stanley had lost his temper, he didn't stand a mislead situation. So he grabbed the Narrator 1 by his shoulders and looked at him straight in his eyes...And then he slapped him with all his might. Suddenly the Narrator snapped, and blinked in confusion until he understood what had happened. He looked back at Stanley, that had an angry grin on his face, not a satisfied one of betrayal|

S:...

N1:I...I'm sorry Stanley...I shouldn't have doubted of you...I'm really sorry...

|Meanwhile, the Narrator 3 was really bored by their little chat|

N3: Okay yeah, you're now a big family again, right? I don't fucking care! The point in all of this is that you fell into my trap...And now you're going to die! See ya!

N1: Wha...

|But he couldn't finish, because the roof fell over them, crushing all their bones instantly. But...He wasn't dead...Everything he saw was...The loading screen...Suddenly the Game finished loading and they were transported back to Stanley's office, the one Narrator 3 had built. Narrator 1 suddenly understood what happened|

N1: Oh shit! Stanley that was one of the endings! We are back at the beginning of the game!

S:...

|And then Narrator 3 voice echoed on their heads|

N3:Stanley and N1 were some random employees on a random company...

N1:Here we go again...

* * *

The story got a little serious no? I promise that it will get funny again... I hope...Until then you know what to do!

Review Senpai?


	3. The Chapter That's Obviously Normal

**|UPDATED|**

* * *

Hello again! Initially I was going to post this on Friday...but I forgot 'cause I'm lazy as heck, so...Sorry! Don't hate me!. Anyways, from now on I will try to post the chapters of the fanfic every Friday...Hopefully...ENJOY!

* * *

|As Narrator 3 spoke, Narrator 1's mind worked as fast as it could to figure out a good plan. He knew that when Narrator 3 finished his sentence, the door would open and an earthquake will occur, so they were going to have to stick to Narrator 3's plot|

N3:...They noticed that something was awkwardly wrong, so Narrator 1 opened the door... *The door opened*...And suddenly an earthquake began. *The building started shaking violently*. They decided they wouldn't die there, so they ran to the nearest exit.

N1:Stanley! Let's stick to his story until we arrive at the set of two doors! okay?

S:...

|Stanley nodded as they started running out of the room. They followed Narrator 3's story, falling through the floor and landing on the room safely. There, they listened to Narrator 3 until the doors emerged from the ground|

N1:Okay Stanley, we go right...

S:...

|They didn't hesitate for a second, and went through the right door. This one also led to a corridor, but it was clean, illuminated and glitchless. Smooth elevator music sounded on the background, a detail that helped Stanley feel good and relax a bit. But Narrator 1 was tense, with his senses aware and ready to sound the alarm at the sight of anything dangerous, but nothing happened and as they kept walking down that really long corridor he started to relax. But when he thought that nothing was going to happen at all, a door opened in his face, slamming him hard|

N1: OW...That hurt...

S:...

|Stanley was silently laughing at Narrator 1, who was rubbing his hurt cheek|

N1: I don't know if that was intentional Narrator 3, but it was TOTALLY not professional!

|Suddenly, Narrator 3 spoke from all the corners on the room|

N3:Oh so I am the one that's not professional? Mister I-kill-fathers-every-day...

N1:Come on! I HAD to do something about your offer, didn't I? In the end...It was MY story...

S:...

N1:...AND Stanley's one...But mostly mine...

|Stanley silently sighed, but it was true, it was Narrator 1's story|

N3:True, true...BUT the company shareholders hired ME and Narrator 2 to make it more "awesome", didn't they? SO IT WAS ALSO MY GOD DAMNED STORY!

N1: Whoa, chill out dude...

|Narrator 3 sighed of frustration and to calm himself a bit|

N1: Anyway, continue with the story please...

|And with that sentence he stopped talking, leaving Stanley and Narrator 1 scared and confused|

N1: That sick bastard! Stanley we have to finish this...And we have to do it fast...Thing is that he actually DOESN'T own all the rights to use my work inside his, so in no time my things are going to be erased, and part of the levels won't be there anymore and we'll be trapped forever...That's what copyright is, Stanley!

S:...

|They kept walking until the corridor merged into a large and cubical room, with all sorts of bugs and glitches|

N1: Does this guy even KNOW how to build a level!? Can he EVEN?!

S:...

|Stanley shook his head from left to right|

N1:Well...We should keep going...I'm starting to think that not ALL of the bugs and glitches were caused by his poor work...

|But suddenly the room was cut in half. As a part of it FELL TO THE DARK ABYSS BENEATH, Stanley hung from the edge left by the cut. Narrator 1 was thrown to the other side of the room and was too confuzzled to react. Each second that passed, Stanley was losing his grip on the ledge. He was of strong complexion, but still not strong enough to hang from ledges for an extended period of time. His fingers started to slide and as his life passed in front of his eyes...his hand failed him...and he let go...The lines: "Mmmmmmmh watcha say!" played in his mind as he closed his eyes trying to dream of a place full of buttons...|

S:...

|But destiny had other plans for him...For a reason that he couldn't understand, he opened his eyes and as the light of the room blinded him, a hand came out of the beam. An angel? Maybe...But...It was a feminine hand. It grabbed him and lifted him up to the ground. He was still shocked, and he didn't see straight. The only thing that he felt was a pain on his chest, so he looked down and discovered that the thing that was causing him the pain was the hand that had saved him, which was hitting his torso. And that hand had an arm...and a shoulder...And a body...Finally, Stanley discovered a whole person, a female person, which was hitting and shouting at him. Finally he came back to his senses|

?:STANLEY GOD DAMMIT GET BACK TO YOUR SENSES YOU STUPID FOOL!

|Suddenly, he reached for her arm and she stopped hitting him. She helped him get up as he rubbed his head|

?:Good lord man! I almost thought that you were going to die!

|Stanley didn't know who the woman was, or how did she got there, but she had his eternal gratitude|

S:...

|She made a thoughtful gesture, but then she got it|

?:Oh right! You can't talk! How could I forget?

S:...

|She extended her hand|

?:Hi! My name is Mariella!

* * *

How you like them apples? I thought "Man! This story needs a Plot Twist! Let's give it one!", so this dweeb thingy came out!

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. The Chapter That Makes Your Brain Hurt

Oh my! Did I just update the story on time? Yeah! *Makes an audio note* Remind me to high-five myself later. So...ENJOY!

* * *

|Stanley shook Mariella's hand vigorously. After all, she was his savior|

M:Wow! What a grip! Anyway, so as you can see this place is pretty wrecked right? Well, The Boss contacted me to get you out of here, 'cause you are the cornerstone of our plan to bring down The Narrators Company! Now, shake your head if you don't understand something.

|Stanley shook his head|

S:...

M:What is it that you don't understand, Stanley?

|Stanley made a gesture that meant "The last Part"|

M:So...The plan right?

|Stanley nodded|

M:Okay, so the plan consists...

|But she couldn't finish because Narrator 1 came back to his senses and he recognised Mariella|

N1:Ma-Mariella?! Is that you?! How?!

|Mariella turned to look at Narrator 1, Then sighed|

M:Oh silly Patrick... You know that THAT Mariella wasn't me, don't you?

N1:Um... Yeah... But still, It's been AGES since the last time I saw you... Well, your real you...

S:...

|Stanley didn't understand anything of what they said, so he shook his arms frenetically to get their attention. Finally, they noticed him, and he made a gesture that meant "What are you talking about?!"|

N1:Oh yes, You don't understand anything, silly us...*COUGH* Stanley, this is Mariella, and Ex-worker of the company...

|He was interrupted by Mariella, who happily exclaimed|

M:And Professional Spy!

N1:...

S:...

|Now both Stanley AND Narrator 1 didn't understand what she said|

N1:Um...What?

M:Yep! I'm a Totally Legit Spy, shortned, T.L.S.. That's the name of the organization that I work for: Totally Legit Spies. I infiltrated here to gather data from your operations... But I got too invoved with the company... To the point where I existed in the different time lines, I was no longer unique.

N1:Oh, so that's why you left us after your last work, there were clones of you to fulfill your job in every time line.

S:...

|And obviously, Stanley didn't understand anything, he gestured them again|

N1:Oh Stanley, I see that we keep excluding you, my apologies. Well... As you heard there are several time lines, in fact,

one for each ending. And with every time line, a new set of characters are created. There are other Narrators 1, 2 and 3.

Other Mariella's... And other Stanley's. Also, apart from the different time lines, there's the original one, that can't be modified, it's where the original US live. Now, I don't know in which time line we are... But I know that I am the original Narrator 1, you're the original Stanley, and I guess that she's the original Mariella... Am I correct?

|Mariella nodded|

N1:Good. As for Narrator 3... I'm not sure if he's the original Narrator 3. For us Narrators, there are original Narrators for each time line, and there are copies of all of us for each of them. The only being that didn't have copies was the Boss, he was unique... The only one in the multiverse... And he's dead now.

M:Well... The thing about the only unique being in the multiverse...That's not ENTIRELY true...

|Narrator 1 was confuzzled|

N1:W-What do you mean? I don't understand...

M:You see...When you somehow entered the game...you kinda destroyed the other time lines... However, you created a new one by doing that... A time line where I... Don't exist, and neither Narrator 3. You are the originals... but you aren't unique. You died and respawned, creating in the process clones of both of you to replay that ending indefinitely. We need you two, because you're the only two beings that exist in only two time lines, for now, until you die again. And by only existing in just two time lines, you can hop between them with ease. You can do this because the interference that the multi-time-lines caused, the problem that could redirect you to a different time line, is not there anymore, so it's only a two-way route. Beings that only exist right now in only one time line, like me and Narrator 3, have a hard time hopping between them, because you're forcing a temporary "you" to exist there, while you are on the time line where you don't belong. You're kinda tricking the multiverse, making it think that there's a clone of you doing all the endings and the dying stuff when there actually isn't. If I were to die here, the "fake" me will become permanent here, and it could be used against me.

[Note from the author: MIND=BLOWN]

S:...

|Stanley didn't understand anything, but he kept it cool|

N1:Yeah, I know about the time lines and those shenanigans... But why are you here?

M:Well... I think that I made that pretty clear: To save Stanley, because he is a crucial part of the story. Without Stanley, there's no story... As for you... You're... Important too... Kinda... Whatever, I'll take you too.

S:...

|Stanley was beginning to understand|

N1:Take us...Where?

|Mariella smiled|

M:To the original time line

N1: Alright, at least we'll get out of this shithole. Stanley, follow her.

|Stanley nodded. Suddenly he felt a strange sensation on his very core. It shook him from his toes to his head. He felt like if something was about to happen, but he didn't know what|

S:...

M:Good! Now let's move... I hacked into THE systems and disabled every camera, sensor and microphone. He doesn't know where we are, and the destruction of the level acted in our favor. He is to confuzzled to understand whats happening, this is our escape opportunity, let's not waste it! Now move!

|Mariella guided them back to the corridor from where they came from. They ran until they arrived at the door that had hit Narrator 1. All this time, Stanley still had that sensation that something was about to happen. It was like if something was about to be freed. He decided to ignore it until they had more time|

N1:Sooooo... You were the one who opened the door in my face? Very smooth...

M:*Sigh* Look mister, I didn't want to hit you with the door. I didn't hear you coming, and when it hit you I hid and Narrator 3 assumed the responsibility, because he couldn't find the thing that caused it. Are we good?

|Narrator 1 frowned, but then gave up and sighed. Then he nodded|

N1:Yeah we're good.

M:Good. Now...

|She gestured them to stay back, then she grabbed a small orb from her pocket, which she tapped and started floating over the ground. Suddenly, it divided itself into four pieces that went flying on different directions until they formed the corners of a rectangle. Then the corners emitted a light, and the time line portal was created. You could see the other side through the portal and probably vice versa. Meanwhile the sensation in Stanley's body was getting stronger. He could swear that he saw a contract hovering in front of him...Actually He WAS SEEING a contract hovering in front of him. Apparently Narrator 1 also saw it, because he was doing horrified faces|

N1:S-Stanley...Are-Are you seeing what I'm seeing?

|He asked pointing at the thing. Stanley nodded|

S:...Y...Y-Y-Y...Ye...

|But he was interrupted by Mariella who grabbed them by their shoulders|

M:Now it's NOT the best moment to talk! Get...In...THE PORTAL!

|And with that last thing she trew them inside the portal. The time line change was instantaneous and harmless, however, there was another thing to worry about now... The contract that Narrator 1 and Stanley were seeing was ripping itself. It was half way through, and Narrator 1 was getting more terrified by the moment|

N1:S-S-S-Stanley? Okay... Let's calm down...

S:...O-O...O...K-K-K...

M:Holy shit Stanley did you say something?

|And finally the contract was completely torn. A surge of power flowed through Stanley's body, invigorating him. But not just that... He felt different... He felt that a void inside of his body that was previously empty was being filled. Then he sighed...And did something that he didn't thought he could...|

S:Holy shit! what a day, am I right?

|He covered his mouth with his hand while goosebumps appeared all over his skin, which was getting paler|

* * *

Hey reader, how's your mind right now? Maybe MELTED BY THE AWESOMENESS OF MY TIME LINES THEORY? Also, It may seem cheap making Stanley talk, but I wanted to do it since 20(fucking)13...And I kinda think that this is my story...Maybe...

See you next Friday! Review, favorite, follow n'stuff k?


	5. The REAL Chapter Five (April Fools!)

APRIL FOOLS BITCHES! Sorry for that cheap Wednesday joke...Anyways, I'm really proud of this chapter, it's longer that all of the stories that I've written so far xD...ENJOY!

* * *

|Stanley felt dizzy, he couldn't process the fact that he said a phrase out loud. He had dreamed of this day for so long, and suddenly he had what he wanted, but he didn't know what to do with his new gift|

M:S-Stanley! You...You talked! How?!

N1:I think I can explain that...

|Both of them turned their attention to Narrator 1|

N1:Well...Stanley and I were seeing a floating contract before this..I think that contract was the one Stanley signed when he started working here...And as the time lines collapsed, it can't be applied anymore. So now Stanley can talk! Come on Stanley, say something!

|Stanley gathered all his strength and with a surge of power on his throat he roared|

S:L...LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! YEAH! I wanted to say that for SO long! Whew! It feels nice to talk!

|Mariella started laughing uncontrollably and Narrator 1 sighed and faceplamed|

M:Oh man, that was good! *Sigh*Well we have to get going, the other original Narrators will be coming for us, and Narrator 3.

Sooooo...Let's go! I'll take you to the base.

N1:Okay. It's been a while since I've been here, It would be nice to walk the streets again.

S:Yeah, let's go. By the way, Where are we? This doesn't look like the company.

|That was true, they were In a room filled with normal house furniture. It had plenty of windows for the light to enter, and you could see the image of buildings through them|

M:Gentelman! This is my house!

N1:Oh yes I remember it! The last time we were here we dinned and...

|He was interrupted by Mariella, who blushed|

M:OOOOOOKAY THAT'S ENOUGH. Let's go, NOW.

|And with that line she hurried them to leave the room. Then they opened the front door, and they realized that they were in a tall building. Mariella called the lift and they went in. All this time, Stanley was mentally laughing about Mariella's answer. Eventually, the lift stopped and the doors opened. They stepped out of it and entered a really classy and high society lobby. Stanley was amazed by it, but Mariella was on a hurry. She grabbed him and Narrator 1 by the arm and led them out of the buildings into the streets. Buildings and more buildings filled Stanley's view, they were so tall that he had to look up just to see their roofs in the distance. He tried to register everything he saw, but it was too much for him to handle. He look like a child on a toy store. Then he turned and saw an extremely tall building. It was clearly thirty meters [AUTHOR NOTE: Yep! Normal metrical system! Don't hate me, but inches suck] higher than every other building. A giant Neon sign on the roof read "Narrators Company". Stanley figured that It was where the Narrators worked. Mariella grew tired of waiting for Stanley, so she decided to go get him. But as she started walking, Narrator 1 stopped her|

N1:Oh dear, Give Stanley a break, being so much time inside of the other time lines can erase some memories of the real world ...Besides, I also missed the real world*sigh*...It hasn't changed a bit, hasn't it?

|Mariella looked at him and then at Stanley, and with a sigh she turned her attention to Narrator 1|

M:Well...Yeah, It hasn't changed a bit...And neither you Patrick, charming as always! You still argue with Stanley?

N1:We have had our battles in the past, but that's behind us...And you look as pretty as before...

|The rest of the world seemed to slow down as Narrator 1 and Mariella stared at each other. They didn't need words, they understood each other as if they were themselves. But, as everything nice in the world , the moment had to end. Stanley approached Narrator 1 and put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look at him|

S:People! I saw everything I had to see, we can go now. Um...Am I...Interrupting...Something?

M:*Sigh* No Stanley, let's go. I'll lead the way.

|She started walking, and when she passed by Narrator 1 side, she smiled at him and rubbed his arm. Narrator 1 also sighed and looked at Stanley, slightly annoyed. Stanley didn't have a clue, he was to immersed on looking at everything around him. They walked for a while separated. Mariella and Narrator 1 were on front talking about things that happened on the past, laughing and having a great time. Meanwhile, Stanley walked as slow as he could to look at everything that surrounded him, he was also having a great time. They walked until the moon was high in the sky, when they arrived it was evening. Mariella stopped on the porch of a small house. It was really dirty and the house looked abandoned. Perfect hiding spot for a Spies Company no?|

M:Her we are! Don't be alarmed, this is just a disguise.

N1:Oh good, I was starting to think that you were going to hand us to some homeless people to rob us AND rape us. Glad we trust in you!

S:This...City...Is...AWESOME!

|Ignoring Stanley, Mariella rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she walked to the front door of the building. There was a small bell on the side of the door, she ringed it 4 times. suddenly all the lights in the house turned on. Stanley was startled, and Narrator 1 surprised. Then the door opened violently, and Mariella stepped in|

M: Come in! Nobody is going to shoot you...hopefully.

|And with that she stepped in leaving Stanley and Narrator 1 speechless|

N1:Okay Stanley, there's only one door now, we can't fail right?

S:I'm an expert at pressing buttons "Patrick", not an expert at making decisions, YOU should know that.

N1:Oh really? I guess that's true...Nothing good can come out of a guy who's only job is to press random buttons...

S:Fuck you Patrick...Fuck you...By the way, why didn't you tel me your name?

N1:Oh sorry. My Name is Patrick Edgyworth, But you can still call me Patrick, or Narrator if you prefer.

S:Nah. Patrick will be. Now...We should enter.

N1:Finally something we agree on Stanley...

|They laughed and stepped into the house. They crossed the door, and they found themselves in front of a lift. It's doors were open, awaiting for them to enter. They looked at each other and went in. Immediately after they were completely in, the doors shut themselves and the lift started descending. They went down for at least ten minutes, the panel on the side of the lift read "2 kilometers under the city". At 2337 meters, the lift stopped and the doors opened. They stepped out and they were surprised when they realized that they were in a really sophisticated type of office. Mariella was in front of them with another girl and a man. Both of them were suited up and carried a gun on they armpits, they looked threatening. Mariella gestured them to come closer|

M:Finally you came down, this is James and this is Lucy, They are my fellow are here to escort you to the Boss.

J:Yeah, we'll getcha to the Boss.

L:Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, Boss!

|Mariella and James looked at Lucy with disappointment|

J: 'scuse Lucy, she's-a new 'round here.

M:Yeeeeeah...Let's go.

|They escorted Stanley and Narrator 1 through the rows of little cubicles. Inside of them they saw a lot of things happening, devices being tested, people talking, playing games online, watching porn, facebook, twitter, and on one cubicle, a guy and a girl kissing and getting kind of dirty. When they saw us they separated quickly. James gave them a "Be careful guys, don't get caught again" look before leaving. Lucy waited for Mariella and James to turn back, and gave the lovers a thumbs up|

L*Whispering*:Nice one! Good luck!

M:LUCY SHUT UP!

L:S-Sorry!

|Mariella sighed and grabbed Lucy by her arm. Meanwhile Stanley was still looking at everything that was surrounding him, making the other people look at him with cofuzzled eyes. But he also had eyes for anther thing. Lucy was hopping around, so energetically that sometimes she hit other people, earning herself insults. She irradiated happiness, so much that Stanley felt good just by standing near her. He decided to play it cool, for now. After a reeeeeeally long walk they arrived at a big door. James and Lucy positioned themselves on the sides, like guarding the door. They looked pretty hilarious. Mariella walked to the door and ringed a bell on the side, the sound could be heard on the other side. A voice of an old man started talking|

?:Yes, who is it?

M:Sir it's me, Mariella. I brought Stanley. Also The Narrator 1. Can we go in?

?:Hm...Very well, you shall come in.

|Then he hung up the phone and the doors opened. Inside it could be seen a desk and a chair, which was turned so they couldn't see who was sitting on it|

J:Go in Mar', Good luck.

L:Good luuuuuuuck!

|They started walking away. Before leaving, Lucy turned to talk to Stanley|

L:I hope to see you 'round here. See you sooooooooon!

|And with that she ran to James side. Mariella sighed and stepped in. Narrator 1 and Stanley followed her. The room looked like a normal C.E.O. office, with fancy furniture. They approached|

M: Hello sir, this is Stanley And this is Narrator 1, also known as Patrick Edgyworth.

S:Um...Hello?

N1:I see that you remember my full name...Smooth.

?:We know a lot of names, Mr. Edgyworth *Turns the chair so now it's facing them* In fact, we know a lot of things. Gentlemen, I'm Joseph Hammerlock, former leader of T.L.S.*Stands up and walks to them and rises his arm* Nice to meet you two.

|Stanley and Narrator 1 shook Hammerlock hand, he was old, probably in his sixties, had white hair and a strong complexion. He also looked threatening and ready to shoot anyone in their heads if he had to|

JH: We have brought you here to help us make our next move. We only needed Stanley to do this, but you can help us. First of all, I have to warn you: Do not reveal to anyone out of this facility what we talked here, are we clear?

|Both of them Nodded|

JH:Good...Now, the plan. Mariella could you help me out here?

M:Yes sir, right away.

|She grabbed a control from the desk and pressed a button on it, the lights faded a bit and a white screen descended and a camera appeared form the desk. It started up and projected an image on the screen. It showed a sign that spelled "The Plan"|

M:Okay, so as you PROBABLY know, Narrator 3 is in charge of the Narrators Company, because the boss was mysteriously killed (Stanley and Narrator 1 shared concerned looks). So now he rules over the two time lines. Also he's a unique being, so he has trouble going from the other time line to the original. But...He wants is...another multiverse...The Antiverse...The counterpart to the multiverse. There, everything is the opposite of the things that we have here. It also holds it's own time lines, the Anti-Time lines were you start at the end of the story. Normal right? Well, the problem is that the being who exists in both multiverses...Well let's say that it gains powers over matter and time, because things are different in each Multiverse. A being who exists in one multiverse can control matter and time on the other, and the same for a being of the other multiverse. If Narrator 3 gets that power he could control both multiverses and the time lines inside of them. He could create and destroy time lines and structures at will...It wouldn't be good for him to have all that power. Also there is a superior multiverse, the Highverse were beings that exist in the multiverse and the antiverse live. We call them Gods here. They prevent beings from breaking the universal rules and getting their power. We know for a scientific fact that over the highverse exist another mutiverse, this one being unreachable. We call it the "Alphaverse", and it's supposed to be where the being that created all the multiverses live, we call that being "Alpha". Narrator 3 wants to control the multiverses, however also wants to get to Alpha and obtain his power, so he can control everything. That's the basic plot of this twisted story, but the important thing is where you come in right?

|Stanley and Narrator 1 nodded again|

M:Good, you were paying attention. You are a crucial part of this story. Stanley, you know the Company like the palm of your hand, the time lines were based on the original company. You need to infiltrate and sabotage the device he's building to enter the antiverse. Narrator 1, you know everything inside of the company, every guard and everyone working inside. You have the Intel, we have the tools to train you two. And we need to save the world. Now...Are you with us?

S:Yep, totally in.

N1:Of course dear. You talked about training?

JH:Yes, now that you've accepted we will have to train you to be stealthy, fast and skilled in combat. Once again, to confirm , Do you accept?

|He Looked at them with an emotionless expression|

S:Oh yeah! I'm in!

N1:It would be nice to save the world

JH:So it's decided, Patrick, Stanley you're going to save not one multiverse, but the entire Megaverse, which is the multiverse that holds all of the multiverses.

|Stanley and Narrator 1 felt incredibly proud of themselves|

JH:Now go with Mariella, she'll show you two your rooms and the facility. Goodbye.

|And with that he went back to his chair. He sit and turned it around. Mariella walked to the door|

M:Come now, I'll show you around!

* * *

This is about to escalate quickly, am I right?

Some things:

1) This whole theories thing is getting kind of metaphysical, and your brain may hurt after reading some chapters.

2)I know that the Narrator's name IRL is Kevin...Something...But I decided to call it Patrick **because Patrick sounds too dang awesome**. Also his surname is Edgywoth because **he's edgy af.**

3)THE WAIFUS ARE COMING! RALLY TO THE BUNKERS! Oh yes, pairing. I love to mess with your hopes and ideas.

4)James is black, tall, bald, and fucking BADASS. Lucy is like that girl from Despicable Me 2, but hotter. And with curly waterfalls of brown are also NOT inspired in _**ANY**_ characters from movies.

See you around for the next chapter!


	6. The Long-Ass Past Revealing Chapter

**|UPDATED|**

* * *

Hello again! Sorry for being late, but editing this HUMONGOUS chapter took me two hours :P. This chapter is long because I made a bet with a friend. He said that I couldn't make a story longer than his (17k words) with just single chapter. I said "U WOT M8?" and now I have this big ass chapter. Also, this is officially the longest Stanley Parable fanfiction on the archive :D. Thanks for the support...ENJOY! *Update* I went back and edited the WHOLE chapter, now it is readable at least.

* * *

|Stanley And Narrator 1 stepped out of Hammerlock's office and followed Mariella once again through the rows of offices. This time, they didn't bother looking inside of the offices, they were to overwhelmed by the fact that they were actually going to save The Megaverse. Mariella noticed that and sighed."Newcomers", she thought|

M:Alright boys, come back to Earth now, there's plenty of things I need to show you around here.

N1:Okay sweetie, but can you address me as "Guy who's gonna save the Megaverse"?

S:Yeah, me too!

|They laughed and Mariella mentally facepalmed. Some years away from Patrick made her forget what was to be with him. He was very charming, but annoying sometimes. They kept walking back to the elevator, and when they reached it, they turned right and went intro another corridor|

N1:Hey Mar', how big is this place? Those were a lot of offices

M:This section? I don't remember it exactly, but I reckon that it was a couple hundred meters. However, if you wish to know how big the whole complex is, it was around ten kilometers.

N1:Oh my, This place is big!

S:True... But...The butt of your BIG FAT MOM IT'S BIGGER! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

|Stanley exclaimed, however no one laughed. He grunted and stuffed his hands into is pockets deciding to remain silent for the rest of the walk. A short time later, they arrived at a lobby-like room that had walls made of glass. Outside it could be seen a black pitch and other corridors and rooms with glass walls. As they looked around, they discovered a complete giant connection system of rooms and corridors with glass walls|

S:Whoa! What is this place?!

M:This, Stanley, is "The Cave", a giant natural cave that we use to connect places of the facility . Here, some agents live on the bedrooms wing which is inside a hole on the side of the cave. How cool is that?

N1:Neat...So, where are is the bedrooms wing?

M:Here, follow me.

|They went up some stairs and turned left. They walked down a corridor that ended on the side of the cave and entered another large room carved on the side, filled with doors on it sides. There was a sign attached to the roof that read: "Spy-Tastic-Rooms". Large groups of people entered and left the section and the little corridors that diverged from it. The place looked similar to a dormitories building on a high school. Stanley wondered how the food tasted like there...|

M:Hey! Come back down boys! I still need to show you your room and the training grounds.

N1:Um...I heard...Room?

S:Meh, I don't mind sharing a room with Patrick *Stanley smacked him in his arm*

|Narrator 1 sighed and nodded on defeat|

N1:I suppose that I wouldn't mind to share a room with him...Though I don't like to share bathrooms...

|Mariella started laughing|

M:Oh! What's the problem? Mister "Guy who'll save the whole Megaverse" can't share a bathroom with his partner? hilarious!

S:I gotta agree with that, it was funny as hell.

N1:Come on! Give me a break here...

|Stanley and Mariella joked and laughed about that all the way to the dormitory. The arrived at it's door, which was exactly the same as the other doors. It read :Room:D-1338, they entered. Inside there were 2 beds, one over the other on the right side, a kitchen on the back, a table to eat in the middle of the room, a bathroom with a HUGE shower close to the beds and a couch with a TV in front of it on the right side. Overall, the room looked really comfy and sophisticated|

M:Well guys, this is your room. You will eat and sleep here for the next couple weeks. Now, let's go to the...

|But she was interrupted by Lucy, who stormed intro the room with a smile that covered half of her face. Suddenly Stanley felt happiness spike. James's face appeared shyly from the side of the door|

L:Welcome to the rooms! They are awesome, right? We have hot water, TV channels, lots of blankets and...James move, I was talking!

|James stepped in between them|

J:Sup dawgs. Like the rooms?

N1:Yes James, at least I like the rooms. Stanley do you like the room? Stanley...

|But Stanley had moved around James and was now talking with Lucy, ignoring Narrator 1 completely|

J:Hm...How did he passed by my side without me noticing him...Interesting

N1:Oh dear...Stanley! I was talking to you! Could you answer?

|Stanley came back to reality when he heard Narrator 1, but he didn't knew what he had asked|

S:Um...Patrick, could you ask me again what you...Asked? Please?

|Narrator 1 sighed, but he asked him again|

N1:Okay Stanley...Do you like the room?

S:Y-Yeah! It's, um...Nice!

|Narrator 1 sighed, again|

N1:Alright, thank you for your cooperation, go back to what you were doing.

L:Nice one! Now come here Stanley! Plenty to talk!

S:Right away!

|Mariella, Narrator 1 and James shook their heads in disappointment at the same time|

J:Well, at least she won't scream at us...Much.

L:JAMES I AM NOT DEAF YOU KNOW?

J:Oh dang...Sorry!

|James face palmed, and headed out of the room embarrassed|

J:See you 'round boys, enjoy your stay.

M:Very well, we'll give you some time to settle up a bit. Sleep well guys. Lucy, let's go.

L:Ooooooooooh! We'll talk a bit tomorrow Stanley, see you soon!

|And with that she literally JUMPED out of the room. Mariella followed her shaking her head in disapproval, she closed the door as she stepped out. Stanley and Narrator 1 were left alone|

N1:Hm, you have some nice skills mister, she was immersed in your talk.

|Stanley relaxed a bit and looked at the ceiling, then he sighed|

S:She...I think we get along very well. But I just met her! This is crazy! Sadly, I didn't get her number...I'll ask her...Maybe?

N1:Fellow roommate, I understand how you feel. However, don't jump just yet to conclusions, You literally just met her like, an hour or two ago. For now, let's see what we got on our closet and on our fridge, I don't want to starve to death.

|They opened the closet and saw that they had some white shirts and comfy pants, clearly meant for training. Narrator 1 was wearing a complete suit with a red tie that he used for work. Stanley wore a white shirt, the typical one imagined for a company worker, an black cargo pants. He decided that he was going to change, so he went to the bathroom with some new clothes. Meanwhile, Narrator 1 checked the fridge to see if there was food in it. Luckily for them it was full. Without advice, Stanley came out of the bathroom shirtless|

S:Hey, this shirt is too small for me...Why are you staring?

|Narrator 1 was staring blankly at Stanley. This was because he was ripped. But not just a little ripped, he had the washing board thing going on, and Narrator 1 couldn't process that|

N1:Hey you hurt yourself? Because you're CUT OFF!** [AUTHOR NOTE:Sorry for the BORROWED joke from Tales From Borderlands, it was bad there and it's bad here]** When did you do exercise that much?. I mean, I had time, so I worked out myself, but you? When?

S:Well, all the walking helped me tone my legs. For the upper part, I used the time where you weren't working to do push-ups, squats and all that stuff. Over the years I developed a pretty nice body don't you think?

N1:Yeah...About the shirt thing, try one of mine, maybe they'll fit you.

S:Okay, thanks.

N1:You are welcome.

|Narrator 1 went back to looking at the fridge as Stanley grabbed a shirt form his side of the closet and went to the bathroom again. A few moments later he came out with a shit that fitted him perfectly. Narrator 1 had started cooking some sort of soup for both of them, It smelled delicious. Stanley sat in the table as Narrator 1 finished the soup. Some minutes later, he poured it in a big bowl and went to the table. He served some of it to Stanley, then to himself. After that he left the bowl on the table and sat|

N1:Alright Stanley let's eat.

S:Sure! Man this smells delicious! There was some instant soup on the kitchen?

|Narrator 1 took a sip of the soup. Indeed it was really good even though it was instant soup|

N1:Ahhhhhh...Yep, really good. And also yes, it's instant soup.

|Stanley sipped some himself, he also thought it was good|

S:Hmmmmm...Really good.

|They ate, and after that Stanley offered to wash the dishes. Narrator 1 happily agreed to that as he went straight to the couch to watch some TV. When Stanley finished with the dishes, doing a miserable job since he never washed dishes before, he joined him on the couch|

S:Hey Patrick...

N1:Yeah?

S:Sorry for being too mean with you on the past. And sorry for going through doors and corridors you didn't want me to and literally JUMPING FROM A LEDGE just to keep you from being happy...Sorry.

|Narrator 1 smiled and patted Stanley on his arm|

N1:Thank you Stanley. I'm sorry too, for mocking you with you lack of capability to make the correct decisions, and your past muteness, and well...Everything mean I've done to you...Like killing your wife.

S:About that...I didn't knew I had a wife, or co-workers...Or even a boss...So really I'm not angry at all! Don't worry. Besides, I'm busy thinking what we are going to talk with Lucy tomorrow...Man, she has a nice ass...

|They both laughed at that, then they sighed|

N1:Oooh! Silly Stanley, what am I going to do with you?

S:What are you going to do with me? What am I going to do with YOU? I heard what you said on Mariella's house. You have quite the past with her, don't you?

|He hesitated a bit before answering|

N1:Well...Yeah, we had sort of a...Past...But it all ended on that terrible, terrible day some years ago.

S:W-What happened?

|Narrator 1 sighed|

N1:It was a normal day at work, your clones and yourself were going through the different endings, and the most played of them was the one where she appeared. It's popularity was product of it's simplicity and the fact that it was one of the easiest and most funny endings we had created. I was casting that day, like every other day. But when Mariella entered the time line to do her job, the electrical system failed and all communications were lost. She was left alone for quite some time, until they repaired it. But...As all the communications were lost, the time lines also lost their synchronization with our time. We connect them to our Original Time Line time, because on them, one hour equals ten YEARS in standard time...So when we arrived in there THREE DAYS LATER...The Mariella of that time line was, well, dead. And for quite some time actually. The time lines were completely destroyed by the passage of time and everything was broken. A total disaster, in short words. We, the Narrators, had to endure the pain and work on other projects while the time lines were being repaired...But the Mariella that we see now, the Original Mariella...Couldn't take it. She had entered with us when we repaired the electrical system, and there she saw her own bones. She quit the job. On that time we kinda dated, and we kept seeing each other for a while. But one day, she decided to cut every connection with her past at the company. She came to talk to me when I was at my narrating studio, on the company...She said that her past haunted her...The she got a new job somewhere, where she would never hear of the company again...She said she still loved me, but that she had to leave me...Honestly, the remorse was killing her. She cried every day, and had nightmares every night. So of course I supported her...And told her to go, and never come back...Hm...I guess she did forgot her past finally...So that might give me a chance with her.

|Stanley didn't know what to say. He was utterly shocked by the Narrator's story. It was so...real. He decided to help him out|

S:Man that was a hell of a story. I'm sorry for you. But I want to know something...What happened with me?

N1:Oh yes, your clones died when we couldn't rescue them. It was tragic, but we had the original you. That day you didn't come to work, you said you were sick or something like that. From that moment you were unemployed for a while, but we protected at every hour. We had to keep you alive so that we could clone you, that was because you were the only one who signed our contract. You probably don't remember any of that because when the time lines started functioning again you were put to work almost immediately. We also doubled the time you had to work, so that the only thing that you could think of was work.

S:Nice...Brainwashed, stalked and thrashed to death. Anything else from my "hidden past" that I need to know?

N1:Haha. Sooooo funny. But yes, there's more. You had a surname, but It was erased. Politics of the company sadly. I think it was...Um...Maybe...Well I don't remember it. But it is stored somewhere on the company, so for the time being, you are just Stanley.

S:Can I give myself a surname, just to have one until I recover my real one.

|Narrator 1 thought about that for a second, but he nodded in agreement|

N1:Farewell Stanley, what surname do you want?

S:Hmmmmmm...How about Hyperbole?

|Narrator One shook his head|

N1:No, that's shitty surname. Besides, hyperboles are ugly and uncool.

S:O...Kay...So How about...Hm...Parable? They are curvy and nice!

|Narrator one pondered the surname on his mind. but in the end he decided that it wasn't so bad at all|

N1:That's...Not bad at all! Okay...From now of, until you recover your real surname, you will be called Stanley Parable, you like that?

|Stanley smiled until it hurt him|

S:Yeah! That sound AWESOME!

N1:Okay Mr Parable, could you hand me a beer from the fridge?

S:Sure Mr Edgyworth, right now. How nice of them to leave us beers at the fridge!

|He stood up and walked up to the fridge. There he grabbed two beers and he tossed one to the Narrator 1, who caught it expertly. Then he went back to the couch and he opened his|

S:Let's make a toast! For us, the Megaverse and the beer!

N1:Alright! For Us, the Megaverse and the beer!

|They toasted and drank half the beers before putting them down. Stanley burped, which was followed by a laugh from the narrator. They continued drinking and talking and laughing until it was two am in the morning, when they decided that they were going to sleep. They had to wake up for the training of the next day|

N1:Well Parable, I think we had a little too much booze. I'm seeing double...

S:You're seeing double EDGYworth? I'm seeing TRIPLE! Beat that!

|They laughed and stood up. Their clumsy legs guided them to their beds. Narrator 1 took the lower one, while Stanley struggled to get up to the upper one. Finally he climbed it and he laid over it, looking at the (Triple) ceiling. He sighed|

S:Man, I can't believe it...On my entire life, well, the part where the "contact" was active...I never made a single choice...They were all different time lines, waiting for me to hop on them. I wonder...Can I make choices? Like, I am the one who controls my destiny, or it is being controlled by someone over us...

N1:Well, what a doubt, right? I think than that is your parable! The Stanley Parable. The life of a man tormented by his lack of choices. It must be painful...

|Stanley sighed|

S:It is partner...It is...Anyway, good night Patrick, sleep well.

N1:Yeah, good night Stanley.

|And with that sentence, they drifted away to sleep|

*THE NEXT MORNING*

M:ALRIGHT PANSIES, WAKE UP!

|Mariella kicked the metal door as hard as she could. Stanley and Narrator 1 opened their eyes and got out of bed as fast as they could. Narrator 1 went to open the door.

N1:*Yawn* Hey Mar'. I don't remember you waking me up this way...So rude and...

|But suddenly a loud sound was heard behind Narrator 1. When he turned, he saw that Stanley had fallen over the couch, flipping it and landing on the floor. He was also sleeping. Mariella sighed and shook her head with a disappointed look on her face|

M:Oh dear. What I'm going to do with you two?

N1:Well, you could start by saying "Good morning". Please?

S:G-G-Goooooooo...ooooo...ddddddd...mornin'-g...zzzzzzzz...

M:Good morning Patrick, and to you too Stanley.

|Stanley gave her a thumbs up|

M:Now get up *She looked down and realized that Narrator 1 was pantless*, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, have breakfast and go to the entrance of this area. I will be waiting for you two with Lucy and and James. Until then!

|She glimpsed at his lower section again before heading out. Narrator 1 stood there for a while looking at the people passing by. It didn't took him much time to realize that he wasn't wearing any pants. He blushed hard and closed the door. Then, he cursed over the whole process of bathing, brushing his teeth, combing his hair and changing clothes. After that he tried to wake up Stanley, with no luck. He sighed and went to the kitchen and filled a glass with cold water. He went back to Stanley and poured it over his head. Stanley opened his eyes instantly and stood up violently with rage in his eyes|

S:WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MAN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

N1:Oh come on! You HAD to wake up at some point? Are you THAT hammered from yesterday drinking?

S:Yeah...Even though I think that it wasn't my first time drinking...At least I recognized the taste of alcohol.

N1:Well now you are up and kicking. Go. Bath, brush your teeth, arrange your hair and change...Lucy will like to see you fresh and clean showing those big ol' muscles of yours...

|But he couldn't finish. Stanley had already entered the bathroom and was about to bath. Narrator 1 sighed|

N1:Oh Stanley...Now let's make some food...

|He went to the kitchen and made some bacon with eggs. Meanwhile Stanley finished bathing, and he stepped out of the shower with a smile on his face. He dried his hair and combed it, and then he changed and stepped out. Narrator 1 was waiting for him on the table with the food on it|

S:Hmmmmm...Baaaaaaaacon...With eeeeeggs...

N1:Now come Stanley, let's eat.

s:Aye, aye! Captain!

|They ate with haste, and went out. They walked for a while until they reached the entrance to the giant cave. There, Mariella, Lucy and James were waiting for them. Mariella looked alert and very aware, Lucy looked hyperactive as always, with a giant smile on her face, and James looked really tired, he blinked slowly and yawned often. They approached|

S:Hey good morning!

L:Good morning Staaaaaaaaaaaanley!

M:Good morning Patrick, Stanley.

J:Sup' boys...How ya' holdin' up?

N:Good morning people, we are good thank you.

S:Guess what people! I have a surname now!

|They all looked at Stanley cofuzzled. He smiled|

M:Um...What?

J:That's...good...I guess...

L:Well! Tell us!

S:Okay...My full name now...It's Stanley Parable!

|Everyone looked at him, not knowing what to do|

M:A...Are you sure you want tha...

|She was interrupted by Lucy, who rushed past her and went directly to Stanley, hugging him|

L:That surname is awesome! Wait until I tell my roommate...Why did you liked that one?

S:Well, it began with my whole life...

|As Stanley told Lucy about his life, Narrator 1, Mariella and James laughed|

N1:Look at dear Stanley...A player on it's prime!

J:Yeah. Why did he choose that surname?

N1:Well, It began with his whole life...

M:Yeah who cares, it suits him well. Now let's go, plenty of stuff to do. Lucy's and James's roommates had other stuff to do, so it'll be just the five of us.

N1:Okay...STANLEY, WE HAVE TO GO! MOVE!

|They left the rooms wing and went down the corridor with glass walls. They walked down the stairs that led them to the intersection. This time they went right, again up some stairs, and walked yet another corridor. After a short time they arrived at the entrance of the right wing of the place, the Training Grounds|

M:Gentleman, this are the Training Grounds!

N1&amp;S:Holy cow...

|Narrator 1 And Stanley were left speechless when they saw them. The Training Grounds were complete recreations of scenarios and battlefields, in real life proportions. There was a Japanese dojo, a beach with a cliff and a bunker on it, a factory-like environment with lots of places to hide, a complete recreation of an office floor of a building and a plain field with some tall grass. All of this environments were under them, in giant spaces. They were standing on the beginning of a metal bridge. On the sides of it, there were lifts to descend to the grounds. The place was monstrously gigantic, even bigger that the cave they were moments ago. Mariella gestured them to look up, and when they did, they discovered that over them there were other training grounds, being used or waiting to be used. On the end of the bridge there was an open door. Through it they saw weapon racks|

M:Pretty amazing right? THIS is the real giant cave. We still can't believe that a cave THIS big was on the side, LITERALLY on the side of the other cave that we had discovered moths before. This giant spaces took a long time to adapt for our use, but it's worth it. We train the best spies in the world here. Now come.

|She walked through the bridge followed by the rest until the reached the other side. There they crossed the door and entered a smaller room carved on the other side of the cave, filled with racks of weapons on the back, a place filled wit test dummies on the left side and some targets to shoot on the right side. Stanley and the Narrator were still speechless|

J:This is the place where you shoot n'hack n'slash n'stuff...It's freaking awesome!

L:Yeeeees! Here you shoot! And stab! And chop! And yes, IT IS AWESOME!

M:Here you will learn how to shoot and how to use a melee weapon. But for today, we won't use it. Follow me so we can start you training. Lucy, since you are relatively new you'll train with them too.

L:Yaaaaaay, training!

J:I'll follow, I wanna see them work hard.

|They stepped out of the training room and walked down the bridge until Mariella turned left and went into an open lift. She pressed the button "Down" and it started descending. When it stopped, they stepped out and entered the dojo they saw from above. Suddenly the ceiling transformed into a clear sky|

N1:Wow, a hologram-Sky? Cool...

M:We tried to recreate the scene of this dojo perfectly.

S:Cool...

|They kept walking and went inside the dojo. They stopped when they reached the center of the room. James went to the sides so that Mariella was facing the rest|

M:Alright boys...And girl. This is your first day, so we won't go hard on you.*Cough* Okay, today you'll learn the basic things of Karate...But not with me...YAMATO! GET YOUR OLD FAT-ASS OVER HERE!

?:Yah...Me going, going...

|The man that had talked appeared from a side of the room. It was a really old man wearing a classic Japanese kimono. He walked slowly to them, with caution to step exactly where he wanted. A LONG time later, he got near Mariella and slowly greeted her|

?:Ah, 'Morning Mariella. *He looked at Stanley and Narrator 1* Friends?

M:Yes Yamato, they are friends.

Y:Good, good...Hello. Me, Yamato Kusanagi. Me, dojo master. You, pupils. Me ready to train you. Come, come...

|Stanley and Narrator 1 looked at each other as Yamato walked to the other side of the dojo. Suddenly he moved really fast and stood on a training position|

Y:Alright! Listen up, maggots! I am Yamato Kusanagi, AKA your motherfucking trainer. You will do as I say and you'll be strong and agile like me. AM I CLEAR?!

|They were left speechless by his sudden change of personality|

Y:I said...AM I CLEAR?!

L:SIR, YES SIR!

|Lucy imitated a military salute, they decided to copy her|

S&amp;N1:SIR, YES SIR!

|They also did it|

Y:That's what I wanted to hear! Now give me three laps across the back of the dojo. GO GO! GO!

|He practically shoved them out the dojo to run. Three laps were an easy task, but when they saw where they needed to run, their spirits fell to the floor. The ground to run was over 3 kilometers long, making the whole thing 9 kilometers long. Like a marathon. But they swallowed their fears and started running. an hour later, they finished the course and stopped. they were genuinely tired to their bones|

N1:A-A-Alright...Uf! That...That was...HARD...My god!

S:Pfff! Easy piecy! How do you think I got THESE abs?

|He lifted his shirt and showed his perfectly toned abs. He noticed Lucy staring. "Mission accomplished", he thought. Narrator 1 also noticed it. "Nice one, champion...", was his thought|

L:I-I don't feel my legs...Or, like, probably any part of my body...Man, that was rough!

|They recovered for a bit and went inside. Yamato and Mariella were sipping some tea, sitting on a table|

Y:Want more tea? Yes, yes?

M:Please Yamato, I'd like more tea.

|But then he saw them coming inside the dojo and his personality changed. He left the kettle on the desk and dashed towards them|

Y:I see you're still alive and kicking faggots! That's good! Now, give me 50 push-ups! GO! GO! GO!

|They sighed but got to the floor to do the push-ups. When they finished, they stood up. Now they were officially going to die of overwork|

N1:Okay...We-We finished...

Y:Nice one, sons! Now go and stand there in the line!

|They went to the line that bordered the training floor of the dojo. Mariella was still sipping tea, looking at them work out|

Y:Okay, now follow MY lead!

|He put his fists on his waist and turned them so that the palms were pointed up. He closed them and moved one leg so that it was a little bit ahead of the other. Then he punched the air, rotating his fist on the way. He kept his arm raised, shoulder level, Punching the air. Then he went back to the original position and relaxed|

Y:Did you saw that? Now go recreate it! GO!

|They mimicked his moves. Stanley did it surprisingly smoothly, and Yamato noticed that|

Y:Son, I recognize a karate veteran when I see one, have you done Karate before?

|Stanley looked confuzzled because he didn't actually know|

S:Hey...Um...I don't really now...I was brainwashed by the Narrators. Patrick, I practiced karate?

N1:I...I remembering something...Yes! You put that on your curriculum all those years ago! You were Black Belt!

Y:Black belt hmm?...THINK FAST!

|He trowed a punch at Stanley. It moved with great speed and it was sure to hit like a rock. Stanley's brain became overcharged. Adrenaline rushed through his body as his muscles reacted for him. The punch missed it's target. It was blocked by Stanley's arm. He couldn't believe it|

Y:Pretty good...LET'S DANCE MISTER!

|With equally great speed, he launched another punch with his free hand. Stanley acted fast and blocked the incoming punch, but another one was already coming from Yamato's other hand, which was now free. For the amaze of everyone, he blocked it. And then he blocked the next one, and the next one...Eventually he started learning his tactics, and decided to fight back, delivering precise punches that he didn't know he could throw. Yamato blocked, dodged and parried his attacks, but Stanley did it too. They fought for a while until they saw an opportunity to hit each other. They readied their fists and trowed them with all of their might, but before touching each other, Mariella stepped in, grabbing their hands and holding them where they were|

M:What, the fuck are you doing? Stop fighting like little kids. He knows karate, good! Now go train him! don't fuck around with this things, remember that you are OLD Yamato...Behave.

|With that she released their fists and went back to the desk, not without piercing them with her gaze. Stanley sighed and went back with Lucy and Narrator 1, who were still amazed by his performance|

L:That...Was...AWESOME! You were like POW! And BOOM! And SMASH! Nice moves boy, nice moves...

N1:Yeah Stanley, pretty smooth moves. Look at all the things we're discovering together!

Y:Well...*LOUD COUGH* Okay! On karate we have a saying..."One doesn't know a person until he has fought him". Now I know my student a little bit more. Strong, Agile, With good reflexes...But confuzzled, looking for a cause to fight for. I will guide you all as good as I can, Pupils...NOW! Follow my lead!

|They trained for hours. Repeating routines and patterns until the holo-sky showed the sundown. They were sweaty and REALLY tired, even Yamato|

Y:You did a good work today, my pupils. Now go! And return to me tomorrow!

|He bowed to them and they did the same. With that they stepped out of the dojo and Mariella followed them, but she stopped to talk to Yamato|

M:Stanley's pretty good, isn't he?

|He was once again the old oriental guy|

Y:Yes, Yes...He good. Me want to train him. Me tired, Me going to sleep. Goodbye Mariella...

|And with that he went back to the other room of the dojo. Mariella waved at him and cached up to the others|

M:So? Too rough for being the first day?

N1:Oh come on darling, you know I've done harder thin...Oh my leg, my leg hurts. Crap...But I'm good, don't worry.

S:It was a little hard. But not REALLY hard. What about you Lucy?

L:Must...Not...Fall unconscious...

S:Yeah she's Okay...I think...

|They walked through the grounds and went inside the lift. Mariella pressed the "Up" button and it started ascending. They passed through the holo-sky and entered the gigantic cavern again. the elevator stopped and they stepped out, then they walked back to the rooms wing and stopped at the entrance of Stanley's and Narrator 1 room|

M:Well guys, today was a great day. Now shower and change clothes. That goes to you too Lucy. Then, meet us on the entrance, we're gonna go have some fun.

N1:That sounds great!, what do you think Stanley? Wanna go have some fun?

S:Yeah, I'm digging it.

J:Good. See ya' on an hour boys.

N1:Oh James you're still with us, I didn't remember you were with us on the dojo...

J:Well..Ah' was asleep...Fucking tired. Last night I was on a mission that lasted all night long...

M:Pity you James, now do what I said. See you in an hour or so. James, Lucy, let's go.

|And with that they headed their ways. Narrator 1 closed the door and sighed|

N1:Stanley, I'm tired as fuck, but I would like to have some fun. I'll take the fist bath if you don't mind.

S:Alright, I'll wait.

|Narrator 1 smiled and went to the bathroom. He bathed, combed his hair, and changed. Then he headed out and Stanley went inside. Some minutes later he came out ready|

N1:Okay Stanley, let's go.

S:Yeah!

|They headed out of the room and walked to the entrance until they saw Mariella and James waiting for them, they approached|

N1:Hey, hello again!

S:Hi!

J:Sup dawgs.

M:Hello guys, have you seen Lucy?

|Stanley shook his head|

S:Nope, not yet.

M:We may have to go without he...

|But she was interrupted by Lucy who was running to them|

L:Heeeeeey! WAIT FOR MEEEEEE!

M:And here she is...

|She stopped running (Barely) in front of them. She took her time to recover from the run and then waved at them|

L:Hi! Where are we going?

M:We're going up, to the city to drink something on a bar or something like that.

J:Yeah, sounds good.

N1:Yes, that sounds nice. Where did you get those nice clothes? All we have in our closet are this pants and shirts...

|Mariella and James laughed at that|

J:Oh that was nice! Ya' see boy, we've been working here a long time. Sometimes we go out to buy some nice clothes.

M:True, for now stick to what you have, they're gonna sink into your skins.

|James was wearing a white t-shirt and a black stuffy jacket, some black tight pants and modern black shoes [AUTHOR NOTE: I don't mean to be racist, I just really like black clothes...]. Mariella was less...Black. She wore a white shirt that read "I'm with a professional spy -", and a purple jacket. She also wore some deep blue colored skin-tight jeans and tall leather boots. The jeans gave them a pretty good view of her round ass, and Narrator 1 didn't waste it. Lucy on the other side, was wearing a red dress with white circular patterns that stopped over her knees and some short creamy colored shoes that matched her warm colors style. Mariella and James looked at her strangely|

M:Lucy? Are you sure you'll be okay? That you won't get cold?

L:Nah, I'm not that type of person. I'm pretty resistant to the cold weather and I'm warm all the time.

S:Hm, nice.

J:Yeah, now let's go.

|They headed out of the wing and walked back to the office block. From there they took the big lift up to the city. The building where the lift was hidden looked as dirty and filthy as before. They stepped out and went to the streets|

N1:Alright, where are we heading?

M:I had an idea...That you may like...Remember "The Red"?

|Narrator 1 thought about the name for a minute and then he made a surprised face|

N1:Yes! I remember it! Man what a good bar! Are we going there? PLEASE TELL ME WE'RE GOING THERE.

M:Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, that was the idea. Follow me, unless you remember the way.

N1:No I don't...To The Red!

|They started walking up to the neural center of the city. As they walked they noticed the buildings getting more sophisticated and the streets getting more crowded. Mariella walked by Narrator 1, chatting about things that happened in the past and laughing. James walked alone, but he didn't seem sad about that. Stanley walked with Lucy, also chatting. They gave Stanley a little tour across the city on the way. He was delighted by all the amazing things that were in it. After a while, they arrived at The Red|

S:...And so, That's my parable, The Stanley Parable!

L:Wow, you lived a tough life. Oh poor, poor Stanley!

|She hugged him tightly, he blushed deeply and timidly tried to cover it|

M:Yeah, well, we're here. Remember this Patrick?

N1:Hell yeah if I remember it! Let's go in, I want some of their sweet ale.

|The bar itself looked like a tavern where the vikings drank and had fun on the past. It was made out of wood, with viking-like patterns carved on it, and shields hanging on the walls. The door had the image of a tree in it. Overall, it was a really good thematic bar. They went in. The insides were even more viking-ish. It had a tall roof with giant logs as supports, columns and walls filled with weapons, shields and trophies...The people that worked on the bar looked like real vikings as they wore chest plates and helmets with horns. Music was playing on the back by a band that played Celtic-like songs. A giant man approached them. He was tall and wide, with toned arms that were bigger than Stanley's head. His light brown beard reached his chest, and he had a look that meant "Don't fuck around with me". He spoke with a powerful voice that had a strong German accent|

?:What do we have here? Mariella and James! Long time not seeing, ya? And who are this newbies? Friends?

M:I think you know one of them...

N1:V-Volgarr? Is that you?

|The hulking man turned his attention to the Narrator 1 and looked at him. Then his though-looking expression changed to a surprised one. He laughed vigorously and hugged Narrator 1, smiling|

V:Patrick Edgyworth! It's been AGES since you've been here! Look at you! The Winters passed over us, my friend...

|Narrator 1 sighed and patted him in his back|

N1:Yes, Vol'. The Winters are harsh...

|He released Narrator 1 who extended his for him to grab it, and he did so|

V:So, It's been a lot of winters friend, I'm sure you want to taste my "Volgarr's Gold", ya?

N1:Yes Vol'. Can you get us a table?

V:Ya! Come, come!

|He lead them to an empty table, and invited them to sit. Then he left and came a moment later with Viking-like glasses that held some sort of drink|

N1:Thanks Volgarr, how much is it?

V:Nain! Long time since you've drinked my brebages, these run on me. Enjoy!

|And with that he left to take orders from other costumers. Stanley and Lucy sat near each other, James sat on on the sides of Lucy and Mariella. Narrator 1 sat on the remaining place, on Mariella's and Stanley's sides. He grabbed his drink and raised it up|

N1:Let's toast! For us and our training!

|They all raised their drinks|

S&amp;L&amp;M&amp;J: For us and our training!

|And with that they finished their drinks in one go|

N1:Ah! It tastes just as I remember it! Volgarr! Bring us another round!

V:Ya! Another round incoming! Remember, the drinks are on me tonight!

Costumer:Excuse me sir, can you take my order?

|Volgarr turned his attention to the costumer with his "Don't fuck around with me" face|

V:You'll wait. Volgarr is talking with his friends.

Costumer:YES SIR I WILL WAIT, SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOU!

|Volgarr smirked and grunted, then he turned back to Narrator 1|

V:Drinks incoming!

~2 HOURS LATER~

|All of them were drunk, even Volgarr who had joined them when his last costumer and the bar staff left. He was about to close the bar, but he decided to let them stay so they could keep drinking|

N1:And-And...Hic!...That's how S-Stanley jumped to a giant hole JUST TO MAKE ME ANGRY! HILARIOUS RIGHT?!

S:Y-Yeah! S-S-SORRY FOR THAT PATRICK! I WASN'T THINKING STRAIGHT! WILL YOU FORGIVE ME?!

N1:OF COURSE STANLEY, I FORGIVE YOU!

|They hugged each other in between tears and sobs. Mariella, who wasn't that drunk sighed at them|

V:Come on Mariella! Let the guys make peace with each other! Drink this, I'll make you forget your worries!

|He handed her a glass of "Volgarr's Gold". She politely refused it. Meanwhile, Lucy came out of the bathroom with a dizzy face. She wasn't the strong type. She started walking back to the table, but stopped right in her tracks and went back to the bathroom with a hand in her mouth. Mariella sighed again and face palmed. She stood up and went to the bathroom, she wanted to check how Lucy was|

M:Lucy! Are you there?

|But her only response the sound of someone vomiting. She went in and looked for the toilet where Lucy was. She walked to her and patted her back. Needless to say, her face was buried in the toilet|

M:Honey, are you feeling better?

|Lucy kept vomiting for a while but then she managed to stop|

L:Y-Y-Yeah...I think...I'm not used to drinking you know?

M:Oh I noticed it...

|Lucy was about to say something but she vomited again. Mariella patted her back and held her head so that she didn't cover herself in vomit. When she finished, Lucy stood up and went to wash her face|

L:Wha-What do you think of Stanley? He's been pretty nice to me since he came in...

M:Of Stanley...Well, he doesn't seem like a bad person. I don't try to sound optimistic...But I think he likes you...

L:Hm! Optimistic is my second name...By the way, have you noticed the way Patrick looks at you? Those eyes have seen things...

|Mariella sighed deeply|

M:Yeah...We were on a relation before...But I had to abandon him to save myself from my past...

L:Oh...I'm really sorry...Do...Do you think he wants another chance?

|Mariella huffed|

M:Hell yeah he wants another chance!

L:Will...Will you give it to him?

|Mariella thought about that for a second. She broked up with him years ago and now she was completely fine and happy again. But since he came in, he had been all "Him" with her...She covered her mouth with her hand. He was flirting with her!|

M:I'm a fool! I didn't catch his drift! Fuck...Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...

|Lucy sighed and grabbed by her arms making her looked at her|

L:Do what you want Mar'. It's your choice...Now, by any chance, do you have something for my breath? It smells like vomit right?

|It was true, she hadn't notice. She handed her a mint candy from a pocket. Lucy grabbed it quickly|

L:Oh my god thank you! See ya!

M:See ya...

|And with that Lucy left the bathroom, leaving Mariella thinking behind her. When she went back into the bar again, she had to dodge a barrel. Volgarr was throwing barrels while the others cheered him. They all cheered at his last throw except Stanley, who went to help Lucy get up|

S:Oh my god Lucy! S-Sorry!

|But Lucy jumped and laughed|

L:Don't worry man! Besides, how the fuck did he throw that barrel?! It was humongous!

|Volgarr laughed|

V:Oh! Volgarr is strong, lass'! Come join us! Drink some?

|He handed her (Yet) another drink. She left it on the table near her and went to the side of Stanley, who was back on Volgarr's side|

L:No, sorry. I've had enough for..like...A lifetime.

V:No problem! You can drink it later if you want! Now watch this...

|He lifted the barrel with one hand and threw it rolling through the ground until it hit a couple tables. Everyone cheered him again. He stood tall and proud, with his hands on his hips and looking up|

L:Nice one Volgarr! Aren't those full? How is it that you have that much force?

V:Volgarr had to be strong! Volgarr was a soldier! Fought in wars! They called me "Red Beard" 'Cause when I was deployed everyone confronting us died! Tattoo here, see?

|He showed her a tattoo that was a skull with a red beard. She laughed|

L:Nice nickname! I can see that you kicked ass professionally...

V:Ya! Volgarr kicked lots of asses. International ass kicker!

|Narrator 1 raised his glass|

N1:A toast to Volgarr "Red Beard", International Ass Kicker!

S:YEAH!

V:YA! TOAST TO ME!

|With that they downed their drinks and laughed. Lucy joined the laugh, they were hilariously drunk. Meanwhile, Mariella got out of the bathroom. Lucy followed her with her eyes as she went to talk directly to Narrator 1. She whispered something is his ear and left the building. Stanley and Volgarr looked at him and winked|

V:Ah! My man has to go to talk to Mar'! Good luck!

S:Yeah man, good luck!

|Narrator 1 sighed|

N1:Well, let's see how this comes out, probably better than James drinking...

|James was unconscious over the desk. Narrator 1 headed out of the building too|

S:Lucy, do you think that he will score with Mar'?

|Lucy focused her attention on him|

L:I don't know...They were on a relation before..Soooo...Volgarr, what do you think?

|Volgarr stopped drinking from the barrel he was throwing|

V:Volgarr thinks Patrick with score with Mar'! I mean, look at him! True spirit and intentions! A true warrior! Like Volgarr!

|And with that he went back to drinking from the barrel. Lucy sighed|

S:Hey, you want to go sit there? I don't think that I can stand straight much longer...

L:Yeah, let's go. I'll take you!

|She grabbed him with her hand and threw him to the couch on the side of the bar. He fall over it, almost breaking it's supports. Lucy sat carefully trying not to finish Stanley's mess|

L:Hey, you didn't finish telling me why you picked Parable as your new surname...

S:Hm...I don't know, I was originally going to surname myself Hyperbole, but Patrick didn't like it, so I suggested Parable, and he approved it. Stanley Parable, how does that sound?

L:Actually it's not bad! I like it...

|He nodded and then no one said something for a while, making the moment really awkward. But finally Stanley decided to talk|

S:Hey...I didn't ask you YOUR surname...

L:Oh, my...Surname...Is...Flexington...Yep, I'm Lucy Flexington...You like it?

S:Yeah! Flexington sounds awesome...All of this has been really strange to me...Two days ago I was still pressing buttons on a company, and now I'm hanging out with spies, I learned my past and the company's one, that I knew karate, that I was brainwashed and that I like beer...Pretty strange days, am I right?

L:Yeah...Something good you recall from them?

S:Well, I found friends, I know that I can hang around Patrick and that I'm going to save the Megaverse...Probably...But most importantly...I've met you, Lucy...

|Silence. Both looked at each other not knowing what to do or say. Then, in an act of courage, Stanley rubbed her cheek with his hand. He closed the space between them and was about to kiss her...But he fell over her lap, unconscious. On that moment Lucy panicked|

L:VOLGARR, HE FELL OVER ME AND NOW HE IS UNCONTIOUS! WHAT HAPPENED?!

|Volgarr got up from the chair he was sitting and went to them|

V:Ah! "Volgarr's Gold" finally had it's effect over him! Sorry to ruin your fun lass', He won't get up until tomorrow. If you want I can help you getting him back to the Underground base.

|Lucy opened her eyes wide and acted quickly. She got up and assumed a defensive position|

L:Y-Y-Y-YOU KNOW ABOUT THE AGENCY?!

|Volgarr laughed again|

V:Ya! Volgarr was an agent! I worked with Mariella for a while! But then, Volgarr decided that he wanted a peaceful life, so I set up my bar here and retired. Mariella came to the bar often to talk with Volgarr because Mariella was still Volgarr's friend!

|Lucy sighed of relief and sank back onto the couch, not realizing that Stanley's head was still there. She crushed it with her butt. Immediately she got up|

L: OH MY GOD I'M SORRY STANLEY!

V:Ya know he can't hear you right? And that he won't remember it, Ya?

L:Oh, yeah...Still! I shouldn't sit over unconscious people!

V:Hmmm...Yeah that's true. Well lass' tell me, You want me to carry him to the base?

L:I...I...Let me ask Mariella okay?

V:Ya. But be careful. A long time has passed since they went out. Business going on.

L:Got it, thanks Volgarr.

V:Ya welcome lass'!

|Lucy stood up and headed for the door. Volgarr grabbed Stanley and put him over his shoulder. She reached for the door and stopped before opening it, looking at Volgarr who nodded at her. Finally, she sighed and opened it. And yes, there was business going on. Narrator 1 and Mariella were locked in a deep kiss, to immersed in each other to notice Lucy, who was blushing like a tomato. But she had to help Stanley, so she gathered her strength and coughed loudly. Mariella and Narrator 1 separated immediately. Lucy started to regret her decision|

L:Um...Stanley passed out just as James...I don't want to ruin your fun but...Can we take them to the base? Volgarr said that he will help us.

|Volgarr stepped out with Stanley on one arm and James on the other. Mariella and Narrator 1 looked at each other with sadness in their eyes|

M:A...Alright. Let's return to the base...Volgarr, it surprises me that you still know where the base is. I remember now all the missions we did together...Let's go.

|Mariella started walking and all of them followed her. The trip back to base was long and time passed as slow as it could. Also the tension was almost visible. Mariella looked at Narrator 1 every time she got a chance. Lucy felt really ashamed of her actions, but she did the right thing...At least she thought that. An hour later, they arrived at the house that covered the entrance. Volgarr laughed|

V:Ha! Just I remember it...The lift is in the same place?

M:Yep Volgarr, same place. You're going down with us, right? You know we can't carry them alone...

V:Of course Mar'! Besides, it'll be nice to see the base again...

|Mariella sighed|

M:Yes Volgarr, you're right.

|They went inside the house and Volgarr called the lift. He had a smile on his face all that time. The doors opened and they went in. Mariella pressed the "Down" button and they started descending. Some time later, the lift stopped and the doors opened. The offices were still operating, even though it was late in the night|

V:Ah! Just as I remember it! Active at every hour!

|They went right, to the giant cave and then to the rooms wing. From there, they walked first to James room and dropped him in. His roommate, a tall black guy grabbed him and thanked us for carrying him back there. Then they headed to Stanley's and Narrator 1 room. They set Stanley over his bed|

N1:Well, I guess this is a goodbye for now. It was good to hang out with...

|But he couldn't finish. Mariella grabbed him by his shirt an took him out of the room|

M:You won't sleep here today cowboy...Volgarr, you can sleep in Narrator 1's bed for today. Tomorrow you'll go back to your bar...Thank you for all your help, and good night...Now let's go Patrick...The real fun is about to begin...

N1:Right away! Um...See ya! Don't destroy my bed!

|And with that, he was dragged down the corridor to Mariella's room. Volgarr and Lucy were left there, confuzzled|

V:So..Volgarr will sleep here?

L:I..I think so Volgarr, do you mind it?

|Volgarr laughed, but he stopped when people that was trying to sleep started shouting at him to shut up|

V:Volgarr has slept in many places. Most of them without a bed. What about you lass'? Are you still angry?

|Lucy sighed|

L:I don't know Volgarr...He just...Fell unconscious...When he was going to kiss me! I must be cursed or something...I don't have luck with men...

V:Volgarr has same problem with woman. Woman don't like Volgarr, they say that I'm too rough for their likes...And too big to...

|He was interrupted by Lucy|

L:Yeeeeah...I don't want to know that Volgarr, good night.

|With that, she hurried back to her room. Volgarr sighed and closed the door|

V:Young ones have to learn lots of things...and Volgarr must sleep. Good night world!

|He rested over Narrator 1 bed and fell asleep immediately. On the corridor, Lucy walked as fast as she could to her room. Her skin was tomato red, and she felt really ashamed of herself. After a while she found her room, room D-1024, and went inside. Her roommate, Patricia, was still up for some reason. Her blush intensified|

L:Hi Patty...

|She stopped reading what she was reading to look at her|

P:Lucy? Ya sleepin' 'ere t'night? What a shame...

|Lucy's blush couldn't get more powerful, but the feeling was unbearable|

L:A lot of stuff happened...First, we went to drink, then we drank too much and we got a little drunk. Alcohol doesn't settle me well, so I ended up vomiting it on a toilet. Then Mariella came to help me and I asked her what she thought about Stanley and he said he might like me. Then I asked her about Patrick, and she told me that they were in a relationship before. I headed out and Mariella came behind me and left the building with Patrick. I sat with Stanley and I thought that he was going to kiss me but he PASSED OUT OVER ME! Then I headed out to ask Mariella if we could head back here, and she was kissing with Patrick, and I ruined the moment! We headed back here and now Mariella is sleeping with Patrick and I'M SLEEPING WITH YOU! FUCK MY FUCKING LIFE AND MY FUCKING BAD LUCK WITH MEN!

|Lucy was angry, but Patricia knew how to calm her down. She stood up and hugged her tightly, she returned the hug|

P:Okay, calm down dear. At least he's alive, isn't he?

|Lucy nodded. Patricia went back to the bed|

P:Good. Probably, he won't 'member 'thing that happened t'night, so ya have a second chance with 'im. At least he ended better than the last guy.

L:His pieces are still buried there...And yeah, I have another chance with him...Thank you Patty, you always know how to cheer me up.

|Patricia smiled|

P:Ah'm yer best mate AND yer roomie fo' 'thing, aye?

L:I suppose...Can...Can we go for a walk? I need to clear my mind

|Patricia stood up and and went to her closet. She got some pants and a new shirt, then she quickly changed and walked up to the door|

P:O'course Lucy!

|Lucy smiled, Patricia was her best friend since the primary school. They met on the first day of class, and they talked for a while. On that moment, they knew that they were going to get along well. Since then, they have been sidekicks, inseparable, for the last 20 or so years. They finished primary and secondary school together, and went to the university where Lucy chose a different career than Patricia, but they didn't finish them, because they enlisted in the army. There, they trained in the art of combat and tactics. They learned what a real bond was, something that can't be broken or forgotten. Their comrades died and were replaced, but they were never killed. Together, no one could stop them. Their connection and ability to read each other and know when the other was in trouble was too powerful and effective to separate them. They were so well known that they entered the sniper division without problems. There, they performed several hits with perfect precision and stealth. But their reputation was higher than what they had expected. They got called out to join a special forces team, and they didn't have any option but doing it. On the team, they performed important missions where they saved the world a couple times. And in one of those missions they learned of the existence of T.L.S., when they had to assassinate a target that worked for them, that was going to assassinate the Best Narrator on the Earth. They stopped him before he could kill him, and he told them about T.L.S., and how they tried to save the world from the threat that the Narrators Company was. So, instead of killing him, they went rouge with his help...Not before letting him kill the Narrator. From that day a couple weeks ago they've been working for the company. No missions had been assigned to them yet, but they were sure that one day the were going on a mission together, just like the old times. Back to the room, they headed out and started walking towards the training grounds|

L:I miss the old times Patty, when it was just you and me against the world...But we're going to save it...Again.

P:Yeah, ah also miss them days Lucy...Ah reckon ya wanted to go to the trainin' grounds, aye?

L:Yes, I want to train a bit, so I can clear out my mind...

|They walked all the way to the room on the other side of the bridge that was on the Training Grounds. It probably was like 5 am in the morning, but there was people training there. They went to the nearest weapon rack and they chose different weapons. Patricia grabbed a gigantic bastard sword. Her strength allowed her to move it around easily and fluidly|

L:Hm, you never change Patty...You always liked "BIG" weapons...

P:Oh, shut up ya feral!

|Lucy laughed. She picked up a tactical Kevlar katana and gave it a few swings to test the balance and reaction time. She decided that it was good, but it could use a bigger weight on the handle|

P:Hm, nice katana, where did they got it?

L:I don't know, but this is not a normal katana...I don't know who the fuck made it...But it's special. There are seven katanas in the whole world that work like this one.

P:Wha'?

L:You see, This type of katana is special because it has an "assisted cut". That means that when you are not moving it and you put in motion, the katana shots a sound wave that helps it gain speed as it cuts. With it you can deliver powerful cuts...Oh boy...Come! I know where to show you.

P:Okay, Imma followin' ya.

|They went to where the dummies were and walked to the one that was inside a tank|

L:Patty...Watch this...

|She prepared to strike the tank. "It's going to break, and we'll have to pay it" Patricia thought, she sighed. Suddenly Lucy started running towards the tank and positioned the katana to cut through it. And then she slashed it. Patricia's jaw dropped, she couldn't even see the katana when it hit the tank and it went through it without breaking. Lucy went back to Patricia smiling|

P:Wow, It didn't break and ya cut through the tank, but what are ye goin' to do with a tank with a bloody cu...

|She was left speechless when the tank's top part fell to the side. The whole top part. That katana had cut a fucking tank The whole. Fucking. Tank|

L:You have to trust me more Patty...But I didn't expect this...It moves so fast that it uses the wind as an extension to the blade. That's why it cut through the whole fucking tank.

|Patricia Laughed and clapped|

P:Okay now Imma legit' amazed. That's a nice blade...

L:You still wanna battle against me?

|Patricia gave her a "Please" look, and she walked to the the place for 1v1's. Lucy followed her|

P:Ya cunt, ah was born to fight ya. Ready?

L:Since I was "born", sugar...

|Patricia made the first move. She went for a rapid thrust, but Lucy knew how she worked, so she stepped out of the blade's way and tried to counter with a powerful enhanced cut. Luckily, Patricia moved on time, because the cut cut trough air and a part of the arena's floor. It was a fucking big cut on the ground|

L:Are you SURE you still want to do this?

|Patricia laughed at that|

P:Ah've always liked to live on the edge. Yer fighting style is the same...Just a littah bit fastah. Piece o'cake!

L:Okay...WATCH OUT!

|She ran towards her, ready to cut through her, but Patricia jumped over the blade and landed behind Lucy. Before she could react, she had Patricia's blade in her throat. She had won the duel|

L:I forgot that you did gymnastics for some time...

P:It looks like ah win...The cut doesn' mean evy'thing Lucy...Ah know all yer moves; Ya can't beat me.

L:I guess it's true...I need to be more...unpredictable!

P:Fo' now, let's leave them weapons, forget we cut the floo' and the tank, and let's head back to our room, aye?

L:We...Should do that...

|They left the weapons on their respective racks and sprinted back to their room. On the way they heard Narrator 1 doing...Things...With Mariella, but they didn't mind them. Finally they got back to their room and closed the door behind them|

L:That was...Invigorating...Thank you Patty, You always know how to cheer me up...

P:I 'member who also cheered ya up...Yer last Love-Mate!

L:Patty! I told you to NOT talk about him! It brings me bad memories...

|She had met her last boyfriend when she was on the army. They were on the same battalion, and they fought together countless times before getting in a relationship. It all began when they were fighting some terrorists on the ruins of a city, and their team abandoned them. For two days they crawled and hid there, eliminating every terrorist they could. As the days passed, they developed a strong bond. They saved each other countless times on those two days. And they also killed every terrorist in the city before walking back to the camp they had settled near it. When they were back in the main base they started talking more, eventually falling in a romantic relationship. It lasted over a year, but it came to an end when on an infiltration mission, one of their comrades betrayed them. The mission itself consisted on infiltrating inside the mansion of a corrupt politician to kill him, but they were caught of guard when one of their team said "NOW!" and terrorists started pouring out of the doors. They killed every single one of their comrades except for Patricia and her. Obviously, they killed their corrupt ally, and the politician. From that moment, Lucy started pondering the possibility of leaving the army. But one night, a man with a suit and various bodyguards came to talk with them. He introduced himself as "The third teller", and said that he worked for the Narrators Company and the government. He told them than they were selected to join a special forces team because of their skill and their synergy, and that they couldn't deny the offer, or they would kill them for knowing of the existence of that team. Needless to say, they accepted. Some years later, they joined T.L.S.|

P:Ah 'member the one that came B'fore him...That one also died, Aye?

|Lucy nodded with a sad grin|

L:I don't have much luck with men. They either leave me or they die...But Stanley seems so...Untouchable. Like, he can't be killed...

|Patricia sighed and hugged her. Lucy returned the hug|

P:Poor Lucy, ya can't be with men without hurtin' 'em...What a parable...

L:Yeah...The Lucy Parable.

P:Now, go to sleep and ya'll be o'right tomorrow mornin'...

L:But...It is morning...

P:Shut up and go.

|Lucy sighed, she couldn't argue with Patricia, so she headed to bed|

L:Good night Patty.

P:'Night Lucy.

|And with that, she drifted away to sleep|

* * *

Lots of things happened on this chapter am I right? It doesn't go on with the story that much, but it helps us know the past of the characters. I loved writing about Volgarr...IMPORTANT! Next chapter will be the sexual encounter between Mariella and Narrator 1. This fanfiction is rated T so I will post it as a separate story. If you want to read it, either search for M on the Stanley Parable archive, or go into my fanfiction page to see my stories...Maybe you'll find another one that you like...

I don't know if the next chapters will be this long, but I sure would like to write them. Anyways, see you on the next chapter!


	7. The Chapter Where The Story Continues

**|UPDATED|**

* * *

Hello Y'all! AN UPDATE ON TIME! WOOO! Anyway, this chapter finally advances with the plot...And it has a LOT of puns and references to videogames...ENJOY!

* * *

*THE NEXT MORNING*

|Stanley's brain was a mess. He didn't remember anything from last night and he had a powerful hangover. The strange things began when he finally got out of bed and saw Volgarr sleeping on Narrator 1's bed. With a confuzzled look on his face he brushed his teeth, bathed and had breakfast. He was about to leave to look for Narrator 1 when he heard Volgarr stumbling out of bed. He cursed and with great force stood up. He stretched his back and looked at Stanley|

V:Ah! Morning Stanley! Is there any chance ya have some food in here to eat?

S:Aaaaaaaaah...

|Stanley didn't know how to answer. First, why was Volgarr inside his house? And second, WHY WAS HE EATING HIS FOOD?!. Volgarr looked for cereal on the kitchen|

V:Volgarr will take that as a ya!

S:Eeeeeeeeeem...O...Kaaaaay...Why the fuck are you here Volgarr?

|He turned to look at Stanley. He had a bowl of cereal in one hand and cup of orange juice on the other. He smiled, laughed and sat on the table. "Perfect. Just PERFECT" Stanley thought as Volgarr started eating. When he finished, he got up, put his bowl and cup on the kitchen table and finally approached Stanley|

V:Stanley wants to know why Volgarr's here, YA?

S:Yes Volgarr. Why. The fuck. Are. You. Here.

V:Ya see...Ya passed out last night and Volgarr brought ya to your room. Patrick went with Mariella to her room and Lucy went to hers. Mariella told Volgarr to sleep here for the night. Now, wanna go look for Pa...

|But he shut up when the man in question came in. He looked pretty hammered and all his clothes were disarranged. He looked at Stanley, and Stanley looked at him. After a brief moment of silence, they both started laughing|

S:You lucky bastard! Tell me, was it good?

|Narrator 1 sighed|

N1:I don't know what you're talking about. *Winks*

|They laughed again|

S:Oh man, I wonder if I can pull that off with Lucy...

|Volgarr and Narrator 1 shared ashamed looks|

V:Um...Stanley man...Ya don't remember ANYTHING from last night?

S:Eeeeeeeeem...Nope! Come on, tell me!...OH MY GOD, I JUST REALIZED THAT YOU ARE IN THE AGENCY. VOLGARR YOU'RE A SPY?

|Volgarr laughed|

V:Volgarr was spy! Now I'm just friend. Going back to last night...Ya did...THINGS...

|Stanley looked confuzzled|

S:What..."Things"?

N1:I know you did something, but I actually don't know what you did...

V:Well...I'll give ya the raw version...Ya got drunk and flirted with Lucy. You two were going to kiss but ya fell unconscious over her. We carried ya back here after that... Lucy looked as red as a tomato when we arrived.

|Stanley couldn't believe it. He actually tired to "Pull that off" with Lucy. But he screwed up and PASSED OUT on her. He sat on the couch and after a while of looking at nothing he laughed|

S:Oooooh man...I screwed up big time now, right?

N1:Well...Yeah. Kinda.

V:Nah, Volgarr have seen worse. I remember the first time ya went to Volgarr's bar with Mariella, Patrick, all those years ago. Ya were a mess back then!

|Stanley laughed at that and Narrator 1 sighed|

N1:I suppose that's true...Anyway, we should be going. Mariella said she would meet us on the training grounds.

S:Alright. Volgarr, will you come with us?

V:It's Sunday! Volgarr doesn't work on Sundays...

|They laughed and stepped out of the room. They chatted humorously on the way to the Training Grounds|

S:Hey! I have an idea! I passed out last night, so let's pretend that I still don't know anything! What do you say?

N1:I guess it may work...

V:Volgarr accepts!

|They saw Lucy and another girl approaching them|

S:Alright boys, stay frosty** [AUTHOR NOTE: WE LOVE YOU JIM RAYNOR!]**

|Lucy's blush got more intense as she walked towards them. She kicked Patricia out of bed just to have her there as moral support. She cursed her and almost (FALCON) punched her, but finally she decided to go with her|

L:Alright Patty, here are the boys. Act normal.

P:Ah was goin' to tell ya the same thing, Ms Blushyface...

|Her blush intensified|

S:Hey Lucy! Over here!

|Lucy was taken by surprise by his positivism. She smiled and decided to play it cool|

L:Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! How are you guys? Pretty hammered I see...

N1:Yeah, It was a "rough" night...

V:Volgarr is okay! Volgarr's pretty resistant to alcohol.

S:I am, sadly...And I don't remember anything! They told me that I fell unconscious too...

|"He doesn't remember anything?!" Was Lucy's thought as a "Real" smile started spreading through her lips|

L:Well that's...Unfortunate...I remember that Volgarr carried you over his arm to your room. He also carried James, who was unconscious too.

S:Volgarr! You did that for me?

V:A friend of my friends is MY friend too!

S:Thanks Volgarr...I mean it...

N1:I remember that James passed out..With just two drinks!

|They all laughed, even Patricia, making them turn their attention to her|

S:Hey Lucy, who is she?

L:Oh! I forgot to introduce her. She is Patricia Tannis, my roommate and BFF.

P:Hell...It's about time...Ya introduced me! **[ AUTHOR NOTE:Starcraft plz. Watch out for those Blizzard references]**

S:Nice to meet you! I'm Stanley Parable!

N1:Hi, my name is Patrick Edgyworth.

V:Hi! My name is Volgarr Avarosan Urf Bjergsen! I hope to see ya soon at my bar!

|Patricia opened her eyes and made a surprise gesture|

P:Wait...Ya'rr Volgarr "Red beard"?

V:YA! The one and only, Lass'!

|Patrica jaw dropped as her "Fangirl" mode became active. "Oh dear, here she goes again..." Lucy thought as she forsaw what was coming|

P:Oh...Mah...GOD! AH'M A BIG FAN OF YER MILITARY ACHIEVEMENTS! COULDYATAKEAPICTUREWITHME! AH'LL DIE IF AH DON'T GET A PICTURE WITH YA!

|Patricia took out her phone from a pocket and awaited for Volgarr to act. He just laughed and went to her side to pose for the picture|

V:I didn't know that I was popular over the soldiers! I might tell ya more stories once ya come to MY bar with them.

|He pointed at Lucy, Stanley and Narrator 1|

P:Ah would be...Delighted!

N1:Enough chit-chat. Mariella is waiting for us and she will be angry if we are late.

|And with that, he grabbed Stanley's and Lucy's hands and dragged them towards the exit of the wings room. Patricia and Volgarr went behind, rambling about their military past. They got to The Cave, and went to The Training grounds. There, they saw Mariella waiting for them. She looked really pissed off and impatient. They approached|

M:Where the fuck were you?!

N1:Sorry Mar', we stomped into these two on our way and we stopped to chat a bit.

M:Hm...You're lucky I was busy trying to figure out who cut the fucking tank dummy in half, and who destroyed the floor of our arena...I heard people running last night and I suspect than they were the ones who did it.

|Lucy and Patricia shared concerned looks|

L:Well...We don't know who it was!

P:Nope! Not even a clue!

|Mariella pierced them with her gaze. They looked ashamed of themselves, but luckily Mariella didn't notice that|

M:Very well...Now let's go train.

S:Oh, I love to train!

N1:Yeah, just you...

|They went down the lift to Yamato's dojo. He received them at the entrance. **[AUTHOR NOTE: Get ready for the time skip!]** At the end of the training session, they were tired to their bones. So they stretched and went back to their rooms. This routine continued for the next weeks, with their training getting progressively harder with each session. Sometimes they ate on their rooms, and sometimes they went out to The Red. After a month and a half on training, they all were more fit than when they came in, and they all knew how to defend themselves against foes. They also trained in the use of melee weapons. Stanley showed to have great skill in using katanas, Lucy took special attention to retire the katana she used that night of his choices. Patricia took a longsword as her main weapon, and Narrator 1 surprised himself and everyone when he discovered that he was good at using and throwing knives. They also learned how to sneak properly, to hack systems, and to order a proper Martini. The first day of the second month of training, Stanley woke up as usual. He got to the ground and did three rows of twenty push-ups. After that, he bathed, brushed his teeth, changed and then realized that it was 5:00 am in the morning, and that everyone was asleep. He decide to go for a walk, that eventually led him to Yamato's dojo. He went down the lift and entered the main room. There, he repeated the routines that he did for the past two months and then ran across the giant backyard a couple times. He was about to leave when Yamato stepped out of the dojo and walked towards him|

S:Hey Yamato, good morning!

Y:'Morning, morning...What brings you here?

S:Oh, I just woke up really early. So I decided to use the time until the others wake up to train a bit more. I was heading to the weapons room now.

|Yamato simply nodded in response, but before Stanley could keep moving, he stopped him|

Y:Me thinks you need some meditating. Follow Yamato. I will guide you.

S:Bu...

|He couldn't finish. Yamato turned around and walked inside the dojo again. Stanley sighed and followed him since he realized that he really didn't need to train that much. They walked through the main room and entered the other room, the one that he hadn't seen. It was small, with pillows on the grounds and an statue of a goddess he couldn't recognize. Yamato walked to the pillow on the front and sat. He made a gesture to Stanley to do as he did. He sat as well and then Yamato smiled|

Y:Me likes your cooperation. Me will teach you how to meditate. First, don't sit like that, sit as Yamato.

|Stanley was sitting casually over the pillow. He observed how Yamato sat and he rearranged his position to be like him|

Y:Just like that. Now, you put your hands like this. Then you close your eyes.

|Stanley obeyed|

Y:Great my pupil. You have to be at peace with your inner self. Do this, inhale and exhale slowly, and try to think in your problems and doubts, and how to resolve them. I'm not here, I'm just a voice in your head...

|Stanley inhaled a big portion of air, and then he let it go. He focused on the problems he had with Lucy, and how his muscles hurt. He repeated the process of inhaling and exhaling, gradually getting more spaced out of reality. He relaxed and felt how his overworked muscles stopped hurting that much. He was so immersed in his mind and body, that he didn't notice the pass of time. At 9 A.M. Mariella, Narrator 1, Lucy and Patricia went into the dojo and discovered Stanley and Yamato meditating. Yamato gestured them not to interrupt Stanley, and they simply walked away. A couple hours later, Stanley finally felt at peace with his inner self. He opened his eyes, and was surprised to see the moon in the holo sky. He walked outside the little room, just to discover Yamato cleaning up the floor|

S:Hey, Yamato, thank you. I feel...relieved from my problems. And I feel so relaxed, it's like walking on the moon.

Y:Ah, you're welcome my pupil. Now you must go, your friends already finished the training for today.

|Stanley was even more surprised by that|

S:But...What hour is it?

Y:It must be like 8 P.M.

S:I'VE BEEN MEDITATING FOR MORE THAN 10 HOURS?!

|Yamato simply smiled|

Y:One forgets about the outer time when meditating. Don't waste much time, go.

|Stanley sighed and stepped out of the dojo, but at the door he stopped|

S:Again Yamato, thank you. I didn't know that meditating could be so useful.

Y:Well...The more you know, right?

|Stanley laughed as he stepped out. He took the lift and headed to the rooms wing. On the entrance he saw everyone waiting for him, even James|

N1:Oh, so you finally decided to show up.

S:Hello Patrick, guys.

J:Sup.

M:Hello Stanley.

L:Suuuuuuup!

P:Oi cunt.

|Stanley explained them he was meditating, and that it had helped him a lot. He also told them that he felt more relaxed. They all laughed|

M:Okay. Listen Stanley, your training has reached its end. Come with me, we are going to talk with Hammerlock.

S:Lead the way.

|They all followed Mariella back to the offices block and to the door of Hammerlock's. There, Mariella sounded the same bell again and he answered|

H:Yes, who is it?

M:Sir, it's me, Mariella. I'm here with the newest recruits.

H:Very well, come in.

|The door opened and they all stepped was waiting for them sitting on his chair|

H:I see that you're now used to the agency, and that your training has finished. Step closer so that I can tell you what to do now.

L:Um, sir...Pardon my interruption, but I think we're missing something here...

|Hammerlock made a surprised face|

H:Oh, I thought you fellow agents explained the situation to both of you...Well, it goes like this...

|Hammerlock started explaining Lucy and Patricia the plan of The Narrators Company, and how they wanted to rule the world, the time-lines and all that|

H:...And so you'll have to stop them. Questions?

|Lucy and Patricia looked at each other confuzzled|

P:Ehhh...Ya...Why do WE have to do this? Ah mean, there's a lot o'agents better than us for the job...

H:Indeed, there are...But most of them save the world everyday, so think of this as a "First Big Mission"...That, and the fact that most of them are out there doing their own missions...

P:Oh, A'right sir...

H:Good. Now, come closer so I can explain you what to do...

|They approached Hammerlock's desk, and he pressed a button on it. A thing emerged from the the place where they were standing before, it was a holo-projector. A white screen descended from the ceiling and the holo-projector became active. It showed a scheme of the Narrators Company Building|

H:Okay, so as you can see here's the place where you have to infiltrate. Now, I will show you with great detail every floor of the company, but mostly the one where you will enter from.

M:Ugh, just...Go to the point, I'm tired.

|Hammerlock directed a stern look at Mariella, and she stared back at him. After a minute of "Staring", Hammerlock resigned and gave in to Mariella's wishes|

H:*Sigh* Okay, Mariella you win this time. I will cut short to the point. You will be infiltrating through floor 760.

|Hammerlock pressed another button on his table, and the image changed to floor 760|

H:This is the floor 760. As you may see, it's different from the others.

N1:But...It looks just the same to me...

S:Yes, it looks the same...But I remember something about that floor...

H:Indeed, there's a thing on that floor. the Escape Pod is located on a room there.

|Stanley and Narrator 1 were surprised by that|

N1:You mean the escape pod from the "Escape Pod Ending"?

S:Oh! I remember it now!

H:Yes, the same. We also need Stanley because he knows how to use it.

S:It was pretty simple actually...

H:Good...Because that's our way in.

* * *

Punny.

As.

Hell.

I hope you all liked it, it took me some time to find the inspiration xD.

See you soon on the next chapter!


	8. THE GREAT COMEBACK AND THE LONG CHAPTER

Good lord it's finally here! I know I promised to upload it four days ago...I know I suck...But against all odds, three months and so many days later, it's finished and edited!

Something important: I decided to change Patricia's way of speaking. She is now Australian, and speaks like a bogan, an Australian group that tends to speak in a really bad english. I will chance Patricia's lines on the previous chapters...Hopefully soon. This change also affects Lucy, but she won't have an Australian accent, normal english.

ENJOY!

* * *

N1:And...How are we supposed to get INSIDE the Escape Pod tube?

|Stanley thought about that for a second. He remembered getting inside it, but before he could do anything, he had blacked out|

H:Well...Do you know how to climb?

|Stanley and Narrator 1 looked at each other|

N1:Eeeeeh...I...Guess?

S:Why would we need to know?

H:Because you will need to climb through the side of the building and into the Escape Pod tube so that you can get into the building.

|Stanley and Narrator 1 were left speechless. How did he suppose that they would do all that?!|

S:Sir...Don't you think that's a little bit over the top?

H:Well, maybe...But you will learn. On a couple hours you will have your final exam, where you will use you recently learned skills to achieve your goal, infiltrate intro a building and retrieve an important item. Am I clear?

N1:Um...Kinda. Where are we going to have this "Final Exam"?

H:On the Training Grounds of course. There, we have one that was especially designed to do this test . It has fields, buildings with a bunch of hiding places and an underground base that you have to infiltrate into. There will be "Guards" that won't hesitate to down you with tranquilizing darts and stun batons, If you get caught and neutralized, you won't pass, remember that . It won't be easy, but it's necessary. You must be present on the training grounds doorsteps on four hours, dismissed. Also, you two will do this test as well, Flexington and Tannis.

P&amp;L:Yes sir, as you order.

|After those last words, Mariella hurried them out. All of them were confused, scared and excited at the same time|

M:Okay, now it's on. Are you ready to prove that you learned something on this months?

L:Yeah!

P:Ya bet yer arse ah'm ready!.

N1:Kinda...

S:Well...Yeah...

|Lucy and Patricia were really into it, but Stanley and Narrator 1 didn't seem to feel alike. They wanted to do the test, yes, but they were scared about the real harm. Stun Batons and Tranquilizing Darts? They weren't bullets and knifes, but they still hurt. They walked to the Wings Room entrance, where Mariella stopped to look at them|

M:Lucy, Patricia. Go to your room and prepare for the test...I want to have a word with these two...

P:Aye, see ya 'round cunts.

L:See you soooooon! Hey! Don't grab me!

|Lucy exclaimed when Patricia grabbed her by her hand and dragged her away. When they were far enough, Mariella sighed and turned her attention to Stanley and Narrator 1|

M:Okay, listen up pretty boy...And Stanley.

|Stanley rolled his eyes|

M:This test is important. It will determine if you learned anything on the last months, am I clear?

|They both nodded|

M:Good. Know that nothing there will kill you...Except yourselves...And probably falls...

N1:Niiiiiice...Anything else that could kill us? ***SARCASM ALERT***

M:Veeeeery funny. See you on a couple hours.

|She turned around and walked to her room. Stanley and Narrator 1 stayed on that spot for a while but then they went back to their room. There, Stanley grabbed a beer from the fridge as Narrator 1 sat on the couch. Stanley threw it at him and he caught it with ease. He proceeded to open it while Stanley got one for himself and went to sit by Narrator 1's side. They both sighed at the same time|

N1:Well...I guess we will have to endure it, right?

S:Yeah. It can't be THAT hard...We trained to do those things...

|They sipped a bit of their beers and Narrator 1 turned to look at Stanley|

N1:Yes. Let's ace this Stanley...And then let's save the world...

|Stanley gave him a "I'm not convinced" look|

S:You are just doing this so you can WOO Mariella, right?

|Narrator 1 nodded while he smiled and raised his shoulders. Stanley sighed again|

S:Douche...I'm going to bathe; be back in a minute.

|Stanley stood up and headed to the bathroom. Narrator 1 kept drinking his beer until he emptied it. He stood up, clumsily, and threw it at the trash can. Stanley came out of the bathroom and gestured Narrator 1 that it was his turn to bathe. He nodded and after some time, he was ready to go too|

N1:It's time Stanley...

S:Yeah...LET'S DO THIS!

|They both laughed and opened the door. Surprisingly, Mariella was waiting for them outside with Lucy and Patricia. Both of them were wearing combat uniforms that had so many pockets that Stanley couldn't count all of them|

M:Guys...You'll have to wear this.

|She handed them a pair of combat suits similar to Lucy's and Patricia's ones. They closed the door and changed, and once they were ready they reopened the door and stepped out. The girls were still waiting for them|

M:Okay. Let's move.

|Mariella guided them to the Training Grounds. They took the lift that was on the entrance's side which led to another metal bridge on an upper level. From there they settled on its side, in a sort of balcony. Stanley got close to the edge and looked down. There weren't little recreations under them. A gigantic Ground lay there, with tall grass surrounding facilities where they could sneak into, just as Hammerlock had said. Mariella turned to see their faces, and grunted satisfactorily when she saw awe in each on them. "I can't get enough of those faces" She thought as she let the them absorb it's majestic proportions|

M:Gentelman and Gentlegirl, THIS is **_THE_** Training Ground. It's a precise recreation of the original location of T.L.S...At least before it was attacked by...People. Now gather 'round so I can tell you what to do.

|Mariella pressed a button on a wall and a table rose from the floor. It's surface was a Holoscreen, where moving images of places down there were being displayed. Mariella touched its side and the pictures re-arranged in an horizontal line. The first one showed a field with tall grass covering the sides of a factory-like building|

M:Okay...You'll drop down over there *She pointed at a picture that showed a place with a concrete floor and a lift on the wall*, and you'll have to get here *She moved her finger to a picture of a building that seemed really far away* . The journey will be long and full of dangerous things, such as guards and even some of our fully formed spies that volunteered to help with your training. Only Stun Batons and Tranquilizing darts will be used against you, and if they touch you, you're out and won't pass the exam. If that happens...Well let's pray for our Multiverse to be ready for you. Thirty minutes to say your prayers while we settle the last things up guys. Go!

|She turned around and left them there sinking in everything she said, but after a couple footsteps she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around|

M:And just to clarify, you can "USE THE FOOOOOOORCE!" againt your "Opponents". Now yes, see you later.

|Once again she turned around and walked across the metal bridge to the other side, where they lost visual contact with her when she entered a room. They all sighed in unison and went to look down|

S:Welp, at least we can hit them right?

L:Yeeeeeah...But...The test sounds tough though...

|But Patricia couldn't control herself anymore|

P:Okay ya bunch o'newfags...Imma getting kinda tired of ya'll pussyin' 'round with the fucking test. We'll get down there an' we'll fucking kick them in their bloody guts. Am I fucking clear?

|Everyone looked at Patricia with big, confused eyes. She had been shy all that time until now. She got really angry and raised her fists|

P:Ah said...Am. I. Fucking. CLEAR?!

S&amp;N1&amp;L:YES PATRICIA, SORRY FOR PUSSYING AROUND!

|She sighed and lowered her fists|

P:Good...Ah suggest ya stretch a bit guys. Ah reckon this'll be hard... **[AUTHOR NOTE:That's what he said!(#BadJokeIsBad)]**

|The time went by, and when Mariella came back everyone was ready|

M:You look reinvigorated! **[AUTHOR NOTE:That's what she said!(#NotEvenFunny)]** Come on then, the show is about to begin.

S&amp;N1&amp;L&amp;P:YEAH!

|They started walking again through the bridge. As they approached the lift that would take them down to the Ground, they saw a small crowd gathering up on the bridge and on the nearby areas, and more people were arriving by the minute. They got to the lift and Mariella opened the door|

M:Alright guys, once you've crossed this door I won't be able to help you out...Good luck and ace that test!

|They all stepped in and Mariella closed the door. It slowly started to descend. They could hear the now fairly big crowd cheering and encouraging them, action that raised their morale a little. But all their courage and happiness disappeared when the lift stopped moving. The doors opened and they came out to the concrete square. Around them, tall grass obscured their view of the surroundings. A Holo-Sky covered the upper part of the Ground and helped to create a nice atmosphere for the test. They all took a deep breath and released the air slowly|

P:Alright guys, we are here now. What's our objective?

N1:Hammerlock said that we had to infiltrate and retrieve an item...

S:And how on Earth we will know how that item looks like?!

|Like if someone had heard his plea, a screen projected over them. it was a message that read: "It looks like this, dorks", and had an image of a box under it. It stayed there for a couple seconds and then slowly disappeared|

L:Well, that answers our question right?

N1:Yes, we should move.

P:Aye, Lucy and Stanley, go left. Ah will scout the right side with Patrick. Tryna' see all the much ya can and then come back 'ere. Don't get caught and we'll have a chance to do this. MOVE!

|They separated and went different ways into the tall grass. Stanley walked through it for a couple minutes, not finding anything. Suddenly, he heard a sound on his back and turned around, ready to face anything. But when he did, he saw that it was just Lucy|

L:Hey. Found anything?

|Stanley sighed and approached her|

S:Nope, nothing at all. just tall grass...

L:Hm. We should go back by now, the others might be waiting for us.

S:Alright.

|They turned around and started heading back to the concrete square, but as the minutes passed, they noticed how they couldn't catch even a little glimpse of it...On that moment they realized they were lost|

S:Lucy...I think we are lost...

L:Well...Fuck

S:Yeeeeeeah...Let's keep moving, this tall grass has to end somewhere...

|They walked for a while until they started noticing that the tall grass was growing shorter and shorter until it completely disappeared at one point, there was an open area in front of them. There, a construction stood tall, with metal fences and a building on its center. They saw no one guarding the perimeter, so they assumed it was abandoned. They heard a rustle near them and turned around just to see Patricia and Narrator 1 emerging from the tall grass|

N1:Well, I see that none of us found the starting area again...

S:Hi Patrick...I missed you too...

P:This place has no guards patrollin'. We shoulda go inside an' check it out.

L:Alright, move.

|They ran to the metal fence and Patricia tested it to see if it was electrified, by jumping with open arms to it. When she was sure that it wasn't, she got a hold of it and started climbing. Once she was on the other side, she gestured them to follow her. They crossed the fence and rushed to a big metal door on the central building|

P:Okay ah still don't see any guards and that's worrin' me. Mariella said that some sorry-arse spies had volunteered to help. Also, ah don't think this big door will open, let's try the other side.

|They went around the building and found a little door on the side. They tried to open it, and it did, so they hurried inside the building. They saw that it was, in fact abandoned, as everything looked rusty and old. It seemed like it was a metal processing factory, with lots of iron tools and catwalks|

P:We need to go HIGHER, we might be able to spot something from over there.

|Patricia pointed an an upper floor with window on the sides .They looked for a while and found no stairs leading up and locked doors, until Lucy found a ladder for them to climb. They did so and went up. The place looked like something that could be easily protected since there was only one way up and it was a ladder. Also, the catwalks provided them with some mobility that wasn't possible on the lower level|

S:This IS indeed...An honest recreation of a factory...Damn they even did the rust and everything.

L:Yes. Look at the holo-sky, *They looked at it* night's falling, we should stay here, it looks like we can defend ourselves on this level. Meanwhile, look through the windows and try to spot another building where we can head to tomorrow.

|They did so and saw on the distance a single giant factory chimney|

P:That's our next goal. Let's rest here for now, and when the moon its up in th sky, we'll go out to the chimney.

N1:But wait...What about the guards? It's not like they will wait for us on some place, right? I'm pretty sure than when the night falls we will be followed...

S:Good reasoning...But if they follow us...They'll have to deal with us. We are trained spies Patrick, we must know when we are being followed.

N1:Yes...Yes! You're right Stanley! Finally I'm doing something that I'm surprisingly good at, and here I am, trying to ground myself! Sorry Stanley... If they come...They'll have to deal with ME too...

S:Yeah! That's the spirit Patrick!

|Patricia sighed and kicked them both on their heads|

P:Would ya two please shut the flak up? Yer makin' a lot of noisey and that's not good...

S:Sorry Patricia...I was wondering...How is it that you are so trained and efficient?

P:Lucy and ah were on the army 'fore, so we are already trained. Imma sorry if ah'm kinda rough on ya, but Imma not used to yer laid back attitude. Don't even think of o'asking why we quit the army. Just, don't.

S:Aaaaaaaaalright...I'll be looking around the factory...See ya...

|Stanely walked slowly backwards to the nearest door. When he was out of sight Patricia sighed|

P:Dang...Ah might've been a littah to rough with him...

L:Maaaaaybe just a little...

N1:Well, I've "known" Stanley for a long time now, and I can assure you that's a normal behavior for him. He'll come back on a couple minutes with a bright smile and spirit.

P:'Kay...Tryna' check out the perimeter from the windows 'till night time. Ah will look 'round for things that we can use to our advantage.

L&amp;N1:Aye!

|Lucy went left and Narrator 1 right. Patricia climbed down to the machinery place and opened all the near cabinets and closets, finding just a couple of spray paint cans and a kitchen. She went into it and checked the oven. Strangely enough, it worked and she admired the little blue flame that danced over the cooker. She turned it off and turned her head to see a door. She opened it and found a little cellar behind it. She saw cans of food and some bottles of water. They looked fresh, like if they had been replenished by someone, and she realized that all the facilities had bed stuffed with food and liquid supplies for them and the other spies. "Clever ones..." She though as she stepped out of the kitchen. The sun was setting when she got to the metal door from the inside. She was surprised to find a modern-looking safe. She saw that it was actually opened, and decided to check out its contents. She grabbed the handle and opened it. When she saw what was inside, she turned around and shouted|

P:HEY! COMAH' SEE WHAT AH FOUND!

|Everyone rushed to her and gathered around the safe. They also opened their eyes wide when they saw the content inside. There were four stun batons and tranquilizing guns. There were also lanterns, batteries and bags and tranquilizing darts. A message written on a paper and duct-taped to the back of the safe read: "For your self defense. Congratulations on reaching the first building. There will be a safe in the other buildings, good luck finding them ~ Mariella". Each of them grabbed one of the objects and tested them. Everything worked perfectly. They felt more confident now that they had some weapons to defend themselves|

P:How sweet o'them! Ah say we celebrate with a meal, whadya' say folks?

L:There's food in here?

P:Aye, it seems than each of the buildings were stuffed with supplis' for us an' the other spies. Now come, Ah'll take ya to the kitchen.

|Patricia guided them there and went into the cellar. She grabbed some cans of unknown food and threw them to Lucy, who caught them expertly. She lit the cooker and looked out for a thing to open the cans, but she found nothing|

**ALERT:THIS MAY LOOK LIKE A RACIST MOMENT, BUT IT'S JUST A JOKE,****_DO NOT_**** HATE**

L:how are we supposed to open this dumb cans you stupid Australian! With a fucking boomerang?!

|Patricia stormed out of the cellar and went in front of Lucy. She looked like the devil herself. "Oh boy..." Stanley thought as he tried to find something to shield with|

P:OH YA DIDN'T...WE AGREED NOT TO MAKE RACIAL INSULTS YA FUCKIN' LIAR!

L:WELL THEN, IF I'M A FUCKING LIAR, THEN I FUCKING LIED ABOUT THAT!

P:OH DANG...GET READY FOR THE BEATIN' O'A LIFE TIME, YA AMERICAN WHORE!

|She dashed towards Lucy (With no good intentions)|

L:BRING IT ON KANGAROO-RIDING, KOALA-HUGGING BITCH!**[AUTHOR NOTE:11/10 would BURN again]**

|She prepared for Patricia's attack and covered herself with her arm. Patricia threw a punch directly at her face but Lucy parried it and counter-punched her face **[AUTHOR NOTE:C-C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!11!1!ONE!]**. She hit her with such great force that she stumbled backwards and fell on the ground. Lucy sighed and turned around, but before she could say anything, she heard Patricia getting up|

P:Not...So...Fast...IMMMA RIP YE FAKIN' SOUL APART!

|She got up to hit her, but before she could, Stanley shot her with his tranquilizing gun. Patricia fell to the ground unconscious. Lucy blinked slowly|

L:O...Kay...Why did you do that Stanley?! Patrick, what are you doing on my side...

|He shot her with his tranquilizing gun. She also fell to the ground unconscious|

N1:Okay...Now we are good...

S:Sad though...I didn't want to shoot Patricia...

N1:We did what was needed to be done Stanley. Let's drag them to a more comfortable place where they can wake up in a couple hours.

S:Alright Patrick...

|They grabbed them, and then dragged them to a room with couches. They dropped them on them and sat by their sides. Narrator 1 saw that it was already night time|

N1:Welp, we are obviously not going out, Stanley...And I don't think we'll catch any sleep too...

S:Oh fuck...

|They stood up|

N1:Prepare to stay up all night...Hell, we might as well "Get Lucky" if the spies find us.

S:Thank you for you "encouraging" words, Patrick...

|He patted him on his shoulder|

N1:Let's go fetch some food and water. I have a feeling that they won't be "Happy" when they wake up...

S:Probably...We'll get our asses kicked pretty hard. Especially by Patricia, she'll screw us HARD.

|Narrator 1 sighed and stepped out of the room. Stanley followed him, closing the door behind as they walked back to the kitchen and grabbed some waters. They went back to the room to check the girls, but before they could open the door, a chair crashed out of its window. Luckily, they dodged it, but they knew that didn't mean anything nice|

P:OI CUNTS, GET YER SORRY ARSES OVER 'ERE. MOTHERFAKIN' PIECES O' 'ROO CRAP!

|She hurled yet another chair at them. They expected it, so they dodged it easily and stood down to use the door as a shield. Patricia started charging at the door, trying to break it|

N1:SEE! I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD BE ANGRY!

S:SHUT UP PATRICK, NOT THE BEST MOMENT TO SAY OBVIOUS THINGS!

P:OPEN THE FRIGGIN' GOD DAMNED DOOR!

|She kept hitting it. But suddenly, she stopped. Stanley and Narrator 1 were confuzzled, they stood up slowly and found Lucy on top of Patricia, who had her head on the floor and a hand on her mouth|

L:Oh my god, would you please shut up Patty! I was trying to sleep!

P:SCREW YA! THEM PUSSEHS GOT ME ALL FUCKEN UP, AND YA THINK THAT AH WILL LET THEM ARSES LIVE?

|She sighed and patted her head|

L:I love you too Patty...

S:Aaaaaaaaaaah...Hi.

|Lucy raised her eyes and her expression changed. She looked as she was kind of annoyed, but not angry|

L:Hello Stanley. Where's Patrick?

|Narrator 1 stood up a bit more so that he could be seen and waved at her|

N1:Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh...Hi.

L:Hello Patrick...Could you tell ME why the fuck you sedated me too?

N1:Well, you were ALSO fighting with Patricia, so I figured that both of you had to be stopped.

S:I was JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS PATRICIA, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

P:CONSIDER YERSELF BLOODY DEAD! IMMA HMPFJJFIOHFIOHNGVNFDOIJVIOGVIOJBPOJS...!

|Lucy put her hand over Patricia's mouth again and then sighed|

L:Would you PLEASE calm down? We don't have all day...

|Patricia struggled for a bit, but then gave in to Lucy, so she stopped trying to bite her fingers and shaking violently to escape of her grasp. Lucy released her and they both stood up|

P:Imma bloody fine now, cunts...But ah'm still pissed off ya ferals!

N1&amp;S:Oh, we can see that...

L:Yeah, Yeah. What did we miss in our "Timeout"?

|Narrator 1 opened the door to let them out. Neither of them kicked him nor Stanley but Patricia glared daggers at them|

N1:Not much really, it's been ten minutes since the fight. This tranquilizing substance is pretty weak. Gotta watch out for that.

L:I see. At least the effect is almost instant. By the way, did you found something to open those god damned food cans? I really don't want to get angry because of them again.

P:Aye, ah know ya don't want to bust a fuse of two. Ya might have to deal with THIS boggen.

L:Shut up before I kick you again...

P:Try me ya cunt...

|Stanley stepped in between them with a "Serious shit" face|

S:You! *He gestured at Lucy* Don't push it! And you! *He gestured at Patricia* Calm the fuck down. No, we didn't find anything. Luckily for us we have the knives to open them. Nobody attacked us, or came in peace. Everybody chill, and let's go eat NOW. I'm fucking starving since we skipped launch.

|He looked at them severely and them walked down the corridor into a side door|

L:He looks angry...

N1:Not angry, a little bit annoyed. We were supposed to work as a team, and here we are, fighting. That's more than enough to piss someone off. Come on, stop this nonsense and think straight. We have to work our way to the objective together...But we can't do that with empty stomachs do we? Let's go eat!

|He started walking and was followed shortly by Patricia and Lucy, who looked ashamed of themselves. "Ha, I still got the touch" Narrator 1 thought as a smile cracked up in his face. They arrived at the kitchen and discovered that Stanley already opened a couple cans and was now cooking their contents over the heater (Obviously inside their respective cans). As he finished with the food, the girls went to the other room to fetch one of the couches, and brought it to the kitchen to sit. Stanley turned off the the heater as they all sat down and handed each them a can (Which weren't hot at all), he then smiled|

S:Good to see you as friends again. Now eat. We still have eight or so hours to go.

P:Like hell Imma goin' to stay up. Ah'm still a little bit fucken from the dart, so ah wanna catch some 'night.

L:Same.

|Stanley sighed|

S:Okay, we'll take guards. I go fist, anybody volunteers to go second?

|No one answered him. Stanley facepalmed|

N1:Alright, alright, I'll go second...

L:Guess I'm third...

P:AND AH CAN SLEEP YA FERALS! Thanks life!

|They all sighed except Patricia, who was still to busy remarking the fact that she was going to sleep nice and sound|

S:'Kay. Drag that couch back to the other room and go there. When your time's up Patrick I'll go wake you up. Goodnight.

|They all stood up. Stanley went up and the others to the room. Nothing interesting happened that night, just a couple sounds which were normal in the night|

-|THE NEXT MORNING|-

|Patricia woke up happy. With a smile on her face, she stepped out of the bed and lightly observed the corpse sleeping near her. Stanley had it pretty bad, his eyes looked completely sore and he looked pretty wrecked overall. Patrick wasn't so bad, he had a peaceful look on his face. Lucy was nowhere to be seen, so she figured that she should still be making guard outside. Without breaking the smile, she stepped out of the room. The light blinded her for a bit, but just for merely a second. She walked to the main room and climbed the ladder to the upper floor. She found Lucy sneezing against a wall, on the floor. She sighed and approached|

P:Oi Lucy, Sun's shining. Gotta wake up.

|She gently poked her arm trying to wake her up. Eventually, Lucy started moving and after a couple seconds, she opened her eyes|

L:Good morning Patty...Ugh, what time it is?

P:Like hell ah' know! Ya' learned to tell the hour just by lookin' at the sun. Ah was the one doin' the punchin'.

L:Alright, let me check...

|She got up and went to the window. She observed the holo-sky for a couple second before she turned back again|

L:It's approximately eight o'clock in the morning. Pretty good time for us to start moving.

P:Yeeeeah! That's what ah' want to 'ear partna'!

L:Let's go wake up the boys.

P:Ah' rather fuck a 'roo wasted with grog than waking those bloody-arse suckas!

|Lucy looked at her, disappointed|

L:Oh come on! You can't possibly still be angry about what happened yesterday!

P:Ah am! Friggin' tranq' dart Lucy! It's like ah personal insult to me!

|Lucy sighed and shook her head|

L:Okay, okay. I'll go wake up the boys...

P:Yeah, that's right!

|Patricia turned around and stared at the window, completely ignoring Lucy who also turned around and headed to the room where the boys were sleeping. She stepped in and with swift, yet, gentle, movements she started waking them up|

L:Heeeey...Wakey, wakey. Sun's up and we have a lot of ground to cover today...

|Stanley and Narrator 1 got up of their beds like two zombies. Blood red eyes and really dark circles around them suggested they didn't have a nice sleep|

S:Why. Just...Why...

N1:Oh, but where is your optimism Stanley! It's a bright new day and there are spies that need to be taught a lesson!

|He got up in one leap|

N1:Come on big boy, want it or not we're in this shit together.

|Stanley sighed and finally got off bed. They followed Lucy back to where Patricia was|

P:Good mornin' ya ferals! Ready to go scoutin'?

N1:Yes Patricia, thank you for your "good mornings".

L:As Patricia said, we must get ready. Really soon it'll be nine o'clock and we still haven't left the building. Pack up your stuff guys, we're going on a road trip.

P:HA! It reminds me of ah song. "Ah got mah ticket for the long way 'round...Two bottle'o grog for the way..." Brings me memories o'them good times when ah used to look for 'roos on the sweet land o'the bogans ...

N1:So, you were an animal hunter?

P:Ah didn't hurt 'em! Ah deliver'd 'em to capable people. that's all.

S:I'll take it. Let's move.

|They left the building, not before hiding their food and the remaining waters. They exited through the small door, and went across the field until they spotted the giant chimney on the distance|

P:Alright, Ah' will take left with Lucy, and ya cunts will take right. Sound good?

S:Yep, let's go Patrick. Meet you here at sundown, hopefully. Stay safe,please.

|They parted ways. Stanley and Patrick decided not to approach directly to the chimney, they would instead go around the field and arrive from the right flank. The tall grass obscured their line of sight, making the journey twice as dangerous. Every sound and light movement put them in red alert mode. But after an hour or so of walking, the tall grass disappeared, and only the chimney stood tall above the ground. That's the moment they saw the other agents for the first time. They heard a rustle in the grass nearby, so they hurried to take cover in it again. A second later, a group of people appeared from a the place where he sound was heard. The first one was a middle-age man, probably on his forties. He was rather short, but of strong complexion. His look indicated that he was well aware of his surroundings. behind him walked a woman. She had orange hair that looked like her natural color and a skin as pale as milk. She looked younger than the first man, and much more flexible too. Stanley had the feeling that she could kill them in the blink of an eye. And the last man was absolutely humongous. He was so tall and wide that the other two looked like children on his side. His well defined muscles and his severe expression scared Stanley and Narrator 1, but they kept it cool. Besides the woman, the other two had pale skin too. They shouted something that neither Stanley nor Narrator 1 could understand and Lucy appeared behind them, with an ashamed look on her face. Then, another guy appeared from behind Lucy. He was pointing her with a tranquilizing gun and has a confident grin. He was pretty short but looked as menacing as the others nonetheless. His skin was dark colored. Stanley and Narrator 1 were figuring out how to approach them when they heared a sound behind them. They turned around at the speed of light, drawing their pistols on the way, just to find Patricia behind them|

P:'Sup mates. Ya found Lucy's sorry arse?

L:Oh dear god Patricia! You scared the living crap out of us!

P:Nah, ah can't be that ugly, right?

N1:Don't make jokes, please. And yes, we found Lucy, those agents have her.

P:That's true? Good! They fell into mah trap!

|Stanley and Narrator 1 blinked confuzzled|

S:So...This was part of a plan all along?

|Patricia cracked a smile|

P:Aye. Them worthless agents fell into it. Lucy let them catch 'err, just to prepare the ambush. Bloody good plottin', aye?

N1:Actually yes...So, what's the plan?

|Patrica made a thoughtful face|

P:Oh yeah, ah forgot to tell ya the plan. Lucy will distact 'em, somehow. and we will bang 'em in their heads, 'right?

S:Yes, we catch that. Now, let's wait for Lucy to act.

|As they prepared for the attack, Lucy was as scared as she could be. Everything was going according to plan, yes, but that didn't meant that having a gun at her back, and the fact that she was on the edge of failing the test didn't scare her. Besides, it helped to cook up the drama. She heard a slight rustle in the near bush and discovered Patricia, Narrator 1 and Stanley looking at them. Patricia nodded at her, and she nodded to her in return. Theywent to hide back again as the agents that had captured her approached their position|

Guy 1: Alright, we have captured one already. *They laughed a bit* I thought this new agents would be at least sneaky! What to do...Scarlet, Brick, take the girl...Err...What was your name again?

|Lucy sighed."Acting, don't fail me now!" She thought before speaking|

L:I...I...My name is...Lucy, sir...I beg you, please, don't hurt me or my friends! We are just newbies trying to progress...

|All of them looked at her with a soft expression, indicating Lucy than her act had achieved its goal|

Scarlet:Don't worry my dear, we won't hurt you or your friends, we enlisted to help you, remember?

Guy 2:I enlisted 'cause I wanted to skip work, sooooo...

Guy 1:Shut up Roland. Scarlet's right Lucy, we ain't gonna hurt you or your fellow spies. Brick, Roland, take her up the chimney and into the base, they'll come looking for her sooner of later.

R:Right away John.

|Suddenly, the first guy got really angry|

J:I TOLD YOU ROLAND TO CALL ME JACK. RESPECT THAT!

|Roland got really scared|

R:YES SORRY SIR, I WON'T MISS THAT AGAIN!

|"Jack" relaxed, and sighed. He combed his hair back and started walking|

J:Go do what I ordered you, see you here on a while.

B:Ya know, I feel like I haven't punched someone in AGES. Can I punch her a little?

S:No Brick you can't, we are not supposed to do that.

B:Uuuuuuuuh. Now I'm sad. She looks quite punchable though...

L:Ummmmm...Thanks? I guess...

|Jack lost his composure, again|

J:JUST TAKE HER TO THE BASE!

R:Fine, fine...Don't get mad...

|They hurried to the chimeny, which had a steel ladder on it's side. They gestured Lucy to go up, and after a few "Oh, you perverts" looks they went first and Lucy last. **[AUTHOR NOTE:Get it?! Like, like...She has to go first. AND THEY ARE GONNA MARVEL AT HER ASS. GET IT?!]**. The chimney was as tall as a small skycraper, so when they got up and Lucy looked down, she got a serious vertigo attack. On it's top there was a small metal platform to stand on, big enough for three people|

L:I must not fall...I must not fall...I MUST NOT FALL SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!

|She had tripped on her feet and was about to fall, but Brick grabbed her. With one hand. And he didn't even flinched. He sighed as he dragged her back to the platform|

B:Be CAREFUL! You don't wanna fall here...It's a loooooooong way down.

L:Don't fall...Got it...

R:Come on, let's keep going.

|The inside of the chimney had a spiral stair to descend. They undid the climbing and Lucy was astonished when they arrived at a completely clean and modern looking underground facility|

B:Now, you MAY or MAY NOT be wondering why we had to enter through a chimney...And the answer is that this is the SECRET entrance to the base. The REAL entrance was blown away by...Well...Mariella told you what happened here?

L:Um...No...But she did mention that It was attacked by...something...It was pretty bad, I guess?

R:Not just bad...The worst...**[AUTHOR NOTE:GET READY FOR THE FLASHBACK BITCHES!]***Flashback* This base was located on Poland, under a forgotten industrial place. Things went pretty smooth for the last ten years, but one day...The NARRATORS came for us...

L:What! You mean Patrick's company...

R:Yes, but the actual...Well...Before the recent events company, was ruled by capitalist megalomaniacs that were trying to rule the world. Sadly for them, we were an obstacle, constantly being requested by countries to eliminate some target, or destroy some facility, yadda, yadda, yadda...You get the point. Thing is, one day, without any previous notice, they invaded the facilities with intentions to disband the company. They pushed us out of it, but they didn't kill all of us. Hammerlock searched far and wide for a safer location, and he found it here...Under their noses. Before Hammerlock, the T.L.S. leader was Bucephelus Deadlift MacElroy, and before you laugh, yes, one of his names was DEADLIFT. He was killed on the process of defending his office. He was surrounded...There was nothing we could do...But now, we are growing again. new recruits, such as you, come here to become spies...BUT SOME OF THEM HAD GET CAUGHT AND FAIL THE TEST, SUCH AS YOU.

L:Yeeeeah...About that...

P:Lucy! get down!

|Patricia, Stanley and Narrator 1 appeared from the stairs and shot Roland and Brick, successfully hitting them. They fell to the ground unconscious and with an approval grin on their faces|

P:Nice one matey! Them sorry arses didn't expect us. Bunch o'worthless spies...

L:Did you take care of the others?

N1:Yes...Well...The redhead girl escaped. She mustered some insult in what I think it was Russian as she dived into the tall grass when she knew they wouldn't win the fight.

L:And the guy?

S:We paralyzed him as soon as we stepped out of the bushes. Here, have this.

|He handed her some tranq. darts and her pistol. Patrick gave her her knife and her lantern. She grabbed them and loaded a dart on the gun|

L:Nice touch. So, since we are already here, I suggest we explore for a bit, maybe It'll take us to where we need to go.

P:Yah, that sound good. Move along boysies!

|The went deeper into the underground facility, eventually loosing sight of the stair. They decided to worry about getting back to it later and continue on now. They walked through the well illuminated corridors for a while, not finding much, and they were about to turn back when they spotted a door on the distance. They approached and discovered that it lead to a metal catwalk. The room was huge, so huge that they couldn't see its bottom. On its center the catwalk transformed into a platform. There was a table in it that held a SINGLE BIG RED BUTTON. In front of it, thousands of turned off monitors rested on the other wall. They approached|

N1:What in the name of everything that's holy is this room? It reminds me of something, but I can't figure out what...

L:Well, it doesn't look to contain much so we better keep moving. Everyone, come on!

|They stepped out of the room, but when Lucy turned around to see if all of them were out, she saw that Stanley was still inside the room|

L:Stanley! Come on, we gotta move!

|But Stanley was frozen, with his gaze locked on the SINGLE BIG RED BUTTON on the table. Lucy sighed and approached Stanley|

L:Stanley we haven't got time for this! Hey! Stanley I'm right here in front of you, pay me attention! STANLEY!

|She shook him violently, but he didn't even register her|

S:There...There is a button...A BIG red BUTTON...

N:Wait...This situation starts to seem familiar...Oh god...LUCY, BY ANY MEANS, DON'T LET STANLEY TOUCH THE BUTTON!

|She was about to act, but she was a second too late, Stanley had started walking towards the table before she could yank him out of the room. She walked to be in front of him, but he just ignored her and kept walking, almost throwing her out of the catwalk. He was getting dangerously close to the table|

L:Shit...COME HELP, QUICKLY!

|Patricia and Narrator 1 rushed to Stanley...But it was to late. He got to the table and with a single finger, he gently pushed the button down. The glee in his face was genuine, so he pressed the button over and over again until he was forced away of the table by Patricia and Narrator 1. He seemed to snap back into reality on the moment he stopped touching the button|

S:Wha...What happened? Guys...What did I do...

N1:I...I don't know Stanley...Hopefully not what I have in mind...

|Suddenly the lights turned red and all the monitors lit. There was static on each of them until their screens turned black and a message started appearing, forming pieces of the letters with monitor screens. "Test failed Stanley, you can't control everything with a button". The message was there for a couple seconds until it changed to a counter that read "2:00". It slowly started counting down to zero. Over it, another message read: "Time to destruction of the facility:". The place was going to blow up|

N1:Welp it was EXACTLY what I had in mind...RUUUUUUN!

|They hurried out of the room as fast as they could, going back the way they came from. Various walls of the corridors opened up to show giant screens that had the counter going down. They ran for a while, and their panic meters went BANANAS when they realized they were lost. Patricia stopped them right in their tracks|

P:Alright mates, ah think we're lost. Anybody 'members the way? We still got ah minute an' half to go.

N1:Nope, no clue of where we came from...Anybody?

|They all shook their heads. Patricia looked at the counter, and as it was about to hit one minute the time went back up and it was again at two minutes. "A second chance to escape lads, go, go, go!" An unfamiliar voice said from the corners of the corridor. They started moving again. The timer went down and they didn't seem to get any closer to the stair, but as they were about to lose their faith, a miracle happened...Or rather TWO miracles happened. Roland and Brick rushed right past them|

L:Hey you two, stoooop!

|They heard Lucy and turned back for a microsecond|

B:Come on, follow us. Quickly!

|They started running once again, now with Lucy, Narrator 1, Stanley and Patricia following them. The timer reached the thirty seconds, and they had the stairs on sight. "Thirty seconds to boom boom, better hurry up!" The same voice said. They got to the stair at twenty seconds, and started going up as fast as they could. They were half way through when the voice spoke again. "Ten seconds to boom boom". They kept going up. "Nine..." Step by step..."Five..." Only a few more..."Two..." And they were finally out..."One...See you all in hell..." They chimney started shaking violently and they thought their lives were going to end there. Roland lost balance and tripped over the edge. He was about to fall down two hundred meters when Stanley reached out and grabbed his arm. He pulled him back on the platform as it stopped shaking. All of them where confuzzled. A giant image appeared in the sky. It was a sing, and it's words enraged the living crap out of everyone. It read: "Lol jk. No boom boom for all of you. We ain't here to kill you FFS". They cursed them for a while but eventually they calmed down and sighed deeply|

N1:Well that was either the best joke I've ever seen or the craziest one yet.

L:I gotta agree...Those sick bastards...Let's go down...

S:Yeah, that would be nice...You okay there fella? You almost went flying down if it weren't for me!

R:You saved my life Stanley...Thank you...

|He got up and hugged Stanley|

B:Well, our work here it's done. I couldn't hit anything but welp, that's how life it is...We'll be leaving the ground right away.

P:Alright, thanks for the help maties. Ah reckon we'll be seeing each other in the future.

R:I hope so lady, I hope so...

S:Hey, what about the other two, the guy with identity problems and the hot lady. They'll leave too?

R:I dunno..Where are they by the way?

N1:Well, the "Hot" lady escaped to the tall grass when we ambushed them when you were inside, and we neutralized the guy with a tranq dart. Do you see if he's down there?

|They looked over the edge finding no body on the ground|

B:Nope, John isn't here. And Scarlet can be a little bit...Tryhard. She won't stop hunting you until she's neutralized. John is a though one, if you got him angry he won't stop until he has eliminated all of you. Let's hope you didn't annoy him.

S:Why does he like to be called Jack instead of John?

R:Long story short, he thinks Jack is cooler than John, and if you don't call him like that he'll probably tear your limbs apart.

S:Alright, got it. Call him Jack, not John.

B:Good. Now yes, let's go down.

|They climbed down the stair and verified that Jack wasn't there. As they had seen earlier, he, in fact, wasn't there|

R:Well, we'll leave now. It was a pleasure to meet you, and thank you Stanley for saving my life.

S:Here to help Roland, here to help.

B:Yeah, goodbye.

|They all hugged and said their last words before going separate ways. Stanley, Patricia, Narrator 1 and Lucy went back to the old factory building where they were before, as it was about to hit nightfall|

S:Man, what a crazy day, am I right?

P:Ya. I had a bloody fine time today pals. But this little body needs some rest, so hoo roo! See ya tomorrow ya ferals!

|She left the room. Lucy waved at her and turned her attention to the boys|

L:Night' Patty, sleep well. As for you Stanley, and you Patrick, good job today...Except the part where you ALMOST GOT US KILLED STANLEY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! I WAS IN FRONT OF YOU, YOU SPAGHETTI EATING FUCK!

s:Hey what's wrong with spaghetti?! Besides, I didn't have control over my body! It just...Happened. Remember that I have an addiction for buttons? Well guess who hasn't pressed buttons for a whole month? ME! It's in my motherfucking instincts! And you worked on the Narrators company. You worked with ME. Don't fucking judge me because YOU, and I'm speaking for you too Patrick, made me this way. Are we square on that?

|Lucy was perplexed, she didn't expect such an outburst of emotions by Stanley|

L:I...I guess so...Sorry Stanley...For, judging you. Won't do that again.

N1:I...Don't know if it helps but I'm sorry Stanley,for everything we did to you...Even though you actually signed a contract with us where you ALLOWED us to do all the things we did...Oh well, that's life right?

|Lucy and Stanley looked at him|

L:Patrick.

N1:Yes Lucy?

L:Shut up, you're ruining the moment.

N1:Oh, okay...

S:Thanks nonetheless. It KINDA helps...

N1:Oh, come here Stanley...

|He hugged Stanley tightly, and he returned the hug|

L:Well, now that you two settled things up, we gotta sleep. Tomorrow will be as hard, if not harder, than today. So, go to the room, I'LL take the first guard. Tell Patty she goes second.

S:Alright Lucy, good night.

|They went to the room where they slept, and after carefully waking up Patricia to tell her that she went second, they drifted away to sleep|

-|YET AGAIN, THE NEXT MORNING|-

|Stanley, who was the lucky one who didn't have to make guard, woke up. He proceeded to wake up Patricia and Lucy, and once he was done with that, he went up to check Narrator 1. As Lucy the day before, Narrator 1 was sleeping soundly against a wall, almost dripping saliva from his mouth. Stanley got near him|

S:Hey man, Patrick, wake up! You don't want to be caught by the girls like that. They're gonna ground you for good.

|Narrator 1 moved clumsily for a bit until he finally opened his eyes. He blinked a couple times and yawned stretching his arms|

N1:I suppose not. Morning' Stanley, help me up.

|Stanley extended his arm and Narrator 1 grabbed it. He lifted him up and proceeded to hug him tightly|

P:Man, thanks for your apologies yesterday. I really appreciate it.

N1:Sure thing Stanley, I'm here for you.

|They broke the hug and went down looking for the girls. Naturally, Lucy was wide awake and trying to wake up Patricia, who was still sleeping nice and sound. She gestured them to help her|

L:Hey guys! Good morning, could you help me wake her up? She kinda does this routine some days...

s:Yeah, sure thing. What do we need to do?

L:Glad you asked, each of you grab one leg and pull her out of bed. Then, when I say, drop her on the ground and BACK THE FUCK AWAY.

N1:Okay, come Stanley.

|They got near Patricia and they grabbed her legs, one each. Lucy gestured them to lift her and so they did, once she was suspended on the air, they moved so that she wasn't over her bed anymore, instead over the ground|

L:At the count of three, you drop her and you back away. One...Two...Three! Do it!

|They released her legs and she fell to the ground like a rock. Stanley, Lucy and Narrator 1 backed away a couple steps. The moment that Patricia touched the ground she woke up, and with an animal strength, she lifted herself up and looked at them with rage in her eyes|

S*Whispering*:We are totally screwed...

N1*Whispering*:Yep, better say our prayers now...

P:WHO WAS THE MOTHERFUCKING FERAL WHO DROPPED ME ON THE GROUND. IMMA RIP IT'S SPINE APART!

L:Patricia, calm down. You didn't want to wake up so we used the technique they taught us on the army, remember?

|Patricia seemed to calm down a bit|

P:Ya, ah 'member. Ye used to do that a lot back in the day...

L:Yes, and it was because you slept like a log some nights, and you didn't want to wake up in the morning, such as today. Are we good?

P:...Ah think so...But don't do that again...Or imma rip yer spine off.

L:I don't doubt that Patty...I don't doubt that.

S:Soooo...Wanna come up so we can discuss what are we going to do today?

|They nodded and stepped out of the room. Once on the upper floor, everyone was sitting on the ground as they discussed their plan for the day|

P:So, what building are we hittin' today?

L:Well, since we didn't find anything but a sick joke on the base under the chimney I suggest avoiding that place. However, from the top of it I spotted yet another big facility on the distance, much farther than the last one. Let's go there, It may be where we need to go after all...Anybody remembers what it looks like? I mean, the place that we needed to find.

|They all shook their heads. Lucy sighed|

L:Perfect...Go grab your lanterns and tranq. guns, we leave in ten minutes.

|They went to grab their things, and when the ten minutes passed, they got back to the upper floor|

L:Good, let's get down to the side door.

|They went down and through the door, when they got near the fence, Lucy gestured them to stop|

L:Okay. So, how are we gonna do it? We split or we go together?

N1:I suggest that we stick together, lat time could have gone worse.

|They all nodded in agreement|

L:Okay, the next building is to the right of the chimney, I suggest we use it a watchtower. I don't want to explore it again...

P:Ah second that.

S:Too.

N1:I'll go with yes.

L:Good, Let's move.

|They jumped over the fence and walked towards the chimney. Half an hour later they got to it and inspected the surroundings to see if anything changed. Apparently nothing had changed,so they climbed up the chimney to get a better view of their surroundings|

N1:Good lord this is high! I can see my house from here!

S:Haha...No. It was a bad joke, don't do it. Never again. NEVER.

N1:Alright, alright. I won't do it again. Anyway, you see something Lucy?

L:Yes, come near me. There's the other building *She pointed at a giant facility in the distance. It consisted of an enormous central building, and several smaller ones on the sides of the facility. It was also surrounded by a large metallic fence*, come on, We might get there by noon.

|They climbed down and started walking once again. As Lucy said, they got near the fence by noon, and the first thing they heard were other human beings|

P:Oh crap. More pansy agents ah suppose.

N1:Let's see...

|They looked through the fence and discovered that there were lots of people there|

L:These aren't agents guys. Remember that Mariella told us there were guards on the buildings too.

N1:Yes, I remember. But I never thought there would be THIS many guards!

S:Well, let's keep it quiet. This is also a test. We are agents, we gotta learn how to sneak past guards.

|They scouted the area, still hidden in the tall grass. In the end, discovered that there were places where the fence was a little loose and they could sneak in. But it was plain day, they couldn't get past the guards now. They decided to wait until it was night time, so they could have the darkness on their side. They found a relatively safe and comfy place to wait and they sat there to discuss the situation|

S:Okay, I noticed that each of the smaller buildings have points where the guards can't see. One of it is near a loose part of the fence, so I suggest that we should sneak through there. Besides, there are plenty of boxes for us to get past the most important guards, the outer ones.

L:There are also watchtowers, four to be exact. we gotta neutralize the guard on the nearest one so we can have a clear window for us to move. Patty, can you that?

P:Easy piecy Lucy, ah was born to be sneaky!

|Lucy gave her a mocking look|

L:Yeah, we'll see about that...Anyway, we have the whole afternoon for ourselves, I suggest we get to know each other more. Let's start by telling things about ourselves. I'll start. Patty said not to ask why we quit the army, I'm going to tell you anyway. As you remember, we were on the army for a couple years before getting involved with the agency. Great years, until some guy called "The Third Teller" called us to join a special forces group. Those weren't exactly the best years of our lives, am I right Patty?

P:Ya. Bloody bad years...

L:We quit when we found out about the agency and that the Narrators company was evil. What about you Patrick? Something to tell us?

N1:Actually, yeah. I shouldn't be telling you this, but I had another name before the this one. I had to change it because the contract I signed when I joined the company said I had to do so. My original name was Kevan Brighting **[AUTHOR NOTE:There you go, real name. Are you happy readers?]**, and I suppose that the contract I signed is...Well...Invalid now. So, if it isn't much of a bother, I would prefer for you to call me Kevan from now on, thank you very much.

S:Nice name, I can get used to it.

P:Me too

L:Same here Kevan, we're on your side. So Mariella has a secret name too?

N1:I guess so, but we never spoke of our real names...We had more important matters to pay attention to...Hehehe...

S:Kevan, you are a pervert. Get over the sick and bad jokes.

N1:Fine! Geez...I can't make a single joke without you criticizing it...Now yes, I'm DONE with the bad jokes.

L:That's a relief. And what can you tell us about your early life? Like, your days in high school and such.

|Narrator 1 sighed|

N1:Well,I was born in England, but we came here to New York 'cause my father, Davey Wreden, who later changed our surname to Brighting, found a job here at a laboratory. He was a scientist, actually, the pioneer of the parallel dimensions.

P&amp;S&amp;L:What?!

N1:Yes, calm down. My father was the one who discovered that we could produce parallel dimensions to use as we pleased. So after a few tests, he built a machine to create them, and so the first parallel dimension was created. He later discovered that on those dimension we could control matter and time, and that's when his greatest idea yet came to his mind. He always loved to write and create stories, but the paper wasn't enough for him anymore, and he had the tools to make his stories a reality. He quit the job at the laboratory, not before getting the patent of the machine and the discovery of the dimensions, and he started a new company, "Galactic Cafe". There, he started creating real life stories for people to admire, based on his original works. He later released them as playable textual adventures, and it was a complete success. The money flowed to our pockets like water, but we got so rich that we ignored the fact that everything that goes up must go down...One of the most important shareholders wanted to develop more dimensions, to create a single magnificent story, where the readers could choose the path to follow, and he started calling the dimensions "time lines". He got into an argue with my father and on a dirty move, he and the other shareholders abandoned the company. Since they owned part of the rights of the invention, they created another machine and another company..."The Narrators Company"...

L:So your father is actually the one behind EVERYTHING that happened on the last twenty years?

N1:Well...Kinda...I think so...Anyway, let me finish.

S:Alright, but when do I come into play?

N1:Soon Stanley, soon. As I was saying, "The Narrators Company" was created, and with more shareholders than us, they were meant to be the best on the market. I was still in my teen years back then, living in a family that was getting more poor by the minute. I remember the first stories...I guess all of you remember. Well, except you Stanley.

L:Yes, I remember. "Tim's Fantastic Adventure". It was really good if I do say myself. It was the story of a kid who wanted to choose his destiny, three posible endings, never seen before. It made millions and millions of dollars.

N1:Yes, It was their main attraction for a long time. But after some not so good stories, such as "The Mice That Couldn't Even", and "The Neutral, The Evil And the Handsome", the company started loosing it's popularity at a fast pace. That was when I applied for a job there. I was old enough to have on, so I decided to join when I saw that my father's company was going to shit, and that The Narrators Company was the future. Besides, I had a story in mind that I knew it was going to make them, and me, very, very rich. I think you all know what story I'm talking about.

P:Ya, "The Stanley Parable". Ah 'member when it came out. Thousands and thousands o'excited costumers waited on the doorsteps o'The Narrators Stories shops. It was a long day.

S:Oh, that's where I got the inspiration for my surname. Why didn't you tell me that was the story's name?

N1:Actually, you should know by now than that was the story's name. There were TWO endings where I mentioned the name.

|Stanley thought about that, and after a while he nodded in response|

S:Yep, I'm officially a dork. Sorry Kevan.

N1:Moving on, I presented the project and after a few quick words between the shareholders, I was accepted, and they decided to put me as the main Narrator. They also told me that I had to change my name, for my own security. They gave me the freedom to look for the protagonist of the story, and that's when I found you Stanley, broken and almost passed out on a bar. You looked just like the guy I needed. I told you about my project and you accepted without even thinking it. We changed your name, erased your memories, and so "The Stanley Parable" was born. As Patricia said, yes, the story was a complete financial success, and we got very rich because of it. Celebration after celebration came for me then. Fame, fortune and, well, a girlfriend was what my new job gave me. Until one god damned day...The day when they decided to get a second Narrator for the story. I was so obsessed with it that I didn't want anyone else working with me, so I reacted pretty badly...But in the end, it all came out as a success. So much, that they did it again, now with TWO more Narrators, and that's where all the things that lead to this moment happened. I got angry, killed the boss, broke the fourth wall and helped Narrator 3 rise on the positions, to be the boss of the company. Then he controlled my story, yadda, yadda, yadda, and now we are here. So, that's my past guys, please don't hate me.

L:Damn, what a past. Living your life must be as hard as writing 10K words of text.

N1:Oh no, writing 10K words is a pain in the ass, trust me, I had to do so.

S:Nah, It can't be that hard right? The author of this story did so two times now.

N1:What did you say?

S:I...I don't know...Something took over my body. What did I say?

P:Ah don't 'member, probably nothin' important.

S:Yeah, I hope so...**[AUTHOR NOTE:I got to 10K words around here :DDDDDD]**

L:Hey Kevan, there's something I don't get. Where's your father now?

|Narrator 1 looked at her with grief in his eyes|

N1:My first guess is that he's still trying to get his company afloat, but the truth is that I don't even know, I lost all contact with him once I joined the Narrators Company. If we get to save the Multiverses I will pay him a visit, I swear on my mum's life.

S:Wooow budy, no need to start doing unbreakable promises, We sill don't know if we'll get to save the Multiverses. Am I right?

|They all sighed except Stanley|

N1:Thank you for your enthusiasm Stanley, we aaaaaall appreciate it.

S:I'm being objective! We REALLY don't know if we'll get to...

P:Stanley boy, shut up 'fore I kick yer arse to the bloody moon.

S:Fine, fine! We'll save everyone! Whooooo!

L:Much better!

|They talked about their pasts and other silly things until the holo-sun approached the horizon. Once the moon was up in the sky they got to the loose part of the fence and entered the facility. Fewer guards where patrolling at night, but they were equipped with powerful lanterns, stun batons and tranq. guns. They sticked to the wall of the side building, where they couldn't be seen, and walked slowly until they reached the corner. Lucy, who was going first, peeked over the side to see if there were any guards coming their way. She gestured them that it was all clear, and she also gestured Patrica to come near|

L:Okay Patty, there's the watchtower where you need to go *She pointed at the watchtower*. As you can see, there are some boxes under it that you can use to get past the guards. You'll have to make do with them. Don't use the tranq. gun unless it's absolutely necessary, we don't have infinite ammo. There are only two guards you need to outflank, piece of cake right? Now, go!

|They waited for all the guards to turn around and Patricia rushed to the nearest set of boxes. She crouched under them just before the first guard turned around and then let out a silent sigh. As if it was an infiltration and espionage game** [AUTHOR NOTE:I'm looking at you Metal Gear]**, she crawled under the protection of the boxes until she got past the guard. The first part was done, now she only had to get the other guard. That one was trickier, there was a pretty big open space where she had to run to get to the next set of boxes, a space where she could be caught easily. But she kept it cool, and when the other guard and the watchtower were pointing other directions, she made a run for it. Yet again she was almost caught by the guard, who happened to turn around earlier, but luckly, she made it. The ladder that lead to the watchtower was mere meters away, so without any real trouble she got to it and started climbing as silently as she could. The guard under her didn't notice the noice, so she got to the top and neutralized the single guard there. She put away the body and signaled the rest that she got to the watchtower. On the other side, Lucy and the guys observed as Patricia gestured them to move|

L:Good, now she just needs to get to us again. Come on, let's move!

|Since there was no watchtower to spot them, they ran through a flat space without boxes, until they reached the outer wall of the central building. Lucy scanned the wall for a side door and she found it. It was directly in front the watchtower that Patricia had deactivated seconds ago. Boxes near them allowed them to get to the door with ease, and she was about to open it when Patrica reached them|

P:See? Ah told ya ah could do it!

|Lucy sighed in relief|

L:Yes Patty, I know you could. Now let's get inside, it'll be easier to sneak around there.

P:Ah' hope...

|Lucy tested the door to see if it was unlocked, and it was, how convenient. They went inside and closed the door behind them. The room where they were now was small, and had a desk with a computer and some things to write. They concluded that it must be a guard's office. over the desk was a window that showed the insides of the building. As they had assumed, it was an old factory, the layout of the machines and the furniture formed various places where they could hide in. Lucy scanned the place for more guards, and indeed there were some. Not many, but enough to keep the place well guarded. There was a thing out of place, a door on the other side of the room that looked pretty modern and completely alien to the environment. After some seconds of hard thinking, Lucy realized than that door was an entrance to the underground base. The new objective was to get there|

L:Okay everyone, that door on the other side looks like an entrance to the underground base. Let's get there.

S&amp;P&amp;N1:Okay!

L:Let's be careful, there are enough guards to spot us anywhere.

|They heard that someone was coming near, so they crouched and hid under the desk. A guard passed near the window and entered the room. At first he didn't see them, so Lucy acted quickly and shoot the guard with a her tranq. gun. He fell to the ground as soon as the dart got him, but before he could touch it and make a lot of noise, Narrator 1 rushed to him and managed to slow down his fall by grabbing his shirt. He got to the ground softly, without making any sound. Everyone sighed in relief. They hid the body under the table and proceeded to get out of the room. The first thing they saw were some work desks which they rushed to. They crouched near them, avoiding the guards gaze, and crawled around the guards, stepping first with their talons and then with the rest of their foots, so that they made the least possible noise. They got to the end of the line of desks and ahead of them was a big pathway in between the machines to walk. Two guards patrolled the two halves of it. They concluded that one of them had to be neutralized, so they lured him to them with some carefully placed noises and they put him to sleep when no one was seeing. Without that guard it was easy to get across the pathway. They approached another line of desks, but there weren't any guards on that side of the factory because it was pretty dark. So they got to the door without much trouble. Stanley inspected the door, it had some sort of lock that was opened by a pass-card|

S:Damn! We need a pass-card to get past the gate...

L:Yeah, leave that to me...

|Lucy got near the pass-card reader and took out a lockpick from her boot|

S:Lucy...Why do you have a lockpick on your boot?

L:Better be prepared, right?

|Stanley nodded in response. Lucy put the lockpick inside the reader and moved it a bit until she caught something with it's tip. She pulled a little and it went out. She took a look inside and discovered that a wire was now in plain view. She grabbed it with the lockpick and inspected it. It was the wire that connected the reader with the electrical system. She only had to thrust it in and out o little to touch the open/close switch...And on one thrust she felt how something that looked like a switch moved and with a little *Click*, the door opened. She grunted in approval and put the lockpick inside her boot again. She got up and gestured them to follow her. Once they all were inside she discovered a panel that read: "Door control", and had a switch that had "Open" on the top, "Pass-card" on the middle, where the switch was set, and "Closed" on the bottom. Lucy moved it down to "Closed" and the door closed behind them. They all sighed in relief|

P:Ah musta' say ya amazed me there a litta'! Ah forgot that ya knew how to pick doors!

L:One of the classes I took on the army that YOU didn't want to take because you said "We wouldn't need it".

P:Ya remember how ah was! Ah fool back in the day...

L:Back in the day only?

P:Haha...Shut up.

L:Alright, alright, calm down...Let's see what's in here...

|In front of them lay a corridor that went down, and it didn't seem to end anywhere. Besides that, several intersections with other corridors went trough it. They started walking and discovered doors on the sides. They were identified with letters in alphabetical order and the numbers going up. Soon, they realized they were Dorms, when they saw that one of the doors was opened and showed a pretty big room with four beds, a table, a couch, TV and a kitchen. They checked to see it there was anyone inside, and luckily for them no one was inside. They went back to the corridor and approached the first intersection. There was something taped to the corner of the right wall. They discovered that it was a piece of paper, it read: "Congratulations on getting here. Your objective is near this place, just follow the corridor to the left and you'll get to your goal agents, good luck bringing it back". It wasn't signed by anyone. That single this was enough to boost their morale, so they rushed to left corridor. What they didn't know was that they were being observed. Observed by a two sets of eyes, one belonging to a woman with flaming hair, and the other to a middle age man. They both looked very angry, and had very wide smiles on their faces|

S:Well, well, well...See who decided to join us Jack...

J:Yeah, let's get moving...Damn, this is going to be fantastic Scarlet! They are right where we want them...

S:More like, where YOU want them. I have nothing against them, I'm actually helping them here. In fact, I'm still here because they didn't get to neutralize me.

J:Yeah, yeah, shut up. Move, we gotta get up to them

S:Whatever you say Jack...

|They started following them. Back to the crew, They were so happy that, for once, they actually got what they wanted the way they wanted. As the note said earlier, they arrived to yet another door, but this one opened once they got near it. The room in front of them was rather empty except for the center where a desk there was illuminated by a powerful light. Over the desk was a box, they approached. The boxed was closed with duct tape, and someone had written over it with a permanent marker. It read: "Nearly formed agents! Don't open the box...OR THE CONSEQUENCES WILL NEVER BE THE SAME". They decided to do as it read, so they didn't open it. Patricia took the box and they waited for something to happen. But nothing happened, no guards started filling the room and the facility didn't explode. They all sighed in relief and turned around, but what they found wasn't good. Scarlet and "Jack" were waiting for them on the door, with their tranq. guns primed and ready to shoot|

N1:Oh, look who decided to show up. How is it going, "Jack"?

J:Fine, fine. Thank you. Now, it looks like you are in a little bit of trouble am I right?

N1:I don't know...Did you come to cause us trouble?

|Jack smiled evilly|

J:Aaaaaah. Sadly for you, my dear, yes. But, since I've been neutralized by you, I' let Scarlet do the honors. Could you?

S:Yes Jack *She pointed the gun at them*. Sorry kids, part of the job.

|The tension was tangible. Patricia looked at Lucy, and Lucy looked back at her. They nodded and looked back at Scarlet, who was about to pull the trigger|

P:Lucy! NOW!

|Everything happened really fast. Scarlet shoot the dart, and in an clever maneuver, Patricia threw the box at the dart. As if it was a miracle, the dart hit the box, and before Scarlet could load another, Lucy was already in front of her. She took the gun out of her hand and threw it at Jack. It hit him on the face, breaking his concentration. That bold move bought Stanley enough time to get his gun out and shoot Jack. The dart connected and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Lucy acted quickly. In the midst of Scarlet's confusion, she got behind her, grabbing her arms and putting them behind her back. She gestured Narrator 1 to shoot her, but she had underestimated her opponent. Scarlet broke free of her grasp and hit Lucy on her stomach, knocking her back a little. She then proceeded to dodge the shot fired by Narrator 1 and the one shot by Patricia after him. Lucy recovered from the punch and regained her posture|

S:You thought that it would be THAT easy to get me down, I was in the KGB for as long as I can remember before joining T.L.S. I can dodge all the shots and kicks you throw at me. What are you going to do?

|Lucy smiled|

L:I'll change with my partner...Stanley!

|She jumped back and Stanley took her place. Lucy tried to shot her with her gun on that second, but Scarlet dodged the shot again|

S:Hello Scarlet, I'm here to kick your fine ass.

|She got really angry with that comment|

S:MY WHAT? You are..TOAST!**[AUTHOR NOTE:Hearthstone!]**

|She dashed towards Stanley and threw a punch at him. He deflected it with the back of his right hand and counter attacked with his left fist. Scarlet dodged it and the dart that Narrator 1 tried to shoot at her|

N1:Crap! I have no more darts!

P:Me neither Lucy!

L:I have one left! Stanley, get her to stop moving so I can shoot her!

S:Got that!

|He threw a low kick at her that connected with her stomach. She was left out of air for a second, but she immediately got back up and punched Stanley's jaw, she then attempt to roundhouse kick him in the back, but he was expecting that, so he jumped over the kick and fell over Scarlet. He quickly grabbed her legs and hands with his and they both fell to the ground with Scarlet trying to escape his grasp. But Lucy was quicker than her. As they both hit the ground, she shoot a dart at her that miraculously didn't hit Stanley, but Scarlet. She went stiff and stopped struggling|

S:Hm, nice job kids...Nice job...

|And with that she fell unconscious. Stanley released her and rubbed the side of his jaw that Scarlet had hit. Once again, they all sighed in relief|

P:Damn boy! Ya sure know how to fight. Back on Australia we would be proud o'you!

S:Tha...Thanks Patty...I don't fucking feel my jaw...Hahaha...Ow...

N1:Oh come on Stanley, get up for Christ's sake!

L:Hey, Kevan! Give him some space...

|She got near him and bent down to inspect his injuries|

L:It really hurts that much?

|She caressed the now swollen side of his jaw|

S:Yes, yes. It hurts. Please, stop doing that. Owowowowowow...

|Lucy giggled a bit. She was now proud of Stanley. She got up and extended a hand to Stanley for him to grab. He did so and got up with her help. He dusted himself up and kept caressing his swollen jaw|

L:Hey Stanely, you still have some darts with you?

|He checked his bag, it was full|

S:Yeah, a bunch.

L:Could you give us some? We never know what could happen out there.

S:Alright. Here, **HAVE SOME**.

|He gave her, and Narrator 1 and Patrica part of his darts. They all loaded their guns|

N1:Well, let's go. We still have to get back to the lift we used to get in here and deliver this box to Hammerlock.

L:Yeah. Patty, grab the box. You are in charge of protecting it.

P:Aye aye Lucy.

|She picked it up from the ground and gave it a few tests to see if its contents weren't broken. She concluded that they weren't, so she gave Lucy a thumbs up|

P:It's not broken, ah think...

L:Good. Come on, we have to get out of here.

|And with nothing else to say, they left the room and the bodies of Jack and Scarlet behind. Once again on the corridor, they walked back to the intersection|

N1:So, we go back the way we came? 'Cause I really want to explore this place.

L:Hm. Good point, What other chance we'll get to explore this place.

S:Let's keep going straight through this corridor...I really want to get out of here...

L:I'm actually going to go with Stanley here, I also want to leave this place.

|They crossed through the main corridor and entered the right wing of the one they were on. They walked through it for a while until they reached another door. But this one was smaller than the last one, and it had a handle to open it. Lucy approached|

L:Well, we've got here opening doors, right? What could go wrong opening another one?

|They all nodded in response. Lucy grabbed the handle and turned to test if the door opened. Once again, the coincidence was on their side, so as they had expected, the door opened. She finished opening it completely and was surprised to find darkness and tall grass in front of her|

L:What the...Oh, this must be one of the secret doors!

S:Awesome!

P:We got an' exit now, let's not waste it.

N1:I agree with Patricia, let's go.

|And looking back one last time to the immaculate corridors, they stepped outside through the secret door. The outside was surprising, a depression on the terrain formed a sort of hole with rocky walls. From the outside, the door had the appearance of a rock, but with a handle to identify than that was the door. It was the best secret entrance they had ever seen in their lives. In front of them, the rocks arranged to form a sort of path to go up and down the depression. They climbed it and discovered they were pretty close to the first factory-like building, where that had settled their base of operations|

N1:Well, this is spooky. Someone could have sneaked through here to the building and we wouldn't have seen it coming!

S:You didn't see that coming, right?

N1:Hahaha...No.

S:...Fuck you...

L:BEAHVE BOTH OF YOU! GOSH!

N1&amp;S:Sorry Lucy...

|She sighed and shook her head in disapproval|

L:Since we are so close to the factory, we are also close to the lift. Patty, you still have the box, right?

P:Aye, ah got the box Lucy.

L:Good. Come on, let's make a run for it...But I actually don't seeit in this god damned darkness!

S:We could use the lanterns!

N1:It looks risky, we still don't know if there are more agents here, we'll be giving them our position if we use the lanterns.

S:Kevan. We are THIS close to completing the test, I think we can afford to take some risks.

L:Stanley's right Kevan, I want this to end so I can sleep in a good bed. Get your lanterns out.

|They all turned on their lanterns. The light they were making gave away their position with ease, but they could locate the lift with it. Once they got it's position, Lucy gestured them to turn them off|

L:There we go! See Kevan? Nothing wrong with some lanterns...

N1:But we were making so much light that it looked like the sky was full of lighters!

S:Hey! I got your reference! Nice one.

N1:You got THIS one? What about the others I said two nights ago? those were pretty much LITERAL.

S:I don't know that much about music! I knew that one 'cause it sometimes played on the lift back on the company.

N1:Oh...Good point...

L:Yes, yes. Stop talking and MOVE. I want to pee in a CLEAN bathroom.

N1&amp;&amp;S&amp;P:I agree with that.

|They started moving through the tall grass, careful not to fall in the darkness. But even though they tried real hard not to, Stanley tripped over some plants three times. And each time he fell to the ground, the crew exploded into laugh|

S:Hey! Stop fucking laughing! It's the THIRD time I fall, my ankles hurt!

|That only made them laugh HARDER, to the point where Lucy had to make them stop because they were making a lot of noise. The last part of the trip was completely silent, everyone was so excited to see themselves as fully formed spies. After a while, they reached the concrete square where the lift was. The excitement was getting more and more unbearable over time, so once they set foot on the concrete they ran to the lift. It was just as they remembered, metallic and ugly. There was a button to call it, so Lucy smacked it with her fist, miraculously not breaking it The minutes of wait passed slowly and in silence, but in the end the lift got to the ground and the doors opened. They all looked at each other before going in, and nodded as they stepped foot inside. Lucy pressed the "Up" button and the doors closed. The lift started going up, slowly, and they stuck out the biggest relief sigh of their lives. The lift approached to the holo-sky and went through it. It felt good to see the gigantic cave again, but it felt even more good to see the large crowd that had gathered on the metal bridge. And finally, the lift stopped moving and the door opened. They stepped out and were welcomed with claps and cheers from the large crowd. Their faces were locked in an expression of pure awe and proudness of themselves. Mariella and Hammerlock emerged from the crowd and got to them. They were smiling and showed an expression of approval|

M:Well, well, well...You did it! I'm, like, SO proud of you right now! OHMYGODCOMEHEREIWANNAHUGYOU!

|She tried to hug the four of them, falling miserably. Still, they got the point. Hammerlock rolled his eyes|

H:As Mariella said, I am very proud of all of you. Now, could you hand me the box please?

|Patricia gave him the box|

P:What's inside the box?

H:My left sock!

|He took a sock out of the box and put it on his pocket. He then threw the box to the Ground below|

H:Those pranksters hid it in this box...Anyway, I officially welcome you to Totally Legit Spies, new AGENTS!

|The crowed roared with approval in response, the claps got more powerful and the happiness overall augmented|

N1:Agents...That...Sound cool...Ever thought you'd be a spy Stanley?

S:Nope, never in a thousands years!

L:See Patty! Told you we COULD do it!

P:Ah never said 'thing 'bout us failing Lucy! Ah said ah wasn't sure.

L:Same to me...

P:OH SHUT UP AND HUG ME YA CUNT!

|Patricia hugged Lucy, tightly, to the point where she couldn't breath. Lucy patted her on the back|

L:Pa...Patty...Can't...Breath...

P:Oh, sorry.

|She released her, and Lucy took a deep breath|

L:Uf! That's better...So, what do we do now Sir?

|Hammerlock turned his attention at her and smiled|

H:Back in the day, we used to get so drunk to the point where we couldn't tell if we were humans anymore, but since I'm too old for that, I'll leave that task to you. Still, don't drink that much, remember that you still have to learn how to climb, well, Stanley and Patrick have to.

N1:About calling me Patrick...I decided to use my REAL name from now on. I'm actually Kevan Brighting, to serve you all.

|Hammerlock looked surprised about that. On the other hand, Mariella's jaw dropped|

H:You used a secret name until now? Splendid! That's the spirit of a TRUE agent. Farewell Kevan, from now on I will address you by that name. However, I suggest that outside the agency you should use your other name, for security purposes.

N1:You would be surprised if I tell you that you aren't the first person who tells me that in my life?

H:I would Kevan, I would...

M:You..You actually remember your REAL name? I forgot mine years ago! It must be in the archives of the company. Still, Kevan is so much more posh than Patrick, you don't even know. For me, stick to Mariella for now. One day I will learn about my real name, one day.

N1:Okay, I can work with that.

H:Good. Now go, there are people on the crowd that want to talk with you. I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Dismissed.

|They said goodbye to Hammerlock and went to the crowd. Everyone tried to pat them on the back and congratulate them. They tried to pay attention, but there were simply too much people. They got through the crowd and were surprised to find Brick and Roland waiting for them in the end|

B:Hey, slabs! Good job, I knew you could do it!

R:Indeed, good job! Hey, what happened with Jack and Scarlet?

L:It went like this...

|Lucy explained them how they fought and that Scarlet was really tough and everything, They were pretty impressed|

B:Damn! Stanley, boy, you fought one on one with Scarlet? She can even beat ME on a one on one! I'm proud of you slab...

R:Me too, She's a tough one...Brick, let's not mention this to her when she gets back here.

B:Of course we won't talk this with her! She'll cut our balls off! And about Jack...Let's just say that he isn't the best when it comes to good old fists...

S:It was SO easy to shoot him. But anyway, thanks for your help, hope to see you soon around here.

B:Way to go slab! See ya 'round!

|They all said goodbye to Brick and Roland and took the lift back to the main cave, where they found Volgarr and James waiting for them on the side of the dorms wing|

V:AAAAAAH! Volgarr knew that ya'll pass the test! I could feel it in my stomach!

J:Good job guys, Imma proud of you.

L:Thanks you two, it was pretty tricky to get it done!

V:Whatdya say if we go to my bar to celebrate?

|Patricia's eyes glowed with excitement|

P:YES! We gotta go guys! Ah gotta share stories with Volgarr here!

V:Ah, yes, yes. Volgarr said we could share stories about the time we were on the army!

|Lucy sighed|

L:I guess we could...Guys, you are up for some drinking?

S:Hell yeah I am!

N1:I could use some drinking, yes

V:That's the spirit Patrick!

N1:Call me Kevan, Volgarr. That's my real name after all.

V:I forgot you had to change you name to enter the company! Farewell, Volgarr will call you Kevan from now on!

N1:Thank you Volgarr.

|Narrator 1 went to hug Volgarr, and he returned the hug|

V:I missed ya man! So, Mar' is coming along?

N1:I don't know...

|But he was interrupted by Mariella, who just happened to get to the corridor on that moment, perfect timing!|

M:Of course I'm coming! I won't miss the celebration for ANYTHING!

|They waited for something to happen so she would say something like "Except that", but nothing happened. Got you with that one, hm?|

V:Well, we should get going then! Volgarr hasn't opened the bar in three days now! Clients must be furious!

M:Yep, he came here some hours after you went down.

N1:You stayed here all this time? Where EXACTLY you stayed Volgarr?

V:In yer room, where else Kevan?

N1:Oh god...

M:Don't worry Kevan, he didn't destroy anything...But he ate all the food. Someone will come to replenish the food tomorrow's morning.

V:Volgarr's big! I need to eat a lot to satiate my appetite!

N1:I'll check my things later...For now, let's go!

|They went back to the surface and walked to Volgarr's bar, "The Red". The sky was as black as the darkness, and the moon was high in the sky. Mariella told them that it was 10:00 PM . It surprised Narrator 1 how they were so close to the Narrators Comapany and they actually didn't know that T.L.S. was so close to them. They got to The Red some minutes of walking later, and as Volgarr had said, the bar was closed. Volgarr took a key out of his pocket and opened the front door. The inside of the bar was tidy, to their surprise. Volgarr had left the bar ready for when they came back. They entered and Volgarr turned on the lights. He cleaned a table for them and they sat. He then went to the bar a grabbed a beer. He opened it and downed it in one go. When he was done, he put the empty bottle down and sighed deeply|

V:Ah! Volgarr needed that! So, what can I serve ya?

P:Ah'll want some strong ale, wanna get fucken maggots or nah?

N1:Yes, I need something strong volgarr.

S:I'll want so Volgarr's gold, please.

L:Same.

M:Too.

J:I'll have a soda please...

|They laughed at James and at his poor alcohol resistance. He sighed and facepalmed|

V:Ale for the tough lady, some vodka shots for Kevan, bottles of Volgarr's gold and a soda...Diet of normal?

J:Normal, please.

V:Alright. Volgarr'll be back in a second.

|He went into the kitchen and after a short while he came back with their liquors...And the soda. He gave Patricia a glass and stared pouring some ale, but she insisted to have the whole bottle instead. He laughed and said something about "How badass she was" as he patted her on the back. He gave Narrator 1 five small glasses filled with vodka, the bottles of Volgarr's Gold to Stanley, Lucy and Mariella, and finally he gave the soda to James|

V:Be carefull James, that's a tough one to down!

|They laughed again and James facepalmed harder|

P:Ah! The smell of good ale! It make me miss mah land even more!

V:Good luck emptying that! Not even Volgarr could finish a whole bottle of that!

P:Ya doubting o'mah drinkin' skills? Imma down this fucker in one go, check it!

|She grabbed the bottle and put it to her lips. She started downing the potent ale. It could be read in the side of the bottle that it had 60% alcohol concentration in it. But that didn't matter to her, as she continued to empty the relatively big bottle. She finished the last drops and slammed the bottle on the table. The jaws of everyone dropped|

P:Tha...That's it? No m-m-more ale for meh? Ah need more...ALE!

|Volgarr kneeled near her and grabbed her hand|

v:Lady, I don't know from what viking land you are, but you have Volgarr's eternal respect.

P:Ya, ya...Shut up and bring meh more ale ya beardy guy!

V:In a second my viking lady!

|He rushed to the kitchen and got Patricia another bottle. He then came back and handed it to her|

L:Patty...You're sure you're alright? Cause that was a LOT of ale...

|Patricia turned her head, slowly, until she faced her. She looked really wasted already|

P:Ah am good Luceh...Don't worry 'bout meh...

|She gulped from her new bottle. Everyone raised their shoulders, thinking "Welp, her decicion", and proceeded to take the first gulps of their drinks. Volgarr got another beer and went to sit with them|

-|A LOT OF DRINKS LATER|-

|They were totally drunk, except James, who was drinking his fourth soda. Patricia was about to finish her FIFTH ale bottle, but she seemed to still be a little bit aware of her surroundings and the things she did and say. However, the rest didn't have such high resistance to alcohol. Narrator 1 had drank 10 shots of vodka and was "cuddling" With Mariella, who had four bottles of Volgarr's Gold. They were so wasted that they couldn't move from the position they were half an hour ago. However, the awkwardness between Lucy and Stanley was going BANANAS. They were totally drunk, yes, but they both remembered what happened the last time they were drunk, even though Lucy didn't know that Stanley remembered|

S:Lu...Luceh? You there?

L:Ye...Yes, Stanleh...Wha-What is it?

S:Ah've been lying to ya...They told meh...What happened tha-that night...Ah am sorreh...

|Lucy forced herself to look at him. She understood just a couple words:"Lying, told me, that night and sorry", but she was too drunk to get angry about that|

L:It's okay Stanleh...Ah-ah didn't want to tell ya. Ah tho-Thought ya'll be angreh with yerself...Sorreh too...

|He also forced himself to look at her, and he understood everything she said, miraculously|

S:Co-Could we start again Luceh? Ah would like to...

|He touched her hand with his, clumsily|

L:Ya won't fall a-Asleep over meh?

S:Ah'll trah...

|Lucy giggled. She was so damn drunk|**[AUTHOR NOTE:HERE IT COMES!]**

L:Oh come here ya fo-Fool...

|She literally fell over him and started caressing his cheek. Or at least she tried to, because she only got to hit him a few times with the back of her had. She searched for the back of his head with her other hand, hitting him with it too. Some MINUTES later, she got a grip of his head|

L:Th-There we go...Ah gotcha...

S:Now we K-Kiss? ah'm too damn drunk to think s-Straigh'...

|Lucy giggled a bit and pushed his head closer to her|

L:Le-Let meh guide ya...

|And she finally closed the space between their mouths. What came after that was anything but a kiss. They were too drunk to perform a proper one, so they just slammed their mouth on each other, trying not to cover their faces with much saliva. Back on the table, Patricia was talking with Volgarr and James|

P:Ah!ya see Vol'! Told ya he would get'er!

V:YA! And ah didn't believe ya! Volgarr is sorry, my drinkpartner!

J:You are like, so drunk right now. Thank goodness I picked sodas!

|They looked at James and laughed|

P:Ya'rr still ah pansy, ya know?

J:Well fuck you then!

V:Volgarr respects yer decision of not drinking...But not even a single beer! Come on!

|They laughed again while James facepalmed|

J:You know WHAT? Imma leving'! See ya 'round sons, imma head back to the base!

P:Bye pansy! See ya soon!

|They said goodbye to James who proceeded to get out of the building. Back to Narrator 1 and Mariella, she also tried to caress his cheek, failing horribly because she was also drunk as fuck|

N1:Mar'...Ya know tha-that isn't how ya caress someone...Ri-Right?

M:Ah am too dang drunk to d-Do this Kevan...Ah, fuck it. C-Come 'ere...

|She turned his head and started making out with him, failing just as Lucy and Stanley. After a while, they separated and stared at each other|

M:After this...Y-Ya wanna sleep in mah room?

N1:O-Of course Mar'...But imma afraid that we'll be too drunk to do anything but s-Sleepin'...

M:Don't say things like that...Come 'ere and kiss meh...

|They started "making out" again. The clock on the wall read 3:00 AM, but they didn't care what hour it was nor they would notice it. Back to Stanley and Lucy, they also were "Making out" passionately. But Lucy started feeling bad all of sudden, so she stopped|

S:Hey...Y-Ya okay?

L:Nah, ah feel like shit. Imma go to the bathroom, ah'l be back in a s-Sec...

|She managed to get up and stumble to the bathroom. Once there, she casually walked to the nearest toilet and started puking all of sudden. but she had already done this before, so she managed not to get covered in puke. After what seemed an eternity, she stopped. The sesation was...Divine. She felt renewed, like a newborn baby, but with the smell of puke. That's when the things she had done hit her like a truck hits a deer, going at full speed on a road:HARD. She sat on the side of the toilet and sighed|

L:Well, shit...

|She managed to get up and walk to the washstand. There she made a few gags with water to clear out the smell of vomit and tried to re-arrange her hair a little. She discovered that she actually wasn't renewed, as everything spun around her and she had a terrible headache, all aftermath of her heavy drinking. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed|

L:What are we going to do Lucy...I don't want to let Stanley down but also I don't want to pretend that I'm under the influence of alcohol...Well, let's go in and see how it turns out.

|She washed her mouth a couple more times and went back into the bar. It surprised her how everything turned out. Patricia was having an arm-wrestling contest with Volgarr, who was seeming to have trouble handling her, Narrator 1 was "getting it on" with Mariella and Stanley was...Apparently passed out over the couch where they were sitting. She approached him|

L:Err...Stanely? You okay there?

S:*Snort* newfgnonkjbnuibnbomp...

|He was in deep sleep. She sighed and sat near him. She then grabbed his head and put it over her lap, caressing it softly with her right hand, while the other fondled his hair. She turned to look at Patricia and Volgarr|

L:Patty, you're still yourself?

P:Ya, little busy here. Gimmie a sec...

|She used all of her strength to push Volgarr's arm down, and she succeeded. He cursed and got up, rubbing his hurting arm. Patricia laughed soundly and took another gulp of the near empty ale bottle near her. Lucy sighed and got up. She then walked up to her|

P:Told ya reddy that ya can't beat me! Wanna go again?

V:Maybe in a while, Vogarr's arm needs to recover from the arm wrestling...

P:Okay then! Imma be 'ere, waiting for ya!

|He went into the kitchen as Lucy approached Patricia|

L:Patty! Can we talk now?

P:Ya, ya...Come 'ere...

|Lucy got to her side|

L:Hey Patty...What happened between me and Stanley...Was under the influence of alcohol you know? So...Since Mariella and Narrator 1 are too drunk to remember...

|She was interrupted by Patricia who hugged her all of sudden|

P:Don't worry Lucy...The secret is safe with me...

L:Thank you Patty...I really mean it...

|She returned the hug. After some seconds they separated and looked at each other|

L:So, now that I'm sober. What were you doing?

P:Ah was having a little arm wrestling contest 'ere with Volgarr, wanna join?

|She sat on the chair and put an arm on the table. Lucy laughed and denied the offer with her head|

L:No, thank you...I had enough of that on the army.

P:We were champions 'member?

L:Yes Patty...That was a long time ago, I can't believe that all this time passed from those days!

P:Ya know what they say: "Time goes on, while you're miles awaaaaaaay. And I miss youuuuu!"

L:You mean, the army, right?

P:Ya, what else?

L:I dunno, that LOVE INTEREST you left back there?

|Patricia closed her eyes a little and looked at Lucy with a petrifying gaze|

P:Oh no...Do not bring THAT to the table...

L:How was SHE called? Something like...Aurora?

|Patricia literally POUNCED over her. Lucy tried to break free of her grasp, but she was stronger than her, so she stopped struggling|

L:Fine, fine...I won't talk about it no more...But could you tell me the story again?

P*Sigh*:Aye, come take a seat.

|She released her and sat on the table. Lucy got up and did the same|

P:A'right, ya might reckon' that time we were celebrating on Warsaw after the operation on Bratislava?

L:Yes, those polish soldiers sure know how to party...The whole city was invited besides all the military squadrons! Over two thousand people were dancing and drinking on that park!

P:Ya, ah was havin' a drinkin' contest with some pansy french soldiers when she approached. Ah was winnin' by a landslide when this beauty came to me. Ah literally spilled mah beer when ah saw 'er. Hair as red as blood, skin as pale as milk, nice curves and a face that ah could kill for. The perfect girl! Anyway, since ah had spilled mah drink ah was disqualified o'the contest. Ah was so embarrassed that ah might had screwed up mah chances o'talkin' to 'er, but she simply giggled and smiled at me. Ah was so confused that ah didn't notice when she extended me her hand. Ah was, like, so blinded by her beauty...**[AUTHOR NOTE:FLASHBACK TIEM!11!1!]**

|Patricia started remembering the situation. She was on the table looking down, feeling ashamed of herself, hoping for the pretty lady not be angry at her. She was so into her thoughts that it took her a while to notice that there was something poking her head. She looked up slowly and discovered the lady poking her head with her finger|

?:Hey, anyone in there? My arm is getting kind of tired over here...

|She had a strong french accent in her voice, thing that drove Patricia absolutely nuts of how sexy it was. she looked at the arm which was extended on her direction. She had a napkin on her hand, which she assumed that lady was offering her|

P:Ah...Ya, ah'm 'ere, sorry.

|The lady smiled and stopped poking her head|

?:Here, though you may need this.

|She gestured her to grab the napkin, which Patricia took. She cleaned her face of beer and gave the napkin back. The lady grabbed it and put it on her purse. She then sat on the chair on Patricia's side and ordered a beer|

P:So...Thank ya for the help. Ah'm Patricia, but ya can call me Patty.

?:I'm Aurora, and you can call me Aurora.

|Patricia smiled and grunted in response. She also ordered a beer|

A:You still want to drink? You soldiers never cease to impress me...

P:Ah'm not any soldier! Ah'm from the land o'the 'roos! But most of ya know it as Australia.

|Aurora seemed to be intrigued by that|

A:You're from Australia then? That explains the sexy accent...

|They both laughed to that, and Patricia knew that she wanted more than just talking that night|

P:Aye, but mine's not the only sexy accent. Ya'rr french, right?

A:Good guess! I'm from Normandy, from a town called Rouen. You?

P:From a place named Birdstown, but ah was raised in Sidney. So, what's a french beauty like ya doing 'ere in Warsaw? It's full o'soldiers!

|Aurora giggled|

A:I've been studying here for a couple years now *She gave her a playful look*...Want to see the place where I'm staying?

|Patricia smile grew wider as she put a hand in Aurora's shoulder|

P:Hell yeah ah want! Come on, ya lead the way...

|**[AUTHOR NOTE:END OF THE FLASHBACK TIEM!11!1!]** As Patricia remembered how she walked with Aurora to her room, she came back to the present, where Lucy was listening to her story|

P:...Then we went inside an' fucked for the whole night, the end. Ya good?

L:And what happened after that?

P:When she awoke in the morning ah was gone, we had to go back to Bratislava 'member?

L:Yes I do...We then went to take back another part of Slovakia and then back to Pakistan...You couldn't see her again...

P:Aye, she didn't even give me the direction where she lived! Ah promised myself back there in Pakistan that ah was going to go back to Warsaw someday...Go back to her. And God be damned if ah don't do so!

L:But you don't know if she still wants you! Or if she's still single! You don't know anything about her!

P:Ah know 'er name and how she looked like, and that's all ah need to find 'er.

L:You also happen to be a spy in an agency that can find out literally EVERYTHING about her...Just saying...

P:Ah...Ah forgot 'bout that! Thanks Lucy, now mah spirit's renewed!

L:Here for you Patty...Here for you...

|Patricia got up from the table. The glee in her face was so gratifying for Lucy|

P:Ah...Ah gotta go! Ah gotta find 'er...

|But she was stopped by Lucy, who didn't want to stay "alone" With Volgarr and drunk people|

L:Hold on your horses lady, don't let me down here! Stay for a while...Please...

|Patricia sighed|

P:Fine, fine. Imma stay 'ere for a while...

|Lucy smiled and turned her attention to her surroundings. Mariella and Narrator 1 were STILL "at it", and surprisingly not drunk. Volgarr came out of the kitchen on that moment, he had a grin that meant "I'M READY BITCHES!". He walked to the table and sat on the chair. He then put his elbow on the table|

V:Volgarr's ready for the next round! Come at me, SIS!

|Patricia smiled with excitement as she sat on the table|

P:Oi cunt, ya wanna fuckin' die mate? Prepare for OBLIVION!

|While Volgarr and Patricia went wrestling on a final round, Lucy walked up to Stanley, who was still sound asleep. She sat at his side and caressed his shaved cheek|

L:Oh Stanley...I hope that you don't remember what happened tonight. But don't forget to keep trying, one day you might get me give in to you...

|She bent down and kissed his forehead. On the other hand, Patricia defeated Volgarr once again and she claimed the title of "Supreme Queen of Arm Wrestling", proclaimed by Volgarr|

P:Take that! Ah told ya Ah'm the best!

V:Oh my Queen! For you, everything...

|He kneeled in front of her. Patricia just laughed at that|

P:Please! We stopped having queens in the land o'the bogans years ago! We're independent now, and ya shall be so too...From now on, ah release ya of yer loyalties n'ties! Be a free viking once again! Pillage, sail n'plunder 'cross the stormy concrete seas of the city! Rise, oh mah former viking, rise and show the world what ya can do!

|Volgarr got up and looked at Patricia. He had a soft expression on his face, never seen before by anyone, probably. He grabbed Patricia's hand with his|

V:Volgarr doesn't know from what part of the Valhalla you came from, my sweet Valkyrie, but you sure got me into your spell. Please, my maiden, let me give my everything to you! Even my life...And my love. I only ask for that, sweet, sweet damsel, I just need your love to be happy...To be alive! Volgarr will follow you even to the end of the world, if my mistress decides to go...What do you say Patricia, could you accept the proposal of an old viking?

|Lucy thought:"Oh shit, here it comes...", and braced herself for what was coming. Patricia sighed and moved his hand away|

P:Nice speech loverboy, but we'rr kickin' for the same team 'ere...

|Volgarr's grin turned to express disappointed when he understood what that meant, but short second after, he changed to his usual grin and raised his shoulders|

V:Well, Volgarr still tried! I wish you nothing but prosperity on your campaign!

P:Err...Thanks? Ah guess...

V:That's the spirit! Want another beer?

|Patricia smiled again when she looked at her empty ale bottle|

P:Hell yeah ah want! Thought ya'll never ask! Gimmie another ale!

|Volgarr gave her another ale bottle. Patricia opened it and started drinking|

v*Whispering*:Bloody Hel*...Volgarr only wishes for you to be with me...

P:Ya said anything, cunt?

|Volgarr got all red|

V:No, Patricia, nothing at all!

P:Yeah, that's right!

|Lucy shook her head. "They'll never learn" she thought. Mariella finally decided to go to the bathroom, and sounds of her puking there could be heard on that moment. Narrator 1 was surprisingly not passed out, as he waited patiently for Mariella to come back. Into his head, he thought about the fact that she was going to have vomit smell on here breath, but then a big "Meh" came to his head. He proceeded to rise his shoulders. Mariella came back and started making out again with Narrator 1. She had less bad smell than what he expected, and that made him happy. Mariella's only thought was "Finally I'm kind of sober! But making out with Kevan was, like, SO hot...Fuck it! Act like you are wasted Mar', no time to lose!" as she pretended to be drunk. Narrator 1 was too damn into the kissing that he didn't notice the coordination in her movements|

L:Hey people! Wanna go back to the base?

|Mariella's body was telling her no...But her mind, her mind was telling her YEAH! She could do..."Things" With Kevan on her room, so she got off of him and put his arm over her shoulders|

M:Better start moving if we want to be there by 5:00 AM! Come on Kevan, I will help you.

N1:A-Ah don't see straight...

M:That's the spirit!

|Patricia also agreed with the idea, the situation with Volgarr was getting more awkward by the second. So she downed her last drink and left the bottle on the table|

P:A'right, off to the base everyone!

L:Hey Patty, wait! Can you help me with Stanley?

P:Aye, but ah just hope he isn't too heavy...

|Stanley proved out to weight less than what he seemed to, so Patricia had to use little force to carry him around. They said their goodbyes to Volgarr and got out of the building. They started walking back to the base. Half an hour later, they were at the rotting buiding again, they went down the lift and onto the Dorms wing. They dropped off Stanley on his room, and Mariella and Narrator 1 on Mariella's room. Patricia and Lucy walked back to her room, but before they could enter, Patricia stopped right in her tracks|

P:Hey Lucy...You go in, imma go gather info of Aurora... See ya in a while!

|And with that, she walked down the corridor until she turned and was out of sight. Lucy got inside the room and dropped herself on her bed. She was asleep before she even hit the bed. Back to Patricia, she was walking back to the main hub, where the offices were. She had the idea to ask Hammerlock for help. The rows and rows of cubicles transformed into the door of Hammerlock's office, and she approached to ring the bell. From the other side, Hammerlock picked up the phone|

H:Yes, who is it?

P:Sir, it's me, Patricia. Can ah come in? Ah gotta talk to you 'bout something...

|He sighed and thought:"Her accent is going to kill me..." But he pressed the button to open the door anyway. Patricia came in and sat on the chair in front of him|

P:Ah...Sir...Ah need help...Looking for someone...

H:Farewell lady, who do you want to find? We have the complete database of the documented population on Earth.

P:Thanks for helping me sir...Ah wanna find a woman called Aurora. Some years ago, she lived in Warsaw an' was studyin' something on some university there. French origins, blood red hair, green eyes, charming smile. Had a room on a building there...Could ya tryna' find 'er?

|Hammerlock rested on his chair and caressed his jaw|

H:Hm...Very few important details to start with...Her name is Aurora, or at least it was...How many years ago?

P:Five years ago, sir.

H:Five years ago she was called Aurora, she lived and studied in Warsaw...Facial details...Some kind of origins...Let's see what we can find...

|He touched a button on his desk and a computer emerged from it. He started typing things on the keyboard|

H:Let's see...Here are all the Auroras that live in Warsaw today...There are exactly one hundred twenty four Auroras.

P:Could we go through 'em?

|She gave him some puppy eyes...And they were effective. He sighed and gestured her to move the chair so that it was on his side. She did so and they started searching. Some minutes later, they apparently found her. She had similar facial details and her past seemed to fit in Patricia's description|

H:Aurora Gen Capilli...What a strange name! Formerly twenty nine, and resident of Warsaw. She studied Bio-Chemistry on the Warsaw University and is now working for an important polish company whose name I can't pronounce. She's also apparently single by the time...

|That was all that Patricia wanted to know|

P:Have her address?

H:Why yes. Here, the coordinates and street are there in this pen-drive. I don't wish to know why you want to find this lady, but it'll have to wait. You have to save the world first, remember?

|He extended her the pen-drive. She grabbed it quickly and put in her pocket|

P:Aye sir, understood. Thanks for yer help, ah owe ya one.

H:Don't worry my dear, I'm here to help you after all.

P:A'right, goodbye Hammerlock. See ya tomorrow!

|She got out of the office and walked back to her room. Lucy was sleeping in her bed, so she rested on her's and stared at the ceiling|

P:Ah'm gonna get ya missy, count on that.

|On the other side of the world, a redhead was walking on the park when she stopped dead in her tracks. Another girl came near her|

?:Hey Aurora, are you feeling ADEQUATELY?

|Aurora came back to her senses and smiled at the girl|

A:Yes Rubella, I'm good...I just had this strange flashback of a ladyfriend I met a long time ago...

R:Welp, keep the good times with you, am I CORRECT?

A:Yes you are Rub', yes you are...

|And they walking like nothing happened. Back to the base in New York, Patricia finally managed overcome her excitement and sleep for a while...|

-|THE NEXT MORNING...AGAIN|-

|Stanley woke up with a powerful headache and no Volgarr on the bed under him, thank god. He got off the bed and fell to the ground when he tried to stand. Everything spun around him, but he managed to crawl to the the bathroom and get over the toilet. He proceeded to puke in. Slowly but surely, the pain in his mind started disappearing, and when the last drop of vomit got out of his mouth, the world stopped spinning and he could finally get up. He walked to the washstand and brushed his teeth, and once he was finished with that, he got to the kitchen and started preparing the breakfast. As Mariella had said, someone came before and replenished their food stock. He was almost done when Narrator 1 came into the room|

S:Well, well, well...Where have you been all night?

N1:Apparently we were in the bar until 5:00 AM or so, but don't take it from me, I actually don't remember.

|He sat on the table while he waited for the breakfast. Stanley finished with it and served some to Narrator 1 as well to himself. He left the dirty cooking items on the kitchen washstand and sat on the table|

S:So, you slept with Mariella?

N1:Yes, I did...

S:Good...Sooo...You had sex?

|Narrator 1 sighed|

N1:Probably...I told you I was drunk, I don't remember.

|They munched their breakfast in silence for a while|

S:Good...Where was I the whole night?! Did I pass out again?

N1:I. WAS. DRUNK. AS .FUCK. IS IT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND?

|Stanley sighed and nodded. They finished the breakfast and left the dishes on the washstand. They bathed and changed to cleaner clothes. Once they were ready, the stepped out of the room and headed to the entrance of the wing. There, Mariella, Patricia and Lucy were waiting for them|

S:'Morning everyone!

P:Oi cunt, 'morning to you too!

L:Good morning Stanley...

M:'Morning Stanley, pretty boy...

|Narrator 1 blushed deeply, and everyone giggled a little|

N1:Yeah, yeah...Good morning to you too Mar'...We have to learn how to climb today right?

M:Yes indeed. Follow me so me can get this done as soon as possible, alright?

|They nodded and followed Mariella to the training ground. They stopped near one that recreated a part of the Himalayas, where someone could practice hiking and climbing. They went down and practiced until Narrator 1 and Stanley could do so with their eyes closed. They then moved to another Training Ground, this once being a recreation of the side of a building, a HUMONGOUS building. They practiced climbing it for the whole day, eventually getting to the top as clock hit 6:00 PM. Everyone was exhausted...And Mariella had one last thing for them|

M:I shouldn't be telling you this...But we have a Jacuzzi in here...

L&amp;S&amp;N1&amp;P:You have what?!

|Mariella gestured them to be quiet and follow her. She lead them through a set of corridors until they reached a room that had an Olympic-sized pool inside. She ignored it and walked to a side door that read "JUST FOR CEO'S". They went inside the room and discovered a giant, smoking Jacuzzi there|

S:No...Way...Can we go in? PLEASE, tell me we can go in...

M:Yes Stanley, you can...*She pointed at two doors, one that had a female sign over it and the other that had a male one* Those are the dressing rooms. Inside there will be bathing suits for your size, go put them on.

|They all changed and got into the Jacuzzi. A loud and long sigh escaped from everyone mouths|

L:Man this is good...Thank you Mar'...We owe you a big one...

M:Yes you do...But I can wait for the payback. For now, enjoy...

|And they all relaxed in the Jacuzzi until it was well into the night. They chatted about trivial things and the last night, but no one seemed to remember what had happened with precision, all of them were too drunk back then to do so|

M:So Patricia won an arm wrestling contest with Volgarr, like, five times?! Unbelievable!

P:That's right! That pansy didn't stand a change against THIS bogan!

L:I have to say...It was pretty epic...And remember when Patty downed that bottle of ale when we arrived? Glorious!

N1:Oh yes, I remember that. 60% alcohol concentration in it, and you drank it like water!

P:It wasn't so tough! Once ya get used to alcohol, there's nothing you can't drink!

L:Wise words Patty, wise words...

S:In other news, we finally learned how to climb, mountains and buildings!

N1:Yes sir! And we didn't die in the process! You're proud of us Mar'?

|Mariella had soft expression in her face|

M:I'm so proud of you guys...You MIGHT have chance to save the world!

|They laughed at that|

N1:Haha, so funny. But still, we have chance right?

M:You have all the tools and training you need. Stick to that and your wit and you might survive.

S:Thanks for the overall optimism Mar', we really appreciate any kind of release.

L:Stanley, please...Since when you started being optimistic? You weren't so on the test...

|Stanley looked at her|

S:Since we finished the test. If we could do that we can do anything.

N1:And we can be anyone?

|No one answered. Narrator 1 grunted and rolled his eyes|

N1:Oh, come on! NO ONE got that reference? No one sees History Channel?

M&amp;L&amp;S&amp;P:Nope.

|Narrator 1 sighed and crossed his arms|

N1:Whatever, it's a great song...

M:It may be, but we haven't heard it.

L:Agree...Hey, I'm getting out, my skin won't hold up much longer in here. I suggest for you to get out too...

|They agreed to that and got out of the Jacuzzi. Mariella handed them comfy towels to dry off and they walked to their respective rooms with their old clothes on bags. Once they separated and said the proper goodbyes, Mariella went to her own room without Narrator 1, who seemed dissappointed by that|

S:Ooooooh...Poor guy got rejected for the night?

N1:Shut up Stanley, we have to sleep tonight.

S:Whatever you say...

|They got to their room and started preparing the dinner. Once they were done, Stanley washed the dishes while Narrator 1 watched some TV. Stanley finished and joined him for a while. Once "The Simpsons" new episode finished, they turned off the TV and prepared for sleeping. As they got into their beds, Narrator 1 talked with Stanley|

N1:Tomorrow's the big day Stanley, we'll get to prove that we are ready...But we REALLY are?

S:Yes, we are. Stop having doubts, I once met a guy online, back when we were working for the company, on a chatroom. His name changed every two weeks or so, sometimes it was "Neva", and others "Paco". The point is, we chatted for some time back then and he was SO doubtful of his choices...Where a normal person wouldn't have doubted, he did, and it was very irritating. Luckily for me, I managed to reform him into a normal human. Don't end up like him Kevan.

N1:I won't , I won't...But it's so hard to believe we can when in my head the odds aren't that great for us...Anyway, the nonsense blabber of an old madman...Good night Stanley...

|Stanley sighed|

S:Good night Kevan...

|And with that, they drifted away to sleep|

* * *

That was loooong right? (Just as Longcat) I want to clarify something. I really like the Borderlands universe, so you'll be seeing a lot of names from the games, but that DOESN'T mean that the story is connected to them in some way (A friend of mine asked me if it was, so I wanted to clarify). Same thing goes for the Child of Light names and attitudes. They are just a tribute to the game, that's all. There WILL BE more Aurora and Rubella, and probably the rest of the gang. For now, stay tuned for the next chapter. I will try to upload it next Friday...Hopefully

Sorry again for the lateness, but better late than never, right?


	9. The Split Story And The Random Chapter

Hello everyone! See? An update on time! I'm so proud of myself...Here's...This. I wanted to space out of the main plot for a bit to follow the adventure of Aurora, and how her character develops over time, to the point where everyone meets. I'll be altering between Aurora's chapters and normal chapter as I wish, it's my story after all...**ENJOY! **

* * *

*Sound from door opening in the background* *Sound of man walking on wood floor* *Man sits on a chair loudly* *Grabs microphone on the desk* *Hits it to see if it's working, and it does* *Sighs* ...Hello once again everyone, I am your narrator, and I'm here to tell you a story. The story of a girl with flaming red hair and her friends, trying to live in a world where Narrators and Spies clash in a secret conflict that could bring down the whole Universe...Without further delay, let's start...*Sigh* This is the story of a girl name Aurora...

The Misadventures of Aurora Gen Capilli:

|It was a beautiful day in Warsaw. A gentle breeze set the mood for a nice summer evening, and the Sun accompanied it by illuminating everything from its tall spot. Not a single cloud was in the sky, and the temperature was just perfect. Once again, the perfect summer day. However, for a single girl there in Warsaw, it was actually one of the worst days of her life|

?:SOMEONE PUT OUT THAT GOD-DAMNED FIRE! AND CALL AURORA...I WANT TO HAVE A WORD WITH HER...

|The chemical company "Lemuria" was well known everywhere for being one of the few companies in the world whose "Days since the last incident" counter hadn't been changed in five years, five years until now. Some minutes ago a chemical fire had started because one red haired girl couldn't perform her job properly...That girl was Aurora Gen Capilli|

A:...Ooooh shit...I'm screwed.

|She was hiding behind a table as she spied the situation. Her manager was so angry that his skin had turned red, and all the other employees were desperately trying to put out the fire she had started by smacking the floor with a broken pipe. It turned out that there was an inflammable substance sprayed over it, who could have known! Apparently most of the workers except her, the one tasked to look out for those little things. She had been careless, yes, but that didn't meant she was a bad employee...Or at least she hoped so. Suddenly, a set of hands touched her back and she immediately turned around to face her doom, but it was just Rubella, her best friend and co-worker. Aurora sighed as Rubella went to crouch on her side|

A:Rubella! You scared the living crap out of me..

R:I know, I always ADORED doing so...What a mess you PROVOKED here!

A:Yes I know...Don't tell Tristis that I'm here...He's going to skin me alive and pour acid in my bare flesh...

R:Don't PREOCCUPY, I won't rat you down...

|But then her boss noticed where she was|

?:AURORA I FUCKING SEE YOU! COME HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOU MYSELF TO THE STREET!

|Aurora sighed and got up|

A:Well Rub', wish me luck...

|She could only see her wave in response before she walked up to her boss. He was tall and very pale, giving the impression that he was a ghost. But he wasn't, no, he was actually very fiery when he was angry. His voice got sharper and his skin turned as red as her hair. It was one of those peculiar moments|

?:WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?! DIDN'T YOU NOTICE THE FUCKING FIRE?

|Aurora tried to concentrate in his blue eyes, the rest of his face was just to hilarious to look at. He was all red!|

A:Aaaaaah...I was in...Um...The...The restroom! Yeah, sorry Tristis. One has it's needs too, right? And when the nature calls...

|She remained silent as he processed her answer. He narrowed his eyes but after what seemed an eternity he sighed|

T:Alright...I'm forced to believe you by policies of the company...But that doesn't excuse the fact that you must have informed me if the floor was full of inflammable substance!

|Aurora sighed in relief. She expected a rougher answer form him|

A:Yes, I know...It won't happen again...At least no one got hurt!

T:Luckily! If someone was hurt because of you incompetence, we wouldn't be having this conversation here, but rather in the street...*Sigh* At least you recognized your error, but we'll have to repair this. And until we finish, you are suspended from work Aurora.

|That hit her like a truck. She didn't expect such action to be taken, so she prepared to complain|

A:But...But...I can't stop working! I'm THIS close to finally getting the money to pay my passage to New York! Please Tristis, let me work for this days...Please...

|She gave him the puppy eyes, but it wasn't effective at all. He just closed his eyes and shook his head|

T:I'm afraid I can't Aurora...Even though we don't know who or what caused the fire, you are still a suspect. Company policies...Now go, enjoy your free days, 'cause when you come back you won't leave this place until night time if you want that money!

|She muttered some awkward response and went to change of her working clothes. Once she was wearing her usual ones, she stepped out of the dressing room and walked towards the front door, and Rubella joined her short after. She had her usual warm smile and careless grin on her face. Rubella was taller than her, and always wore a jester-like hat. They walked together out of the company and headed to the nearest fast food restaurant, "The Lowest Of The Low". It wasn't the best restaurant ever but at least the food was good. Besides, they planned to meet with the rest of their crew there. Some minutes of walking later, they arrived. It looked like an underwater city, with its blue walls filled with sea shells and corals decorations. Light bulbs with the forms of crystals covered the ceiling, its light being pale and kind of blue. When someone was inside, he felt like he was in a cave deep below the sea, and the clients liked that. They went in and walked to the table in front of them, where their friends were hanging out. They were a pretty peculiar group: A little man that had refined manners, but a mouse-like face, another tiny guy with a huge beard, a girl with olive-colored skin that looked very aware of her surroundings, like a reptile, and a HUGE black, African dude. They approached to them|

A:Hey guys! You won't believe the day we had!

R:I must correct you there, YOU had a DISASTROUS day. I had a COMMON one...

A:Alright, alright I had a...Rather BAD day...

|A waitress approached them. She had almost white hair and a relaxed look on her face|

Waitress:Hey Aurora! *She turned to look at the group* Óengus, Finn, Robert, Rubella and Piscea! Sup!

|On that order: Óengus was the huge black man, Finn the little guy with a beard, Robert the refined guy with a mouse-like face and Piscea was the other girl with olive-like skin. They all greeted her|

A:Hi Norah, how are you?

|The waitress looked at her again|

N:Oh, nothing much...Just...Doing my work here...What happened to you Aurora? You look down.

|Aurora sighed|

A:I...Well...There was an incident at the company and I was suspended, nothing too serious...

Ó:Knowing you Aurora, you probably started a fire...Am I right?

|She nodded and Óengus grunted in response|

Ó:Told ya. I know you too well Aurora...

|Norah went to hug her|

N:Oh my poor sister! You'll never change...Anyway, cheer up! At least you have some vacations, while I have to work my ass here...

Robert:Hey Norah, it just happens to have been your choice my dear, you decided to quit school.

N:Yes I guess it's true...And for all of you that aren't Aurora, you get call me Nox. And remember that...Now, what can I serve you?

|They ordered burgers, and Norah brought them some short after|

N:No need for payment, courtesy of the house! Thank the poor Aurora for them...

A:Thanks Norah...You always know how to cheer my day up...

|She got up and hugged her, and she returned the hug|

N:I'm your sister after all...Go, eat something...

|Norah went back to the counter where clients where waiting to order their food. Aurora and Rubella sat on the free spots on the table and everyone started eating their burgers. The ones on The Lowest Of The Low were simply delicious|

A:Robert, did you find out what happened to The Stanley Parable? It's been down for months now...

Robert:I've heard no word of it, the Narrators Company has been silent about it all this time...

F:Well, let's keep hoping they didn't cancel it...It gives me the shivers just thinking of it.

P:Ugh, grow up some balls man, you can't go pussying around through the life...

F:I can't help it...Everything scares me...

Ó:One day my friend, one day...

R:It is PECULIAR, they don't usually TERMINATE their works...

A:Meh, who knows. Besides, it's well known they are involved in some things we probably don't want to find out...

Ó:Why they would deny us such info...

F:Oh god...My panic meter is going bananas...Inhale, exhale, Finn...Inhale, exhale...

|Piscea smacked him in the head|

F:WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

P:You are so annoying sometimes...

|As Piscea and Finn fought on their side of the table, Aurora had her gaze lost on the night sky. The stars glowed so beautifully over them...She was sad that she couldn't see them up close and personal now that she couldn't pay her ticket. Norah approached her|

N:Hey little sis'. Really, what's bothering you? Tell me or I'll bring Igniculus to make you spill.

|Aurora sighed and turned to face her|

A:You see...I was saving up money to go to New York...I had been offered a job there, a really good one too! I only needed to work a few more days to get the rest of the money...But now I'll have to wait a few more weeks...

N:Oh Aurora...

|Norah got closer and hugged her again. She understood the issue of not having much money, hell, she worked at a fast food restaurant! But suddenly a plan she had been thinking about for the last few weeks came to her mind, one that could make them moderately richer in just a few hours|

N:Hey Aurora, ever though about being an informant?

|Aurora broke up the hug|

A:What?

N:Since a few weeks I've been doing some research, you know, digging up some gold, and...There are "certain people" who would really like to know for sure a "certain type" of info...They would pay the ones who delivered that info...Generously...Interested?

|Aurora thought about that for a second. Every fiber in her body told her "That's coming from your sister, it's probably a bad idea", but she REALLY wanted the money...|

A:You got me with this one, which type of info do they want?

N:They want to know if a "certain company" know about the existence of a "certain person", not sure why.

A:Could you stop saying "certain"! Tell me the TRUTH.

|Her sister sighed|

N:Whoa! Chill. They want to know if The Narrators Company know about some girl named Patricia Tannis, that pleases you? I don't know who the people that want the info are, I just know they want it and where they are, and they know my name and that I'd like to give them the info.

|"Patricia Tannis..." The name bounced on the part of her brain that stored the memories until it hit the right one. She actually remembered that name|

A:Patricia Tannis? I remember that name! Yeah, it was five years ago, on that big party the soldiers threw! An Australian beauty if I say so myself...

N:What a coincidence! You...You know...Woo'ed her?

|Aurora sighed|

A:Yes Norah, but she left the next morning without even saying goodbye, so I moved on. But for what they would want to know about her? She was just a normal soldier!

N:Well maybe not anymore...Still, are you up for some info gathering?

A:...Well...Yeah, fuck it. I'm in.

|Nora smiled|

N:That's my girl! Now, it won't be easy. **One does not simply walk into the place where the info is** and ask for it, you would be kicked out in style.

A:And where it so happens to be?

|Norah grabbed her face and turned it to face the window. The building in front of her was a huge facility, and on its top, a neon sign read:"The Narrators Company Poland". Aurora figured out it was heavily guarded|

N:So..Are you up for some sneaking?

A:Okay that might prove to be...Difficult...

|Nora put a hand on Aurora's shoulder|

N:Nah, relax! We'll be in and out in the blink of an eye...But we have to go TONIGHT.

|Aurora looked at her in shock|

A:TONIGHT!? Let me check the hour...Holy shit, it's already 10:00 PM! And that building looks huge! We won't make it in time...

N:Not alone...

|She gestured at her friends, and Aurora understood her intention intermediately|

A:Oh no, I'm not involving them in this!

N:Oh come on! They covered you up sometimes before! Come on, HEY GUYS!

|Everyone in the table turned their attention to Aurora and Norah. Aurora's face started turning as red as her hair|

A*Sigh*:FINE! Hey, everyone! I need you help...

R:In what matter do you need our ASSISTANCE?

Ó:I overheard them talking about entering inside The Narrators Company building. Aurora wants to gather some info to get the money she needs to fly to New York, anything else to ask?

|Norah remained silent while Aurora sighed and closed her eyes|

A:No Óengus...You pretty much covered the whole of it, thanks...

Ó:As always, I'm right.

N:Yeah, yeah, anyway...Aurora wants to ask you for your help, are you in?

R:I'll do WHATEVER for her...Except selling me to people...

Robert:Indeed, for you my dear friend, everything you want.

F:I don't know...It sounds scary...

P:If you don't come with us, I swear I'll punch your eyes out of your skull.

|Finn paled at the thought of Piscea doing that, so he nodded violently|

F:YEAH, SURE, OF COURSE I'M GOING!

P:As I said, count me in.

|Aurora sighed and smiled at their answer|

A:Guys...Thanks...I really mean it...Okay, tell us your fantastic plan Norah.

N:Very well. I actually studied the guard routes and there is a window for us to sneak into between the guards. They turn around at one point and they leave a spot open. There's a metal wire surrounding the building which we'll need to climb.

A:Wow, you ACTUALLY learned something! Good job...

N:Haha...Shut up before I count you out...

A:Well...At what time we have this window?

|Nora pulled out her phone and checked the hour|

N:In half an our or so. Go to your houses and grab lanterns and dark clothes. Meet you here in a while.

A:Alright people, move!

|They all said their goodbyes and rushed to their homes to gather the things Norah had said. Twenty minutes later, everyone was back at The Lowest Of The Low with the things. She was waiting there with Aurora, who was wearing a black hat over her red hair|

N:Nice timing! Come on, let's go...

|They left the place and moved swiftly through the night. At that hour, Warsaw was practically empty, so no one noticed seven people dressed completely in black moving through the streets. They got to The Narrators Company building in five minutes, and they waited outside as they followed the guards with their eyes. As Norah had said, At 10:30 PM the guards walked towards another section, and the coast was clear. She gestured them to move and everyone crossed the fence. Óengus didn't actually touch the fence, he literally jumped over it. Once inside, they rushed to the sidewall of the building and searched for a door there, but discovered that the lights inside were lit, and that there were people still working inside. As they didn't seem to find a door, Norah gestured them to get into an office through an open window. There was a guy working inside that had headsets on, so he didn't noticed them entering his office|

N*Whispering*:Close the window and pull down the curtains...

|Óengus did so and they waited for the guy to react. Apparently he had his headsets really high, so he still didn't notice them. In response to that, Norah walked up behind him and suddenly grabbed him by his neck. The guy didn't have time to react, so he couldn't yell "HELP!". She kept the grip firm until he fell unconscious, and she proceeded to leave him on the floor|

A:NORAH, OH MY GOD WHERE DID YOU LEAR TO DO THAT!

N:Quiet! And you learn a lot of things on the streets...Anyway, the guys that want the info told everyone that it was on the third floor, so let's move.

|They left the office and walked through the empty but illuminated corridor there. The people there worked inside closed offices, so they didn't notice the large group sneaking through the corridor. A while later, they got to a stair and went up to the third floor. There, the closed offices transformed into open cubicles|

P:Hey, this is the setup for The Stanley Parable! I wonder if they did it here...

Robert:You would be wrong my dear, most people know that it was produced on New York...

N:Quiet, please! There's people here...

|As she said, people moved at the speed of light through the corridors between the cubicles, so they got behind a wall|

F:Oh crap...I'm getting goosebumps...

N:I know, me too...Hey! There!

|She pointed at a door that read "The Archive", which was on the other side of the floor|

A:Oh, I knew it was a bad idea...

N:...Or maybe not...These guys work in cubicles...I wonder if they ACTUALLY know people from the other floors...

Ó:That might work...

N:Come on, throw out your hats and play it cool...

|They left the black hats hidden and got up. They all looked at each other and thought "This is a bad idea..." before heading

to the corridor. Miraculously, no one seemed to care about them as they crossed the corridor and went to the door in front of

them|

N:That was...Easy...Damn this guys are wasted...

A:That's not important now, you can fight for their rights later, but right now, we have to violate them.

|She grabbed the knob and turned it; the door opened. Inside, the dark room was filled with rows and rows of cabinets. They went inside and closed the door behind them. Óengus found the light switch and turned it on. Each cabinet had a tag over it, that announced what it held|

R:These are a GREAT AMOUNT of cabinets...

N:Indeed, come on, we have to go through them as fast as we can...

|They divided and went to inspect a row each|

P:Damn look at this! "Tim's Adventure" archives! Holy cow! The guy wasn't named Tim in the real life, he was TOM!

N:Here's "The Stanley Parable" stand...Anybody wants to see inside?

ALL:HELL YEAH!

|They all gathered around the stand as Nora went through the folders|

N:Let's see..."Stanley's Profile"...*She gave it to Aurora*..."Un-used endings"...*She gave that folder to Finn*...And...What the heck is this!

|There was a folder that read "Time Lines". She opened it and started reading|

N:Oh...My...God...Guys, The Stanley Parable isn't a real thing, it's filmed in another dimension!

A:And check this out...Stanley was a real guy! It says here that Patrick Edgyworth, AKA The Narrator, found him in a bar and talked the choice of doing The Stanley Parable with him...It says here that he had another name...But it's not here...Oh well...

N:This means a LOT! We could get SO rich selling this info...

A:But we aren't here for that info...Here's another stand, "Totally Legit Spies"...What a load of bullshit...

Ó:Check it out, it might have the info we want...

|Aurora opened it and started reading. As she had said before, The Narrators Company was into things they didn't want to know...T.L.S. was a spying agency that caused a lot of trouble to them in the past. They were actually in Poland, but they got attacked by forces hired by The Narrators Company to kill all of them. They didn't know the current location of its headquarters, but it was suspected they were in New York. They had recieved info about the newst recruits. A girl called Lucy Flexington and...There, Patricia Tannis. Aurora smiled when she found her name|

A:Hey guys! Here, she is part of a spying agency. She apparently joined short ago, since she appears here as a new recruit...But there are other three and...Oh god...

N:What did you found?

|Aurora looked at them with worry in her eyes|

A:It...It says here that Stanley and Narrator 1 also joined the agency...So that's where they are...

P:Who cares, we got the info we need, let's get the fuck out of here!

A:Yes, yes...But this cabinet...It reads "Le Evil Plan"...Let's see...

|She opened it and started reading. The expression in her face changed to one of complete horror|

A:This is bad...VERY bad...

F:Wha...What does it say?!

|Aurora looked up. She had gotten paler|

A:...They want to rule the Universe...

N:What? How's that supposed to work?!

A:Apparently there are other parallel Universes, "Multiverses" as they call them here, where one could control matter and time if he was from another Multiverse...The actual leader of the company, Narrator 3, is building a portal to enter the other Multiverse...And T.L.S. wants to stop them...Sick narrator bastards!

|Finn looked like he was about to faint|

F:A-And where are they...B-Building that portal?

A:...In New York...

N:Hm, and you still want to go there?

|Aurora looked at Norah with anger|

A:Hell yeah I want! The job of my dreams is waiting me there! I wouldn't lose the opportunity, not even by the end of the world as we know it...

N:Well, if you put it like that...Come on, let's get the fuck out of here...

|They left the folders in their stands and got out of the room, turning out the lights. They were about to go back where they came from, but on the other side of floor a pair of guards with the employee Norah had knocked out appeared from the staircase|

Employee:There! Those are the guys that attacked me! Go get them!

N:Oh shit...RUUUUUUUUN!

|The guards chased them through the rows of cubicles as if it was an old British comedy. But in the end, they got cornered by them on an edge of the room|

P:Well, it was nice knowing you all...

|But then, something inside Aurora forced her to refuse that destiny. She wanted the money more than anything in her life right now|

A:I...I refuse ending like this!

N:Aurora wha...

|But she couldn't finish, because Aurora jumped through the window, and landed saftley on the ground. She looked back up and Norah looked back|

N:Damn she crazier than me...GUYS, JUUUUUMP!

|They all went through the window to the ground and left the building before the guards could organize a persecution. They ran until they were several block away from The Narrators Company building, and stopped for a second to catch their breath|

F:We...We did it!And-And...We're still alive! Oh my god, I think I'm fainting...

|And then Piscea smacked him in the head|

F:Why do you always have to do that?!

P:Because you suck.

A:Yeah...We did it...Well Norah, lead the way...

N:A-A...Alright...

|They walked through the empty streets of Warsaw until they reached the outer parts of the city. There, a road led to an abandoned industrial ground, where a single light was lit some hounded feet away|

N:'Kay...See that light? That's where we need to go...

|They walked through the field for a while until they reached a broken house. The roof was missing, but there were people inside. Three guys, two heavily armed and one very, very old were sitting there, cooking some food on a fire. The armed guys reacted to their arrival almost instantly by getting up, and in a flash, they had guns pointing at them|

Guy 1:Who are you! What's your purpose here!

|The middle guy, who was still sitting gestured the other guys to lower their weapons|

Middle guy:Geez Sergei, calm down a bit! I know one of them *He got up and walked to Norah* You are Nox, right?

N:Yes, that's me.

|The guys finally lowered their weapons and approached|

Middle guy:Good, I suppose that if you are here, you have the info I wanted.

N:Yes sir, Aurora, tell him.

|He turned to look at her|

Middle guy:Oh, but where ARE my manners. I'm Bucephelus Deadlift MacElroy, to serve you...Now, I think you have some info, am I right?

A:Ye-Yes sir! You wanted to know if the Narrator's company knew about a girl named Patricia Tannis, correct?

|He nodded in response|

A:The answer is yes sir, they know about her and that she joined some sort of spying company, is that good sir?

B:Yes, yes...And this company so happens to be called T.L.S., by any chance?

|She was caught off guard by that|

A:Yes sir, that's where she's working now...Why you ask sir?

|He smiled at that|

B:Because a long time ago I was it's leader. And since you already know about it, I present you the last agents of T.L.S. Poland.

N:Hey, we read that it was attacked by The Narrators Company...Oh right! Now I remember you! You were actually the real leader...But you were killed on the raid...How are you alive?

B:Oh, an old agent must always have a good trick up it's sleeve right? Now...What really intrigues me is HOW you got the info? You paid someone? Some kind of torture?

A:N-No sir, we sneaked into The Narrators Company building and gathered the info from there...

N:Yeah, we were almost caught if it weren't for the wit of my little sister!

|She hugged Aurora tightly|

Ó:Not everyone would dare to jump from the third floor...

B:Impressive! Sneaky, hard-working and quick-witted...Besides the money, can I interest you in another thing, Aurora?

A:What would that be sir?

|Bucephelus smiled and put a hand in her shoulder|

B:I was wondering...Would you like to be an Agent?

* * *

And that's a wrap folks! I had so much fun writing this, you have no idea. Once again, I want to CLARIFY that none of the characters and the places are actually related to child of light, I wanted to pay tribute to the awesome game so I used some names and "kinda" some scenarios and appearances here. Another thing, is that Gen will be called Piscea here, since I used Gen in Aurora's full name T_T. Hope you liked it and see you soooooooooooon.


	10. The Chapter That Cooks Up The Tension

And following up with the massive re-edition of the older chapters, here's the new one. As I said some hours ago, I had tight schedule this weekend and I couldn't post the chapter. Sorry for my lateness...Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

|Stanley woke up with a pillow to his face. He whined and proceeded to throw back the pillow to a random spot. Under him, Narrator tried not to laugh too hard. He got up and shook Stanley to wake him up|

N1:Stanley, hey, come on! It's the big day Stanley!

|He whined again and turned around to face the wall. Narrator 1 sighed and raised his shoulders. "Eventually, he's going to wake up...Or else Mariella will make him do so..." He thought as he stepped into the bathroom. Minutes later, he was ready t get breakfast. So he stepped out of the bathroom and discovered Stanley preparing it|

N1:Oh, good morning Stanley. Thank you for waking up.

S:Yeah, fuck you Kevan...You could have just woken me up normally as every other fucking day...

N1:Oh, Stanley! Where's the thrill in that?

S:Sit and eat the breakfast that I prepared...

N1:Thank you. Besides, I can't cook...

|Stanley sighed and served breakfast. Once they finished, it was Stanley's turn to go to the bathroom, so he did so and a brief while later he stepped out ready to go|

N1:Good. Now...Are you ready for this Stanley?...For the real thing...

|He looked at the TV for a second. The channel tuned was CNN, and the news said The Narrators Company was looking for a new guy to play Stanley's roll, since the last actor had quit. He sighed and looked at Narrator 1|

S:...Hell yeah I am!...Let's go.

|They changed and stepped out of the room, praying to get back to it someday, hopefully. They walked to the entrance of the wing, where Mariella and the girls where waiting for them|

M:Mornin' boys, took you a while to get ready...

S:Yeah, my fault...

M:Anyway, time for the true challenge. Follow me...To the armory!

|They walked out of the wing and out of the cave, and headed to the offices part. But instead of going to Hammerlock's office, they kept going straight, and into the left corridor. This one was shorter than the last one, and led them to a huge warehouse-like room with stands filled with guns and weapons|

M:Welcome to the armory! We have all our weapons here. Hammerlock! Come say some last words!

H:I'm going, my dear. The years have been cruel with me...

|They turned and saw Hammerlock on a catwalk over them. He was accompanied by James, Roland, Brick, Scarlet, Yamato and "Jack"|

H:Hello agents, and as Mariella said, welcome to the armory!

M:Yeah, yeah. Go pick some useful weapons. Remember what you mastered on your training, but also remember this is the real life...So you might have to kill people...

P:Ah'm used to that. No big deal!

S:You are used...The farthest I went with that was killing myself a couple thousand times...

N1:Ah, yes...The suicide ending! What a beautiful piece of laziness that I didn't invent!

S:So your're saying that you didn't create the suicide ending?

N1:Nope! That was the company, who wanted to create a silly ending for silly people...Best idea ever, if I actually think about it...

|Mariella sighed and massaged her temples|

M:CONCENTRATE! Go pick up the fucking melee weapons so we can advance to firearms...

N1:Yeah Mar'...Sorry...

|They each went to a row where their primary weapons were. Stanley picked a tactical kevlar Katana. He gave it a swing a Lucy saw that it was one of those freaky "sonic" katanas, and the memories of that night came to her mind. Back to Stanley, he gave the katana a wing and he was happy with it's balance, so he grabbed it. Narrator 1 picked up a set of throwing knives, Patricia grabbed a huge bastard sword, but then realized that it wasn't a good idea, so she left it and grabbed a pair of twin combat knives. Lucy also picked up a Katana, and sighed when she swung it and discovered that it wasn't a sonic one. Once all of them were ready, they walked back to Mariella|

M:Good, now let's go up to get some guns.

|She pressed a button on the wall and a metal ladder descended from the upper floor. They went up to where Hammerlock and the rest were|

H:Now, remember that you have to be at least a little bit sneaky, so we'll provide you with suppressors so that you don't make a bloody scandal out there. Brick.

B:Right away sir. Slabs, take this!

|He gave one to each of them|

H:Now go pick up some guns. Remember that the outcome of this mission will determine the fate of the Multiverse, so don't hesitate to pick up lethal weapons. I feel sorry for the ones that sided with Narrator 3, but this is the crude reality. We can't work with the military, so have to cut our path ourselves. Go, I recommend pistols and smgs, but try to get something a little bit more powerful too, we don't know what we'll find there.

|They approached the rows of firearms to do so. Since Patricia was the shooter when She and Lucy were on the sniper team, she picked up a M600 sniper rifle, and an M-16 to top it off. Lucy roller her eyes at that|

L:Always over the top Patricia...

P:Ah wanna be prepared for everything Lucy!

|Lucy sighed and grabbed a Glock and an MP5, "Smooth and quick" She thought. Stanley didn't know much about guns, Just how to shoot them steady, so he grabbed what Lucy had picked. Narrator 1 decided to keep it classy, so he picked a Tranq. gun, but since he felt a little bit "unprotected" with it, he also grabbed the biggest gun of the row, an M60. Brick laughed a bit|

B:Hey slab...That's not the sneakiest weapon if I say so myself...

N1:Things might get...Hot...So we might as well bring some REAL firepower, am I right?

P:Ah support that...Hey pansy, can ah have the M60...Ah miss firin' off ye one...

N1:Sure...Not that I used one before...

|He swapped his M60 with Patricia's M-16. He felt more comfortable with a smaller gun|

H:Well, now that you got your weapons...Follow me to get your devices.

S:Devices?! Like, Laser lipsticks and telephone-shoes?

|Mariella and Hammerlock laughed at that|

M:Oh come on Stanley! That only exists in movies, here we have REAL devices...

|Stanley got a bit sad because of that|

S:Oh...Okay...

H:Come on, follow me...

|They entered a corridor that led them to a big room where people with lab coats worked|

H:This is the weapons lab, talk with that guy there to get your fancy devices...Jonah! Come please!

J:Ya, I'm going...

|An old, bald man approached them. He was working on a sort of laser weapon on his desk|

J:Hello agents, I'm Jonah, the head scientist. Come with me so I can give you some "Toys" for your journey...

|They went with him to a table. He pressed a button on it and a target dummy appeared from the ground near them. He grabbed a device from the table and put it in his hand|

J:This, people, is a secret shocker device, "Surprise Zapper" as we call it here. It goes attached to your hand and it's activated when you extend your arm, like this...

|He got in front of the dummy and quickly extended his arm. In the blink of an eye, a projectile went flying from his hand to the dummy's head|

J:No wires and renewable. It can deliver a 5000 Volts shock, more that the necessary to put someone to sleep.

|He gave one to each of them and some replacements. He proceeded to grab another device, this one being a sort of mini computer|

J:This thingy is a remote hacker. Your turn it on and look for the nearest electronic device. You press HACK and boom, all done! Sadly, we have just one, so who's gonna have it?

L:Me, I am good with tech.

|He gave the device to Lucy|

J:If she's carrying the device, I will assume she'll be the tech manager, so she should also carry this things...

|She gave Lucy a device with a little drill and a...Sort of cord with a camera on its tip|

J:The fist one is a door-opener. You found a locked door? Put that in fron of the lock and press on, the rest is job of the device. The other thing is a tactical espionage camera-drone. This cord is actually a robot that moves and it's pretty fucking sneaky. You control it with the hacking device.

L:Okay, thanks.

|Lucy grabbed the things and stepped back|

J:Okay, next we'll need an explosives manager...Who's up for the task?

|Almost instantly Patricia raised her hand|

P:Me, ah like 'splosives!

J:Alright, look at this...

|He gave her a device that looked like a mine and another that looked like a grenade|

J:If the thing I gave to the other girl is a door-opener, this is a "Door-Buster". Put this on the lock and it'll go boom boom, understand? The other thing is what I like to call a "Tesla Grenade". Why Tesla? Because it shocks your opponents. You take out the lock and you throw it. From there, you wait a couple seconds and it'l explode throwing out small Tesla coils, that'll form and electrical field. Everyone inside will be shocked with 20000 Vols of raw power! How cool is that?

P:So fuckin' cool! Gimmie!

|Patricia quickly grabbed some of the Tesla Grenades and some "Door-Busters". Jonah also gave her normal grenades, flash grenades and fire grenades. Finally, he gave her a modified grande launcher, adapted to throw LITERAL grenades. Patricia had a smile from ear to ear|

P:Best...Gun...O'mah life

J:Indeed, it's an awesome gun. Designed it myself! Now for you two, here...

|He grabbed 2 small devices|

J:These are laser guns, used ONLY to cut through walls and doors. It won't cut skin, sadly...Oh Patricia! I almost forgot! Here...

|He gave the lasers to Stanley and Narrator 1, and then grabbed another gun from the desk|

P:What's that?

J:This is an explosive gel gun! You spray some on a surface and then press the button here to detonate it.

|Patricia grabbed it|

P:Awesome!

J:Glad you like it, but I don't have any more things for you. I wish you the best of luck, and I hope that you come back so I can give you more awesome devices!

H:Thank you Jonah. Now let's go...We have a fly to catch...

|But he had another thing for them|

J:I almost forgot! Here, your climbing kit.

|They took it and put it on|

H:Now yes, goodbye Jonah...

|But before they could start moving, Jack got in front of them. Hammerlock sighed and shook his head annoyed|

J:Wow, wow, wow...You kiddos are going to leave without even saying goodbye? How rude of you...

|They smiled and the rest approached them|

B:Yeah slabs, we hope to see you again after this...

Scarlet:Indeed. And I wanted to say that you have "The Moves Like Jagger" when it comes to fighting, Stanley...

|Everyone laughed at that reference except Stanley who didn't catch it|

S:Oh, come on! You know I don't DO music!

N1:Yes, we forgot. Stanley doesn't know pretty much anything about music...

Scarlet:Well...We'll have to teach him when you come back...

|She winked at him and left without saying another word. Everyone went silent for that moment, and Patricia was sharing annoyed and "Oh, that bitch" looks with Lucy|

S:Did...Did she wink at me?

R:Don't get your hopes up...She flirts with everyone. Now; you saved my life once, and I know I can't thank you enough Stanley...But, I can tell you this: Good luck son, you're gonna need it.

S:Thanks pal'...

|They hugged and Brick decided to join them, embracing both of them with his huge arms. Narrator 1 sighed and proceeded to join them too. And after him, everyone except Hammerlock and Jack got dragged into the now massive hug|

H:How nice that you are getting along with your now fellow agents...But sadly, we need to leave NOW. So enough hugs and feelings, save them for when you come back...

|And sadly, Hammerlock was right, so they ended the hug with pats in the back and goodbyes. Hammerlock started walking out of the lab and they followed him, handshaking with Jack on the door|

J:Come back kids, I would miss you if you don't come back...And no hard feelings about the test.

S:We'll miss you too Jack, see ya 'round!

|And finally, Yamato was waiting for them after Jack|

Y:Ah, me very proud of you. Me wishes you luck and...

|Hes suddenly changed to his other personality|

Y:...YOU BETTER COME BACK MAGGOTS, OR ELSE I WILL PERSONALLY GO LOOKING YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE TO KICK YOUR SORRY LAD-ASSES! GOOD LUCK!

|They blinked slowly and said "Thank you" in a very respectful way, in fear of him hitting them. After the last goodbyes they stepped out of the lab, finally. Hammerlock guided them through the armory to a metallic door on the back, and stepped into a hangar for planes and helicopters. One of the last kind was waiting for them on the center, ready to take off|

H:Well agents, this is it. This helicopter will take you over to the building and you'll have drop off from it with parachutes to reach the building. Get a hold of the walls and use the knowledge and tools we gave you to get to the Escape Pod tube. Get inside the building and make you way to floor 751, then look for the portal and destroy it. Once you finish with that, go and capture Narrator 3. It's time for a little bit of "firing" for him...Go, and good luck agents.

|They got into the helicopter, but before Narrator 1 could, Mariella pulled him into a passionate kiss. After some seconds they broke it and looked at each other|

M:Come back...Or I'll be really pissed...

N1:I don't doubt that Mar'...I also wanted to tell you that I love you...A lot...

|Mariella smiled and planted a quick kiss on his lips before sending him to the helicopter. He go in and the doors were closed. Everyone eyed him with narrow eyes and mocking smiles on their faces, while he had a jelly look on his|

N1:Oh man...We HAVE to get back...

P:O'course we'll get back mah friend!

Pilot:Okay lads, put on your headsets, this'll be LOUD!

|They did so as the helicopter started going up. A hole on the ceiling opened over them and suddenly, they were in clear air, behind the rotting old house the agency used as a cover-up. Their heads attached to the windows as the helicopter went even higher and started heading to the tallest building of the city|

S:Oh boy, I never thought I'd be in a helicopter! It feels AWESOME!

L:I'm with you on that one Stanley, this is fucking awesome! We'll hopefully get to experience this again in the future...

P:"Hopefully"? O'course we'll experience it again Lucy! Be positive!

L:I know, but it's hard...

Pilot:Better make up your mind quickly, 'cause we're approaching the building.

|They looked again through the windows and discovered the tall building almost under them|

Pilot:Okay, put on your parachutes lads! I hope that you know how to use one, 'cause I'm opening the doors in ten seconds!

|They hurried with the parachutes and as the pilot said the doors opened, letting the wind into the helicopter. Under them, the world seemed so small, except for the massive building directly under the helicopter. Stanley didn't have vertigo, but jumping to clean air was a totally different thing. He got a hold of his stomach|

Pilot:Okay, time to jump! Good luck down there!

N1:Well, no going back now...Are you ready?

|Stanley said "Yes!" but his words were lost on the wind when his feet left the helicopter, and his body embraced the emptiness around him|

* * *

"You can tell there's a tension, but it probably isn't sexual...So ant Innuendo is ineffectual..."

~Dan Bull- Kicky Kicky Flow.

But really, you can almost taste the tension...It was the idea after all...Pretty fancy devices, hm? I'll make sure they use all of them over the course of the story. Until next Friday...Hopefully!


	11. The Chapter That Uses The Tension, A LOT

Chapter on time and on pint, not much else to say, except that it is still a bit too short for my liking...I can do better for you...ENJOY!

* * *

|Skydiving was awesome, or at least Stanley felt like it was so. The wind curled and twisted around every fiber of his body in a way that it relaxed him, but raised his adrenaline levels to infinity, and beyond, at the same time. After he jumped, Lucy followed him, then Patricia, and finally Narrator 1|

S:Dude! This is fucking awesome!

L:I know! But be careful where you go! Remember that we need to land on the side of the building without windows!

S:Alright, got that!

|Stanley adjusted his trajectory to be aligned with the wall, and approximately 200 meters after, he opened his parachute, giving the cue to the rest to also open theirs. They glided swiftly through the air until they landed on the wall and detached their backpacks quickly as the started sliding down to the ground. In the blink of an eye, they got a hold of their climbing kit and used it stop their fall. Once all of them had a good grip on the wall, they started going up, Stanley was first, and under him went Lucy, Patricia and Narrator 1|

S:Okay! Let's look for that entrance! We are probably around floor 500 or so since I can still breath with relative ease, so let's get going! Follow me!

|He got a hold of one of his hooks and plunged it on the wall over him, moving up with that motion. The climbing consisted on hooks and boots with spikes on the soles, that penetrated the wall with ease, giving them a good grip. The climb was rough, since the harsh winds hit them from almost every side, and it required a really big muscular effort, all of them were sweating really bad and were panting very hard. But after a while, they spotted a single hole on the wall over them|

S:Hey! Over there! I think that's our entrance! Come on guy, a few more floors to go, it ain't that hard, right?

N1:Say that for yourself! I'm tired out of my very bones here!

P:Don't be a pansy Kevan! We're almost there!

|They covered the little ground left and once there, Stanley poked his head into the black tube to see if he could spot anything. He looked up and discovered light slipping from the sides of some dark thing in the middle of it, probably the escape pod. He went inside and started climbing, followed shortly by the rest. He went up a tar as he could until he discovered a metalic thing blocking his way|

S:Hey! I reached the escape pod, but I can't get past it! What do we do from here?!

|Everyone was silent for a while until Lucy came up with an idea|

L:Cut it with the laser Jonah gave you!

|Stanley seemed to snap, and grabbed the small laser from his pocket|

S:Great idea Lucy!

|Nobody could see her, but she blushed a bit to his compliment."Silly Stanley with your sweet voice..." She thought. He positioned the laser in front of the metal and turned it on. A red light appeared and started cutting through the metal, so he moved it in a circular motion to make an entrance big enough for all of them, one at a time. Some moments later he finished, and with a quick punch to the surface, the plate went falling down|

S:Careful down there! Metal incoming!

|They dodged the falling piece and kept going up. Stanley went into the escape pod and opened its door to end up in an old-too-familiar room, the escape pod room. He stepped out and helped everyone up|

N1:Oh, take a look at this! The memories that come to my mind... Are actually nonexistent! I wasn't present at all on this ending...

S:Yeah...Oh! I remember why I couldn't escape here! Both Kevan and I are needed to make the escape pod work!

N1:Really? But...If both of us are here...

|He couldn't finish, since the lights turned red and the room started to shake. Suddenly, the escape pod jettisoned out of the building, heading to who-knows-where. To top the really bad situation, an alarm started ringing. "Escape pod launched, Escape pod launched..." It said. Perfect|

N1:Well, fuck...

P:Now they know we'rr 'ere. No time to waste!

|They exited the room and went down the long, metal stair until they reached another old-too-familiar room, Stanley's old office block on floor 751. They got inside through door 428, The light were red there as well, and the alarm rang loudly. The whole place seemed to be empty, but there were signs of people, since the copy machine was spewing out some reports and the monitors were lit with things on their screens. Everyone had evacuated the floor, and probably the building. Stanley turned turned then to face door 427, and he suddenly froze on his spot, and Narrator 1 noticed it|

N1:Stanley! No time for memories, we need to keep moving...Stanley!

|He seemed to ignore him as he opened the door and stepped into the office inside. The first thing he noticed was that his name wasn't there at all, it was the office of another random employee, but it was a perfect recreation of the one he had back when he worked there|

N1:STANLEY, LISTEN TO ME!

S:It's not mine Kevan...I am independent now...I AM FREE!

|And in a moment of rage he threw everything out of the worktable. He grabbed the old monitor and slammed it onto the wall with great force. He kept breaking things until Patricia stepped up, slapping him hard on his cheek. He seemed to snap back into reality by that|

P:Ya good? We have to move.

S:I...*Sigh* Yes, I'm good. Let's go...

|And with that he stepped out of the office. They started walking and were half way through the room when people with suits appeared from the corridor in front of them. They were armed and didn't hesitate to shoot once they saw them. Luckily, they reacted quickly by jumping to the set of open cubicles to get some cover behind the tiny walls. Bullets passed flying only millimeters away from their heads, and more came after that, directed to the place where they were hiding|

S:The stealth only lasted so-so!

P:Ya, ya. Gonna stahp whinin'?

|She grabbed one of her grenades and pulled the pin. She waited a couple seconds and then threw it at their feet. It landed where Patricia wanted, so the people that were attacking them didn't have the time to react before it exploded, killing all of them. The rain of bullets ceased for a bit, but they heard loud and multiple steps coming their way. Patricia grunted and got out her M60|

P:O'right boys, give em' hell!

|She got up and shot the first guy that appeared from the door, also killing him. The rest were pretty confuzzled at first, but they came back to reality quickly and drew their weapons to help Patricia on the defense|

L:Who are this guys!

N1:Probably the security personnel! The alarm must have alerted ALL of them of our presence! Oh well, I fancied some shooting after all...

|A bullet passed right by his head and he quickly dispatched the one who shot him. The remaining guards found cover behind the wall, and tried to snipe them off from behind it, but Patricia gestured them to crouch under the cubicle again|

P:'ELP ME MOVE THIS BLOODY THING!

|With the combined strength of all of them, they managed to move the small fake-wall of the cubicles to be in front of the corridor. The guards were piling up there so Patricia primed another grande. She threw it as far as her arm and aim let her, and it got into the feet of their attackers, killing a lot of them in the process. The rest of them were confuzzled by the explosion so Patricia knew it was time for Lucy and Stanley|

P:Stanley, Lucy! Go get 'em with yer swords!

|They heard her and in a flash they were drawing their weapons and jumping into the sea of guards. Narrator 1 and Patricia provided them with some cover up fire, but they had to stop because they could hit them too from that point on. Stanley swung his sonic katana and hit several rows of guards, while Lucy skillfully cut weapons and throats alike. They were tangled in a deadly dance to the sound of gunfire, both doing wonders with their tools. Lucy stopped for a microsecond to gesture Patricia and Narrator 1 to advance, so they also jumped over the cubicle and used some of the bodies Lucy and Stanley were disposing as meat-shields for the bullets. Slow and steady, they pushed the guards back until they reached the turn on the corridor. Lucy put the "Door-Opener" in office 417, and they got inside the room, using it as a cover. But more guards were coming their way, lots and lots of guards. They were running out of ammo, so Patricia thought "Fuck it" and grabbed her grenade launcher. Jonah had loaded it with a full set of normal grenades "Just in case you don't have time to reload", bless him. So she primed the gun and launched 1 grenade into the corridor, causing the wall of the room to explode. It didn't get far, but it killed most of the guards who were practically over them by now...and the wall. the explosion sent them flying to the back of the office, but they got up quickly and continued to push through the corridor, with Patricia throwing grenades from behind. A while and a lot of bodies on the floor later, they got to the set of two open doors, but instead of a couple guys, they found a full barricade of them, using crates and copying machines as shields. They also had spots to insert their weapons, so they could shoot without being exposed. Patricia had blown a hole in the left wall that opened to another office, so they got in and avoided most of the bullets fired at them|

L:Aw shit, I'm covered head to toe in blood! Ew, ew, ew , ew...

S:Yeah, yuck!

P:That not the problem now! ah'm out o' normal 'nades! I just have Tesla, fire and stun!

L:Throw a Tesla Patty! And don't panic, we've been through worse situations before!

P:Like Bratislava! That was a bloody war zone Lucy!

L:Yeah, but this is NOTHING compared to Bratislava!

N1:OH MY GOD, THEY ARE SHOOTING AT US, SO COULD YOU THROW THE GOD DAMNED GRENADE PLEASE!?

P:Fine, fine, geez...

|She pulled the pin and threw the Tesla. It landed on the other side of the barricade and after a short while it exploded. Several small coils came out of it and a central one connected them to the same electrical field. Everything inside was fried to death. Tenths of guards were in the radius, so all of them got shocked by the powerful grenade. The shooting ceased, indicating Patricia that her grenade had landed. They got out of their cover and rushed to the barricade, jumping over it. They proceeded to kill the remaining injured guards with their melee weapons. Narrator 1 threw a knive at one who was about to jump over Patricia with a knife in hand, ready to take her life with hos. She looked at the guard and gave Narrator a thumbs up. No more guards were coming to get them, did they just kill ALL of them?|

S:That...*Pant*...That wasn't exactly a warm welcome...

L:You're...You're right...

|They rested for a bit and sat on the floor. Once they were ready again, they got up and looked at the set of doors in front of them. They were thinking what to choose and Narrator 1 couldn't resist himself|

N1:...When Stanley came to a set of two open doors...

|All of them laughed, except Stanley who found the comment very offensive|

S:*Sigh*"I entered the door on my left"...Fuck you Kevan...

N1:Oh, come on Stanley! A little bit of humor won't kill anyone, right?

S:Say that to the hundreds of guards we killed right now...

L:Yeah well, nice argue but we have to move. I presume that Narrator 3 is in the boss office, so let's go left, okay?

|They nodded and entered the door on the left, just like the old times. They walked through the meeting room and then through the other corridor until they reached yet another old-too-familiar place, the one hated by all the Narrators...The Broom closet. They walked right past it, but Stanley HAD to stop in front of it|

N1:Stanley...I know what you're thinking...If you value our friendship, you will NOT. Enter. There...

S:Yeah, right...But...For the old times Kevan!

|And without another word, he opened the door and got inside the broom closet. Narrator 1 sighed and facepalmed|

N1:STANLEY WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! GET OUT OF THE ANNOYING BROOM CLOSET!

|He giggled inside the room filled with...Well...BROOMS|

S:Make me!

|Patricia moved aside Narrator 1 and got closer to the closed door|

P:It'll be ah pleasure..

|But when he heard Patricia coming closer, he quickly got out and headed towards the stairs|

S:Come on now, no time to waste!

P:Hm, always works...

|They reached the stairs and went up and into the reception of the boss office. From there, they walked to the door on the side that lead to the room in question, and discovered Narrator 3 sitting on the Boss chair. They approached but suddenly, the doors closed behind them and they had weapons pointing at their heads|

N3:Well, well, well...Took you long enough, hm? Long time not seeing Patrick...Stanley...

S:Fuck you Narrator 3!

|He seemed surprised by that|

N3:Oh my, Stanley! You can talk! How wonderful! Now...Since all of you are here, it'll be rude of me if I don't show you the new..."Decorations"...

N1:What do you mean by that?

N3:Oh, you'll see...Come, come! And enjoy the view...

|He got up and input the code on the panel behind his desk to open the secret door, "1947". Classy. The fake fireplace opened to reveal the access to the mind control facility, and Narrator 3 started walking towards it, gesturing them to follow him. The guys pointing them with guns hurried them too. They knew they could take out the bastards in seconds, but decided to play it cool to see the portal. They walked for a bit until they entered the monitor room, which had it's lights turned off. Narrator 3 clapped his hands twice and suddenly the lights turned on. But there weren't any more monitors, no. Where the monitors were, complex electrical devices lay now, and where the button to turn on the monitors was, now a giant ring connected to the machines on the walls with thick wires occupied the space|

N3:So, you like what we have here?

N1:At least there aren't monitors...Gods, this room used to give me the shivers...

N3:It "used to"...Well, you haven't seen what we can do with this thing...*He gestured at the ring*...I present you: "The Portal"...

|He pressed a button an a panel near it and the lift on the side started going up. A Scientist came out of it once it reached their floor, who started tinkering with the portal|

N3:Right now, my Scientist are giving the portal the last few details...You're still alive because I want to see you suffer, by watching your mission fail...Is it ready?!

Scientist:A few more seconds and you'll be ready to travel, sir, we still have to calibrate a few things.

N3:Good...I see you joined those bad boys from T.L.S. Patrick, right? What a shame...The things we could have done together...

|Narrator 1 really wanted to correct him with his name, but he remembered Hammerlock's words about his true identity, so he swallowed his words. Since he didn't answer, Narrator 3 expression changed to one of being annoyed and anxiety |

N3:It's ready now?!

Scientist:Yes sir, please step back.

|He did so and the scientist pressed a button on the panel. Purple light came out of the corners of the ring as a twisting light circle started forming inside|

N3:Now, where will I end up after crossing this portal?

Scientist 1:On one of the Anti-Time lines, since they didn't disappear there. All the endings are still running.

N3:Good. Well, I'll see you soon...Oh wait, I won't. As soon as I cross the portal, kill them...Goodbye!

|He took a step back and jumped into the portal. The guys prepared their weapons to shoot, but that was their cue. In the blink of an eye, they disarmed the guys on their backs and knocked them unconscious. The scientist tried to close the portal in a rush, but Narrator 1 acted quickly and neutralized him with his tranq. gun. They were free to move again|

L:We don,t have much time guys. Let's destroy the portal and get back to the agency.

N1:No, that's not viable, he can make one from the other side...Our best option is to chase him to prevent that from happening...

P:He'll have them fancy superpowahs there, how we gonna get 'im?

S:We'll have them too...Come on, are you ready for another jump?

N1:Two leaps of faith on the same day? What a glorious tale to narrate to my grandchildren!

|They laughed to that and they jumped into the portal, all at the same time|

* * *

How much I love the sweet, SWEET scent of a cliffhanger in the air! (Sorry, but since Rick Riordan put one in the end of The Mark Of Athena, I can put one here too. NO EXCEPTIONS.

Next chapter will be another one of Aurora, since I like to torture you. Expect to see a lot of Child of Light references.

And I mean it.

Goodbye and see you on the next chapter!


	12. The Second Part Of The Random Chapter

**There, I wen't back and revised it. I don't know why but I think this is the best chapter I've written so far, try to ENJOY it a bit :P**

* * *

Hello guys, and take that! An early chapter! Sorry for breaking the schedule again, but I'm not going to have access to my netbook on Friday. I also apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, I didn't have much time to revise well. Try to ENJOY Aurora's new story!

* * *

|How Norah convinced her to accept Bucephelus proposal was beyond her. She was going to politely decline his offer, but Norah charmed her into joining. She also charmed her friends too. And Bucephelus into accepting her. Aurora thought about that as she waited painfully for the plane that was going to take them to New York. She sighed and looked at Norah, who was looking at the take off of a plane|

A:Could you remind me again why did I listen to you?

N:Because I'm your sister! And I'm also very skilled in talking decisions into people...

Ó:She's right, not even I could resist her charm...

N:Better luck next time, big boy...Hey, look at that! Our plane is landing over there!

|She pointed at the big plane that was just mere meters from the ground, landing. After some painfully slow seconds, his wheels connected with the ground and it maneuvered through the landing track with swift but precise moves. Aurora got up and gestured the rest to do so too|

A:Indeed, that's out plane. It'll probably call for the passengers in half an hour or so, fancy some eating?

|They nodded and headed to the nearest fast food station, which so happened to be from the financial archenemy of The Lowest of The Low, **"The Highest of The High"**. Everything looked fancier, and even though it was a fast-food station, it could easily be mistaken by a high-society restaurant . Ignoring Norah's whines, they bought their food and sat on a near royal-looking table|

N:That's our rival! Come on guys, why are you supporting them?!

A:Because they are fancier in every way possible, their food is tastier and they don't have YOU as a waitress, maybe?

|The guy on the counter coughed loudly to grab their attention. He spoke with a heavy french accent and with refined words|

Employee:Thanks for ordering here madam. We'll GLADLY take your order again someday in ze future...

|He made a deep bow, and Norah lost her temper|

N:OH, YOU SHUT UP, FANCY-LOOKING..."WAITRESS"!

|The french guy looked at Norah with a playful smile|

Employee:Oh pardon me, ma' petite, but in ze end, is ze costumer's choice...

|Norah's face was as red as a tomato and as hot as a raging volcano. She decided she had had enough, and started walking towards the counter to punch the poor guy. But before she could give her first step, Aurora grabbed her by her shirt, knowing her intentions. Norah turned around and looked at her sister with a deadly gaze|

A:Norah, no. I know what you're going to do...Come, sit with us...

|Norah squinted and turned around so that Aurora only saw her back. She giggled in response and Norah got even more angry, so she walked off to their seats, practically stomping the ground with each step. As they were eating and trying not to laugh, The Airport staff informed that their plane was about to take off, so they finished quickly and walked to the boarding terminal, where they found Norah waiting for them in the line with a "pissed-off" look in her face. She made room for them to get in the line and casually hit a guy on his stomach when complained about that|

A:Thank you for caring about us Norah! You're still angry?

N:...Fuck you...

|Aurora giggled a bit and turned to face her friends|

A:Yes, she's still angry...

|They boarded the plane and went to the first-class section, courtesy of T.L.S., of course. Aurora sat on the right side of the plane by the window and Norah sat next to her. On Norah's side sat Rubella, and behind them, the rest|

A:You're still mad, Norah?

|She forced her sister to look at her. Norah was trying to make an annoyed face, but she couldn't hold it for long, and she bursted out laughing|

N:Maybe a little, but not as much as before. I can't be mad at you, little sister!

|She hugged Aurora and planted a barrage of kisses in her head. Aurora simulated to be annoyed and tried to break free, but after a while she ended up hugging her too|

A:How sweet of you...But get your hands off me, you're ruining my clothes...

|They broke the hug as the plane staff instructed them how to put on and off the seat belt|

Staff girl:...Shortly, a sign will appear over your heads and you'll have to put on these, *She gestured at the seat belt in her hand* since we'll take off briefly after that. We hope that you have a good fly here in American Airlines.

|As the girl had said, the sign appeared and everybody put on their seat belts|

A:So Norah...Are you ready to begin our journey to "The West"? **[AUTHOR NOTE:Punny reference is punny]**

|Norah grunted and smiled|

N:Oh yeah! Let's do this!

|And then the plane started moving. For a moment, everything was calm, but their stomachs did a flip when the it started moving. Slowly but surely, it began to increase its speed gradually, to the point where their heads were attached to the back of their seats. Aurora almost hyperventilated when the plane started to ascend, but suddenly, everything was calm again. They were on the air. Her breathing started to normalize, and once she felt like herself again, she sunk onto the seat and let out a long sigh|

N:That...That felt...Strange...But still, AWESOME! Let's do it again!

|Their friends looked at Norah with anger in their eyes and shouted|

EVERYONE:NO!

|She covered herself with her hands as she put her head down|

N:FINE, FINE!...GEEZ!

R:I can't CONCEIVE the fact that we are on a FLYING MACHINE.

Robert:Indeed, my dear. It's quite the experience, if I say so myself...But there has been a question in my mind for all this time...I would gladly appreciate if someone could tell me why Finn is over Piscea's lap...

|And as Robert said, Finn was over Piscea, who was trying to shove him off. He had his eyes wide open and was shaking violently|

P:GOD DAMMIT YOU FUCKING PUSSY! GET OFF!

F:I can't P-Piscea...I'm t-Too sca-Scared...

|His grip around her tightened as she started to lose her temper. She was about to punch him when Óengus grabbed her arm|

Ó:Do not. Let him stay with you for a while, he'll sit back some day...

|Since Óengus was ALWAYS right, Piscea sighed and grinding her teeth, she lay down her hands|

P:FINE! But grow some fucking balls someday...

F:I-I will P-Piscea...But it's h-Hard...

A:Hey! Let's caaaaaalm down, alright? Look, it's night time here in the sky, why don't we catch some sleep? Good night!

|All of them said "Goodnight Aurora!" as she rolled to face the window and drifted away to sleep, looking at the so mighty stars she had only dreamed of seeing from this "short" distance . An hour later, Norah woke her up since the plane was about to land. They were having a stop on London for a couple days, all paid by T.L.S., once again. Their feelings towards them were becoming better by the minute. The moments before the plane touched the ground were as painstakingly slow as the take off, but it's wheels touched the concrete and once again everything was normalized. They reached the boarding terminal and it connected with the plane, the American Airlines crew told them they were good to go and thanked them for flying with them. They got out of the plane and entered the Heathrow Airport, which was humongous. They walked to the place to pick up their luggage|

A:I've never been to London before, if just it's airport looks beautiful, I can't imagine the rest of the city...

R:Indeed, it looks very SOPHISTICATED, the rest of the city must be SPECTACULAR!

Ó:It was nice from the agency to pay us this stop, let' enjoy the most of it.

N:Yeah!

|They got their luggage and walked to the exit. There, a woman had a sign that read "T.L.S. Poland here", and was eyeing everyone, not finding who she wanted, apparently. They approached and as soon as she lay her eyes on them, her lips curled into a smile. She waved at them as they reached to her. They took a moment to inspect her; She had pretty expensive clothes and irradiated an aura of pure aristocracy, she looked more like...A baroness, than a spy|

Girl:Greetings, new agents!I am Lady Aurelia Hammerlock, but you can call me "My lady" **[FURIOUS TIP]**. We are very happy that you choose us over your pesky, low-class job, Aurora...As for the rest of you, thank you also...Now follow me, my dears, time waits for no-one here!

|She turned around and started walking towards the exit with her chin up, not looking up at anyone. They shared confuzzled looks before following her into the busy land of Great Britain|

Aurelia:Welcome the the country of kings! *She took a deep sniff* Can you feel the royalty in the air? It's truly invigorating...And they said "We would never be royals", HA!

|They laughed to the song joke,but still didn't know how to react to what she said. Norah decided to imitate her|

N:Aaaaaaah...Yes! *Sniff* Truly, truly invigorating..."My Bee Queen"...

Robert:Indeed, Norah...Pardon me..."Nox", the wind carries within the sweet scent of good manners and fresh capitalism! My lady **[FURIOUS TIP]**, I happen to notice the fact that we haven't done our proper introductions...Let me have the pleasure to do the honors... I'm Robert Bolmus, born in London, ex-resident of Warsaw, Poland. Nor royal blood inside me whatsoever, but still a fine gentleman. Now you, lady.

|Aurelia was surprised by his manners, so much that she answered in a really exalted way. The rest just stood there in complete awe since they weren't used to Robert speaking with such refined words everyday|

Aurelia:How wonderful! A TRUE man who speaks my same language! As I said before, I'm Lady Aurelia Hammerlock. Born in London, former resident of...The world! But mostly London...Me and my brother share the same royal-like bloodline, but we refused out right to use them when we became agents. Now follow me to the bus, darlings, plenty to cover!

|With perfect timing, a bus stopped right in front of them. It had a sign that read "To London", and it looked as fancy as it was capable, given the fact that it wasn't a classic British bus with two floors. They were also impressed by the overall POSH-NESS of everything there, totally alien to their simple, raw lives in Warsaw. They got into the bus and the first thing they noticed was that it was completely empty, almost as if it was just for them. Norah had the urge to ask|

N:Um, my lady? Why are we the only passengers on the bus?

|Aurelia giggled a bit to that, in a completely aristocratic way, of course|

Aurelia:Oh you citizens of the low class...We are the only ones here because T.L.S. England CAN afford a bus for just us...Charles! To London, and be quick darling, I need to rest in my own bed...

|The driver gave her a thumbs up|

Charles:Yes ma'am, we'll be there in no time!

Aurelia:Splendid! Now, try to enjoy the majestic looks on our way to London...

|They settled in their seats and the bus started moving, twenty minutes later they were entering the main streets of the crowded British capital. All of them, except Aurelia, had their faces practically attached to the windows as they took in every single detail of their surroundings. Everything on the finest streets looked old and aristocratic, but there were still beacons of progress, manifested into complex and modern structures with edge-cutting technology scattered around them and over the rest of "The City Of Progress". The trip lasted almost half and hour counting the stops to marvel at the most beautiful spots in the city, and when the bus stopped, they were left face to face with the most luxurious hotel they ever had the pleasure to see. It was humongous, and the word ended up being short to describe it. It looked old, yet, new and it was placed at a street called Park Lane, which seemed fancy. Aurelia walked in front of them and extended her arms|

Aurelia:Welcome, gentlemen an gentlewomen, to the Four Seasons Hotel, the most expensive Hotel here in London...You will be staying here, courtesy of T.L.S., of course...Come! Follow me, and I shall give you the tour!

|She turned and started heading towards the main entrance. Before she could touch the door, it opened for her and several people dresses in red clothes came out and went straight to the rest to pick up their luggage. They carried it in and Aurora and the rest followed them. The details inside were equally marvelous, leaving them astonished and making a deep mark inside their heads. **[AUTHOR NOTE:So marvelous that there are no words which can picture it. Sorry people, I try to be as accurate as I can but I ACTUALLY COULDN'T FIND AND FUCKING PICTURES ABOUT THE INTERIORS OF THE GOD-DAMNED HOTEL! *Sigh*...Anyway, I'M SORRY if the descriptions don't fit with the real hotel but I'm doing the best I can here with pretty much non-existent material. Sorry again. I also could have exaggerated a bit with the dimension of the hotel...Just throwing that out there...]** A french guy guided them to their to their respective rooms on the twelfth floor. Óengus and Finn went into room 428, which had two MASSIVE king sized beds, Rubella and Piscea into room 426, which was pretty much the same as the other one, and finally, Aurora went with Norah to room 427, which, yet again, was similar to the other two and equally marvelous. Robert was invited to join Aurelia into the most luxurious penthouse of the hotel, but he declined the offer clarifying that he had a "girlfriend" back on Warsaw|

Robert:Pardon me, mistress, but I am courting a beautiful damsel back on my mainland. I sincerely apologize for my decline, but a gentleman of honor doesn't betray his future ladyfriend...

|Everyone bursted out laughing at that, and Robert eyed everyone, confused|

A:Come on man! You know Margaret doesn't give two shits about you! Get over it and go with the lady here!

|Robert blushed furiously, as his breathing got louder and louder|

Aurelia:I would recommend listening to your friends, my dear...I can be an SPLENDID companion in bed...

|Everyone laughed at that, and Robert decided he had had enough|

Robert:SILENCE! I will not stand this foul stain to my honor and reputation! I refuse to share a room, and most importantly, a BED with you, mistress! If I have to sleep outside or in the floor of Finn's and Óengus's room , so BE IT! I AM a gentleman of word! Now, if you excuse me, I'm leaving off to prepare my improvised bed!

|And so he stormed off the corridor into room 428, and stated looking for blankets and covers to make, in fact, an improvised bed on the ground. The rest just stood there on the corridor in confusion still shocked by his outburst of emotions|

N:That was...Odd...I've never seen Robert so angry before!

A:Yeah, that's because you never mentioned Margaret near him. He get's a little bit carried away when we speak of her...

|Robert apparently heard that so he stopped making his bed and spoke|

Robert:I DO NOT! It's just that I don't like it when you screw up with my honor and such!

Aurelia: I can understand his anger, but why is he so fond of talking about his honor? It really intrigues me...

A:He's a trader, so he's really into the whole "My word is honorable and my products are legit, blah, blah, blah..." thing...

Aurelia:Oh well, there goes a fine gentleman...Anyway, this luxurious place has everything that you ever wanted...And probably more. If you excuse me, I have to attend to an important call with my brother, Joseph, the former leader of T.L.S.. Try to enjoy your stay here in the hotel, there are plenty of things for you to do in here, or outside in the next three days. Goodbye, and tell Robert that he can ask the staff for another bed if he wishes...

|And with that, she turned around and headed to the nearby lift. They agreed in going out later, but for now, they had to unpack their clothes and take a shower, so they went to their rooms. Aurora's room was separated in two spaces, the bathroom, which also had two spaces, and the main area the last one consisting on the kitchen, the living room and the bedroom, all packed up in a GIGANTIC room. The bathroom was equally remarkable, a giant bath-tub that could hold, at least, four people dominated the view on the room, being in the middle of it. On the right side, another door led to the toilet, which looked pretty normal actually, no weird royal-ish things covering it or anything. Aurora sighed and jumped over the bed, letting her body sink into the mattress|

A:Oh god, THIS IS...A fluffy mattress...It SO comfy...And have you seen the hot-tube Norah?! I'm pretty sure I can spend my whole stay in there...

|Norah smiled and started unpacking her clothes, stacking them on (dis)organized piles over her bed. One was for T-shirts, other for coats, pants, and so on. Once everything was out of her bag, she stuffed the piles into her closet, and once that was was done, she jumped to her bed too and right into her sheets. She snuggled a bit until she felt comfortable and let out a big sigh|

N:Gosh, indeed this is a fluffy mattress...You go take a bath...Imma sleep here for a while...

|And before Aurora could reply, her sister fell asleep and starting snorting heavily. Aurora shook her head and went into the bathroom. She decided that since they were going out that night, she had to be quick. She looked at the clock, it read 6:00 PM. "Plenty of time...But the people here dine at, like, this our...So I better be quick if we want to catch a bite of some cooked food..." She thought as the hot water of the shower hit her face. Half an hour later she was ready, with her wild, red hair straightened up and falling down to her belly-button, ending up in chaotic, not parallel strings of hair. She got out of the bathroom and discovered her sister still asleep. With an enormous willpower, she began with the tedious task of of waking her up|

A:Noooooooraaaaaah~ Wakey, waaaaaakeeey...It's 6:30 PM and there are, hopefully, lots of places to visit tonight...

|Her sister rolled up in her bed and spilled out some unintelligible blabbers before she actually sighed and raised the upper part of her body|

N:...We gonna go partying?

A:Yes Norah...We gonna go partying! And if you want to come with us, you better get you ass to the shower and get ready in a flash!

|Her sister rubber her eyes and sighed again as she got out of the bed|

N:Alright, alright...There better be some fucking drinks where we're going...Or else imma be pissed...

|Aurora nodded as her sister got into the bathroom too. Aurora grabbed her unopened bag and dropped it's contents down on the bed. Since it was pretty hot outside given the fact that it was summer, she picked a light dress for that night, one that she really loved. It was sleeve-less and it reached to her knees, the material was a soft and smooth silk that was nice to the touch. The low part was beige colored, with yellow details on the borders and images of cherries a little bit over them of them. The top part was also yellow-ish, more like golden, with pointy tips on the shoulder blades. Some more cherries were sewed on the front, forming a line that connected the top part with the lower part. There were some yellow gauntlets to go with it, but she deiced not to use them since they would get sweaty and...'Ugh'. It still amazed how the dress fitted her even after all the years she had had it with her. It was a gift from her mother when she was very young, one of the last ones before she...Well, died. She got into the dress and tried to work a bit on her makeup over a table with a mirror in front of it but after some failed attempts to do something nice, she submitted to some base to smooth up her skin. She was putting on her best moccasins that went perfectly with the dress (She had seen them on a store one day and she HAD to buy them) when her sister came out of the bathroom, naked **[AUTHOR NOTE:That's as far as I will go, I don't want to make this an M fic, I would lose readers! :P]**|

N:Aaaaah...It feels nice to have a good, relaxing shower...

|Aurora sighed and handed her sister a towel|

A:Put some clothes on Norah...

|Her sister grabbed the towel and covered herself with it|

N:Sadly, I have to...I heard the Englishmen like their woman classy, and refined...But I didn't do any research on the women likes...

A:Well...You better get out your finest dress then! Besides, I'm not in the mood for "Hunting" tonight. That girl, Patricia Tannis, keeps popping up in my thoughts here and there, blocking the part of my brain that says: "Go bang chicks!"...

|They laughed at that and Norah went to pick up her clothes. She decided to wear a white dress that went from her armpits to her ankles. It was impressive that she could fit inside it, it was so small! Norah had always been pretty slim...Not to mention her lack of boobs. The dress tightened up over her breasts with a folding and some laces on her back. The dress was accompanied by a sort of collar that connected to the front of the dress and helped keeping it in place **[AUTHOR NOTE:I did my best to describe their normal outfits from the game, the image I give you of them MIGHT be a little bit...Not perfect, but hey! Bare with me here...I'm a man...I don't know that much about dresses...Argentina guys...Sorry if it looks like a cheap stereotype, but that's how we roll here...But really, I hope you understand my clumsiness while talking about clothes. Love ya people! :3]**. She added in some white sandals that went perfectly well with the dress. Once she was all-done, she went if front of Aurora and spun slowly so she could admire the whole of her attire|

N:You like how I look?

|Aurora giggled at that|

A:Totally...Especially your lack of boobs!

|Her sister blushed really hard and she giggled even more|

N:You are SO funny...Besides, you don't have much either...What size of bra do you us? B-Something?

A:...Trademark secret...But more than you use, of course!

N:Yeah, yeah. Move so I can get my makeup right...

|She sat and delineated her eyes with a little bit of black and threw some red on her cheeks. She put some bright red lipstick on her lips, and she was ready to go|

N:Okay sis', are you ready?

A:Yeah, let's go hung wild!

|And with that, they stepped out of their room. They knocked on Rubella's and Piscea's room, just to find out it was empty. They went then to the boys room, and Aurora was about to knock when the door shut open right in her face. Óengus stood tall over her, dressed in tight clothes that showed off his toned body. Behind him, Robert and Finn could be seen dressing up as fast as they could|

A:Oh, Óengus. That was...Coincidental?

Ó:I'm always on time Aurora, remember that.

N:Yeah, yeah, the others are ready?

|They heard Robert shouting from inside|

Robert:Yes girls! We'll be out in a minute...Good lord, where's my god-damned shoe?!

|The girls giggled and waited outside with Óengus|

N:So, where are we going?

Ó:I suggest we visit London hot-spots, and then get drunk on some pub.

N:Yeah, that sounds nice...Especially the part where we get drunk!

|Aurora sighed and shook her head|

A:Oh, Norah...You're really spoiled, you know? Besides...You can't drink Óengus! Remember what happens when you drink?

Ó:I never do. It's one of the few mysteries life has to offer me...

A:How's that possible? We tell you every single time we go out, and you manage to forget it!

Ó:There are certain things I actually want to forget...

|Aurora's expression changed to a soft one. As big as Óengus was, it was hard to believe that he had been small in the past. He was from South Africa, but not from the main cities. He grew up in the wilderness with his family, being the poorest of the poor. His parents died in a **clash** between two rival **clans**, and he was left there with just his brother. The years went by and the boys grew big and strong, to the point where they got a job being bodyguards and fighters. But Óengus didn't want that, he wanted to know things, to know why they happened. Why the Sun came out in the morning, and why the lightnings were so bright. So he gathered savings from his jobs and bought a passage to Europe, most precisely, to Warsaw, which he thought to be a good place for him. His brother didn't go with him, he was comfortable being in South Africa, so after hours and hours of hugs and saying they were going to miss each other, Óengus flew off to Warsaw. He didn't have much luck there neither, being a hulking, black man with torn off clothes scared most of the people, but for two girls walking through the busy streets of the city, he wasn't more than a P**oor Unfortunate Soul** waiting to be rescued. Those girls, one of flaming hair and the other of almost white one, decided to help him, and brought him with them to their house. They gave him food and some money to buy new clothes to assist to a job interview. He couldn't thank them enough for the act of kindness, but the girls said that he didn't have to. But ignoring all their declines, the man vowed to protect them and be their loyal friend for the rest of his life. Since that moment, he went out with Aurora and Norah to practically everywhere they went. He also got a job and pretty soon he was able to afford buying books to study. He proved to be an avid reader, able to eat through large tomes in a handful of hours. On top of that, he was a quick learner, so everything he studied stayed carved in his mind. Once, the girls offered him to go to college, but he refused, implying he was too old. But the truth was that he didn't need to go through school. He had read so many books to that point that he knew pretty much everything he could be taught there, from the history of the world, to applied physics and complicated mathematics. He also studied the different religions, but opted to remain as an atheist, since every "miracle" on their respective "sacred" books could be explained with all the science he had learned over the small amount of years he had been inhabiting Warsaw **[AUTHOR NOTE:Haters gonna hate? (Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate...)]**. Norah helped him get a Polish passport, so he could go in and out of the country as he pleased. But he never left, he remained with them, protecting them and more importantly, being their friend. He had a rather tragic past, but he always said that he studied to get the sad parts of his life out of his brain, by filling it with knowledge. All of those thoughts passed through Aurora's head on that moment, and before she knew, she was hugging him tightly. The scene was actually pretty hilarious, since she only reached to his pectorals, and her hands couldn't touch while embracing him **[AUTHOR NOTE:600 words on a single paragraph, dayum!]|**

A:...I know man, but don't stay on the bad times, keep moving forward...And by moving, I mean let's get going since the boys are coming out of the room right now.

|She pointed at the door, and they turned to see Robert and Finn dressed up in fine clothes|

Ó:You're finally out. It took you an eternity...

Robert:Indeed, but I couldn't find my shoe in between Finn's mess!

F:I'm sorry Robert...Please don't hit me!

|Robert simulated he was going to hit him, but Aurora stepped in front of him and looked at him with a disappointed look|

A:Robert, no **(Deja-vu?)**. We talked about this MANY times before...Why do you keep annoying Finn with that?!

|Robert sighed and looked down|

Robert:I'm sorry Aurora, but it's just so funny to tease him! Look at his expression!

|Finn wasn't actually screaming, but he had his mouth open and he was frozen in place, covering himself with his hands|

N:Hey Finn! Are you alive?

F:Y-Y-Yes...Robert, p-Please don't do that anymore...I-It's painfully annoying to withstand...

Robert:Sorry Finn, I'll try not to...

|They hugged and Aurora smiled at that|

A:Okay...Any idea where the girls are?

Ó:That's one of the few things I ignore in this life...

|She sighed and shook her head|

A:You are so dramatic sometimes...

N:Here, lemme call Rubella...

|She got her phone out and searched for Rubella on her contacts list, she found her and pressed the button to call her, she got her phone to her ear|

R:...Hello, who's ON THAT SPOT?

N:Hey Rubella, it's me Nox.

R:...Hi Nox, what's CAUSING TROUBLE TO you?

N:Can you tell me where the fuck are you two?

|Piscea could be heard on the other side of line, shouting|

P:GIMMIE MY GOD-DAMNED PHONE RUBELLA!

|Piscea snatched her phone from Rubella's hands and put it on her ear|

P:Who is is?

N:Um...Hey Piscea, it's me, Norah. Where are you two?

P:On the roof of the hotel, there's a fucking giant Jacuzzi there. Care to join?

N:Would love to, but we're leaving, like, RIGHT NOW. Get your asses down here and come with us.

P:Nah, fuck this, I'll pass for tonight. You're staying here Rub'? She says she staying. See you on a couple hours, hopefully. We'll just keep on relaxing hereeeeee...In this waaaaaarm Jacuuuuuuzziiiiii...

|And then she hanged up the call. Norah sighed and handed her phone to Óengus|

N:Piscea says they won't come, they are on the Jacuzzi on the roof. Ó-Man, could you hold my phone for me? I don't have any pockets...

Ó:I can, Nox...

|He grabbed the phone and put it in his pocket|

F:Hey...Where did you have your phone all this time?

N:In my hand, duh!

F:Oh, right...**|Filler :P**

A:Well, grab my phone too Óengus, I also lack pockets on my dress...

Ó:Gimmie.

|Aurora gave him her phone and they started walking down the stairs to the front door. Once outside, they decided that since they were on the Westminster city, they should visit the Parliament building first, so they went through the London streets, which were crowded with young people, who went out and stayed up all night long..."To Get Lucky"...They knew it wasn't the best time of the day to visit it, but they had other plans for tomorrow. After a pretty short walk, they got to the palace-looking building. It wasn't open for the public, but they could admire the classical Victorian architecture of its walls. On the other side, the Big Ben, probably one of the most famous clocks in the world, was about to hit 8:00 PM, so they decided to listen to their roaring stomachs and go eating to some fancy place. Aurelia had given them British credit cards on the bus, and said they could buy ANYTHING they wanted, except cars, lands and other human beings. They unfold a pocket-sized map of London and decided they were going to eat in one of the most expensive and luxurious ones of the city:"Etnacoffe"|

A:Hey, Robert, could you give us a hand here? What's so special about this place? They sell drugs or something?

|Robert grunted and shook his head|

Robert:I ignore it. However, it's pretty near our current location and it's four stars, it can't be bad, am I right?

A:Well, we better find out...

|And off they headed to the restaurant. Half an hour later, they were practically shoved into the streets by the personnel|

Chef 1:And don't come back!

N:Fuck you, dirty greek-whore! I hope you rot in..."Hades", or whatever its called!

Ó:You know Sicily's Italian right...

N:Since half and hour ago! But I know that will piss them off

Ó:This will be a long night...

|Óengus had to hold Norah, who wanted to hit the chef so bad. It turned out to be, that they weren't aristocratic enough, and that got Robert angry, followed by Norah, and then the rest. The restaurant was inspired on the island of Sicily, which was on the Mediterranean sea. The classical Italian food smelled delicious, and they though that since the restaurant was Italian-Themed, the staff would be from Italy! They had meet Italian people in the past, they were very friendly to strangers and spoke with a funny accent. But the chefs, waiters and waitresses were British, and they though their "Fancy" restaurant was just for the elite of the elite. So when they discovered how Aurora and her friends were behaving, like people from a middle social status, they quickly went to inform them they were going to be kicked out if the kept acting with so low-class manners. That got to Robert. He got up, transformed into a red being of pure fury, and slapped the waiter with the back of his hand. He then said that he wouldn't be offended by a mere worker. Of course the guy wasn't going to take it just like that, so he backed away his fist and then launched in right into Robert's jaw. That got to Norah. As Robert jerked back holding his chin, Norah got up and without even saying a word, she sucker-punched the guy in his stomach and then on his right eye. He fell to the floor, whining and at the brim of crying. Everyone else on the place stopped their dines to see the fight taking place, the silence was so sudden that even the chefs noticed in and went out of the kitchen, just to find their poor waiter beat up on the floor. A tall and muscly chef approached Norah with a face full of anger, and slapped her with such force that she stumbled backwards. That got to Óengus. He simply got up and, yet again, without a single word, he punched the guy in his stomach so fast and with such a great force that he went flying to wall. And then the rest of the staff came in. 8 men were necessary to retain Óengus, but he calmed down after some struggling and proceeded to sincerely apologized for his and his friends actions. They were "escorted" out of the place by some chefs|

Ó:Norah, behave. I don't want to let you go, cause if they lay even a finger on you I will personally make them scream of pain...

N:I KNOW, I KNOW...BUT I JUST WANT TO HIT HIM A BIT!

|They kept struggling like that for some time. Meanwhile, Aurora was checking Robert bruise on his chin. The guy didn't hit him so hard, but the dark area would remain there for a couple of days|

A:You have to control how easily you're offended, Robert...Imagine if the guy had a knife and he tried to stab you!

Robert:I say this every single time, bloody hell...I don't like it when someone messes with my honor!

A:I know, I know...Finn, are you alright there?

|He was in a semi-catatonic state on a bench, in fetal position, and shaking very violently|

F:No violence...No violence...No violence...No violence...

A:Now I know how Piscea feels when she deals with you...

|She kept inspecting Robert jaw. Back to Norah and Óengus, he was still holding her, and she was muttering insults and some thing about burning the place to the ground|

Ó:Norah...Behave please...

N:I CAN'T! THIS LITTLE FAGGOTS MADE FUN OF US, AND I'M SO DONE OF BEING TREATED AS A "PEASANT" HERE!

|But Óengus had enough. He felt like the grip on her wrist was failing, that he also wanted to "burn the place to the ground", but he was smarter, stronger, and way over his primal needs...But Norah was starting to annoy him, and after a few more screams, he lost it|

Ó:QUIET!

|He almost barked his words out in a tone in which he practically never spoke, just when he was really pissed off. Everyone shut up, even Finn and the chefs who were bombarding them with refined insults|

Ó:PEOPLE FROM THE RESTAURANT...GO BACK IN AND LEAVE. US. BE! NORAH, NOX, WHATEVER! PLEASE; PLEASE, I REALLY CARE ABOUT YOU, SO DON'T MAKE ME DO THINGS I'M GOING TO REGRET...Your curses and insults are starting to have effect on me...

|The chefs paled and hurried back in, throwing out some kind of apology for the trouble as the closed the door. Norah just stayed there, shocked by his sudden outburst of emotions. After a while, Óengus let out a long sigh and tried to speak back in his normal, low tone|

Ó:I'm sorry Norah...I mean, Nox...I got a little bit carried away there...

|But Norah interrupted him on that moment|

N:...Norah...Call me...Call me Norah, please. That was childish of me...I-I...I'm sorry Óengus...Besides, I didn't know I was so important to you...

|They looked at each other in their eyes. Everyone else was still silently watching the scene unfold|

Ó:...Aurora and You are everything to me here...You picked me up of the dirt and helped me become the guy who I am now...I can't thank you enough for that...

|Norah blinked slowly as his dark brown eyes penetrated into hers and pierced her very core. She was shocked by his sudden openness|

N:...C...Come on, man! Don't get "feely" with me here...This whole situation was just a minor setback, the REAL fun is about to begin...LET'S GO FIND A PUB TO GET WASTED!

|Everyone cheered her on that, even Finn who snapped out of his shock to raise his fist up in the air|

A:Sounds nice...Anybody have one in mind?

Robert:I actually do...I saw this Viking-Themed pub on our way to the hotel...But I can't quite get the name right...It was something with Bronze...Aurora, be a dear and hand me the map please...

|She did so and he started looking for the word "Bronze" on the pubs list. After some minutes of tedious work, He let out a cry of success|

Robert:Ha! Here, I found it! *He pointed at the part of the map that described it* "The Bronze Ram, Viking-styled thematic pub". It's only a few streets away and the reviews speak positively of it...Fancy giving it a try?

|A loud "Hell yeah!" Could be heard in the almost empty streets of London. Aurora took a quick look at her clock, it read: 8:30 PM...And they still weren't drunk. After some minutes of walking, they arrived at the pub. The front was made out of dark wood, and had some logs that pretended to be columns. Torches lit the sides, high enough to be unreachable by normal means. But the thing that got their attention the most was the giant Bronze-colored ram head that lay over the metal door. Smoke came out of its nosetrails and empty eye sockets, things that helped create the viking-like environment. The doors themselves were a piece of art, with intricate images of Nordic gods and goddesses carved in each one of the parts. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement before stepping in. It was pretty dark inside, barely illuminated by some torches lit around the walls. A rather large amount of people could be seen inside, enjoying drinks alone, or with friends...And some wasted on the floor and tables. They were admiring the logs that crossed the roof and served as support when they heard loud stomps on the ground. They turned to face the direction from where they came from and discovered a GIGANTIC man dressed in an old viking armor standing right in front of them. He was taller than Óengus and much wider. His arms looked like tree trunks and seemed strong enough to lift the entire world. A prominent drinker-belly helped to mold his "Tree trunk" body complexion. But it's most notorious feature (Besides his belly), was his face. Covered with freckles, his white skin and raw complexion remarked the fact that he had a northern/German heritage. A profuse, curly beard covered the lower part and his thick neck, reaching down to the beginning of his belly. Its color was a light brown that resembled the Bronze, which glimmered in the pale light. Back to his face, his cheeks hinted a deep red color, indicating that he was a little bit buzzed. Despite that, he looked at them with a severe expression, which rapidly changed to a joyful one when he realized they were probably costumers. He extended his arms and spoke with a heavy German accent|

Man:Welcome, costumers, to the Bronze Ram! Ya here to drink my famous liquor, ya?

|They shared confuzzled looks between them|

A:Uuuuuh...Yeah! What's the name of this, oh all mighty, drink?

|The man smiled showing off his white teeth|

Man:My treasure, of course..."Magnus Silver"! Best ale this side of London! Come, come...First zips run on the house!

|Their overall mood lightened up when they heard the word "Ale", they really wanted to get some...They followed the man to the counter and he grabbed some traditional Viking cups. He filled them with the silver-like colored liquid and handed it to them|

Man:Here, drink. After a few gulps it goes down like water!

|The grabbed the cups and toasted for their travel, proceeding then to down the drinks in one go. It had a light taste, not quite the same as the cheap ale they could afford back on Poland. It seemed like in was aged a couple decades, the thing must have been in those barrels for ages! They reached to the bottom of the cups and smacked them on the counter. The feeling of fresh alcohol running through their veins never got old|

Robert:Mmmmmmh...Very pleasing...I would gladly order another one. Sir, fill my glass!

A:I follow you on that one Robbie...*She handed him her glass* Besides, we still don't have your name!

|The rest handed him their glasses too and he refilled them with pleasure|

Man:Lass, I'm Magnus Avarosan Urf Bjergsen, to serve ya! But most of ya lads know me as Magnus "Bronze beard". Drink up, my friends, try to enjoy them while you're still a bit sober!**[AUTHOR NOTE:To this point, you may have noticed I love adding up characters related to others in some way. For me, it's pretty awesome :D]**

|And laughing to that, they started downing their second row of drinks|

-|A LOT OF DRINKS LATER|-

|As the clock hit 11:00 PM, the crew were going through their tenth drinks. Their cheeks were red and some of the words they said ended up sounding like farts. It amazed them the fact that the pub was still open at that hour. On Warsaw, the bars were closed by 10:30 PM, no one wanted to have trouble with the police|

A:And then, and then...This girl came to me and-and...Totally HUGGED me! It was so weird! Like, "I don't know you but you seem like a fine piece of meat if ya know what I'm saying!"...Oh man, good times...

Ó:Yeah! I mean, if a damn fine bitch came talk to me, imma holla her so hard she won't even know!

|Alcohol had this weird effect on Óengus that made him talk like an afroamerican from the ghetto.**[AUTHOR NOTE:NO RACIAL INSULTS HERE, IF I OFFEND ANYBODY I'M SORRY FOR HIM/HER. I grew up in Argentina, there's no "Ghetto" whatsoever]**. Finn also got changed by the booze, he got more...Valiant|

F:Oh yes, I would protect her of any harm the world could cause to her!

N:Finn...You're fucking drunk as hell...You speak like that just when your mind's spinning...And that goes to you too Ó-guy...

|He looked at her with an expression half-way between pissed off and buzzed|

Ó:Whadya say? Imma fuck ya up!

|He got up but suddenly Magnus appeared from behind him and put a hand in his shoulder|

M:Whoa! Better calm down lad'...No fights in my pub...At least not if I'm not invited to join! Sit down son, enjoy your drink before ya pass away!

|And against all odds, the towering giant sat down and with a defeated expression, he gave Magnus his cup for a refill. Norah on the other side of the table, eyed him from time to time. She remember one time she had seen him so devastated. Five years ago, on that super party thrown by the soldiers. He had one-too-many drinks and before it was 00:00 AM, he was knocking on her door, trying to get some comfort on being with his closest friends. The alcohol touched his sensitive fiber, and made him remember his brother and his dead parents. Aurora and her were the closest thing to a family he had there on Warsaw, and since Aurora was "busy" with a certain lady, he came to her. Crying, and with a Jack Daniels in his hands, he ended up on her bed, telling her about his life. Fortunately, she was a good listener, and she remained silent over the hours it took him to calm down. In his core, he was such a sensitive person, so much that she felt compassion for him, she wanted to hold him, to tell him that "It was going to be K", but she knew his past would hunt him forever. But she had a final card to play to ease his pain... He was sobbing like a sad mummy **[AUTHOR NOTE:Ammumu reference (League of Legends) :P]**, and was pretty wasted, so she figured out he wouldn't remember anything in the morning. So she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. He had the same defeated expression that he had right now on the bar, with his deep brown eyes piercing her very core. She told him that "It WAS going to be K..." as she caressed his cheek. **Seduction**, THAT was her final card, but he was to lost in her soul to notice. And she knew that when she closed the space between their mouths and it took him some seconds to realize what was happening. They rested on the bed and, well...Did '**IT**' for the whole night. On the morning, she told him that he had sneaked into her place at night, very buzzed, and had fallen asleep on her bed. He seemed to believe her words, but she felt bad on her insides for hiding him the truth. Back to the present, she got a hint that he actually remembered the situation when he stared into her eyes outside of the Italian restaurant...His eyes showed more than just respect, there was a hint of passion in them. But she kept those thought for herself, to reflect upon once she was sober. For now, she just wanted to enjoy her beer. And speaking of beer, she noticed then that Aurora had downed two of the ten drinks she had in front of her, so she raised her shoulders and snagged them to her side. Aurora turned to face her and smiled|

A:You can have them if you want, I don't feel like drinking today...

F:It's okay, I respect that decision...

Robert:Indeed, but I'm sorry to inform that I'm feeling kind of tired, I will return back to the hotel. Anyone cares to join me?

|Everyone said no in unison, except Aurora, who got up and got to his side|

A:Yeah, I want to leave also, too many drinks for one night...

Robert:Thank you, my dear...Anybody else?

|Norah sighed, and finishing her last drink she got up and walked to their side|

N:Alright, alright...Let's go guys, tomorrow's another day after all! Magnus! you accept credit card here?

|The hulking man turned around on the counter to face them|

M:Aye, come so I can pass it...

|Norah paid the drinks and with some clearly warm goodbyes between Magnus and them, they parted off to the hotel. The walk back was brief, and the time in took them to fall asleep was briefer, they reached their rooms and dropped on the beds to drift away to sleep|

-|THE NEXT MORNING|-

|Norah woke up alone in he room, her sister nowhere to be seen. She got up and served herself a glass of water, the aftermath of their heavy drinking was affecting her, so she struggled a bit to not spill the glass contents. Once she finished it, she got back to her bed and checked the clock, it read 6:00 AM, and her phone told her that the Sun was raising. Suddenly she had an idea of where her sister was. She checked her bags and closet side, searching for a little box with the simple text "For my dear Aurora" carved on its side. After a minute, she found the box, but it was empty. She finally knew where Aurora was. Norah grabbed some slippers and headed out to the corridor, and then into the lift. She pressed the button that read "Roof", her sister had to be there. And indeed, she confirmed that when the doors opened and the light sound of a flute got to her ears. It was a soft familiar song that she had heard so many times in the past...She stepped out of the lift and discovered Aurora sitting on a comfortable chair, looking at the beautiful down and playing her flute. The song was beautiful, composed by long high pitched notes that filled the heart of the listeners with melancholy and a sensation of ease that it was hard to recreate so powerfully. The song was another one of the last gifts their mother gave them before she passed away. When they were young, both of them played the flute, so her mother said that they needed to learn a song she had been taught to a long time ago. They thought it was going to be another awful classical song, but when they actually heard her mother playing it, they knew instantly why they needed to learn. And here was Aurora, almost ten years since the death of their mother, and she still remembered every note, how much to hold it and when to leave a space of silence She was so absorbed into her task that she didn't notice Norah behind her, hearing her play. A handful of tears escaped from Norah's eyes, but she cleaned them off almost instantly, no time for sadness. And after some minutes, the song finished and Aurora put down the flute with a deep sigh. Norah took the opportunity to get closer|

N:I don't remember the last time I heard that song, sister...But you still sound as good as mum while playing it...

|Aurora turned around and dried away a tear in her right eye|

A:I don't compare to her, she was a goddess when it came to playing the flute, even more when she did so when she was on dad's orchestra...Good morning Norah...

|Norah gave her a kiss on her forehead|

N:Morning sis'...Hey, how was the song called? I can't quite connect the dots in my mind...

|Aurora smiled and got up|

A:She told me it was titled "Aurora's theme", and that's why I was called Aurora...I missed the dawn, it always makes me relive my good memories...

N:I know...It's a shame that I can't get up this early every day...

|Aurora giggled softly at that and embraced her sister|

A:Thanks for being there when I needed you Norah, I can't think what I would do without you...

N:"I'm your sister after all"...

|They broke the hug and Norah cleaned off a tear on Aurora's left eye|

N:There, I hate to see you cry. Come, the rest won't be up until a couple hours, so we have some time to sleep...

A:38C...

|Norah looked at her with a confuzzled expression|

N:What?

A:My boob-size...It's 38C...

N:Wow...It thought it was less...

A:Well...There more you know, right?

|They laughed softly, and admired the orange sun a last time before going inside the lift and into the hotel|

* * *

That was looooong! Accents galore, right? Anyway, I know I said I was going to keep the chapters between 3K and 6K, but that length was too short for what I wanted to get into this chapter. The next one will follow Stanley and his group again, sorry for the cheap cliffhanger :D


	13. The Anti-Chapter Where We Continue

**|UPDATED|**

* * *

**THERE. **Went back and re-edited the whole chapter. Now it doesn't look as bad as before :D

* * *

I'm **so **not happy with this chapter. I know it fits into my "3k-6K" agreement, but haven't had much time to write this, a test occupied my whole week with study. *Sigh* Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

|The first sensation they felt when they crossed the portal was disgust. It was like jumping into a pool full of gelatin, but not the sweet type. They could breathe, but it didn't seem like they were actually doing so. It felt rather strange, like gulping down water that instantly transformed into air when it entered their mouth. They couldn't see anything except for some weird looking circles of bright light; one being in front of them, another one on their left and lastly, one on their back. They quickly came to the conclusion that those weird things were the portals to the other Multiverses. They also noticed how they were actually floating in the emptiness of that "Apparently neutral" zone between the Multiverses; it felt smooth and also a little bit relaxing given the fact that most things there just crept them up. Slowly but surely, they approached the portal in front of them propelled by their momentum when they jumped into the portal they were leaving behind. Stanley tried to utter a word to notify that to his friends, but none came out of his mouth. He recalled the time when he couldn't speak and the panic overcome him. He opened his mouth and let out a silent scream as his hands went straight to his neck, squeezing it and trying to get a sound out of it, and he was about to go to the next level and start choking one out of him when they suddenly accelerated into the portal in front of them and they were blinded by a bright light. **And then they were all dead**. Okay, they weren't ACTUALLY dead, but the sensation was odd anyways. They felt empty, like if something vital to their wellbeing had slipped out of their bodies...**And suddenly they were alive again**. That vital thing came back to them with such great force that it knocked them down and into a spiral of light that ended up in a metallic floor which they hit with their backs, causing them a sharp pain|

S:Ow ow ow...That...That hurt...

|Stanley got up and was shocked first by being able to talk again, and second, to be in the lower floor of the Mind Control Facility|

S:Uuuuuh...Guys? You're seeing what I'm seeing right now? 'Cause this looks VERY MUCH NORMAL to me...

|Narrator 1 got up and inspected the place|

N1:Indeed, this is normal; it looks like the one and only Mind Control Facility...Lucy, Patty, are you alright?

|They gave him thumbs up as they got up|

P:Aye, but that was bloody strange, imma right?

L:Yes, but expected too...Hammerlock said that on the Anti-verse the Time-Nines weren't "Broken" and that every story started from the ending...So I suppose that we ARE on the Anti-verse! We made it guys!

|They cheered to that as they heard a loud noise on their side. They turned, prepared to face anything, but they discovered a door which led to some sort of green field closing, and a girl standing in the middle, petrified and with a look of pure fear on her eyes|

N1:I suppose this is the Good Ending...Hello?! Lady?! Who are you?! Are you alright...

|But he couldn't finish because a shoe landed right in the middle of his face, and that shoe so happened to belong to the lady, who instantly jumped behind some crates after throwing him the shoe. Narrator 1 hands rushed to his nose, checking if it was bleeding, and luckily for him, it wasn't. But nonetheless, he started walking towards the lady, infuriated, but he stopped dead in his tracks when a feminine voice spoke from every corner of the room|

Voice:And then Yelnats took the lift up to...Apparently she wasn't alone this time...

|The voice went silent for a couple seconds; the only sound audible was the one of pages turning. After some seconds of furious turning, the sound came to a stop as the voice spoke again|

Voice:Um, this is not on the script, apparently, so could you tell me who you are, Stranger-danger-people?

|They were still confuzzled but Stanley took the initiative|

S:Uh, Hi! I'm Stanley Parable, and these are my friends!

|He gestured at the rest, hoping the voice had heard him|

Voice:Alright...Well then, what are you doing here?

|Stanley didn't know how to answer, so he just told her the truth|

S:We're people from another dimension, "Multiverse", as we know it. We are looking for a guy whose only nickname we know is Narrator 3. Have you...Like...Seen him 'round here?

|The girl behind the crates was still looking at them completely terrified. Stanley took a second to inspect her facial features. She seemed "Human", but there was something...Not wrong, but out of place...She looked pretty similar to...Him..."Rule 63 is corrupting my mind..." He thought as he tried to dismiss that thought, with no luck. He decided to ignore it and went with the flow of the situation|

S:Hey gurl, what's your name? I have the impression I have seen you before...

|He approached her as the girl backed away a little bit more|

Voice:Leave Yelnats alone, she has done NOTHING to you...Now, if it isn't much of a bother, I sincerely want you to leave, RIGHT NOW...

S:Yelnats...That's like...Backwards...

|And suddenly it hit him. Yelnats-Stanley. She was the anti-He. Stanley froze in place, caught in a moment of furious thinking|

S:You...You're me! Well, actually NOT me, but rather the "Anti-Me"...Everything makes sense now! The death, the beginning in the end, and the anti-Us...And that means that if Yelnats is the "Me" from here, then the voice must be the anti-Narrator 1!

Voice:I'm Narrator -1, to be precise...So you're saying that we are the anti-you, hm? Then what could my name be?

|They all thought about that for a second. Narrator 1 used two names, so both of them could be correct. After turning all the words, Narrator 1 spoke|

N1:You'll either be called Kcirtap Htrowygde, or Navek Gnithgirb. Any of those sound familiar? **[AUTHOR NOTE: Those name are NOT unpronounceable, trust me]**

|There was a brief moment of silence after that, the voice didn't know how to answer. Suddenly, a bright beam of light erupted from the floor, blinding them a little. After a while it dismissed, and when they regained their vision, they saw a lady standing in the middle of the room|

Girl:Both of them are right...I'm Navek Gnithgrib, and you have some explaining to do...

|Everyone remained silent as she approached to inspect them. Curious eyes took note of every millimeter of their body, for further use. The could appreciate some similarities between Narrator 1 and Narrator -1, like facial expressions and minor details scattered all over their bodies, one could have mistaken them by brothers or twins. Meanwhile, the Anti-Stanley, Yelnats stood frozen in shock a few meters away from them. Narrator -1 noticed that and went talk to her|

N-1:Hey Yelnats, come on! They don't seem like BAD strangers, and besides, they are practically us! Let's go help them, okay?

|Narrator -1 extended her hand for her to grab. And then, she looked at her with a serious face, and nodded so lightly so that just the girl under her could perceive the move. She understood instantly and decided to play it cool and act as she was frightened, but before the scene unfolded, she returned the slight nod to confirm the order. She decided to act reluctant at first but then silently sighed and grabbed her hand. Narrator -1 helped her up but she still stood there some steps away from them|

N-1:There we go! So, who did you want to find?

S:As I said before, we're looking for a guy called Narrator 3...I don't know here, but your company is EVIL in our Multiverse, they created a p...

|But he was interrupted by Patricia who put her hand over his mouth|

P:There, there...Yer Company's evil 'ere? If ya'rr evil imma punch you, ya know?

N-1:Eeeeeeh...I don't think so...why are they evil in your "Multiverse"-Thingy?

|Nobody wanted to tell them, but Lucy understood that it was inevitable that they would find out|

L*Sigh*:Narrator 3, aka The Boss, built a portal to this "Dimension" with intentions to rule over both Multiverses with his po...Oh my god guys! The powers, we forgot!

|Everyone was surprised by that|

N1:Yes, we totally went over them. Let's see..."Matter and time", hm? Stanley, try to move that chair!

S:Aye, aye, captain!

|He made a military salute and turned to the chair. He concentrated on it and just on that single thing, trying to think about movement too. He extended his arm towards the chair and his mind was filled with the simple order: "Push". He started to sweat, and felt like something inside of him was moving. Something big, he felt connected with the chair and then...A loud fart came out of his ass. Everyone burseted out laughing|

N1:Oh man! Nice poooooooowers, HAHAHAHAHAHA...!

P:Ya dude, **FARTastic** powers!

|That incited them to laugh even more. Stanley on the other hand was red as a tomato|

S:I...I guess we'll have to awaken them or something...Stop laughing, please!

|They were too over the top to stop just then, so they let it all out as they started to calm down. Stanley stood there, arms crossed, and with an annoyed grin, until they could control themselves. Narrator 1 grabbed his belly and sighed, after that he went to Stanley and put an arm around his neck|

N1:Come on man, admit it was a little bit embarrassing!

|Stanley grunted but gave in to the situation. He sighed and shook his head|

S:Yeah...It was KINDA fun...But don't laugh! Anyway, since we don't have fancy "Powers", we'll have to go walking around the place...Unless...

|He looked at Narrator -1, who was confuzzled|

N-1:Unless...What?

S:This is one of the Time-Lines, right? "Anti" Time-Lines, as we call them in our Multiverse.

N-1:Yeah...Hey, I haven't asked...Why you can talk, Stanley? The "You" here signed a contract to keep her mouth shut...

S:Oh, My contract expired...You see...Narrator 1 entered into the game in a..."Less careful way". Long story short, he blasted a wall to get inside, messing up the Time-Lines in the process, there are apparently 2 now in our Multiverse. I actually don't know why the contract expired, but my theory is that it involved me working on all those Time-Lines, and since they were gone now, it was left without power over me, so it broke down. Anything else to add Kevan?

N1:No, you summed it up pretty well Stanley! Good job!

S:Yeah, yeah. So, that's the story of how I can talk now! Anything else you want to know?

N-1:Well, yes actually...Why did Narrator 1 enter the game like that, why aren't you working at the company and who are the girls...

|Stanley sighed and massaged his temples|

S:Hold tight then, this might take a while...

|And so he started with the story. Twenty minutes or so later, he was done with the somewhat impressive tale. Narrator -1 stood there with a thoughtful face, sinking in all the info. Yelnats had approached some minutes ago to hear better and was now on Narrator -1's side. She didn't feel uncomfortable around them, like if she knew them they since a long time ago..."Weird dimensional paradoxes" She thought|

S:...And so, here we are, talking with our other-selves, well, at least Kevan and I...I wonder if there's an Anti-Patricia somewhere...

L:Well, I sure hope that if this might "boy" exists, he can, at least, speak with a somewhat normal accent!

|They laughed at that while Patricia grunted|

P:Ah think he'll be a pansy, since they are our opposites...

|They were having a blast but Stanley decided to cut to the point|

S:Nice chat, but the real thing starts here...Can you travel through the Time-Lines, Narrator -1?

N-1:Uh, yeah...I think I'm get where you're trying to go with this...You want me to take you to the main Time-Line?

S:Yeah, you got it. Besides that, if we were in New York back in our Multiverse, where are we now?

N-1:It might sound funny, but it is "Old York" here in the Separated States, and the "New York" is back in Small Britain. And about the Time-line traveling, I can, everybody grab onto each other's hands. Yelnats, wanna come?

|She nodded as she stepped up and took Lucy and Patricia's hands. The rest did the same until they formed a perfect circle|

N-1:By the way, this is the Time-Line 1, so Yelnats is the REAL Yelnats.

N1:Once again, the convenience in on our side...

|Everyone nodded and Narrator -1 shushed them|

N-1:Let me concentrate here, we don't want to end up in Time-Line 20, right?

S:Indeed...Be quiet for second guys...

|They said no more words as Narrator -1 started channeling a portal. At first nothing "Strange" happened, but then, a purple circle started forming under their feet which they rapidly crossed being transported to a different place in the blink of an eye . It was a sort of a "Metro-Station", but instead of doors to trains, there were portals. A pair of stairs that lead down to some place dominated the simple view in front of them|

N1:This is the Portals Room! Feels good to be back here...

N-1:I do also like being here...Aren't we supposed to be, like, opposites or something?

N1:Yes, but that apparently doesn't mean that we have different likings...It strange how life works...

N-1:Yeah, "**Life Is Strange**"...

S:Hey! I remember that game, it's awesome!

|Narrator -1 got hyped by his interest|

N-1:You really know about the game? Awesome! I mean, WAY better that Telltale ones, right? **[AUTHOR NOTE: Let's face it guys, Life Is Strange is better that ALL Telltale games in EVERY aspect. I do like Tales from the Borderlands...But they killed Scooter, so I'm still a little bit mad at them :'(]**

|And Narrator 1 got a little bit mad at their statements|

N1:Why do you get HER references and not MINE. They are not that hard to land, come on! Even I know about the game though…

**S:Games are my thing man, I dunno why!** **[AUTHOR NOTE:Punny pun is punny (THIS is the summit of ALL my puns EVER conceived)]**

|Narrator 1 sighed and facepalmed|

N1:Well, let's start moving. There was a room back in our World's company where we could saw what was happening in the Time-Lines, It was in the floor 404, and right now we are underneath the building.

N-1:Actually we are on the top of the building...It goes down the Earth, the floor you're talking about is floor -404.

N1:I **ALSO** supposed that...Well, we have to leave, but we can't walk around wearing this...

|He gestured at their spying uniforms, which were alien to the whole environment of the building|

L:Yeah, I wonder where our weapons went...

|Indeed, all their weapons were gone, from Patricia's M60 to Stanley's katana, the only thing left for them to defend with were the ones they had attached to their uniforms|

N-1:Wait, I just noticed that you were carrying weapons! Why?! Hey...I haven't asked...Since Narrator 1 and Stanley quit the company...What do you do now?

|The crew looked at each other a couple time before Narrator 1 answered|

N1:Since you are, well, "**Us**", I guess we CAN trust you...We work for a company called T.L.S., Totally Legit Spies...We are secret agents, and we're trying to save the world.

|The girls from the Anti-verse were shocked by that. They paled a bit, and Yelnats took a couple steps back. But even though the shocking revel, Narrator -1 managed to stay calm and focused|

N-1:Agents, hm...Well, I hope we can trust you too then...And back to the uniforms thing, there are lockers with suits on the floor beneath us, floor -1. Follow me and try to pass unnoticed...

|They started walking down the stairs. On the floor under them they discovered the reception of the building and the Lift system, but what most amazed them was the view outside. Thousands of buildings we hanging upside-down beneath the floor. They were connected by metal bridges which were very crowded with people. But they couldn't admire the strange city because Narrator -1 hurried them to get into the set of corridors of the building. It was truly humongous, and Stanley was pretty amazed since he hadn't seen this part of the building before. After a while they got to the lockers, room miraculously undetected despite their notable set of clothes. Narrator -1 guarded the door while they quickly changed into employee attires|

N-1:Come on guys, we don't have all day...I think, right?

L:No we don't, I'm ready, hurry up!

|After some more seconds all of them had changed into the suits. They left the Spying uniforms behind a locker and headed out|

N1:Alrigh, Step 1: Get down to the floor -404.

N-1:Yeah. Come on, here's the lift.

|They approached the big metal doors and pressed the "UP" button. After a brief wait, the doors opened and they stepped inside the mighty lift. Stanley was amazed by the floors board, which occupied the entire wall, going from floor 1 to floor -900. Once all of them were inside, he pressed the button "-404" and the doors closed as they started descending. The speed was so high that they felt like they were almost dropping down, they even rocked up a little. But the "Fast Travel" **[AUTHOR NOTE: Borderlands reference :P] ** came to a sudden stop when they reached the desired floor, making them kneel a bit. The doors opened|

N1:I...I forgot about the elevators...Good lord...

S:Um, "Lifts", Kevan, and yes, good lord...

|Narrator 1 looked at him in the face and squinted|

N1:Englishman here, I may not have a accent but I'm BRITISH nonetheless.**[AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry if I haven't mentioned his British heritage much, I have lots of stories to work with! :D]**

S:Yeah, yeah...Whatever you say...

N-1:Shhhhh! We're almost there...But check this; there are guards on the door!

|They were almost at a turn on the corridor, with Narrator -1 peeking over the edge from time to time. Stanley did the same and discovered two bulky dudes guarding the door. They looked back at him with an expressionless face and Stanley hurried to back away. Everyone turned to look at the Australian lady who was eagerly waiting for them to ask the question she **knew** they wanted to ask|

S:They seem tough; Patricia?

|And there it was. She looked at her with a funny expression and then she rolled her eyes, trying to act unpleased|

P:Aye, aye, goin'...

|She walked into that corridor and to face the guards. A loud "Oi" was the last thing they heard before the kicks and the punches. Some seconds later, the eve so _finesse_ sounds stopped and everything was silent. They were starting to worry when Patricia called them|

P:Oi cunts, imma done 'ere, come check it!

|They peeked a little and witnessed the majestic scene in front of them. Patricia was sitting on top of the unconscious corpses of the two giant guards, smiling and with a cocky grin. Not a single scratch lay over her skin besides the redness in her face, which was probably due to exhaust|

L:You're sweating Patty...Out of practice...

|Patricia choked a laugh between her heavy breathing|

P:Aye, a couple months o'soft training put me out o'shape...When we get back Imma hit them training grounds fo' good!

L:Nice speech, but we still gotta move the bodies.

|And that was when Stanley stepped up|

S:Ladies...*He folded up his sleeves to reveal his arm-muscles*...Watch this...

|And with that, he got to the two man and put his hands over them. Before he even started pulling up, he knew the corpses wouldn't separate from the ground, not even a centimeter. But he had to try and impress the ladies, he was **SO** desperate… And against all odds, even defying the "**Motherfucking**" laws of physics he lifted them up, grinding his teeth and utilizing pretty much every muscle of his body. After some painful seconds of intense lifting, both men lay over his head, maintained in place by two shaking arms. They jaws of everyone dropped|

N1:Bro...Do you even lift?

S:I...I...Hold on a second..

|With an inhuman strength, he bent down a little and then when up using all his willpower to throw the two guys to the side. He let his hands fall down and his legs fail him and he fell to the ground, exhausted. Everyone ran up to help him|

L:Stanley! Are you okay?! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!

s:I...I dunno! I wanted to lift them, so I concentrated real hard on that thought...And then...They weren't as heavy as they looked...I just don't know what happened!

N1:The powers...Stanley, you have discovered how to use them! Well, kind of, but you approached to the real answer..."Willpower"...

|Stanley looked at him with a funny grin|

S:Have you seen "Green Lantern" lately?

|Narrator 1 grunted|

N1:I MAY have...But no concepts were taken from it whatsoever...

S:...Whatever you say "**Hal**"...

|Narrator 1 sighed and facepalmed|

N:Shut up...Patricia, could you go to the bodies and try to lift them? Concentrate on that sole thought; forget about all other things for a second.

P:Oi!

|She went and put her hands under one the corpses. Normally she wouldn't be able to lift him, but she wiped that off her mind along with the rest of her thoughts, and concentrated on lifting the body…Until she felt her hands going up. **SHE** was lifting the guy, the hulking man, with apparent ease. She felt how some type of surge of energy flowed through her body directly to her arms...It felt fantastic. After holding the guy over her head for some seconds, she let him fall to the ground, and was amazed to discover that she wasn't even tired. Everyone went silent|

P:Ah...Ah did it! Bloody 'roo!

L:This...**THIS changes everything**...

|Narrator -1 whispered to herself and Yelnats while no-one was paying attention to them|

N-1:...Hm, they really seem to come from another dimension...We'll have to keep an eye on them, but they seem trustworthy...

|Yelnats gave her a quick nod as they returned to their normal position, if nothing had happened|

N1:Well, now we know how to "control" matter, we still have figure out how to control time...But now, we have a job to do, let's stop wasting time...

|All of them nodded in response as Narrator 1 turned the knob on the door|

* * *

Ho ho ho, the puns! But really, I love my puns. I'm also sorry about the whole "Convenience" thing...Even I make jokes about that...But, the "Cliffhanger" is rea Z! Narrator -1 and Yelnats "Sub-Story" incoming. :D

Rounding it up, I hoped you liked it, sorry for the small chapter, and see you on the next one!


	14. The Chapter Where We Lore

Hello people! First of all I'm sorry for my lateness...Tight schedule as usual :P...And second, I didn't feel like writing a chapter, so instead i decided to cover up the most important facts about the characters for the new readers and the ones that are kinda lost. Pretty much all the characters that appeared and have a relevant story are present here, ENJOY!

* * *

Main Characters:

* * *

**Stanley:**

Alive: Yes

Current name: Stanley Parable.

Real name: Unknown.

Other names: Stanley

Age: Somewhat on his thirties.

Multiverse of residence: "Normal" Multiverse.

Current Multiverse: Anti-Verse.

Country of birth: Unknown.

Country of residence: United States.

City of residence: New York.

Current Job: Agent of T.L.S.

Couple Status: Single.

Love interest: Lucy Flexington.

Can control matter: Yes.

Can control time: Unknown.

Sexual orientation: Women

* * *

Physical appearance: Tall and lean, years of intense exercise gave him a toned body with ripped muscles. Brown eyes, smooth facial features and a strong jawline defined a pretty handsome face, with short black hair over it.

* * *

Current Lore: The man who was later called Stanley, was a human being burdened by mistakes he made in his life, until one day, Narrator 1 came to talk to him when he was wasting away at a bar. He interested him into accepting a job on The Narrators Company, working as the main character of their newest story: "The Stanley Parable". Stanley accepted and signed the contract, which was later destroyed in the current Story-Line. The contract stipulated that he had to go through certain processes before he could actually begin, one being the erasing of his previous life to make him BELIEVE he was the character from the game, and the other being a name change, giving him the one of the character: "Stanley". He proceeded to work in the company for some years, the amount not confirmed by Narrator 1. During that time, more Time-Lines were added to story until they reached the ideal amount at twenty Time-Lines. One day, the company thought that adding more Narrators to the game would improve their ratings, but that only started a series of events that led to Narrator 1 breaking all the Time-Lines, and Narrator 3 taking the reins of the company. On that point, Narrator 3 created a new Time-Line where he was going to torture Stanley and Narrator 1, who were trapped there. On their first try of winning, they were killed, creating "clones" of them for that Ending who would recreate that ending, giving them the ability to go through Time-Line without difficulties. On the second try, they were able to choose the right option but the map glitched and parts were erased. Stanley was about to fall to his ultimate death when Mariella, who had infiltrated to get him out, saved him, act which granted her his eternal gratitude. Together with Mariella and Narrator 1, Stanley escaped the Time-Line, whit Stanley regaining his voice in the process, and went into the real world, where Mariella told them she was an agent of T.L.S., a secret spying company. She brought them to its headquarters there in New York and gave them a place to sleep. Hammerlock explained the situation and plans of Narrator 3 to rule the Universe before asking if they wanted to help bring him down, which Stanley agreed to. He began to train and met with the rest of the group. On the night of the first day of training they went to Volgarr's Bar where he got drunk and tried to kiss Lucy, but before their lips could touch he fell unconscious over her. The next morning he was told by Volgarr and Narrator 1 that he tried to kiss Lucy and that he failed miserably. They agreed to act as if nothing had happened as they continued their training where they learned to use weapons, espionage tactics and different things that it finished when they passed their final test. There, he saved Roland's life, grating him his gratitude and his friendship. That night, they went to Volgarr's bar once again, where he got drunk and made out with Lucy for a while before passing out. He seemed to forget what happened that night as they went through their last day of training before their mission. He was very useful on The Narrators Company building, where he downed a lot of enemies before they could find the crossed the portal to the Anti-Verse. There, he met with his other self and learnt how to control Matter when he lifted two giant bodies with ease.

* * *

Facts:

-He has a fetish for buttons, to the point where he cannot control himself when he sees one and rushes to press it several times right away.

-He can talk because the contract which obliged him to remain silent expired.

-He knows very little about music, implied by the fact that he doesn't get most of the references to songs.

-He knows and likes the game "Life is Strange", and doesn't like Telltale games.

-He made his own surname, Parable, by reflecting upon his life. His real name is unknown to the date, even by the archives of The Narrators Company.

-Even thought his memories were erased, he still retains a few of the qualities of his previous life, such as being very skilled in Karate since he was black belt.

-He had a wife, which he didn't recognize, that died when the Narrator 1 blew up the room where his boss, his co-workers and his wife were waiting for him. Since he knew none of them, he never got angry with Narrator 1, and forgave him when Narrator 1 felt bad for doing that.

* * *

**Narrator 1:**

Alive: Yes.

Current name: Kevan Brighting.

Real name: Kevan Bighting

Other names: Patrick Edgyworth, Narrator 1.

Age: Somewhat on his forties.

Multiverse of residence: "Normal" Multiverse.

Current Multiverse: Anti-Verse.

Country of birth: England.

Country of residence: United States.

City of residence: New York.

Current Job: Agent of T.L.S.

Couple Status: Relationship with Mariella.

Love interest: Mariella.

Can control matter: Could, but haven't tried.

Can control time: Unknown.

Sexual orientation: Women

* * *

Physical appearance: Somewhat tall, yet, of strong of complexion. Even though he's rather old, his well-toned muscles denote a life of physical training. Somewhat aged featured cover his face, but it still seems a bit appealing. A little bit long, black hair with some hints of grey covered his head, combed back as it was longer than desired. His smooth and profound voice, marked by his English accent help create his charm and style.

* * *

Current lore: Kevan Brighting, most commonly known as Narrator 1, was once a boy looking to find his place in the world. His father, Davey Wreden, was the responsible for the discovery of the Time-Lines and the owner of Galactic Cafe, the first company to go into the Narrating Job. Later, his shareholders betrayed him and founded The Narrators Company, leaving Galactic Cafe and taking with them the patent for the Time-Line-Creating Machine. They had better ideas, and so it started obscuring Galactic cafe, whose profits were falling rapidly. Narrator 1 foresaw that the company was going to shit and so after graduating in literature he applied for a job on The Narrators Company, presenting them a great idea: The Stanley Parable. He was accepted in, and was put in charge of the development of the story. He was also tasked with the job of finding the guy who would portray Stanley for the next years, and one day, wondering about things on a bar, he found his guy. Wasted, and with a hint of despair in his look, the guy accepted Narrator 1's offer without hesitation. That man would be called Stanley from now on. Long years he worked on his story, raising it up to full potential, until one day the directors decided that adding more Narrators would increase the ratings. But Narrator 1 didn't like that. At first, he struggled to keep calm when one Narrator appeared, but when he returned with another one, he lost it. Blinded by his pride and ego, he did everything to stop them messing around with his story, to the point where he killed Stanley so that no one could tell him what to do. But he had other plans, the game restarted and when Stanley came to a set of two open doors he found none. Then the Narrator 1 blasted the wall and entered the game, destroying the Time-Lines in the process. After that, Narrator 3 turned out to be the new leader of the company so he put them in a sick new Time-Line, created by him, where they died creating "clones" of them to relieve the ending. After that, while Stanley was about to fall to his demise, he got knocked to the wall. When he regained his consciousness, Mariella was helping Stanley up. His blood pressure rose as he couldn't believe she was there. She told them she was a spy with the mission of getting Stanley out of there. Narrator 1 begged to go with them and she let him. They went to the real world as Narrator 1 discovered that he still had feelings for Mariella. She led them to the Head Quarters of T.L.S., where Hammerlock explained the situation and Narrator 3's plan. He asked them if they wanted to join T.L.S. to help them bring Narrator 3 down and he accepted without hesitating. On the night of the first day of training where he met with the rest of the crew, they went to drink to Volgarr's bar, where he confessed to Mariella. She accepted him and so they began a relationship based on their love for each other. After that, he continued his training until they had to take the final exam, which he aced with the help of his friends. After that, they went through the last day of training after going on their mission. He proved to be somewhat useful on The Narrators Company building, where he downed a lot of guards with his knives and neutralized the scientist before he could close the portal. They went through it to the Anti-Verse where he met with his other-self and learned how to use his powers, however, he hasn't tried to yet.

* * *

Facts:

-He uses two names, "Kevan Brighting" and "Patrick Edgyworth", because the contract he signed to join The Narrators Company obliged him to hide his real name. Since he no longer works for it, he now prefers to be addressed as "Keven Brighting". However, he still keeps his other name as it proved to be a useful alter ego to hide his real identity.

-He tends to mock Stanley about his flaws, even if they are minor things.

-He had had sex with Mariella at least once during the story, being rejected on the second time we knew they went to Volgarr's bar.

-He likes to make a lot of references about songs. Stanley doesn't get them due to his ignorance about music, thing that fuels his mocking at him.

* * *

**Lucy:**

Alive: Yes.

Current name: Lucy Flexington.

Real name: Lucy Flexington.

Other names: None.

Age: On her thirties.

Multiverse of residence: "Normal" Multiverse.

Current Multiverse: Anti-Verse.

Country of birth: United States.

Country of residence: United States.

City of residence: New York.

Current Job: Agent of T.L.S.

Couple Status: Single.

Love interest: Hopefully Stanley.

Can control matter: Could, but haven't tried.

Can control time: Unknown.

Sexual orientation: Men

* * *

Physical Appearance: Very thin body, yet, toned by intense training. Well defined curves on the right places made her an "attractive" woman. Soft facial features and long light-Brown hair helped to improve her overall "appealing".

Current lore: Born in the United States, she moved to Sidney, Australia at a very young age, where she became friends with Patricia. She went through college, but turned down a major to join the army with Patricia. There, they proved to be remarkable soldiers while they worked together and alone too. Their ability and coordination propelled them up in the ranks, until they were relocated to eastern Europe and east Asia war-zones. With a group of equally good soldiers, she went through a lot of missions, until one of them turned into a disaster. She and another soldier got caught off guard while their team was scouting the ruins of a city. Terrorists appeared out of nowhere, forcing them to retreat. Everyone left except for the two of them, who struggled to survive for the next week. The rest of the team concluded they were dead for good except Patricia, who refused to accept that fact that Lucy was dead. But against all odds, the two lost soldiers appeared at the base they had settled near the city. Lucy explained how they killed every terrorist in the city, crawling and hiding between the ruins, starving and being unable to sleep due to their constant state of alert. Lucy and the soldier developed a relationship in the ruins, which some time later escalated to a full love interest. They loved each other, but it didn't last for long. They got betrayed by one of their fellow soldiers on a mission, getting her whole group massacred except for Patricia and her. And unfortunately, the soldier was killed there too. Both of them managed to complete the mission, and since they had no longer a group they got relocated to Afghanistan. There, they served as Snipers for some months until their unmatched skill attracted the attention of powerful people. One night, a guy addressed as: "The Third Teller" came to talk to them. He offered them the possibility of joining an elite team where they would perform top level missions and such, also telling them that the answer couldn't be "No". They accepted against their will and so another team was formed. They saved the world a couple time there, until in one mission they had to stop an agent of T.L.S. who was going assassinate "The Best Narrator In The world". They managed to do so, but the guy told them that The Narrators Company wanted to rule the world and that they were helping them do so. He asked them to join him in T.L.S. to fight back against their evil plans, and they accepted his offer. The Narrator got killed and they went rouge of their team, flying off to the Head Quarters of T.L.S. in New York. There, they began their training and later met the rest of their group, Stanley and Narrator 1. They continued their training until they had to take their final exam, which they aced. Some months before that, they went to Volgarr's bar and got drunk, Stanley tried to kiss Lucy and he fell unconscious over her. The morning after, both of them tried to forget about that, until they went to celebrate their successful exam by getting wasted at Volgarr's bar. They got drunk once again and Stanley made out with Lucy after confessing that he remembered what had happened that night. Shortly after their make out session, he passed out and forgot everything that happened last night. They went through the last day of training before their big mission. She proved to be very useful on The Narrators Company building as she took down most of the guards before jumping into the portal. She couldn't find the Anti-Her there, and didn't try to test her powers over matter.

* * *

Facts:

-She's pretty weak when it comes to alcohol, just a couple of glasses can get her buzzed already, and even more can end up in a glorious vomit shower.

-Until now, it is know that she had two boyfriends in the past and that both where dead. For that fact, she believes that she has bad luck with men.

-She seems to feel attracted to Stanley, but won't let herself fall for him because she believes he'll also end dead.

-Even though she's Australian as Patricia, she comes from Sidney, so she speaks with a normal accent.

* * *

**Patricia:**

Alive: Oi.

Current name: Patricia Tannis.

Real name: Patricia Tannis.

Other names: "Patty".

Age: On her thirties.

Multiverse of residence: "Normal" Multiverse.

Current Multiverse: Anti-Verse.

Country of birth: Australia.

Country of residence: United States.

City of residence: New York.

Current Job: Agent of T.L.S.

Couple Status: Single.

Love interest: Aurora Gen Capilli.

Can control matter: Yes.

Can control time: Unknown.

Sexual orientation: Women.

* * *

Physical appearance: Somewhat tall, very fit and of strong complexion, being a very "Manly" woman shaped her body to be ready to face anything. A constant mischievous expression adorns her face, of soft features, yet, intimidating. Straight short black hair that only reaches to her neck covers her head, improving the "Manly" look.

* * *

Current Lore: Born and raised on her early years in the heart of Australia, this fiery woman took off to Sidney to begin elementary school. She met with Lucy, who she befriended for the rest of her life, and started shaping up to become the tough "bitch" she's known to be. She stood with Lucy until College, where they dropped their majors to join the army. There, their unparalleled skills helped them rise on the ranks quickly, getting them in a special forces team which performed in Eastern Europe and Minor Asia. One day, lots of squadrons of different countries met in Warsaw after a gigantic mission in Bratislava, Slovakia to celebrate a huge success dismantling a terrorist group who had the city on lockdown. A big part of the Polish capital was plagued with drunken soldiers, and Patricia was one of them. She was having a drinking contest when a lady came near her, making her spill her drink due to her beauty. They chatted a bit and discovered than the girl's name was Aurora. They stayed the night together but Patricia had to go back to Bratislava the next morning, so she couldn't even say goodbye. Back in the army, she joined a sniping team with Lucy and performed the hits so professionally that they attracted the attention of powerful people. One night, a man whose only codename was "The Third Teller" approached them, to interest them into joining a secret team tasked to perform top-Priority missions. He told them that "No" wasn't an answer he was going to take, so they forcefully joined the team. On one mission, they had to stop an agent of T.L.S. who was going to assassinate "The Best Narrator In The World". They managed to do so, but he told them that The Narrators company was the one behind the secret team they were in, and that they were evil. He asked them to go rouge with him and join T.L.S., and so they did. Together, they killed the target and went to New York where they began their training. There, she met with Stanley and Narrator 1, who ended up being their spying partners. They kept training until they had to take the final exam, which she passed with their help. That night, they went to Volgarr's Bar where after too many drinks he confessed his love to her, only to be turned down by her telling him that she was into girls. She then went through the last day of training before the mission where they learned how to climb. On The Narrators Company building, she proved to be the most useful of all of them, being able to handle the first situation and command them to push forward, while taking out a lot of foes on the process. They went through the portal, where she didn't find her other self but learned how to control matter by lifting weights impossible for her to lift.

* * *

Facts:

-She the most resistant of all of them when it comes to alcohol, being sober even after bottles and bottles of ale with high alcohol contents.

-She's from central Australia, and that's why she had her bogen-ish accent unlike Lucy who was born and raised in Sidney.

-She's attracted to girls and doesn't feel ashamed to express it, being a strong, independent woman. She just recently promised to go look for Aurora once she finished with the mission.

-Apparently, The Narrators Company knows about her, info gathered by Aurora's group in Poland. The reason of their interest in her is still unknown.

* * *

**Mariella:**

Alive: Yes.

Current name: Mariella "Unknown surname".

Real name: Mariella "Unknown surname".

Other names: Unknown.

Age: Over her mid-Thirties.

Multiverse of residence: "Normal" Multiverse.

Current Multiverse: Unknown.

Country of birth: Unknown.

Country of residence: United States.

City of residence: New York.

Current Job: Agent of T.L.S.

Couple Status: Relationship with Narrator 1, Kevan Brighting.

Love interest: Narrator 1, Kevan Brighting.

Can control matter: Unknown.

Can control time: Unknown.

Sexual orientation: Men.

* * *

Physical appearance: Tall, lean, and with a perfectly round butt. Her desired body went through years and years of training which helped her stay fit. Soft and seductive facial features made her face, with light-Brown hair that reached to her breast-level covering her head.

* * *

Current Lore: Little is known about Mariella's past. She once worked at The Narrators Company, where she met Narrator 1, who would become her boyfriend. But she had to leave after some time due to a traumatic experience regarding seeing herself dead in a Time-Line, breaking up with Narrator 1 on the process to cut every tie with her past there. Years after, she went back to the now destroyed Time-Lines and rescued Stanley and Narrator 1, revealing that she was an agent of T.L.S all along. And so she guided them to the headquarters of T.L.S. there in New York where she instructed them into being agents. On the night of the first day of training they went to Volgarr's bar, where Narrator 1 confessed his feeling towards her. She accepted him and so they resumed their relationship again. She kept training them until they left off to their mission and we currently have no info on her status.

* * *

Facts:

-She had "Clones" of herself in the Time-Lines when she worked at The Narrators Company due to the fact that she appeared in "The Stanley Parable". She left because an incident that caused them to lose connection with the Time-Lines, forcing them to repair the portals once again to get back into them. Once they did so, they discovered that everything was aged, and that there were skeletons on the floor that belonged to people dead long time ago. On that incident they discovered that time went by differently on the Time-Lines, much faster, in fact. And since Stanley and, well, the Her from that Time-line were left without food or water for the next months, they died, and seeing herself dead was a big hit that carved deep into her mind.

-She had had sex with Narrator 1 at least once during the story, rejecting him a second one due to her being drunk.

* * *

**Aurora:**

Alive: Yes.

Current name: Aurora Gen Capilli.

Real name: Aurora Gen Capilli.

Other names: unknown.

Age: Around her twenties.

Multiverse of residence: "Normal" Multiverse.

Current Multiverse: "Normal" Multiverse.

Country of birth: France.

Country of residence: Poland, England for the time being.

City of residence: Warsaw, London for the time being

Current Job: Applicant for T.L.S.

Couple Status: Single.

Love interest: Apparently a certain Australian woman keeps bumping in her thoughts...

Can control matter: Unknown.

Can control time: Unknown.

Sexual orientation: Women.

* * *

Physical appearance: Thin and somewhat tall. Being in the flower of her youth, she has well defined curves and a very appealing body, painted up in a pale tone. Her face, lightened up with soft, womanly features, is covered with freckles under her bright emerald eyes. A mane of flaming red hair that reaches to her tights in straight lines adorns her head, helping improve her beautiful appearance.

* * *

Current Lore: Born in Rouen, France, this lady moved to Warsaw when she was really young. There, she grew up and decided to study chemistry as a career, later finishing it and going to work for a chemical company called "Lemuria". While she was still studding, soldiers that came back from a mission in Bratislava, Slovakia, set up a giant party which she attended to. There, she met a lady called Patricia Tannis, who she stayed the night with, only to find her gone the next morning. One day, Some years after finishing her career, she got suspended of her work due to her incompetence when she couldn't prevent a fire, finding herself in a big problem. She had been offered a job in New York, and she was about to have enough money to travel when the incident happened, but since she was suspended, she couldn't get the money to travel in the near future. But her sister, Norah Gen Capilli, told her that there was another way to get the money. They had to infiltrate into The Narrators Company: Poland building and find out if they knew about a certain girl who she already knew, Patricia Tannis. They got in and discovered the truth behind The Stanley Parable as well as the Narrators' evil plan to dominate the world, besides that they actually knew about the girl. With some difficulties, they got out of the building and traveled to the place where they had to drop the info, but found out that the ones wanting the info were the last members of T.L.S. Poland. The supposedly dead person, Bucephelus Deadlift MacElroy, last leader of T.L.S, was the one who wanted the info, and upon hearing the story of how they got it, he asked them if they wanted to join T.L.S., offer which they accepted after some sweet words coming from Norah, who was working at a fast food restaurant by then. So once they were ready, they flew off to London where they met with the sister of Joseph Hammerlock (Former leader of T.L.S.), Aurelia Hammerlock (Former leader of T.L.S England). She told they were granted some vacations there, which they enjoyed for one full day and a morning for the time being.

* * *

Facts:

-She keeps thinking about Patricia Tannis and still considers her an "Australian Beauty".

-She's very skilled at playing the flute, which she learned how to when she was child. The flute she uses to play the most is one gifted to her by her now dead mother, who played at his father orchestra and was as talented as her, if not more.

-She has a beautiful dress she often uses that was one of the last gifts her mother gave to her after she passed away. The sleeve-less piece of clothing reaches to her knees and it's separated into two parts, the upper one being golden colored, with pointy tips on her shoulder blades, and the lower part being somewhat beige colored, with golden details on the borders and sews of cherries a little bit over them, circling the whole dress. Some more cherries on the front connected the circle of them with the golden upper part.

* * *

**Norah:**

Alive: Yes.

Current name: Norah Gen Capilli.

Real name: Norah Gen Capilli.

Other names: Nox (Gen Capilli).

Age: Over her mid-twenties but under her thirties.

Multiverse of residence: "Normal" Multiverse.

Current Multiverse: "Normal" Multiverse.

Country of birth: Unknown.

Country of residence: Poland, England for the time being.

City of residence: Warsaw, London for the time being.

Current Job: Applicant for T.L.S.

Couple Status: Unknown.

Love interest: For some time Óengus, but now it's unknown.

Can control matter: Unknown.

Can control time: Unknown.

Sexual orientation: Men.

* * *

Physical appearance: Small, thin, but very tall. Her incredibly white skin often deceives people to think she's amoving corpse. She isn't as appealing as her sister, given her lack of breasts, but her hourglass figure makes up for that. Very soft facial features and red-ish cheeks adorned her face, covered up in thick, almost white strands of hair that reaches to stomach-Level.

* * *

Current Lore: Aurora's sister is a cast out of the financial world. Dropped out of school when she was younger, she ended up working in a fast food restaurant, "The Lowest of the Low", but managed to get a street reputation for herself, knowing now many things and places on the city, where Not-So-Legal things occur, such as drug making, traffic of people and people looking for secret info. The last thing helped her, when her sister, her friends and she broke into The Narrators Company: Poland building and retrieved some info to a mysterious person who revealed to be Buchepalus Deadlift MacElroy, the supposedly dead current leader of T.L.S. Poland. He offered her sister a job on T.L.S., and it was her task to talk words into Aurora to get her, her friends and herself to join. She got what she wanted and proceeded to fly off to London, where Aurelia Hammerlock (Former leader of T.L.S. England) received them and told them they were granted with some short vacations there, all paid by T.L.S.. To the current time, they finished enjoying their firs night and somewhat the next morning. Nothing else is known about their status.

* * *

Facts:

-She's known in most places as Nox, and prefers to be called that way except for her sister and Óengus, who get to call her Norah.

-She once had a sexual affair with Óengus. It happened on the party thrown by the soldiers a while back in Warsaw. He got drunk and went to her house, wanting to talk about his past and such. Norah decided to make him forget about that by replacing those thoughts with happy ones of their naked bodies together in a bed. She never told him that happened, and he apparently never remembered due to him being drunk then. But she got a hint that he actually knew when he looked at her when they were in London, and she saw the same expression he had back then.

-As her sister, she learned how to play the flute, but due to not practicing on the last years she got very clumsy and un-skilled at doing so.

-She's, in fact, very skilled at talking decisions into people, making her sister and all her friends follow her into joining T.L.S.

* * *

**Rubella:**

Alive: Yes.

Current name: Rubella (No surname).

Real name: Rubella (No surname).

Other names: Unknown.

Age: Over her mid-twenties but under her thirties.

Multiverse of residence: "Normal" Multiverse.

Current Multiverse: "Normal" Multiverse.

Country of birth: Unknown.

Country of residence: Poland, England for the time being.

City of residence: Warsaw, London for the time being.

Current Job: Applicant for T.L.S.

Couple Status: Unknown.

Love interest: Unknown.

Can control matter: Unknown.

Can control time: Unknown.

Sexual orientation: Unknown.

* * *

Physical appearance: A little bit taller than Aurora, thin and pale. She has soft features and a permanent chill expression in her face that gives "The good vibes dood..." to everyone around her. She often wears a jester-like hat that covers her raven hair.

* * *

Current lore: Not much is explained about her past, we know that she's Aurora's friend and co-worker. She helped her break into The Narrators Company: Poland building and joined T.L.S. when Norah convinced them. She traveled to England where she's now enjoying her stay, however, she chose not to go out with the rest of the group the first night and remain with Piscea in the Jacuzzi instead.

* * *

Facts:

-She tends to mess up her speaking by using synonyms of words to complicate the sentences she says, for unknown reasons.

* * *

**Óengus:**

Alive: Yes.

Current name: Óengus (No surname).

Real name: Óengus (No surname).

Other names: Unknown.

Age: Over his mid-twenties but under his thirties.

Multiverse of residence: "Normal" Multiverse.

Current Multiverse: "Normal" Multiverse.

Country of birth: South Africa.

Country of residence: Poland, England for the time being.

City of residence: Warsaw, London for the time being.

Current Job: Applicant for T.L.S.

Couple Status: Single.

Love interest: Apparently Norah.

Can control matter: Unknown.

Can control time: Unknown.

Sexual orientation: Women.

* * *

Physical appearance: Very tall and wide, with well-defined muscles due to him needing them for his previous jobs. This mastodontic black man has a clean shaven head and an ever-Tranquil expression in his face, which ports strong features.

* * *

Current Lore: Born in the wilderness of South Africa, away from the cities, Óengus was left with just his brother when his parents were killed in a clash of rival clans. They grew up living on the run and of unclean jobs, until they were old enough to act as bodyguards since they both had strong complexions and were taller than most people. But Óengus didn't want that life, and bought a ticket to Warsaw the first moment he got the chance. His brother decided to stay there in South Africa, so he parted alone. Now in Warsaw, he was heavily discriminated and feared for being a giant black man with torn clothes, but for two girls, he was a poor guy looking to have a better life. Those girls were Aurora and Norah Gen Capilli, sisters and his saviors. They brought him to their hope, fed him, and gave him money to buy proper clothes. Now dressed like a civilized man, he got a decent job and started earning money. He couldn't thank them enough for their help, so he decided to remain as their protector and best friend, for as long as he lived. He was also interested into learning things, because most of the people were ignorant back in South Africa, so he bought books with the money he earned, which he devoured in no-Time since he turned out to be a fast learner. One day, a big group of soldiers that stayed in Warsaw after a mission in Bratislava, Slovakia threw out a massive party there, which he attended to and got drunk. In that state, he recalled back the memories of his past and how he missed his brother, getting sad. To ease his sorrow, he searched for the only source of comfort he had there in Warsaw, Aurora and Norah, and since Aurora was out partying, he went to Norah's house. She received him, and after comforting him and talking about his past, she decided to help him forget by filling his mind with pleasure, so they had sex there, which he forgot having the next morning due to him being drunk. Shy never told him about it, and so they continued with their lives. He helped Aurora break into The Narrators Company: Poland building and joined T.L.S. when Norah talked him and Aurora's friends into doing so. He traveled to England, where he enjoyed the first day of their stay with his friends, but losing his temper when everything started getting out of control, showing some emotions he wasn't used to show and hinting Norah that he actually remembered something about that night they spent together when he looked at him with the same expression he had back then. They ended the night and he went to sleep, for the current time.

* * *

Facts:

-The girls tried to make him go to school, but he refused implying that he was too old for that and the he already knew everything they could teach them there, since he read a lot a books of various topics by that time.

-He's an atheist, due to him facing a harsh life, never getting any help from "Someone" above, just by normal people.

-When he gets drunk, he tends to speak like a man from the ghetto, with dirty slang terms and such.

-He tends to be right most of the time due to his constant learning and closure to Aurora, Norah and their friends.

* * *

**Finn:**

Alive: Yes.

Current name: Finn (No surname).

Real name: Finn (No surname).

Other names: Unknown.

Age: Over his mid-twenties but under his thirties.

Multiverse of residence: "Normal" Multiverse.

Current Multiverse: "Normal" Multiverse.

Country of birth: Unknown.

Country of residence: Poland, England for the time being.

City of residence: Warsaw, London for the time being.

Current Job: Applicant for T.L.S.

Couple Status: Unknown.

Love interest: Unknown.

Can control matter: Unknown.

Can control time: Unknown.

Sexual orientation: Unknown.

* * *

Physical appearance: Short and pale, with an average body frame. A profuse, long, grey-ish beard covers most of his face, giving him the appearance of an old man, even though he's young. He has soft facial features and small, yet, aware eyes that scan his surroundings every millisecond. Short grey hair covers hi head, further giving him an old look even though he's young.

* * *

Current lore: Not much is known about his past. He became friends with Aurora at a certain point, further helping her to break into The Narrators Company: Poland building and joining T.L.S. when Norah talked them into doing so. He flew off to England where he enjoyed his first day there.

* * *

Facts:

-He's scared of everything around him and often gets paranoid about most things, thing that pisses of Piscea who tends to hit him when he does that.

-He becomes a brave person when he's drunk, going as far as swearing to protect someone from any harm, thing that the normal Finn would never do.

* * *

**Robert:**

Alive: Yes.

Current name: Robert Bolmus.

Real name: Robert Bolmus.

Other names: Unknown.

Age: Over his thirties.

Multiverse of residence: "Normal" Multiverse.

Current Multiverse: "Normal" Multiverse.

Country of birth: England.

Country of residence: Poland, England for the time being.

City of residence: Warsaw, London for the time being.

Current Job: Applicant for T.L.S.

Couple Status: Single.

Love interest: A Polish woman named Margaret.

Can control matter: Unknown.

Can control time: Unknown.

Sexual orientation: Women.

* * *

Physical appearance: Short and very thin, with skin as pale as a sheet of paper. his face has mouse-like features, with a pointy nose and somewhat big pommels. Short blond hair, almost white, covers his head.

* * *

Current Lore: He's one of Aurora's friends, who met her in unknown conditions. He helped her break into The Narrators Company: Poland building and joined T.L.S. when Norah talked them into doing so. He flew off to England where he enjoyed his first day there, for the time being.

* * *

Facts:

-Since he was a trader before he applied for T.L.S., he gets really angry when someone stains his honor, to the point where he hit a guy when he called him "un-refined".

-Aurelia Hammerlock tried to talk him into sleeping with her, but he declined his offer implying that he was a "Gentleman of word" and that he was courting a woman back in Warsaw, even though her barley registered him, thing said by his friends.

-Since he was born and raised in England, he tends to speak and act in an aristocratic and refined way.

* * *

**Piscea:**

Alive: Yes.

Current name: Piscea (No surname).

Real name: Piscea (No surname).

Other names: Unknown.

Age: Under her mid-Twenties.

Multiverse of residence: "Normal" Multiverse.

Current Multiverse: "Normal" Multiverse.

Country of birth: Unknown.

Country of residence: Poland, England for the time being.

City of residence: Warsaw, London for the time being.

Current Job: Applicant for T.L.S.

Couple Status: Unknown.

Love interest: Unknown.

Can control matter: Unknown.

Can control time: Unknown.

Sexual orientation: Unknown.

* * *

Physical appearance: Shorter than Aurora but taller than Finn and Robert. Her womanly young body and olive-like skin made her a very appealing woman. Soft, yet, aware eyes rest in her curvy, attractive face. Pink-dyed hair arranged into several small, pointy tips, held in place by tiny bandannas.

* * *

Current lore: She's one of Aurora's friends, they conditions or the place where they met is unknown. She helped her break into The Narrators Company: Poland building and joined T.L.S. when Norah talked her into doing so. She flew off to England where she enjoyed her first day of staying there, deciding not to go out a night with their friends and stay on the Jacuzzi of the hotel with Rubella.

* * *

Facts:

-She speaks with harsh, yet, strong words that often intimidate the people she speaks to.

-She's the younger member of Aurora's group.

-She often gets angry with Finn for being scared of most things and tends to hit him when he starts to whine about things.

* * *

Anti-Characters:

* * *

**Yelnats:**

Alive: Yes.

Current name: Yelnats (No surname).

Real name: Unknown.

Other names: Unknown.

Age: Same as Stanley.

Multiverse of residence: Anti-Verse.

Current Multiverse: Anti-Verse.

Country of birth: Unknown.

Country of residence: Separated States

City of residence: Old York.

Current Job: Portraying Yelnats in the Anti-Verse "Stanley Parable"

Couple Status: Unknown.

Love interest: Unknown.

Can control matter: Unknown.

Can control time: Unknown.

Sexual orientation: Unknown.

* * *

Physical appearance: She similar to Stanley but as a girl, transforming all his manly features to girly features**. [AUTHOR NOTE: Rule63 Stanley :P...I'm not explaining much though...]**

* * *

Current Lore: Her past is unknown, but she's the Anti-Stanley and hasn't quit her job portraying "Yelnats" on the Anti-"Stanley Parable". She accompanied Stanley and his group to the original Anti-Time-Line where they got to the cameras room.

* * *

Facts:

-She's still unable to talk, due to the fact that she hasn't quit her job.

-Narrator -1 and herself are plotting something, or know something which hasn't been revealed yet.

* * *

**Narrator -1:**

Alive: Yes.

Current name: Navek Gnithgirb.

Real name: Navek Gnithgirb.

Other names: Kcirtap Htrowygde.

Age: Same as Narrator 1.

Multiverse of residence: Anti-Verse.

Current Multiverse: Anti-Verse.

Country of birth: Unknown.

Country of residence: Separated States.

City of residence: Old York.

Current Job: Anti-Narrator on the Anti-Verse.

Couple Status: Unknown.

Love interest: Unknown.

Can control matter: Unknown.

Can control time: Unknown.

Sexual orientation: Unknown.

* * *

Physical appearance: Similar as Narrator 1, but replacing his manly features with womanly features.

* * *

Current Lore: She's the Anti-Narrator 1. She met Stanley's group when they entered the Anti-Verse and she made them guess any of her names, which they did. She helped them get into the main Anti-Time-Line, and helped them find some proper clothes to slip by un-noticed on the Anti-"Narrators Company" Building, later guiding them to the cameras room.

* * *

Facts:

-She shares the same likings as Narrator 1, when both of them discovered they liked being on the Portals room.

-Yelnats and herself are plotting something, or know something which hasn't been revealed yet.

* * *

Hammerlock brothers:

* * *

**Joseph:**

Alive: Yes.

Current name: Joseph Hammerlock.

Real name: Unknown.

Other names: Unknown.

Age: Unknown, very old.

Multiverse of residence: "Normal" Multiverse.

Current Multiverse: Unknown.

Country of birth: Unknown.

Country of residence: United States.

City of residence: New York.

Current Job: Leader of all of T.L.S.

Couple Status: Unknown.

Love interest: Unknown.

Can control matter: Unknown.

Can control time: Unknown.

Sexual orientation: Unknown.

* * *

Physical Appearance: Old, but with a body marked by years of training, tinted in a smooth olive tone. His ever-thoughtful and calculating brown eyes inspect everything around him and everyone, while the rest of his face is marked by his aging. Long lines of white hair combed back covered his head.

* * *

Current Lore: The mysterious leader of T.L.S. holds no records of his past, and no-one knows about it either. He accepted Stanley, Narrator 1, Lucy and Patricia into T.L.S., and even helped the last one to look for Aurora on Warsaw.

* * *

Facts:

-He has a sister, Lady Aurelia Hammerlock, who's the leader of T.L.S England.

-He doesn't represent a country on T.L.S.; he's the leader of all of it. The current leader of T.L.S. United States in unknown.

-He proved to be caring about his spies when he helped Patricia find Aurora on the Polish records.

* * *

**Aurelia:**

Alive: Yes.

Current name: Aurelia Hammerlock.

Real name: Unknown.

Other names: Lady Aurelia Hammerlock, my lady, Baroness.

Age: Unknown, much younger than her brother.

Multiverse of residence: "Normal" Multiverse.

Current Multiverse: "Normal" Multiverse.

Country of birth: Unknown.

Country of residence: England.

City of residence: London.

Current Job: Leader of T.L.S England.

Couple Status: Unknown.

Love interest: Robert Bolmus in some way.

Can control matter: Unknown.

Can control time: Unknown.

Sexual orientation: Men.

* * *

Physical appearance: Shares the same skin color as her brother, smooth olive. Very tall and with well-defined curves, walks around with class and good manners. Her round feminine facial features denoted that she was indeed a very beautiful woman. Hair combed up and then back covered her hair, all black except for a thick white part on the right that travels all the way from the base to the back.

* * *

Current lore: Being as mysterious as her brother, this lady commands all the forces of T.L.S. in England. She was the one who received Aurora and her crew when they arrived at London.

* * *

Facts:

-She's actually a baroness, which hints the origin of her high-class, selfish manners. It is unknown if her brother shares the same title as baron.

-She once tried to lure Robert Bolmus into sleeping with her, who outrageously declined her offer.

* * *

The Bjergsen brothers:

* * *

**Volgarr:**

Alive: YA!

Current name: Volgarr Avarosan Urf Bjergsen.

Real name: Unknown.

Other names: Volgarr "Red Beard", Volgarr "The Red".

Age: Around his forties.

Multiverse of residence: "Normal" Multiverse.

Current Multiverse: Unknown.

Country of birth: Unknown.

Country of residence: United States.

City of residence: New York.

Current Job: Owner of a bar, "The Red".

Couple Status: Unknown.

Love interest: Patricia Tannis, but she rejected him.

Can control matter: Unknown.

Can control time: Unknown.

Sexual orientation: Women.

* * *

Physical appearance: Very, very tall and equally wide. A prominent drinker belly stands on his front part, helping to shape his "Tree Trunk" body appearance. A profuse and long orange-ish beard rests his face, falling down over his body until it stops at the beginning of his belly. His strong and harsh facial features combined with his light skin tone denoted a heavy German and Northern heritage.

* * *

Current Lore: This massive man was once a renowned soldier, admired and feared by everyone, but one day he decided to quit the army for unknown reasons, and went to join T.L.S. There, he worked for a couple years until he also got tired of it and ended up setting a bar there in New York, which was called "The Red" and was the bar Stanley and his friends visit to get drunk and have a good time. Not much else is known about his past and origins.

* * *

Facts:

-His nicknames: "Red Beard" and "The Red" were given to him in the army due to his relentless fierce during combats, which ended up with men on the ground and him covered in blood. Once, he beat up a man so bad that his blood splashed over his beard, detail that made him look like an old times Viking fighting for his cause.

-He has a brother in London, implied by their similar surnames. He's called: Magnus Avarosan Urf Bjergsen.

-He once tried to court Patricia with sweet and powerful words, but got turned down by her revealing him that she liked girls.

-Apparently, he knew Mariella and Narrator 1 beforehand, the first due to them working together in various missions and the latter due to him being Mariella's boyfriend.

-Patricia is a big fan of his military achievements, and she's pendent to get a moment to speak of his past. But due to his recent declaring, she has been acting rather indifferent to him.

-His bar is somewhat popular due to his famous homemade ale: "Volgarr's Gold"

* * *

Magnus:

Alive: Yes.

Current name: Magnus Avarosan Urf Bjergsen.

Real name: Unknown.

Other names: Magnus "Bronze Beard".

Age: Around his forties.

Multiverse of residence: "Normal" Multiverse.

Current Multiverse: "Normal" Multiverse.

Country of birth: Unknown.

Country of residence: England.

City of residence: London.

Current Job: Owner of a bar, "The Bronze Ram".

Couple Status: Unknown.

Love interest: Unknown.

Can control matter: Unknown.

Can control time: Unknown.

Sexual orientation: Unknown.

* * *

Physical appearance: Almost similar to his brother, Tall, wide, with a prominent belly and a profuse beard, but the latter being brown, almost bronze, colored instead of orange-ish.

* * *

Current Lore: He's the owner of the bar "The Bronze Ram", which Aurora and her friends visited when they were in London. Not much else is known about him except that he likes fights.

* * *

Facts:

-His nickname: "Bronze Beard", was given to him due to his deep-brown colored beard, that with the proper lighting, such as the one of his bar, acquires a bronze-like color.

-He has a brother in New York, implied by their similar surnames: Avarosan Urf Bjergsen.

-His bar is somewhat popular due to his famous homemade drink: "Magnus Silver".

* * *

Other Characters:

* * *

**Yamato:**

Alive: Yes.

Current name: Yamato Kusanagi.

Real name: Unknown.

Other names: Unknown.

Age: Old, over his sixties.

Multiverse of residence: "Normal" Multiverse.

Current Multiverse: "Normal" Multiverse.

Country of birth: Unknown.

Country of residence: Untied States.

City of residence: New York.

Current Job: Trainer of agents of T.L.S.

Couple Status: Unknown.

Love interest: Unknown.

Can control matter: Unknown.

Can control time: Unknown.

Sexual orientation: Unknown.

* * *

Physical appearance: He's an old, tall, Asian-like man. His strong complexion and fit body denote a life of physical training. His face carries eastern and old features which are topped off by short, white hair.

* * *

Current lore: He's the member of T.L.S. who lives in the dojo on the training ground. He trained Stanley and his friends to achieve the top of their physical conditions to go out on missions. He later teacher Stanley how to meditate, act that proved to be useful at letting out stress.

* * *

Facts:

-He has two personalities, one being the old, tranquil, Asian dude, and the other one resembling a military general that pushes the recruits and soldiers to their physical limits.

* * *

Villains:

* * *

**Narrator 3:**

Alive: Yes.

Current name: unknown.

Real name: Unknown.

Other names: Narrator 3.

Age: Around his forties.

Multiverse of residence: "Normal" Multiverse.

Current Multiverse: Anti-Verse.

Country of birth: Unknown.

Country of residence: United States.

City of residence: New York.

Current Job: Head of The Narrators Company.

Couple Status: Unknown.

Love interest: Unknown.

Can control matter: Probably.

Can control time: Probably.

Sexual orientation: Unknown.

* * *

Physical appearance: **Unknown [AUTHOR NOTE: I never described him :P]**

* * *

Current Lore: Little is known about his past. He was a simple Narrator on The Narrators Company and son of the last President. He became the head of the company when Narrator 1 killed him when he blew out a room where Stanley friends, wife and boss were. He wanted to avenge his father, so he created a new Time-Line and teleported Stanley and Narrator 1 to it so they could "Play" there, later failing due to Mariella showing up. Some months later, when Stanley and his group attack The Narrators Company building, he surprised them and let them for dead before crossing the portal to the Anti-Verse, where the info about him ends.

* * *

Facts:

-He wants to rule both Multiverses, by having powers in both of them. To do so, he had to die on the Anti-Verse to make a copy of himself there, existing then in both Multiverses at the same time and gaining those powers then.

-He doesn't know Narrator 1's real name, Kevan Brighting, implied by the fact that he acknowledges him as "Patrick Edgyworth".

* * *

**DONE.**

I may add more characters in the future, but for now let's just stick to these. Note that some details are actually missing, and that because I never mentioned them so I won't be making up facts in the air, I don't like that.

Anyway, I'm sorry to inform that the next chapter will also be delayed due to some personal matters (Exams :P), and will probably be published over the next week. :(

With all that said, I hope you re-discovered the apparently plain characters, and see you in another chapter!


	15. The Chapter That Leaves You HANGING

**Hey it's me from the future! I update this chapter to cover up some plot holes, sorry for the inconsistencies! **

* * *

Hey! **Guess who's actually not dead! **Well, the answer's me...Kind of. I had A LOT of complications over the last weeks, ranging from test to my Net-Book breaking down, going over a writer's block and all that good stuff...The thing is that I'm sorry for not posting...And I want to apologize early because I'm going to be absent again for the next month or so, MAJOR tests coming. After covering all of that, ENJOY the chapter!

* * *

|The Camera room was rather small compared to the rest of the building. A tight, black colored cube with a wall filled with tenths of monitors and a desk under it covered the whole picture. Strangely, no one was watching through the monitors, which were all lit except for one in the middle. There was a note taped to it, Stanley grabbed it and read that someone had written: "Back in five". The bastard was taking more than five minutes...|

N1:Okay, how about we split? I will check the right part with Stanley; Lucy and Patty will check left. Alright?

P:Aye, Anti-ladies stay 'ere while we check 'is.

|They approached the monitors. Each column had a sign over it that read which Anti-Time-Line it was watching over, ten on one side and ten on the other. Stanley began with Anti-Time-Line 10, which was apparently clean of any Narrators, then he went to the eleventh one, which was also good. Both men continued checking until they got to the last one, finding nothing|

S:All clear here gals, how about your side?

|Patricia and Lucy were stuck in front of one column, the one that had "Anti-Time-Line 6" written over it. The boys approached and were shocked to see on one camera a part of the office totally destroyed, and Narrator 3 walking through the corridors, apparently blasting stuff with his mind|

L:Ah crap, he also learned how to use his powers, plus he can use telekinetic force! Where's he heading?

N1:I think I can answer that...Back on our Multiverse, there was a portal in every Time-Line, hidden in a secret place, that transported the user to the Main-Time-Line in case that everything else failed. Only the head Narrators knew the location of these portals, and here comes my other conclusion: Narrator 3 isn't actually a head Narrator. Each of our workers were informed about their existence since it was necessary to tell them if there was an emergency. I suppose you have something like that here, right Navek?

|Narrator -1 nodded|

N-1:Yes, the escape-Portals, but what does he plan to find there? How does he plan to GET to it on the first place?! It's not even remotely close to his location...

N1:"_Through the window, down the side_"?

|Narrator -1 looked at him and nodded|

N1:Good, apparently that didn't change here. Same door and everything?

|Narrator -1 nodded once again. Meanwhile, the rest of them were confused by that|

S:Um...What?

|Both Narrators looked at him|

N1:Oh right, you don't know what we're talking about, hehe...You see...This portal is in a particularly tricky spot...We had a saying to remember the spot:"_Through the Window, down the side, past the door, follow the line..._". Pretty good, right? Bet you don't know what I'm saying...

S:Well...The first part, "_Through the window, down the side_" hints something "Out of bounds", but after that I dunno...

N1:You were going well Stanley! "_Past the door_" refers to a hidden door on the immaculate white wall, and "_Follow the line_" refers to...The infamous Adventure-Line! Which guides us Narrators through the life. Only we can see it, feat provided by the company, unless I show you...Like this...Please work…

|In the blink of an eye, thick, yellow lines appeared from their feet, each of them leading to different places|

L:This is so fucking cool...Where are they leading us now?

N1:Bloody hell it worked! And, well, they can take you wherever you desire to go! Check this...Right now, I want to head to the nearest Portal, for example, but what if I concentrate into approaching Lucy...

|Yet again, a Yellow line appeared out of nowhere, connecting Narrator 1 feet with Lucy's, she almost jumped from the surprise|

L:Wow, neat...

N1:How about you move dear?

|She started walking and the line seemed to follow her, turning and enlarging as the distance between Narrator 1 and Lucy grew|

S:That's legit cool, but if it can lead you to where you want...Narrator 3 could easily locate the hidden portal, right?

N1:Not quite, the Adventure-Line inside the Time-Lines can't go outside the office, and once outside they will only work again when a Narrator finds the secret door. What I'm trying to say is that he won't be able to find it that way. I presume everything's the same here, right?

N-1:Absolutely, it would seem that we aren't quite totally opposites...But back to Narrator 3, he could locate an Anti-Narrator and force it to bring him into the main "Anti"-Time-Line, as you call our Time-Lines...But I still don't quite get what he wants here...

L:He needs to "die" here in one of the Time-Lines to have a clone of him created there. Once he exists in both Multiverses, he'll be able to control matter and time in our own Multiverse, and rule both. Thing is, I don't know how he plans to "die", but it seems to be related with getting into the Main Anti-Time-Line...Given that, we still need to bring him down, so let's get going to the 6th Time-Line, we'll intercept him there.

N1:Remember about the Adventure-Lines...I'm sure they'll come in handy in the future...As for now, I'm disabling them on you-

|But before he could finish that sentence, he was interrupted by Patricia|

P:So lemme get this straight, aye? Ye been 'avin' this mighty powah all this time, 'n ye never told us any o'it? Ya feral, 'am pissed!

N1:Oh please Patty do you really think I wouldn't tell you if I had a super power which could aid us greatly in our quest? Well guess what, I can't use it outside the office! You silly!…I technically didn't NEED to use them until now…So I figured it wouldn't be relevant to tell you…

|Patricia narrowed her eyes at him, but ultimately accepted his answer and nodded in response, but not before making one last snarky remark|

P:A'ight, I'll bite…But nex' time ye 'ave somethin' 'portant to tell us, ye bettah' do, feral!

N1:You have my word on it…Now, I'm disabling them on you…Just making them visible is giving me a headache…

|Everyone nodded as they stepped out of the Cameras Room and the yellow lines disappeared. The bodies of the guards were still there, not a single movement coming from them. They headed back to the Portals Room and entered the one that read "6th Time-Line". Luckily for them, that one held the "Coward" ending, so they started right on Yelnats's office. He opened the door and discovered that apparently nothing was broken on that room yet, indicating that Narrator 3 hadn't searched there. Narrator 1 walked to the window on the side and tilted his head forward. A second later, he returned to his normal position and went back to the group|

N1:Okay, I have confirmed that he hasn't found the secret door yet, I fear we'll have to go look for him...

P:Aye...He's a tough one though, we bettah be careful cunts. Le'go!

S:Wait, wait, wait...This ending is the shortest, aren't we supposed to, like, go back inside Yelnats's office? There's even more map open? It's loaded?

N-1:Yes, yes, everything's loaded Stanley, don't you worry. Remember that you are MEANT to defy our power, so you can spend an eternity here.

S:True...And what about the other Anti-Narrators? From what I know, there must be one for every Anti-Time-Line, am I right?

N-1:That's also true, but I'm blocking our presence, so Susan can't see us. She's the "Anti"-Narrator designated for this "Anti"-Time-Line...But I must admit that I'm surprised not to hear her talking with Narrator 3...Maybe...Maybe we're too late...I don't want to check though...She'll be heard in the whole place...Ah, screw her, I will see about that later, let's go now...

|The rest nodded as they went across the room and inside the corridor. They walked, wary of everything around them, until they reached the room with two doors...And there he was...Narrator 3 was standing in the middle of the room. He had his usual relaxed and mocking grin on his face. Everyone else paled when they saw him, and he extended his arms in welcome|

N3:Oh hello! Fancied meeting you here kiddos...What a fantastic place, am I right? By the way...You diggin' your new abilities?

|No-one answered him, act that made him flinch, dropping his grin a bit to a slightly more annoyed one, only to be replaced again by his normal one a microsecond after|

N3:Not very chatty, hm? How 'bout I do the talkin' for you, it goes like this...Stanley here says:"Oh man, I love my new powers, totally A-Okay blasting stuff and all", and then Patrick throws: "But he can't blast stuff! Little slowpoke here can only lift thingies!". And then Imma be like:"I know dumb-O, 'cause I can control other things too...". And then I would, like, show you how to control space-Time or something by creating a portal to The Main Anti-Time-Line which shows you doing stuff on the cameras room...

|An image appeared in front of him showing when they were on that exact room, which stayed there for a while before it dismissed into nothingness|

N1:But...How did you manage to control time ITSELF?! And why are you here if you can do so?!

|Narrator 3 smiled evilly|

N3:Oh, you see...I've been studying this dimension since I knew 'bout it, making calculations and that good stuff...Then it was as simple as to bring those numbers to "life", and BOOM! Time control! Bet you didn't see that comin'...As for the second question...Trademark Secret!

N1:Indeed, I'm perplexed...But we're still going to stop you, you know? You WON'T rule our Multiverse!

|Narrator 3 laughed with malice|

N3:Oh really sunshine? How you gonna stop a man who can, like...Summon minions to his aid at any time!

|He made a gesture and two portals opened behind him. Some seconds later, armed guards of The Narrators Company started flooding the room, guns in hand. The group in front of them remained still, astonished by Narrator 3's vast power|

N3:Nice thing, right? Say what, I'll let you fight my guards first, I don't feel like sparring right now...

|He started turning around, but he was cut off by a gun shot, and then by the sound of a body falling to the floor. He looked to his side and saw that one of his men was lying over the carpet dead stiff. He then looked back up and was surprised to see Narrator -1 with a pistol on her hand. To her sides, everyone but Yelnats was looking at her in awe|

N-1:My, you are quite the pain in the ass, ain't you? See...I can't let you rule this world...'Cause I'm kind of bound to protect it. I know what you are gonna say, something like: "But you are outnumbered missy, how you plan to defeat me?". And then I would say that you'd be wrong there, Yelly here stands on my side, this bunch's also with me, and of course, a spy must always have the element of surprise on its side...

|She pulled a device out of her right pocket and pressed it. In a flash, people came crushing through the roof and descended to the floor with ropes. The sound of helicopters could be heard in the distance, through the windows and all around them. They were also armed men, but their attires were different, they had a patch on the right part of the chest that read "T.F.S. Separated States". They kept coming through the hole on the roof until they were as many as the other group. The rest were astonished by that, even Narrator 3 had a somewhat amazed look on his face|

N3:Oh my, so you're also spies on this Multiverse! Assholes everywhere...GUARDS, FINISH THEM OFF!

|And so his group started shooting. But something happened before the bullets could hit them, they were stopped dead in the air, leaving both groups confuzzled. Then, a loud and painful chuckle was heard, making both parties turn their eyes to Stanley, who had his hand extended in front of him. He was shaking and stirring violently, with sweat pearling his forehead and a blood vessel very swollen and just about to pop up near his right temple|

N1:Stanley! You...You did THAT?!

|He nodded the best he could, it appeared to be hard for him to move. Narrator 3's group had stopped shooting, but he didn't want to let the barrier down. The bastards would blast them off in seconds|

N3:So you discovered how to control matter away from you? Good! Now we're ALMOST even...MY SOLDIERS! NO GUNS, MELEE ONLY, GO!

|They dropped their guns and drew their knives as they started running towards the other group, engaging on a fierce battle. On that moment Stanley dropped the barrier and fell on his knees, exhausted. Narrator 1, Lucy and Patricia rushed to his side|

L:STANLEY! KEVAN, PATTY, PROTECT US, WE NEED TO GET HIM TO A SAFE SPOT!

|They started moving backwards, when they were jumped by an armed guard, but just as he was about to bury his knife inside of Stanley's throat, Narrator -1 appeared from their side and roundhouse kicked the guard on his gut, sending him flying backwards. They looked at her in awe but she didn't stare back, since she had already engaged in another fight|

N1:Ho...

N-1:I'll explain later, for now the priority is to get Stanley out of here...AGENTS! Retreat!

|She helped Lucy to carry Stanley inside the door behind them as the rest of the agents defended them from any attack. Narrator 3 on the other hand just stood there, contemplating the bizarre scene that unfolded on the small room. Back to Stanley and his group, they backtracked to the room where Stanley's office was, and were surprised to see the upside-down skyscrapers of the underground city|

L:WEREN'T WE ON THE 6TH ANTI-TIME-LINE?!

N-1:Yeah, but I transported us to the Main one so my reinforcements could drop off! Come on, a helicopter is about to arrive near the window!

|And as she said, one appeared near the window, which they boarded with haste. Once all of them were inside, it took off and away of the building. Suddenly, Lucy looked back to the building and screamed to get Narrator -1's attention|

L:HEY, WHAT ABOUT THE GUYS THAT HELPED US?! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE THEM THERE?!

N-1:Relax, jeez! They're agents, helicopters will arrive soon to get them out...

|That seemed to calm her down a bit. Meanwhile, Narrator 1 lay Stanley over a bench. He was apparently asleep, given his peaceful face. Lucy sighed and sat near him|

N-1:Good...Now, I think I have some explanation to do...

P:Lemme guess, ya'rr an agent for a fancy company like us. Imma right?

N-1:Yep, I am an agent of T.F.S., or as we know it, "Totally Fake Spies". Don't question the name choice...

N1:Well, given the fact that we work for "Totally LEGIT spies"...We're not in a position to discuss much...But why didn't you tell us, we are YOU!

N-1:Oh come on, don't whine about it! An agent must always go under the radar. Besides, I didn't actually believe you when you said you were from another Multiverse...But when your "friend" started blabbering about world domination, I knew I had to take action...*She fixed her gaze on Stanley*¨Hey, how's Stanley doing? Mighty show he put up back there!

|Lucy got over him and started testing his vital functions. Her scan was meticulous and quick, so she sitting to his side once again in no-time|

L:He's breathing, but apparently unconscious...We have to get back to the building! Narrator 3 won't stop at anything until he gets what he wants!

|Lucy tried to get up but Narrator -1 sat her down again|

N-1:Slow down girl! That was a nasty first encounter...**We were not prepared**...My actions were kinda rushed, good spies died protecting us and most of the company now knows that I'm a spy...Probably...Anyway, we have to get back to the HQ, then we have to make a plan, then we have to prepare, and after all of that we'll be able to go back to the building. Simple tactics lady, come on!

|Lucy seemed to get embarrassed by that|

L:Well...Yeah! I'm sorry...I was caught up in the heat of the moment...

|Narrator 1 walked up to Lucy and pun an arm on her shoulder|

N1:Don't worry Lucy...It happens to the best of us...I can't remember the amount of times I lost my temper due to Stanley's..."Erratic" behavior...

N-1:Yelnats is rather chill. She doesn't make much fuss about things. On the other hand...I don't like order! It's odd and "UGH"! I prefer to choose different endings each time...Or rather "Starts", as you know them...When I'm narrating I can feel that I am in charge, that I can choose the path for Yelly to take, not a single boring one to repeat forever and ever...SO good...Anyway, better start-

|She was cut off by a loud noise of something being hit, which was then followed by a cry of pain, let out by a masculine voice. Everyone turned to face the source, and were surprised to find Stanley awake, with his palm over his forehead, and a clearly painful expression on his face|

L:Wha- How did you move that fast?! You're supposed to be unconscious!

S:Ugh, well excuuuuse me princess, I'm sorry for waking up! Who put this fucking metal thing above my he-Nevermind it's a fucking cabinet of the helicopter…

|Everyone around him chuckled at his silliness, it felt good to have him back|

N1:Hey man, how's your, well, everything doing?

S:Heh, like fucking hell Kevan. It feels as if my brain was thrown into a blender with milk, and then someone turned it on to make a fucking brain milkshake to replace my head, it swirls and it swirls and it swirls…But hey, aside from that I'm feeling quite nice, yep…

N-1:Nice to hear that boy, feel free to ask for any aid if you need. As for now buckle up folks, we're approaching the entrance of the base…

|Everyone got up their seats as they ascended into a hole on the roof of the giant cave. Everything outside turned dark as they kept going up, a loooong way up, until they felt the helicopter stop dead on its flight. Lines of red light lit up from each side and they started apparently scanning the helicopter. After a while, the lights turned green as a wall of the hole started moving downwards, revealing a bright light from behind it. Once its movement ended, they discovered a modern hangar inside the rocky wall, the helicopter went in as the wall started going up again, until it reached the same spot as before. The helicopter landed over a panel and they stepped down, only to be greeted by guns pointed at them. Narrator -1 sighed and shook her head. After that, she looked at Yelnats, who was equally unimpressed|

N-1:Well, we had did coming, didn't we Yelly, but come on, JUST as we landed?!

|The rest looked at Narrator -1 with big, surprised eyes|

L:You knew that this would happen?!

N-1:Yeah, you see...I kind of blew up my cover back there on the office...Oh well, it was nice knowing you guys...

|The agent in front of Narrator -1 stepped closer to her and lowered his weapon|

Agent:Agents Navek Gnithgirb and Yelnats, you have been discovered by outsiders as agents of T.F.S., by the rules of our company, you are hereby suspended from your missions and must remain on your dorms until further instructions. As for the rest of you, you'll be taken to our leader for inspection. Larry! John! Escort you fellow agents to their dorms.

|The first guy extended his hand to Yelnats, but before he could touch her, she grabbed his arm and flipped the guy over her. All of the guns were pointing at her in seconds|

* * *

CLIFFHANGER SURPRISE!

I'm a dick, I know.

Sorry for a somewhat serious chapter, couldn't get good jokes out. See you on a month or so! T.T


	16. The Chapter Where I MISSED YOU ALL!

Engage "Explaining myself" subroutine...Now!

Hello everyone, it's me! Yes, the guy who posted the last chapter of this story around a year ago! (maybe less, but who's counting really?) Before we even start, how about a dose of soppy apologies and lengthy explanations to set the stage?

...No?

...Anyone?

Well, I'm writing them either way, it's my story after all 'non-existent-person-answering-me'. As many times before, let's begin by saying I did have a shit-load of exams around the time I posted the last chapter, which I passed! (Most of them) But it took a good chunk of the summer for me to do so, and in between, well I was alawys to worn out to bring myself to continue this...

That aside, in the meanwhile, I did, indeed, write stuff, pretty good shit if you ask me, and that is because I went through a huge change, or rather, I improved my writing style quite a bit. New vocabulary, more dedication to sound legit, no more sloppy moments with poor writing...I'm pretty proud of all this.

Then again, I was worn out, so I wrote whenever I felt inspired, or, on most occasions, whenever I stopped GOD DAMNED PROCRASTINATING. I think I've reached the max level on the procrasti-ladder, and boy if I'm good at it...

And, well, yeah...Time went by, days, weeks...months...This chapter became more and more ambitious over time, I was having my troubles picturing where this would go, so I did what I considered the best option: I re-wrote it until I felt it was worthy of your prying eyes, and I cut before I started wandering around...

So here's this my readers! I present to you, "The Stanley Parable:The Fantastic Textual Adventure REVOLUTIONS Version 2.0"! Better in every aspect!

It isn't the longest chapter ever, but I have a feeling that it's better than all the other combined.

I'm blabbering again, am I? Of course I am, my proud-levels are 'thru d-roof'.

I'll stop you no-more my reader, so, as an old me said...

Grab some popcorn...

Take your seat...

And...ENJOY!

* * *

|The hangar went silent for a second before another agent rushed towards Yelnats with his fists drawn and ready to punch her. She seemed to be shocked by her sudden actions, focusing her eyes on the agent she had knocked out and ignoring the fact that a fist was about to connect with her face. But a fraction of a second before the punch could hit her, she snapped out of her trance and moved her head out of its way, avoiding the hit and unbalancing the agent, who tripped with her right leg and fell over the other body on the ground. Yelnats finally sprinkled to life then as the agent was getting up, delivering a clear kick to the his gut, which left him out of air, and a powerful punch to the back of his head, which effectively knocked him out of the fight. Once again, the hangar went completely silent, except for Yelnats's loud and unsteady respiration. No-one dared to move a muscle. That was until the girl faced the large crowd of agents and showed them her angry expression, striking a sudden cord of fear on the hearts of many. But not all were scared by her frown and clenched teeth, since four agents from the first row suddenly broke into a run, heading towards Yelnats. Her eyes darted through each one of them as she got into a fighting stance, with her fists raised to head-level, aiming to block direct hits to her face, preparing for their upcoming attack. The first agent closed the distance between them in seconds, and began the fight by trying to land a flying kick on her stomach, but she moved faster than him and skipped to the side, avoiding the attack, only to be met face-to-face with the fist of the second agent, which connected with her jaw, numbing her senses for an instant and making her growl in pain. But she quickly regained her focus as her right hand formed into a fist and propelled itself towards his face, hitting the agent hard enough to make him fall to the ground, unconscious. As the body went limp she barely had some brief seconds to breathe before she once again had to move out of the way of a fist, this one belonging to a third agent, who appeared to be a woman. She moved slightly to her side and delivered a quick hit to her elbow, bending it oddly and making the girl scream in pain, and then followed with a powerful punch to her jaw, which connected and knocked the agent out cold. Without losing anymore seconds, she got back into her fighting stance and then faced the other two agents, instantly locking her eyes on them as she dashed towards that direction. Meanwhile, the rest of the agents remained still as the fast-paced fight took place; each of them either too scared or too amazed by Yelnats's fierce and skillful moves to join in. But Stanley, on the other hand, was furiously trying to come up with a plan to get away from the situation, working his brain as fast as he could. His eyes scanned the room, looking for a way to achieve that goal without fighting a room full of agents, but before he could scheme any longer, Narrator -1 moved from his side and quickly got behind Yelnats, embracing the girl in a hug and making her lose focus on the fight, saving an agent of being knocked out by a forceful punch|

N-1:Hey Yelly, calm down girl! Inhale and exhale darling, go back to your peaceful self…

|It took a second for Yelnats to identify who was restraining her, but once she heard her friend's voice, she slowly came back to her senses, gradually lowering her fists and dropping down her angry frown, replacing it by an exhausted and lightheaded expression. More seconds went by and her breathing started to normalize, just as her arms finally fell back to her sides, followed shortly after by her whole body as she passed out and landed softly on the ground with the help of Narrator -1, who checked for her vitals, which were in order, and then walked up to the confuzzled agents surrounding them|

N-1:Now, now boys, don't EVER startle her like that again…She has some panic issues…Am I clear?

|Both agents vigorously nodded in unison as Narrator -1 sighed and got closed to them|

N-1:Good! Now, you were going to take us to our room right? THEN DO SO.

|The agents remained still for some seconds, processing all the information, but they eventually got back to their senses and did as she told them to do, leaving the room shortly after with Yelnats and her, the first over the shoulder of an agent and the latter walking to their side. As this scene unfolded and eventually ended, Stanley has lost his train of thought and gave up on making a plan, deciding to roll with the situation and dumping the idea of escaping any time soon. To his sides, the rest of his former Multiverse peers didn't think the situation through as much as him, they had given up trying to scheme a plan earlier on when the fight had started, and were now staring blankly at the turn of the corridor Yelants and Narrator -1 took before disappearing from their sight; Trying to put their brains to work as they searched for a logical explanation to everything that happened on the last minutes. They gave out their intentions by the look on their faces, of utter disbelief and confuzzling, but no-one seemed to care about them at the time being; no-one except for Stanley, who decided to put his group together once again, getting himself behind the stiff bodies and embracing them whit his arms, act which caught them by surprise and brought them back down to Earth|

S:*Wisphering* Hey buds, don't look so dumbfounded, come on! We gotta make a plan and it has to be ready YESTERDAY, 'cause I don't know about you, but I don't fancy being the center of attention…Especially when our little mute friend kicked some serious agent ass just about now. Talk to me, come on…

|His words put their brains to work almost instantly, but their scheming was cut short when a loud sound was heard over where the corridor began, making everyone on the room turn their heads to face that direction, and were surprised to find someone standing before the entrance, someone that Stanley and the rest of the Antiverse-Outsiders found awfully familiar. A woman stood there, holding a cane with her right hand, and pressing her left palm against her hip, sassily. She appeared to be somewhat young, probably under her forties; and yet, she exuded an air of maturity and power that everyone on the room was sure to feel. Her facial features, ever-locked on a stoic and calculating expression, accentuate her youngness, being soft and wrinkle-less, they consisted of a pair of wide eyes with snow-white pupils, elongated a bit by a layer of black eyeliner and surrounded by a small brush of dark mascara; a set of delineated brows over them, long and thin, which curved upwards on the middle, forming a great arc; a bulky and short nose, with big nostrils; and two meaty lips under it, cover with a bright-red lipstick; all carefully positioned over the dark skin of her face. Her jawline, while well-defined, was slightly curvaceous, trait that denoted her fitness and womanly complexion. To each side of her face, big and round ears lay behind her thick brown hair, which was combed sideways, but on two different directions, one part to the left and the other to the right, forming a diagonal hairline. The right side was longer on the front than the left side and was combed upwards, somewhat forming the shape of an inverted 'U' with a longer end, since it covered a part of her face. A stripe of white hair ran thought the middle of the comb, and reached out all the way to the back of her head, where the hair was short, stopping before her neck, which, long and thin as it was, connected her head with her lower body. Her athletic figure further accentuated her fitness, and helped shape up her womanly curves which far from being round and pronounced, were defined enough to maintain a balance between her musculature and her female form. A tight leather jacket covered her torso, revealing a flat stomach, again due to her exercising, and showed off her bosom, which wasn't absurdly ample but yet appealing. Going downwards, a skin-tight jean lay over her long and muscular legs, compressing them and also her posterior, which seemed round and worked out. To top it off, a pair of black leather boots covered her feet, and added a few more inches to her already impressive stature, probably putting her over six feet tall. The cane she was holding was a piece of art on itself: A long, ebony wooden stick connected both ends, which were each covered by golden-colored metallic piece, the lower one being simply a cap to avoid damaging the wood, and the upper being a sort of sculpture, which took the form of two letters 'J' and 'H'. The lady smiled as she noticed how everyone was looking at her, either with respect or with fear, or both, and started approaching the foreign group, walking in a sultry manner and with a mighty port, until she stood before Stanley, towering over him due to her height. Both persons exchanged serious looks, as if they were trying to test each other, and said nothing for a couple of seconds, generating so much tension around them that it was almost palpable, until she grumbled playfully and cracked a tiny smile, point when she turned to face an agent to her side and spoke|

?:Short man got dem nutz, ah respect that nigga! Anyway; Yo Holmes, they be the new problem 'round 'ere? Why ain't you crackin' 'em?*She turned to face Stanley again* Why ain't muh homies crackin' ya?

|She stared at him then, after her peculiar opening lines, with a questioning expression that he could only answer to with a subtle shrug, which perfectly explained how he didn't understand none of the situation; shrug that he accompanied with a rise of brows, further implying his ignorance. His response seemed to have ticked off the lady's funny-bone then, because she let out a loud and genuine laugh just as he finished, and continued to do so for a while, up to a point where someone could almost see cringe-vibes emanating from Stanley's body, since he was not expecting such a peculiar reaction from her, and had witnessed too much that day to try and comprehend the why of her actions. But not everyone was as worn out as Stanley was on that moment, and a certain bogen girl fell into that group, Patricia of course, who, with her usual impeccable manners, asked the question that her friend did not|

P:Oi darkie, who 'r ye 'n why ye be laughin' 'bout muh friend 'ere? Don' make a'fool outta him ya 'ear me? Imma bash yer fockin' brains out if ya do so!

|Her silky words, as expected, triggered an instant reaction from the lady, who dryly stopped laughing and slowly tilted her head to the side to look at Patricia, with an imperturbable expression plastered on her face. Silence filled the room once again as both women stared at each other, generating an enormous amount of tension, which was further increased when the dark-skinned dame smoothly moved Stanley to her side and carefully walked up to Patricia, stopping to stand face-to-face with her, since both women were very tall. Heart-stopping gazes were met close-quarters then, both as dry and challenging as their owners could muster, who seemed committed to 'out-badass' the other on the staring contest, which dragged on for several seconds, until the lady's expression shifted once again, to an approving and joyful one, and she put her hand on Patricia's shoulder, playfully grunting as well while the tension escalated drastically, to the point where the Antiverse-foreigners fate lay at mercy of the upcoming answer, which the lady delivered then|

?:Dayum, what a stare! You're a mean one ain't you, gurl? I also respect you then…Heh, you foreign niggs' sure seem tough tho'! At least tougher than me hom's here, show some back-bone come on boys! I'll answer yo questions then, you've earned them answers. First off nigga, ah ain't makin' a fool outta yer boy, listen to me! It was just his reaction…It was just so…Dayum funny ah tell you. An' for yo second gig…Am lady Josephine Hammertap, or as my homies call me 'ere:"Pimp-lass Jossie Homie-tap". Am the motherdunkin' boss 'round here gurl!

|Back to Stanley, he wanted to think that he didn't expect that. But he couldn't. He saw that coming from miles away. He sighed and mentally facepalmed then, drawing the dark-skinned lady's attention towards him, who, with a half-threatening, half-questioning look, got in front of him and questioned the poor man|

JH (Josephine Hammertap):Isa' there any problem with me name nigga? You hav' somthin' to say, ho?

|Stanley panicked at her passive-aggressive questions as he tried to mutter an answer, which in the end he couldn't give her, because his mind went blank the second panic started to creep up, blocking him from answering; and because Narrator 1 took notice of that, hastily reading through Stanley's thoughts, and jumped straight to the fray, getting in front of him and flashing Hammertap his most charming smile: "The Magnum…us" **[AUTHOR NOTE: Zoolander I see you there, no suerino finebroserino cappuccino Al-Pacino spamerino chaterino kripparrino dongerino salterino pistachio moustachio le plagio di plagio it's not even funngio]**|

N1:Why, of course he has something to say, my dear, we all do! I must insist that you let his…Bluntness pass by. He can be a bit…Well, RAW at times. Oh the good ol'chap! Now, how about we head towards a more private lounge so to discuss matters? I'm certain that you would be delighted to hear our tale, and boy-oh-boy if I'm bloody good at telling stories…Shall we take our leave?

|He mentally smacked himself for abusing of his English heritage…But it sure got the job done, because the lady in front of him did fell for the charm. She let out a high-pitched giggle, which Narrator 1 took as a cover to her real reaction, that was given away by her 'traitorous' body: She was flattened by his smooth words. "She took the bait…Time to tailor this…" He thought as he cleared his throat and got ready to follow up his act|

JH:Dayum 'brit-lad', you sure know how to sweet-talk, eh? I'll let yo homie slip for now, but next time imma kick his ass, nigga!

N1:Oh yes, I do not doubt you ma'am, I'm sure you will…Now, about my second polite request?

JH:Oh yea'. Lemme get a couple'o me hom's, and that atta do. Yo! Clark, Bruce, Steve, Tony! **[AUTHOR NOTE:See? I can meme! Get the references-Get a candy :D]**

|All four of the masked men stepped forth from the crowd, and silently walked to Hammertap's side, coming to a halt then and standing as still as a hard dic…tionary. A hard-cover dictionary. Apart from that preposterous pun; back on the hangar, the dark-skinned lady turned around and started walking towards the corridor, followed by all four of her agents, marching in perfect synchronization, and shortly after by Stanley and his group, dragged by Narrator 1 who was still on-role and keeping appearances, much to his peers worn out and slow-processing minds|

N1:Come on lads, giddy up! We atta not let the damsel waiting, right chaps?

|But before they could cover any ground at all, Lucy stepped forth with an inquiring doubt|

L:…Kevan what the fuck are you doing…You don't normally speak or act like this…

|But she couldn't finish because she was muffled by Narrator 1's shoulder, which set itself over her mouth when he suddenly turned and hugged her tightly, reaching close to her ear with his face|

N1*Whispering*:Quiet Lucy please! I'm 'acting' up here; trying to keep our arses attached to our bodies, play along please…

L*Whispering*:I…"A'ight chap", I'll follow your lea-oh patty come on that won't be necessary…

|He furrowed his brows as his head began to turn, ever so slowly, to stare behind his back. What he found was not a pretty sight. A woman stood before him, casting a shadow over his body. Her figure, immense as it could be, radiated dangerous vibes, which sent a cold shiver down the poor man's spine. Her face, contorted into a murdering mess, screamed 'DANGER', and her brown eyes pierced through his green ones, reducing him to a shivering ragdoll under her might. He swallowed hard as Patricia retreated a fist, which had previously been an inch away from his face, and continued to stare down at him with her dominating glare, uttering not a single word. Just when he felt color coming back to his skin, he dared to open his mouth|

N1:Um…Hey Patty…I, um…Do you want your friend back?

|Her expression deepened, beating the color out of him again. He tried to look away from her brown pools, to leave that place, that reality, and move to Alaska, just to escape her piercing gaze…But he found himself unable to, as his vivacious green onlookers caught a glimpse of something more within hers, hidden behind her stoic outer self. A glimmer of another emotion shone dimly, purer than the raging swirl of anger he saw before. "_A writer's duty is to understand emotions, and to lead readers into taking notice of their presence and embrace them, even without a direct mention of them in the text; for they fuel the motives of an action, and even the slightest trace of them can carve a new path for how the readers see a situation, and how they will empathize, or not, with the actors of such…" _He remember what his old professor always chanted, a saying Narrator 1 took by heart, for it never stopped proving itself right. The realization was clear, and as his writer's mind began to weave a new story for Patricia, he found this hidden emotion to be a new cornerstone for the strings, something to hold the entire webbing together. It was love, shrouded in a mantle of insecurity, pure and enchanting. Patricia was in love with someone, and Narrator 1 now knew who it was; a tall-ish brunette with bright green eyes and a heart-warming smile, a beautiful and charming girl who was, by pure casualty, standing to his side now. She was in love with Lucy. Everything became clear to him as a layer of mist was taken out of her actions, all the looks she gave them, to Stanley and himself, and all the ones she saved for her friend. How she treated them at times, even if the variations were unfathomably minuscule. It was all driven by love, and the insecurities that came with it. He was in such a state of deep thinking that when his whole body was rattled by the girl before him, to snap him out of it, the only thing his adjusting mind could instruct him to do was to look deeply at Patricia again, but with a different face, a different thought oozing out of him. He now pierced her with his gaze, failing to hide the state of shock on which he was, and the fact that he had discovered something which should not have been. The girl looked back at him, but his once fulminating glare was reduced to a mere intimidation, as she tried to read what his convoluted eyes were telling her, and as he began to wander again|

L:Hey, both of you! You've been staring at each other for a couple of minutes now…Y'all okay there?

|The words of the puzzled brunette dazed him out of his trance, reality greeting him with the sight of Patricia's gaze scrutinizing him, trying to unravel the mister his thoughts presented. A quick logical analysis indicated him that possessing such a sensitive knowledge might backfire at a point, probably in the form of the Australian lady beating him to a pulp, especially if that person in question found out about his discovery on that moment. Measures needed to be taken fast, to arrange a new path for her mind to follow. His inner artist took the reins then, as he began to craft a deceit for her. Brief instants later, his course of action was set, so he made himself ready, to 'act out' the next scene of the long-running screenplay they called life. His dumbfounded grin was replaced with a confident and enchanting smolder, which soaked in much from his British charm; while the expression on the girl's face showed confusion at its prime. It was time to make his move|

N1:Mighty yes, my dear! As good as a fine gentleman can be! Bloody toss Patricia, you almost had me pinned back there! Oh, but let's not allow such a trifle to slow us down my peers, we have a tight schedule to follow! Now, now, follow me! We shan't keep our lady host waiting!

|And just like that, he flashed both girls another smile as he stepped aside from Patricia and made his way towards the entrance of the corridor, not daring to look back at the pair, who were now discussing their own matters|

L:…Okay…So I guess that he's still in character…Everything alright then, Patty?

|The bogen girl took her time to answer, as she squinted her eyes at the man walking away from them and thought about the several questions which settled into her mind. What was his deal about? What did he see within her? Should she beat him to a pulp? And many more where the predicaments she faced, which she ultimately decided to lay low for future inspection, as a more pressing matter appeared: An annoying finger repeatedly poking her cheek, and a lovely lady calling for her name. Patricia turned to face Lucy, sporting an annoyed expression, as her index finger touched her rosy cheek one last time, before she lowered it slowly and faced the taller woman who was, clearly, troubled by something, as her eyes stroke fear in the hearts of the week, oozing with anger. But she was not a member of the 'weak', or rather, she had seen that expression enough times to become immune to the petrifying effect. She smiled as she opened her mouth to speak|

L:Heeey! Alternate-Earth to Patty! Come on girl, what's going on through that pretty head of yours?

|Patricia sighed as the words of her friend brought her back to reality and shook her out of her thoughtful trance. She could feel her savage nature catching up to her as she proceeded to answer. It felt good to be back|

P:Aye, everythin' 'aight Luc'. Me brain trieda' get to work back there, good thin' ya brought me back browny! Ah, feels good to be coarse 'gain, aye ,aye!

|She stretched her arms, also letting out a booming laugh at her statement, feeling overwhelmed with joy. Back to Lucy, she could only smile at her friend while she exhibited her natural demeanor, indeed it felt good to have her back|

L:Nice to hear that beefcake! Man, I thought I had lost you back there, looking all tight and shit…Anyway, we should get going, since, well, everyone left already…

|Patricia's expressing shifted back to showing confusion as she became aware of her surroundings, and the lack of people around them. Her friends were gone, as well as the wall of agents, she turned to Lucy again|

P:Wha…How long was a'out!? Damn these sneaky-sneaks sure work fast!

L:Well, your stare-off with Kevan lasted for about ten minutes…And, well, apparently everyone had stuff to do, so they all just vanished out of the hangar…But hey! I stayed for you!

|She finished her sentence by smiling at her friend, who, now as we see her under a different light, could feel how her stomach began to be filled with butterflies. A ghastly tone of red sprinkled over her cheeks, feature that she swiftly hid by turning her face away. "Bloody 'ell she sure is pretty…" she thought as her feet got in motion, and began taking her to the corridor|

P:Ya, ya, nice of ye to do that. Let's get goin' 'fore I get bored an' start thrashin' this place 'round…'Sides, we 'ave a badass waitin' fo' us ahead! Come on ya feral!

|Her friend giggled at her words as she followed her towards the entrance, indeed they had a badass to meet…And if her many years of military training taught her something…when it comes to powerful people, anything can happen…She hid that thought to herself as both girls entered into the corridor, and took a turn to the right, mimicking Hammertap's actions|

L:Boy, this is going to be one interesting meeting…

|She said to herself as they approached a big door towards the end|

* * *

Fuck yeah this felt good to write!

Anyway, I'll make this short:

1) First off, I dunno when I'll get around to posting the following chapters, they'll happen over time.

2) I have a dream, or rather a new project (To be honest, I have several, but this one is important)...To re-Write the older chapters, yes, ALL of them, to fit my new style, and also to fix continuity mistakes and such...(I mean, Patricia and Lucy STILL have a shitty development)

3) Nothing important, i just wanted to say I love you all.

Well then, it is time to stop writing shit, expect new stuff for me, I am not dead, I was NOT dead, and I love my stories.

Goodbye people, stay clean.


	17. The Chapter Where Heroes Escape

Hey y'all! I'm back! I know, I know, I took my time to finish this, but I guarantee you that the wait was worth it. This chapter is on point, and it's long. Shenlong, nice dong! Okay that was bad. Anyway, this one is very action-packed and, if I say so myself, filled with many of my proud goofy one liners and such...ENJOY!

* * *

|Sweat. Through Stanley's forehead, dim, pearly lines made their way down his face, and he could feel more doing the same across his nape. He brought his hand up and cleaned himself with the sleeve of his shirt, hoping that no-one saw him on this state, shocked, nervous…Weak. Why was he weak? A man who could stop a barrage of bullets with the flick of his hand, a man who fought a cunning agent and beat her in hand-to-hand combat…A sudden jolt of pain forced him back to the crude reality, as he brought his hand to his right temple and massaged the throbbing flesh. Ever since he performed his reality-defying stunt, this pain had appeared on his head, bearable at times, head-splitting at others._ "Weak, weak, weak…You are a pathetic creature Stanley"_ was the thought that clouded his mind, shattering his self-esteem, his courage, his will to live…_No…_He wouldn't accept it no more, the weakness, the deeper feeling of untapped potential oozing from his very core, every time his temple pulsed and hurt him, _he would be strong_…Something shattered within him then. A barrier, a lock, a weight; whatever it was...It was no more. The pain on his side stopped, the vivid images of his weakness burned, as his body was cleansed of foul emotions, and as courage and valor took over his being, restoring his once broken self-esteem. The man who stood now was not the same as before, his expression, the way he corrected his posture, the vibes he emanated. Gone were the days of being a weakling, of cowering, of being scared. A future of courage awaited him, and he smiled, for it was bright…That was, until his back was smacked roughly, startling him, and making him yelp in surprise, as well as jump a good feet away of his attacker. He turned, furious, only to find a laughing Narrator 1 behind him. He sighed…"_So much for the bright future"_|

N1:Oh my man, I'm so sorry, but you were just _begging_ to get spooked!

S:Yeah, yeah….Real funny Kevan…*_He s__ighed_* Hey dude, thank you for that awesome save before…Dunno what that lady had in store for me!

N1:Indeed. She seems…rather fierce. Alas, my charm works wonders as you see…

|A laugh sprouted between both men, setting the mood to an almost jovial state, despite the many situations orbiting around them. Deep within them they felt this, the calm, the absence of trouble. A moment of peace amidst the raging storm which followed them, it felt good. But as fast as such moments come, their departure is as swift. A short walk later our duo found themselves before a closed door, an entrance they both oddly knew. Stanley acted on pure instinct as his hand darted to the wall siding it, touching it just where a button was placed; the doorbell. He smiled, satisfied, all was as in the base on New York: this was the entrance to Hammerlock's office. He was correct. The contraption slid upwards, opening the path to them, and revealing inside another setting they both knew; only now its dweller was not _their_ headspy. Hammertap and her men awaited for them inside, the first resting comfily over her swivel chair, and the latter standing and siding their boss. Her expression was vague, bored, as if all was but a triviality to her, someone who saw the bigger picture. Her eyes did not acknowledge them, they seemed occupied with the swings of a clock's pendulum, but she spoke to both interlopers, whose words were roughly stripped away from their mouths the moment they crossed the door|

JH:Aight' goons, ya made yo' way here, now we can talk…No, wait, I ain't see yo lasses, where they at?

|Stanley and Narrator 1 peered at each other, still aghast. But this was not their day to fail it seemed, for a curt voice came in from behind them, speaking words ripped from their tongues|

P:Oi ya bloody cunts wait up fo' us dames! Effin' lord ye left us all 'lone back 'here! Were we rakkin' ya?

|laughter came from behind her revealing none other than Lucy, as her tone was unmistakable. She neared the men and placed a hand on their shoulders as she proceeded to explain their ladyfriend's words to both, who were understandably confused|

L:Oh Patty, it's been a long time since I've heard you crack out such an aussie-certified saying! Oh guys, the good old days…She's asking if we were delaying you two, heh…

S:Oh…well, I'm gonna guess there's sarcasm implied on it so haha, yeah Patty, you were being a total bother, so we left you behind.

|Both girls and himself laughed at his response, seemingly oblivious to the situation surrounding them. However, the British man was not, as his eyes nervously darted across the room, from his friends to Hammertap and back. She was looking at them now, a smile nowhere near her face, only a cold expression of disinterest, which gave away nothing of her thoughts. But Narrator One knew where to look, and her eyes indeed showed him a different story, one of growing impatience, ending gruesomely for his companions and him. He swallowed hard as a cold tingle ran down his spine; he had to act once again. His attitude suddenly changed: His charming smile returned and his eyes shone with a different light, far less somber. His actions showed a renewed confidence. His mighty posture, how his back straightened, how his chin rose upwards, this was not Narrator One. In truth, his inner artist had taken the reins; He had become a character himself. He spoke out for his group, loud and clear, with a heavier accent than his usual, and with words refined to perfection|

N1:Our dear host, please excuse the behavior of my peers, it seems they are unaware of the delicacy coating the situation at hand! Oh the manners! If you pardon me intruding, may we continue with our chattering, my lady? Alas, we are in the presence of our female companions now…

|For an instant he thought himself a goner, but against all odds, her reaction was far from negative. A smile spread across her lips, and her gaze became less cold. For a second time she had fallen into his web of seduction, giving in to his etiquette mannerisms and candid stares. "_Good lord am I good…_" he silently thought as their female host spoke to answer his question, grasping the attention of his friends as well|

JH:Yeah boy, ah s'pose we can. Aight' listen 'ere ya fools, imma give you 'bout ten secs' to blabber yo' tale to me…Start talkin'.

|Narrator 1 shot a worried look at his friends, breaking character for a second, as if to seek for their advice on what to do, but the look they returned to him was equally grim. He sighed and he armed himself of courage, to answer once again|

N1:Oh well, my lady…I suggest you sit back and relax, for this will be a long story…You see, strangely enough, **it all started with a set of two open doors…**

|Behind him, Patricia's hand was firmly placed over Stanley's mouth before he could groan to his words. Surprise plastered his face quickly when he was cut half-way. He did not speak again when she finally set him free, but his face delivered the message with astounding clarity. For countless minutes Narrator One told their tale, from their humble beginnings, to the unexpected twists and into the dangerous standstill where they were now. Their host expression of neutrality remained the same, impassive and cold. She didn't even flinch when something itched, truly, a certified badass. At last, the man stopped the stream of words as the room fell into silence. Painful seconds went by until someone made a move, and much to the relief of Multiverse-residents, Hammertap let of a loud chuckle, before she spoke|

JH:Aight' hom', th'was more an' ten secs', but ah'll let it slide, just fo' ya…Les'see…Sick-nasty tale ya dropp'd there boy…'Mindes me o' one of my own..Th'was a long-ass time ago when ah…

|While Hammertap dwelled into her tale, behind their spokesman, Stanley and Patricia eyed each other with worried looks. Everything was going smoothly, so it pained them to say it, but it was a spy's job to do so after all, _almost too smoothly_. "_Make a plan B_" was the directive whispered through their eyes. Lucy, being herself, remained oblivious to the serious eye-action her fellows were sharing, but as that moment, to the disbelief of other, the plan she was making was the most thoroughly–conceived. The only problem was their incapability to communicate between one another. If only there was a way to voice her thoughts to her friends…Her eyes widened as an idea flickered to light in her mind. Their 'powers'. "_If Stanley can stop a barrage of bullets, and Narrator Three can make interdimensional portals…How hard can it be to get a sick telepathy hotline running?_" she thought with a thoughtful face, as thoughtful people often did. It was worth a try, but yet, a question arose…What _was_ telepathy? "_It's like sharing a mind or something in the movies and such...But the things we can do don't really match with anything seen before…Well, um, yeah, they do, but point still stands…_" Her inner voice continued as she focused on how to _invent_ telepathy, no big deal. Suddenly a wild yet brilliant thought crossed her mind, so brilliant in fact that it made her countenance jump from thoughtful to surprised, unsettling her already-very-unsettled friends: "_Wait a minute, wait a. Long. Hard. Minute…What IF…What if I think of thoughts as some sort of matter, and then I picture myself trying really hard to move and receive those material mindbits from myself and others…Lucene Flexington, you are one sexy genius…Let's try this out…_" She put almost all her cranial effort towards tapping into her powers (which she still hadn't used, thus rendering the experience completely new and gosh-darn trippy), leaving just a tiny bit to hold onto the thought "_Hello Patty_". She focused on her friend and into her words, trying to put a solid shape to them, a metaphorical structure she could levitate towards the other mind. She felt something strange then, a sort of surge coursing through her body, from her chest to her head. She felt…Powerful. Her thought was ready, so she focused even more on moving it out of her head. The strange surged intensified as she began to feel hot and dizzy, but before she lost conscience…Something happened. Everything she felt ended abruptly. But something was different, her head, it seemed…Lighter, as if something moved out of her. She audibly gasped as the realization hit her, once the eyes of her female friend opened widely and stared at her. It had worked. She focused again to send another thought, as the same feeling of surging returned|

L*_Thinking_*:Um, hello Patty? Is this thing going or…?

|The face of her friend confirmed her question. Satisfied with her work, she pressed on to learn her response|

L*_Thinking_*:Okay, good, we are live on Lucy's telepathy line! Yay! Now Patty, if we're going to make this work I need you to cooperate with me…Okay, I need you think about something really hard, so hard that you can start picturing it with a solid shape, like, to the words. Just nod to me when you're ready so I can do my thing baby: I'm gonna transport the words out of your brain and into mine! Get to thinking!

|At first, the only response she got were frowns of confusion, but after a few cheerful smiles, Patricia seemed to give it a try, making a comically puffed face in the process. Good ten seconds passed then, but at one moment, the nod was given to Lucy, so she focused once again, but instead of tapping into her brain, she fixed her efforts into the one of her friend. She scanned for something resembling what she felt before sending her a mindbit, and indeed, a massive thought clouded her whole mind, solid enough for her to latch onto with her powers. In one swift motion she pictured the thought out of her friend's head and into hers, and suddenly…Her mind was filled with lewd images of two girls…doing nasty things to each other. She didn't take a thought out of her brain; she had extracted a full-on memory or would-be scenario from inside her friend! The images were blurred though, as if the piece she extracted was incomplete, or rather, corrupted. She made a mental note to think about the whys of that later. She answered back to Patricia, inquiring about the particular view|

L*_Thinking_*:Hey Patty, can I ask you something? Why am I seeing two female blurs going at it instead of "_Hi Lucy's_"?

|Her friends face heated up instantly, almost as fast as an alien voice invaded her mind, stuffing her head completely and sounding powerful, yet, embarrassed|

P*_Thinking_*:Ah! Tha'…Tha's sum porn ah saw, ah swear Luceh'!

|The brunette jumped at the sudden intrusion, but she was quick to recover and speak back again|

L*_Thinking_*:Ow! Lower you volume please! Jeez, congrats on picking up the thing so fast!

P*_Thinking_*:Wha…Ya' can read me thoughts?! Bloody 'ell, all ah did was thinkin' real hard in wha' ah' wanted tah say…I think…

L*_Thinking_*:Well, congratulations friend, we can officially say that you think so loudly that _we_ can hear it!

|A stream of thoughts of annoyance were delivered to her as she tried to hold back a laugh. In her words: "_Holy shit, this telepathy gig is awesome_"|

P*_Thinking_*:Aye, aye, can it mate! Aight', les' put down the surprise fo' a sec, n'ya tell me wha' ye sending me thoughts.

L*_Thinking_*:Oh, ok, ok, There'll be time for high-fives later indeed. So, listen blokie, dunno about you, but I've making a uncannybrutal plan for the past half hour or so. I put my money on you doing the same. Stanley too.

|Patricia answered with a knowing nod, so she continued|

L*_Thinking_*:Nice! Well, mine goes about what we do when things finally go awry. Let's face it babe, _it's going almost too smoothly_. It goes about some firepower and flashy moves…Hold on, I just had the most awesome idea ever! Sit tight Patty!

|As her friend stared at her with confusion, Lucy put her mind to work again, but not into sending a stream of words, her goal was to send her the thought of her whole plan. She meticulously revisited all the steps of her setup for telepathy, but instead of giving the words a shape, she tried to encircle the whole thought inside a solid figure, which she pictured as a sphere. Once she seemed ready, power flowed through her again as she sent Patricia her plan, feeling lighter after doing so. For a second, failure was all she saw, as her friend's expression did not change, but after what seemed like an eternity, her face shifted towards amusement. Lucy let out a relieved sigh|

P*_Thinking_*:Okay…Wow…Tha's sum nex' level shit 'ight 'here Luceh! 'S like it was me thought all tha' time! Also good lor' tha's a nice plan hon, ah'm proud o'ya!

|Lucy gave her a smile so bright then, that her cheeks exploded with color, filling up with deep crimson. Patricia made haste to turn around and hide her thoughts; she wasn't even safe inside her mind! She inhaled and exhaled as she forced herself to calm down; all the while her mind was put to work to press layers of thought over her most personal ones. "_She already saw me thought o' stuffin' her pipes with me hands n'tongue, luckily fo' me she say th'was all a blur …Ah can't let that slip again…_" She let herself thought before rising up another question to cover her mind. Telepathy was really convoluted|

P*_Thinking_*: Say brownie, how 'bout we get Wonderboy 'here on the joint? Ah reckon he got a thing or two to blabber…

L*_Thinking_*:Oh, yeah, Stanley, I forgot about him…And the creeped-out look he's being giving us for the past ten minutes or so. Alright let me hook him up…

|Introducing Stanley to her new method of communication was easy enough. Working together to block out his overwhelming need to press buttons, not so much. Patricia had a rough couple of minutes trying to hold onto a button-berserking Lucy who tried to pounce over the doorbell, all the while thought-shouting unspeakable bogan curses to Stanley as he tried to suppress his thoughts. It was a miracle that none of the agents witnessed their silly antics, Narrator One was a fine speaker indeed; he had them all captivated. Eventually, Stanley managed to stack thoughts on top of his one true directive, allowing Lucy to regain her senses. The look of shame on her face would be remembered until the end of time itself|

L*_Thinking_*:Holy bonkers dude! How do you deal with an urge so FUCKING strong?!

|Stanley gave her a shrug so casual that she almost felt inclined to shove him. Almost. That was the power of the causal shrug|

S*_Thinking_*:It's rather silly really. I have, like, some sort of 'subroutine' in my mind running all the time where I picture myself pressing down a red button. I've been trying to stay all Zen since my accident back on the test, the one that 'almost' had us killed. Before that I was pretty sure I could restrain me, but it became clear that I couldn't. The night before we left for the Narrator's building, I spent a good many hours coming up with this method. Kevan was a big help for me, he got me some shiny buttons and put them before me to practice restrain. He's a good friend…

L*_Thinking_*:Oh, you poor thing…It must be hard to battle an addiction so strong, as silly and goofy as may be…

|She sent him feelings of empathy, a small detail that made him crack that smile of his, "_The smile that could make the whole world stop to stare at it_" Lucy absentmindedly thought, miraculously not sharing it. That would have been awkward. Stanley proceeded to press on about a plan of sorts, anchoring Lucy back down to Earth as she sent him her scheme, receiving yet again a confirming look of amusement|

S*_Thinking_*:That's some next level planning right there *_He turned to face Patricia_*, She showed you the same thing, right? *_Patricia nodded at him_* Wow, that was thoroughly-weaved indeed. But, um, say, when the big meanies right there start spraying us…How are we going to get out in time?

L*_Thinking_*:Well, that's when you come in Wonderboy, and do you Neo-stunt. Come on, I thought it was obvious.

|Stanley let out waves of embarrassment, making both girls smile at his silliness. But before they could continue their planning, the room went silent once again. Hammertap had finished her tale|

JH:An' then ah said: Dude where's my car? An' tha's the last we saw o'Dave 'fore he moved to Utah…

|Seconds passed before Hammertap eyed them and her agents with a severe look. Everyone was quick to follow the lead of the ones who started laughing then. The lady seemed pleased|

N1:Oh my lady, that was such a marvelous tale! I enjoyed it quite thoroughly. Alas, I think the time has come, oh host, for you to express your verdict of your humble guests…Do we pass muster, mistress?

|Silence reigned again as new concerned looks were shared between the three interlopers standing behind him. They all readied themselves to make a move at the slightest slip. The tension was palpable. And then it all crumbled: Hammertap let out a booming laugh that reverberated across the walls. That was the slip they expected. "_Definitely too smoothly_" was the thought they shared before Stanley advanced slowly towards his friend|

JH:Brit-lad, that was one mighty story, ya know…But I ain't sittin' right here fo' being tha type to trust a stranger. Yo' charm worked wonders homie, so tell you what, ah'm feeling generous! I'll put y'all in some cells fo' the time being, to see if ya crack n'tell me the truth…what ya-

|But she couldn't finish her sentence, as the air was stripped from her lungs when an angry bogan rushed past her friends mind-numbingly fast and placed a hard punch flat against Hammertap's stomach, using a bit of her power to enhance the hit. She stumbled backwards and collided with her desk, doubling over it and ending on the ground, grasping for air. The stunt gained them precious seconds as some agents rushed to help their leader while others remained frozen, trying to process what just happened. It was enough time to make a run for the door. Patricia turned as fast as before and dashed towards Lucy, who was already hot-wiring the control panel, gripping Narrator One and Stanley with her hands|

P:Come on boys, we hafta poof outta here fast! Lucy ready that door!

|And on cue, the door slid upwards, and she hastened her pace. Lucy had already crossed through and was waving them to "_hurry the fuck up_", as it sounded in their minds, including the one of a very confused Narrator. They were seconds away from the corridor, from the next stage of the plan…But something went wrong. The door closed in their faces with lighting speed, trapping them in the room with a squad of angry hosts. Lucy's punches could be heard from the other side as she tried to bash the metal gateway down. How cute. The three still inside made a dramatic turn, finding a hunched Hammertap pressing a button on her table, which was undoubtedly the door's failsafe. The look on her face spelled 'murder', besides pain, embarrassment and probably more pain. To her sides, stoic faced agents had their sidearms pointed straight at them, waiting for the words of their leader, which didn't take long to come|

JH:Gurl that was a mean-ass punch ya threw there, ah think you cracked one o'me ribs. Time for some payback bitch, get em' poppin' lads!

|And then the shooting started. Lead pierced the air as it darted towards them. Patricia and Narrator One saw their lives flashing before their eyes, but Stanley had others plans for the afternoon, and they didn't include dying. Acting fast, he stood firmly and put his hands towards the agents, already feeling warmth spreading to his limbs. Power surged from his core as he commanded reality itself once more. The bullets halted in the air, a wall of metal that was sure to be their doom. Time seemed to slow down. He heard Hammertap muttering "_Holy shit_", before he decided to try something else. His head was already pulsing with pain, but he bit his tongue hard as he pushed himself further. With a flick of his finger the bullets plummeted to the ground, clattering boisterously and distracting their attackers long enough for him to make his next move. One clear directive overwhelmed his mind, spreading the warmness on his limbs across the entirety of his body, raising the temperature to feel _scorching_. His poor tongue was pressed further, bleeding a bit from the abuse as he pressed his thought and made it a word, a scream. He readied himself as the impossible happened|

S:PUSH!

|With a guttural sound he thrusted his hands forward. Destruction erupted in front of him as everything was commanded to move away from the man. The floor tiles cracked, the walls were seared and the agents dived towards the wall behind them, stripped of their free will. They hit the cold concrete hard, falling then to the ground limply, narrowly avoiding the barrage of debris flying towards them. Well, most of them avoided it. Hammertap was a part of this lucky group. She and some others were also part of the still-conscious group, who were already trying to recover when Stanley finally lowered his hands and fell to the floor. Narrator One was over him in seconds, grabbing his arm and putting it over his shoulders to carry him. But sadly for them, the metal door was still in their way. That was, until fist-sized dents appeared across its surface, serving as a warning for the three of them to move out of its way, as moments later its hinges gave out and the metal plate shot into the room, coming to a halt just before it reached the few agents who were struggling to stand. Lucy stood on the other side of entrance, with her fist extended into the room, and her face plastered with incredulity. Before she could say anything, Patricia acted fast and dragged her companions out of the room and into the corridor, where she broke into a sprint, followed closely by them. Only when they were some hundred steps away from the office they dared to share some words|

P:'Kay Luceh tha' was badass, even I must recognize that. Now, where to?

|They stopped when they reached the intersection which connected the corridors to the hangar, Lucy spoke fast|

L:You saw my plan Patty, we get the hell out of here before they realize what hit them! Let's go!

|She set a foot inside of the hangar, but before she could make another move, the voice of Stanley boomed from behind her|

S:Lucy stop!

|All of them turned to stare at their friend, who had stepped away from Narrator One's hands and was now standing on his own, as astounding as that seemed|

S:Think this through for a second, we don't know jack-shit about this dimension, Earth, whatever. We need an insider to help us. We have to get Navek and Yelnats!

L:Dude, there's no time for that! Dunno what you did inside the office but I'm pretty sure everyone there wants to rip our heads out in a fit of rage, let's get the fuck out of here people!

|She was half way into turning to sprint off inside the hangar when Narrator One took his turn to speak|

N1:Lucy dear wait! He has a point, we need to rescue them! Besides, they saved our lives once...I would only be fair to save theirs now, considering they helped a bunch of outsiders get inside their secret hideout. Outsiders who wreaked havoc on such hideout. That's high treason Lucy! You know what happens to agents who fall into that…

L:…Execution…*She s_ighed_* Alright, this is what we'll do, take Patty and fight your way towards our 'travel-guides'. There's no time for stealth right now, just try not to kill people you don't need to. I'll stay here with Stanley, as he's clearly not in shape to make a run for it. I'll have a chopper primed and ready for our escape. That's the new plan, go!

|The two designated nodded and stormed off into the corridor to the left, towards what was sure to be the residential area, and thus, the temporary cells. They sprinted in silence until they barged into a larger room, similar to the entrance to the residential wing on their Multiverse's base. Before they could make another move, two agents stepped forth from a door to their left, weapons drawn. It appeared to be that word of their attack had already circulated across the complex. They fell into their fighting stances as they engaged in combat. They made short work of their opponents, using a hint of their newfound powers to empower their strength and agility, before resuming their run for the cells. They crossed into the residential wing proper and breezed through hundreds of doors until they reached their destination, a sturdy metallic gateway of the far back of the main corridor. They peered at each other before silently agreeing on what to do, and fastening their frenetic pace. As they neared their target, they drew their fists back and readied to coordinate their hit, both drawing as much power as they could. And finally they reached the door, and launched their fists towards it in unison, striking it with so much force that it was forced out of the hinges as the one on the office, and bending the hard metal to the shape of their fists. It fell to the ground with a booming sound, probably alerting everyone on the vicinity of their intrusion, but the time for worrying was later, now they needed to act. Jumping into the room, they knocked down the three guards that lunged at them. As the last one hit the floor, Patricia scanned the room for their prisoners, finding them pressed against their cell-door staring at them in awe. Narrator One darted for the command console and pressed the button to open the cell. Patricia walked towards it|

N-1:I…What are you two doing here?! What is happening?!

P:Aye, ah know yer flabbergasted ur' sum' shit, but we gotta move 'ight fokin' NOW!

|The look on the bogan's face was imposing enough to silence any questions or protest for the time being, replacing them with nods from the newly-rescued. The four of them turned again without a word and sprinted out of the room and into the corridor. To their dismay, people were already clumsily leaving their rooms to look at the group running between the many doors, some even daring to launch a counterattack towards them, only to end up flat on the ground by a well-timed punch. Narrator -1 and Yelnats stared in confusion as their rescuers pummeled their seemingly ex co-agents, but they didn't question their actions, relaying on their intuition that the small earthquake which shook the ground some minutes ago had something to do with them. They finally crossed into the main hall where they were met with a blockade of armed agents, who didn't hesitate for a second to shoot them at first sight. The runners stopped in their tracks as the bullets sped towards them. Time was ticking by, so Patricia did the first thing that came to her mind: She stepped forth and stretched her arms, akin to Stanley, and thought about motion, the bullets, and how to stop them. Narrator One said his prayers, "_It's not going to work_" was the thought meant to be his last. But it was not. Against all but a few odds, the cylinders stopped in mid-air for a third time, falling to the ground shorty after. As if on cue, Patricia and him locked their eyes and started at each other, but she was the one to talk fist|

P:Meh, ya'd be surpised to know t'was easier than it looked.

N1:I…Okay, I'll give you that one. What we do now?!

|Patricia grinned widely as she steadied herself again, now pressing her palms together instead of having them extended|

P:Now mah boy…We try sum'fin new…

|She screamed violently as she separated her hands and extended them to her sides. What followed was a sight to behold: As Moises once did with a sea, the blockade of agents split in two, bodies ragdolling towards the walls, knocking down the rest of their foes with them. The bogan canned her scream with a satisfied grunt, seemingly unfazed by efforts that put her friend out of his wits twice now. But before anyone could inquire her about her well-being, she jumped down the flight of stairs and sped in between the downed agents and into the corridor. The three behind looked at each other before sharing a shrug and making a run for it, reaching their friend shortly after. As they approached the intersection, the clear sound of gunshots made its presence known. They hastened their pace again. When they finally reached the hangar, they stood behind yet another line of agents, who were firing relentlessly into what seemed to be an invisible wall, as bullets were stopped in mid-air before they reached their other teammates, or more precisely, Stanley, who was facing them with his hands raised towards the bullets, working his powers to stop them. A look at his exhausted face was all Patricia needed to let herself jump into the shooting squad and start walloping her surprised foes. Her sudden attack got them to stop their assault, finally allowing Stanley to let down the barrier, as he fell to the ground again. They needed to work on his endurance. Narrator One and the two girls somersaulted over some guards and crossed the clearing towards the limp man, grabbing him in the process while they pressed forward to find cover. Lucy appeared then from the corner of their eyes, to the right, leaning on the front seat of a parked chopper, weaving at them to "_Get the fuck inside of it_", as it suddenly sounded inside Narrator One's mind. He peered back at Patricia for a second, finding her comfortably handling what seemed to be twenty or so angry agents who had encircled her. He pondered if they should go to help her, but he reminded himself of who he was about to go help and shrugged it off, as the thought "_Nah, she's fine_" crossed his mind. Teamwork OP. They reached the vehicle and stepped into the back of it, placing the now-unconscious Stanley over a row of seats, securing him with several seat-belts, including his head. He had knack for headbutting things when nervous. Narrator One turned to the pilot's cabin where Lucy was trying to fire up the engines|

N1:Lucy dear, we need this thing in the air before YESTERDAY!

|The female grunted as she dropped to the floor and exposed the wiring of the controls, hands darting into the tangle to look for the one meant to start the motor|

L:YES KEVAN I KNOW, I'M WORKING ON IT!

|She looked for a red one; it was always the red one, finding it just in time to duck her head further as a bullet made a hole on the front glass, burying itself on the driver's seat behind her. Narrator One took a glimpse of the hangar before dropping to the ground as well before another bullet could make its way into his brain. Hammertap was advancing towards them, seemingly firing bullets from within her cane. Classic. Lucy got a hold of the rubbery string as she pulled out her knife and cut it in two, proceeding then to peel both ends until copper started showing. On the distance, Patricia could be heard spewing out curses that would put any sailor to shame. Yeah, she was fine. Also, as a plus, Hammertap had stopped shooting, which meant she was busy with something else. It probably had something to do with reducing the angry bogan, bless her resilience. Lucy focused again and rubbed the ends of copper against each other, trying to generate some electricity, but nothing happened. "_Shit, this must be some fancy-ass wiring or something…_" She thought before another idea came to her mind. She reached for her pocket and pulled out the Remote-Hacker that Jonah gave her before they left; praying to whatever god there was that it worked as any of the hacking devices she had used before. And indeed, she let out a gigantic sigh of relief when she found two small holes on its side, meant to plug wires into. The device could work as a battery: she would close the circuit and jump-start to engine. She made haste and yanked the copper into the device as she pressed a button that read 'Power-Up'. The motors rumbled as they sprung to life. Lucy smiled while she grabbed some duct-tape and secured the wires into the Remote-Hacker, leaving the copper connected and powered. It'd probably last them enough to make their escape. Probably. She pulled away the mane of cables and peered up through the glass. As she predicted, Hammertap had stopped her advance, and was now wrestling with Patricia, who had apparently beaten the many agents that laid whining over the floor. The one-on-one was truly a sight to behold, as the lady was giving her friend a run for her money, something that hadn't occurred in nearly ten years. That day was a good day. But before she could entertain herself anymore, she shook her head and focused on the controls, preparing the vehicle for take-off. Locking her gaze from the wheel, she shouted towards the ladies on the back|

L:Okay people, now it would be a great time to tell us how to open that gate, you know?

N-1:*_She gasped_* Oh crap, the door! The alarm has gone off, it must be locked by now!

|Lucy growled as she pressed her forehead against the wheel. But she wouldn't give up now. Recovering again, she shouted new instructions to her nearest teammate|

L:Alright, yeah, we can't cross a locked door. KEVAN! DO SOME MUMBO-JUMBO WITH YOUR POWERS AND OPEN UP THE BLOODY DOOR!

|She mentally cursed. She said 'Bloody'. She had spewed out Australian. She must have been stressed out of herself. She only cursed in Australian when she was well past her limits. A truly great day indeed|

N1:I…Lucy! You want me to move that door?! DON'T KNOW IF YOU NOTICED BUT IT'S FUCKING HUGE!

|And then Narrator One cursed. This was the best day ever. Lucy looked back at him, her expression so angry that she could feel the sudden fear oozing from the man. Without saying anything else, he nodded and prepared himself to use his power|

N1:ALRIGHT MISS ANGRY, IF WE'RE DOING THIS I NEED YOU TO US IN THE AIR! WE'LL HAVE TO MAKE A RUN FOR IT AS SOON AS I HAVE IT UP!

|Lucy shouted "_Ok!_" as she steered the wheel to lift off the chopper. The rotors began to spin, faster and faster, making a sound that seemed to shook Hammertap out of her fighting trance, and making her turn to look at them, giving Patricia, who was clearly struggling to overpower the lady, an opening to land a powerful blow to her opponent's gut, drawing in so much power that she went flying some feet away. The bogan sneered at her foe and grinned victorious, but to her dismay, she was getting up. Patricia sighed as she readied her fists again, peering at the entrance to see more agents pouring in. Her eyes went dark as her face curled into a wicked grin. _It was a bad day to be an agent_. Back to Lucy, she steadied the vehicle in the air before turning, so that the sidedoor would face the gate. From then on, everything was on Narrator One. He readied himself and stood firmly, concentrating on drawing power from within him. As his fellow teammates, warmness spread across his entire body while his head focused on magnifying the command he was about to give. He locked his eyes on the gate, trying to encompass its entire frame with his thought, and once he was ready, he moved his hands upwards as if he was tugging the veil of reality itself, shouting as Stanley did, the one directive he ordered|

N1:RAISE!

|Something rumbled inside the walls, and before they knew it, the gate was lifting from the ground letting out a chirping sound as its hinges and mechanisms were forced to work against their will. Hope plastered itself on the escapees' faces, but before it could reach the half of its height, the advance of the metal stopped. Lucy looked back at Narrator One, finding him trembling, completely flustered and covered in sweat. He looked exhausted, forced. Before she could say anything, he ripped her words from her mouth|

N1:I…I CAN FEEL ITS WEIGHT…IT'S...*_He growled_*...TOO MUCH! GET US NEARER! I'LL MAKE ONE LAST PULL!

|His voice came out strangled but she heeded his order and set the wheel towards the door. But it was not going up. Narrator One felt _on fire_, as if every muscle on his body was being (_over_)used. He was on the brink of collapsing. But he set the pain aside and used the last bit of his will to empower his hold, raising the gate some more. But it was still not enough for the chopper to pass through. He thought that everything was lost as his grasp on consciousness began to falter, when suddenly, the invisible weight on his grip seemed to soften, and the door rose again. Unable to make the slightest move, the explanation to the miracle came when he heard Narrator -1's voice from behind him, yelling "_STANLEY!_" with a disbelieving tone. Maybe he wasn't as weak after all. A scream ripped the man's throat as he stepped to Narrator One's side and put his hands towards the heavens. The gate reached the top. With the very last hint of strength he had in him left, the first man shouted towards Lucy, issuing one final order|

N1:LUCY, THE DOOR'S OPEN, WE HAVE TO MOVE NOW!

|The girl piloting nodded once again as they gained speed. They were approaching their mark alarmingly fast, so she turned to her broken door and shouted to her friend still on the ground|

L:PATTY WE'RE LEAVING NOW! GET YOU BUTT ON THE CHOPPER!

|The woman grunted as she released the agent she had on a chokehold and took off towards the hangar door, making time to land one final blown on Hammertap's side when she blocked her path, hearing a satisfying "_Sunnuva_ bitch!" as she left her behind. Both the girl and the vehicle rushed to escape, but the latter was faster. It was then, when they were finally outside and inside the cavernous column, that both men _holding the door_ gave out at last, and limped to the ground unconscious. The other passengers grabbed onto them quickly before the movements of the chopper sent the plummeting down into the abyss below. The gate began to fall, but Patricia was still inside. Every alarm went off in her body as she saw it lowering, forcing her to speed up to a seemingly inhuman pace, tapping into her powers to gain even more momentum. But she was nowhere near freedom, and time played against her. It was half way down. The girl manning the controls looked at her friend with wide eyes, anxiety clouding her thoughts. The only thing keeping the aircraft steady were her muscle reflexes. Patricia ran, and ran, and ran, feeling as if time slowed down around her. It must have been the concerning amounts of adrenaline being pumped into her system. She channeled all her efforts to add speed. _"Faster, faster, faster" _she repeated herself constantly as she neared the gate. But it was closing in too fast, she was not going to make it…Doubt crept through the corners of her vision, and she felt herself slowing down. She would be trapped. She would fail|

L:**_PATTY!_**

|The desperation on her friend's voice annihilated any trace of doubt from her mind, _she was Patricia Tannis, she never failed_. Her sight became a blur as she dashed to the door, strength renewed, crossing it just at the bottom plate began to graze her hair. She jumped. The slow motion intensified as the scene unfolded. The gate behind her collapsed onto the floor, narrowly avoiding her foot, Lucy locked her eyes with hers and they both stared at each other, knowing that telepathy was not needed to see the fear and desperation gripping the brunette. She extended her arms towards the landing gear, aiming to grab onto it, as she covered the air to the chopper. She could almost feel her hands on the cold metal. She was going to make it. Except she didn't. Her hand was an inch away from safety when her momentum failed her. She fell. Lucy witnessed in horror as her friend was engulfed by darkness|

L:PATTY, NO!

|She shouted into the cavern, echoing on the walls until it faded. Rage consumed her as she let out a guttural shout, and punched the broken glass of her front window, shattering it completely before lowering her head onto the wheel. The sobs that followed shattered the hearts of her passengers, who could only stare petrified at Lucy as she cried. "_She's dead" _she thought. "_She's dead because I was too far off_". The sound of the engines seemed to fade out of existence, as she was left alone with her tears. This was the worst day. It was then when she felt the warmness of a hand against her cheek, and how it moved upwards to put a wild lock behind her ear, followed by a voice that made her gasp out loud|

P:Luceh, what ah' tol' ya 'bout crying? Yer ruinin' yo' pretty face…

|Her head rose in the blink of a second, and it took her many more to process what her eyes showed her. Patricia stood before her, no, _hovered_ before her, looking at her with the mischievous grin she always sported. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her lungs|

P:_Su'prise! Ah'm back…_

L:PATTY!

|The woman lunged forward and hugged her hovering friend, missing the steering wheel by an inch. It would have been awkward if she turned the chopper and slammed it into the wall. Very awkward. The grip she applied on her friend could only be described as a bear hug, as she poured fresh tears into the woman's shoulder, ignoring her advice. Patricia winced at the sudden pressure around her, but embraced her friend nonetheless, in an equally bear-esque hug. A good minute went by before they finally separated. Patricia stared at her friend, whose face was reddened by a minute of non-stop crying, and the only thought that crossed her mind was how beautiful she looked like that, how _real_, but she made a titanic effort to hide it, felling a small pang of guilt. She smiled at her again, and seemingly snapped her out of her trance, as the brunette assaulted her with questions|

L:Oh my god! You're flying?! How you did that?! Are you hurt?! How's your he-

|But Patricia pressed a digit against her friend's mouth, as much as she wanted to press her lips against it. She spoke with a calm tone|

P:Oi, ya calm down, aye? Ah missed the gear by a landslide, bloody 'ell tha' was a tuff' jump. Ah was going down tha hole when a thought crossed me mind. Wha' if ah take myself n' move me 'cross the air? So ah did jus' tha', n'ya 'ave me 'ere ya see!

L:Patty, I…Wow…That's very much badass-material, I must say.

P:Ya, ya, ah know. Scoot away lassie, lemme sit at yer side.

|Lucy did as told and Patricia concentrated to hover over to the shotgun seat. With as much grace as she could muster, which was none at all, she plummeted over the cushion, sighing in relief as her body was met with its softness|

P:Aight' Luceh, ah'm piss-tired, been doin' tha mumbo-jumbo fo' a while now…If ya don' mind...Imma rest me eyes for a bit…

|And then she fell asleep. From behind them, Narrator -1 approached the cabin, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder to grab her attention|

N-1:Lucy, dear *_The brunette on the wheel let out a silent giggle_*, I…wow, that sure was intense…Listen, your friends back here are out of if for good, it'll take them a good night of sleep to recover. I think. Yelly and I strapped them in before they could fall off the doors, which we closed down, just to be sure. Those meat-slabs are heavy you know? Carrying them was not fun. Not at all…

L:Um…Thank you Navek…And, you know, sorry for all of this…

N-1:Yeah, I'd like to know how this mess came to be, but before you start rambling, I want to remind you that we are literally at the doorstep of the base, where inside of it a small army of angry agents must be preparing to come looking for us…So, um, I think we should go…

L:Oh, yeah, we should go, yes…

|She manned the steering wheel and lowered them down the hole, until they entered into the gigantic cavern once again. She spoke then|

L:Alright missy, we're the priority target of a spy service with seemingly unlimited resources and a Narrator's company with an all-powerful leader who can bend reality to his will. You know this place better than us…Where to?

|Narrator -1 smiled knowingly before answering, her tone just grazing playfulness|

N-1:Oh dear I know just the place…

|And so they took off again|

* * *

How's that?

I mean, yeah, I loved working on this, it feels as a gigantic improvement from previous works. Sorry if the ever-serious narrator (like, the narrator of the story) sound goofy at times, but I think it's for the best, I could place so. many. one-liners. It's like heaven.

Also, expect them to use their powers in the future, like, really use their powers. You'll be seeing some DC or Marvel shit going down. It'll be good times.

I hope you had a great time reading it, expect the next one in the future.

Yeah, **in the future**.

I'll do what I can to hasten my progress, but writer blocks are my worst (and most recurring) enemy.

See you on the next chapter folks! And as always, as a great person said once, I'm watching you fap.

Cya!

PD:If you are like me and you take notice and wince at the small, tiny, minuscule mistakes in life, you've probably noticed that no-one put on headsets or anything when on the chopper. How they spoke to each other? Good ol' screaming, lads! Wince no more! They'll probably start using telepathy on the next chapter, them throats must be dying to get some rest


	18. The Chapter Where Funny Things Happen

Heya! New chapter because I felt like writing one! ENJOY!

Also, yay 100K words mark, woo-hoo! I'm the boss people, of course I'm the boss. But, let me tell you something you creepy little fuckers. See all of this? The wall of texts, the talking Stanley's, the bad puns and the pop-culture references? ALL OF THIS IS REAL THANKS TO YOU, MY BEAUTIFUL BASTARDS! You, reader! Give yourself a High-Five for making it this far and for contributing to fueling my "Will o'writing" machine. Seriously, thank you all for encouraging me to follow this crazy story, you da best.

* * *

|It was not every day you got to pilot a military-issued chopper, But Lucy firmly believed on the idea that she could have done without the experience for a few more _lifetimes_. She gritted her teeth as the ringing of the engines bordered dangerously into 'unbearable' territory. They should have pilfered some headsets, as their ever-reliant luck dictated that _their_ aircraft had to be the one without any. She gripped the steering wheel with pressure that could crush human bones, channeling her inner distaste on the poor rubber. They'd better be close to their mark. Not having uttered a single word since the eyes of her pilot turned an ominous shade of dark, Narrator -1 sat tensely on the shotgun seat, her former occupant relocated to the back with the other dreamers. She shook her head absentmindedly at the "_Are we the there yet?_" comments that Lucy spewed every few minutes, trying to wrap her mind around the proportions of their situation. To start things off, Yelnats and herself were probably already expelled from T.F.S., but she had come to terms with such a thing when she chose to save her new _friends_ instead of bailing like a good little agent. But that was not the best part, neither the fact that the villainous presence of the so called 'Narrator Three' loomed in the distance, surely preparing to take over their planet, dimension, whatever. She was still a little bedazzled by the existence of other realities or what's-their-name. What the "_best_" thing was? Simple: The world could be falling around her, but for the life of her she didn't want to set foot on their soon to reach safehouse, even if it were to be the _only _safehouse. Alas, she now answered to a greater cause. She sighed to celebrate her job transfer. Apparently, her feeble attitude was snatched onto her co-pilot telepathy line, another thing she was trying to get her head around, as her tired voice rung inside her mind. She scrunched her nose at the sudden presence. It was kind of invasive|

L*_Thinking*_:Heya there. I must say, it helps being able to read people's emotions when it comes to talking with them, but I don't need no telepathy to sense that something's bothering you…

|Narrator -1's chest felt just a tiny bit tighter, she wasn't a fan of empathic talks. Actually it wasn't even a talk really, they had given out on using their actual voices hours ago; shouting over the rumbling engines wasn't pleasant. To make things worse, the thoughts she received were imprinted with some kind of emotion, like a bar code of some sort, it never failed. She imagined hers acted the same way. To say that she was a reserved person would be an understatement. One of the few people who she _actually_ poured her feelings onto was her sleeping friend in the back, and she couldn't even answer back at her. She sidestepped for a second to feel slightly guilty and actually perplexed over the question of why she had never learnt some sign language. Probably bad writing. But she got back on track when she felt the other woman sending her mental _beeps_ to gain her attention. "_Great, it's __**Doors**__**Messenger**__ all over again_" She thought, "_Quietly_" enough to fall under the other woman's thoughts-net. Telepathy was just weird. She came up with a quick answer which she forced herself to think about really hard, as Lucy had told her that "_She could only displace 'mindbits' into her head when they were 'loud' enough she could 'feel' their 'physical form' with her 'mighty' powers_". She could not help it when a groan escaped her lips. So. Weird|

N-1*_Thinking_*:Err, it's nothing really…Okay, _it is_ something, but…I really don't want to go to this place again…

|From the corner of her downcast eyes she saw an eyebrow shooting upwards, "_Deep breaths_" she muttered on the low, luckily inaudible to the others, as a new message 'pinged' her mind. She really didn't like to talk about her feelings|

L*_Thinking_*:Is that so? I'd like to ask a sugar-coated 'Then why are we going there?', but my senses tell me that you must have had a good reason to set course to it…Bad relationships, I presume?

|"_Okay, she's not as predictable as I thought she was…"_ She said to herself, again, 'quietly', as she readied her answer|

N-1*_Thinking_*:Um, not really…I mean, it's about relationships, but not because they're bad...I…You'll have to see it for yourself. It will not be a pleasant experience; I can assure you that…

|Strangely enough, the waves of comprehension the other woman ushered at her managed to unwind the knots on her gut, just enough to make her want to talk about herself, _willingly_. Emotions sure had strong effects on people. Before she could speak again, her partner's voice was in her mind|

L*_Thinking_*:I'm _intrigued_ to say the least, girl, but allow me to let you in on a teeny weeny detail. See those dorks dozing off in the back? Well, block off Kevan, he's a darling, but the other two? I'm practically their mother, when Mariella, um, another girl from our Multiverse *_Narrator -1 chuckled as she remembered. "Multiverse! That was the word…"_*, is not herding us around. They are both grown-ups, but I swear they are obnoxiously childish at times! It's…Unnerving…Don't worry about me, whatever it is that has you stressed about, it won't faze me.

|And it was then when for the briefest instant, one could see the lips of the co-pilot crooking upwards, truly the rarest sight of the day. "_Maybe things could go smoothly_", was the thought that lingered on her mind, not bothering to hide it, as she visibly relaxed and leaned her head back onto the cushion of the seat. It was time to enjoy the rest of the ride|

[…]

|As it turned out, Lucy was fazed by their host. Everyone was. Narrator -1 restrained herself from jumping off the bar's window, all the while she sported the most awkward and painful smile of her life while she waited for "_a __**real**__ friend of hers_" to arrive. Raglov had that effect on people. To describe her, a mental exercise is advised. Picture a tree in your mind, a mighty live-oak trunk crowned by a profuse mat of green leaves, rooted fiercely onto the ground to withstand the harshest of winds. Now picture that tree as a sapling: Small, of fragile trunk and inches-long roots, but keep the profuse mat. Now change the trunk for a torso sporting A-cups over a tight six-pack, the roots for the most languid-looking legs you could imagine, and replace the leaves on the top for a thick mane of black curls, so tightly intertwined that they barely moved as the girl made her way around her guests, so nimble and so quick that she might have let the wind toss her around at will. Where as in their Multiverse Volgarr had sported the friendliest of faces, chiseled over his Nordic features; Raglov's pipsqueak-esque and soft-featured face could only be described as '_the most annoying thing ever conceived by anti-mankind_'. And they weren't even taking her squeaky voice into consideration. The owner of the bar "_The Green_" was a very charming damsel. Patricia leaned softly to the side of a very much fazed Lucy and whispered into her ear|

P:Ei brownie, wha's with tha' murder-face, eh? Not fancyin' "_Lady Von Energy"_ 'ere? Ah reckon we'll make tha' best o'mates she n'I…Oi, lassie! Come 'ere for a secon'!

|She could send a torrent of ugliness into her 'friend's'-She was reconsidering her title at the time-head for making that vile creature and her _smile_ approach them. But she didn't, she still held some affection for her. She braced herself and readied her ears to endure what was to come, as the squeakiest and most-energetic voice she ever heard shouted to her friend, even though they were merely inches apart|

R:YES MY MOST GRITTIER LADYGUEST WHAT IS IT THAT YOU REQUIRE ME FOR?!

|It could not be stressed enough how _inhumanly wide_ her grin was. It put Lucy's hair on end, so she didn't want to think about how the others felt|

P:Aye, aye, come 'ere! *_She passed her arm around her shoulders and brought her in between the two of them. The brunette instinctively backed off_* Now, listen lass. See this loose cunt right 'ere? She's me mate Lucy. Ye kind of strike a grouse cord on 'er, so ya bettah behave 'round 'er, ya 'ear me?

R:VERY MUCH ABSOLUTLY, BEST 'MATE' EVER! *_She turned to face Lucy who inadvertently backed up even more_* Don't worry my lady-princess-queen _Lucindar_, this fine damsel swears on her oath to treat you with the highest of manners at my disposal, I apologize if my behavior unsettled your grace.

|She would have corrected her on how she butchered her name, but the fact that she spoke calmly and with finesse after _two hours_ of non-stop screaming and 'bonding' with Patricia seemed to have left her out of words and rational thought to answer with. The bogan couldn't be having a better time. The dumbfound expression on her friend's face was priceless. At the other end of the round table, Stanley and Narrator One, seemingly carrying the mother of all hangovers with them and already on their fourth glass of scotch, took advantage of the calmness and spoke into their blurry reflections on the amber liquid. They were too tired to even look at the each other|

S:Oh god she finally pipped down, I thought she was going to be the death of me…

N1:I concur, old chap…Although I'm afraid these mighty head pains might do the trick after all…I just can't_ think_. Do you know, Stanley my man, how important it is for me to stop for a second and just _think rationally_? Just so recently I allowed myself a moment of blankness, back at the hangar. I _cursed_, my friend, and no matter how much of this I down, I can't wash out the feeling of disgust…

|To further emphasize his point, he bottomed-up his glass and downed the rest of its contents into his stomach, which was not very happy with his recent life choices. Stanley sighed as he placed a heavy arm on his friend's back, shaking his head at his words|

S:No, dude, you got it all wrong…It's not disgusting to curse, trust me! In fact, I dare to say it feels reassuring, empowering even! Come on man; don't beat yourself over something so small… Better think about some BIGGER things, such as how you couldn't even raise the front gate to the top on your own…

|Narrator One let out a groan of exasperation. It was the fifth time since they had woken up that he mentioned "_The Gate Thing_", it was getting kind of annoying. He poured himself another glass of the good stuff as he answered|

N1:Oh, spare me, you sod…How many times must you rub it in my face, good lord! And besides, how comes that you, _Captain Dismay_, woke up just in time to help me raise it?!

|Stanley was mastering the art of the 'casual shrug'. When he raised his shoulders this time, he was almost certain the other man would feel very inclined to caress his throat with a sharp object. Alas, he was still training|

S:To put it simply, I was having a very pleasant dream about buttons when I felt your sorry-ass presence near me pulsing with desperation; _so much desperation_, that it anchored me back to reality with one directive in my mind, clearer than to control myself: "_Help Kevan_" And then, I dunno, acted purely on instinct I guess…*_He smiled sheepishly_* Although I didn't bad-mouth my way out of the situation like someone I know…

|He ducked a fried chip that was hurled directly to his face, all the while laughing at the murderous-slash-buzzed expression of his friend. Truly, he had fallen far from grace. After a second attempt at Stanley's well-being, Narrator One gave up his attack and got up, grumbling, to move to another table. The other man neutered his expression: He had gone too far. Sighing at his poor restrain, he got up after his friend and braced his arms around him, as he pressed his chest against his back in a one-way hug|

S:Okay man, yeah, I killed the mood there, sorry dude. It's just a prank bro, why you have to be mad…Come on, we're bros, aren't we you bony dinosaur?

|And the other man couldn't do anything but chuckle at his friend's words. In truth, he could never get angry with him. His own arms came over the ones on his chest as he returned the hug. The bro-creed ran strong in them, _bros for life_. Back at the table, Lucy seemed to float on her seat. That was, when their host would direct her words to her, the others around still got by with the 'loud and shout' treatment. Narrator -1 feared that if she kept her _torture_ up for any more time she might just start contemplating suicide. But her prayers were heard apparently, for a moment later, the green two-piece door in the front shot open, and, oh bless ye gods, her _real_ friend stepped in. When everyone turned to face the newcomer, jaws fell open comically as a male version of Mariella grinned viciously back at them. His resemblance was uncanny, minus the lady-bits, but he could have easily passed as her twin. Narrator One felt concerningly uneasy when a soft blush spread to his cheeks and a fleet of butterflies assaulted his stomach. "_My, he looks just as her_" he thought as he mumbled an excuse and ran for the bathroom. It was sad that he didn't stay to watch the part where Narrator -1 jump out of her seat and crashed lips-first into the man, who was far too eager to grab a hold on her. Patricia, Lucy and Stanley peered at each other. _Of course they were a couple_. They were proven once again that somethings stayed the same in both realms when the two tangled together separated and he spoke with the same confidence and attitude as his female counterpart. He was _so_ her|

?:Ah, my dear it feels good to see you alive and well…I came as quickly as I could when you told me something went down back at the HQ. No-one followed me, if you were wandering. Okay, I mean, _they were following me_, but I lost them about a mile ago. Piece of cake.

|Narrator -1 turned to face back at the rest of the dwellers, sporting a smile so bright it could power up a nuclear reactor|

N-1:Everyone! I…Um…I'd like you to meet Alleiram. My, um…He's my boyfriend! And a fellow, or, well, ex-fellow T.F.S. agent, that too…

A:Nice to meet you people! Now, darling, would you please tell what happened that you're saying that I'm your EX-fellow agent? I'd be really interested on hearing that…

N-1:Um, hehe…You see, it's kind of a funny story really…

|He didn't think it was a funny story; his face near the conclusion was as dead-serious as it could get. Typical Mariella right there. Narrator One came out of the bathroom just as she reached the end. Alleiram and him locked gazes for an instant. He blushed, back to the bathroom it was|

N-1:And…well, now we're here…Ta-da! This is the only place I trust as a _real_ safehouse…So, that's that, I guess…

A:Yes indeed, _that's that_…So, let me get this straight, okay? These two and the creepy-looking male-you in the bathroom hail from another dimension …*_"Multiverse!" Narrator -1 corrected_* Right, _Multiverse_, and can wield some sort of physics-defying powers which they used to break you out of the cells and then escape, all thanks to a decision you took to compromise your operation to save them beforehand?

|Narrator -1 made the most awkward 'maybe?' expression ever seen by mortal eyes. He just looked at her severely, so tensed in fact that Stanley considered levitating a mass of scotch over his face just to prove the real nature of her tale. But after slow seconds of rapidly-scaling tension, he puffed his cheeks before he let out a booming laugh, to which all of the presents looked confused at|

A:Oh, ho ho...That's rad babe! I'm in, yes sir!

|Many idle blinks, collective again from all the presents, occurred before Narrator -1 managed to speak|

N-1:You…Are in? Just like that? B-but…I…I didn't even ask you if you were in!

|Strong hands came over her shoulders before he gave her the most accurate reassuring Mariella-Trademarked face in the whole Antiverse. It is safe to say that she blushed intensely|

A:Babe, I know you all too well. I can read behind your words, it's okay, I'm here to help…

N-1:Bu-but…What about the agency, your job, your friends, your legality?

A:Pff, to hell with all of that, you're more important. Just as the _heat_, the job never bothered me anyway.

|Narrator -1 snorted at his _Melted_ reference, as her arms came around his body for a second hug. She had missed him deeply. Regarding Narrator One, he armed himself of courage for his next assault, as he stormed out of the bathroom in a swift motion and looked at the seemingly newest member of their group with hard eyes, giving him…_The stare_. A stare that the other man oddly knew, settling his own hair on edge. It was the stare Narrator -1 gave him when she was angry. He swallowed as a feeling of uneasiness washed over him. He was uncannily similar to her|

N1:You…! Listen here you excuse for a doppelganger! I'll say this once, and once only! Don't you dare to look at me with that way of yours, I'm warning you! If I can pummel through a steel door I'm sure I can pummel through a faux copy of my girl, you hear me?!

|Alleiram only managed to utter a confused "_Doppelganger…?_" before his lady friend got between the two and shot an equal _stare_ at Narrator One's way. He wasn't fazed by it, as it resembled his own, but its meaning was familiar to him. He quickly ditched his penetrating gaze and drifted to the far side of the room, behind Stanley, who, as probably every other witness, was confused out of his wits. The man standing before them felt alike, but managed to find himself again when his eyes met a slightly tuned down version of _the stare _over him. He talked|

A:Ehem, okay! So, y'all, except, you know, y'all that don't, seem to have a slight interdimensional problem with a powerful being, which you need to take down in the name of good, yadda, yadda, yadda. Want to know what I think of it? You are due for session of POWERTRAINING! And yes, it is what you think it is. Looking at you raised-hand *_Stanley lowered his hand in embarrassment_* Look, I might not be an omnipotent bastard like, apparently, the four of you or the other guy. But you know what I'm good at? Coaching the living shit out my recruits!

|All four of them got struck by a pang of nostalgia. He spoke just like Mariella|

A:Yes, judging by your glassy eyes, I supposed the other me had a similar approach to your regulated training in the past…Well, think about it this way, working with me will be, in a way, like working with your old instructor! So, do we have a plan?

|And they nodded, but what he didn't know, was that he had them in his palms just as he finished the sentence before. He truly was like Mariella all over again. Narrator -1 saw an opening and took the word|

N-1:Alright folks, in shorter words, we'll both help you bring your big bad meanie to justice, because he's currently a threat to our, um, Multiverse. So yay! Welcome y'all to the Mighty Morphin' anti-Rangers! *_Everyone groaned_* Oh come on, it's not that bad of a joke people, roll with it a little…Yeah, okay, it was bad. *_She cleared her throat_* SO, where to now. Raglov, you're still here?

|And much for the mental health of everyone present, her voice roared from the store room behind the counter|

R:YES DEAR I ASSURE YOU I'M STILL VERY MUCH PRESENT. I'VE ALSO LENT AN EAR TO YOUR TALKING, AND I MUST SAY, I'M THOROUGHLY STARSTRUCK BY YOUR MAGICAL TALE OF WANDER…Oh, yeah, you were asking for me, WHAT DO YOU REQUIRE FROM ME?

N-1:*_She winced at her high pitch_* I need to call in a favor sweetie. Can you house us for some time while we work on sorting out all of this?

R:OH YES, ANOTHER FAVOR, FINALLY! NOW I ONLY OWE YOU BARELY A HUNDRED. YOU ARE A KINDRED SOUL MY DAMSEL. Sure, you can all accommodate in the HQ with the others, I'm sure there's plenty of free rooms…

|When nobody said anything for a full minute then, it became clear that something was very wrong. Narrator -1 focused on her peer's faces and-oh my, there it was, confusion. She scrunched her nose and frowned as she remembered a crucial detail of why this was the only safehouse she considered authentic. That she forgot to mention. Whoopsie- daisy|

N-1:Um, guys? I may have skipped over a teeny weeny detail...Raglov, why don't you tell them your _other_ profession besides bartender?

R:SURE NAVEK GIRL. FELLOWS, YOU ARE STANDING BEFORE RAGLOV XPEKE REKKLES, SOME EVEN CALL ME "_THE GREEN_" AS I FANCY ECOLOGY AND SUCH TOPICS. I MAY BE A BARTENDER AT HEART, BUT WHAT TRULY EARNS ME MY PAY IS MY JOB AS THE LEADER MY OWN ROGUE ESPIONAGE COMPANY: TOTALLY LEGIT SPIES!

|Jaws dropped as a metaphorical house was thrown out of the window. Several times. They peered at each other, sharing between the four the thought "_We may need to have a chat with Volgarr when we get back…_" This was most definitely unexpected. But before anyone could question _anything_, their energetic host was speaking again|

R: A WONDROUS PROFESSION FOR A LADY LIKE MYSELF WOULDN'T YOU AGREE? NOW, HOW ABOUT WE TAKE A LOOK AT THOSE ROOMS YOU'LL BE USING, YES?

|They could only nod in compliance as their poor brains were still melted by such a revelation. She turned and leaded them through the storage door. The four outsiders followed like zombies. The room they stepped in was very much not a storage room. It looked more like a lobby really: Wiped clean of boxes or any kind of furniture, its walls and floor tiles all garnished with shiny metal plates, illuminated by the cold, white light of a fluorescent lamp and holding an ominous and equally metallic gate at the other end across from them. Definitely not a storage room. Their over-energetic host waltzed – as in, _literally_ waltzed – over to a control panel to its side and swiped a card over it. The door opened, and the jaws of the confused finally resigned for real to remain shut. First of all, on the other side of the door they found a contingent of what seemed to be spies waiting for them inside. Wearing their same uniform. Then, their eyes darted away and scanned the new space surrounding them. _It was huge_. What seemed to be a horizontally-expanded apartment-complex was packed behind Raglov's bar and none of the four astonished visitors had the slightest idea of how they never saw that when arriving…Or how they never witnessed such a NOTICEABLE thing behind Volgarr's bar on the first place. The most coordinate sigh of all time escaped the throats of the four visitors. It was a weird day|

R:I WELCOME YOU, MY GUESTS, TO MY HUMBLE KEEP! COME IN, COME IN…

|She parted the line of stone-cold-faced agents and walked inside, chin high. The rest followed, too exhausted to even acknowledge the though-act the other agents were pulling off, leaving them behind with a confused and most regrettably embarrassed expression on their faces. They walked through corridor with door-littered walls, which surely were the entrances to the rooms. Above their heads, two metallic catwalks ran in the same way as the corridor, one on each wall and interconnected by a series of metal bridges spaced by a dozen meters or so. They could make out the top of more doors on the upper level. This place. Was huge. They walked in silence – Except their host, who was rambling on about the origins of the place to no-one in particular. Nobody paid attention – until they cut into a large room as expressionless as the rest of the complex. Raglov explained to them, to the ones who bothered to listen at least, that it was the room where her agents trained their skills, and that they shouldn't worry about the lack of training equipment. Not ominous at all. They walked across it and on they went into another corridor, until after several minutes they stopped before a set of two open doors. Thinking quickly, Stanley didn't even give them the chance to his friends to form the joke on their heads|

S:If these are our rooms I refuse to go to the left one! I can already smell the greasy puns on your tongues…

|It took a moment for the rest to make the connection, and they cursed when they found their opportunity ruined. They had been too slow, and Stanley was more aware than ever. They'd never get their chance to sneak a dirty pun his way. The other three Multiverse-residents wept at their loss of enjoyment|

R:VERY MUCH SUPER-DUPER WELL MY FAIRLY ATTRACTIVE GUEST! THOU SHALT TAKETH THE ROOM TO THE RIGHT. PLEASE, GO AHEAD AND PICK A COMPANION AS _'BIRDIE' _TOLD ME WE ARE LACKING ENOUGH INDIVIDUAL ROOMS FOR ALL OF YE *_She eyed Alleiram for the briefest instant*_.

|Nothing needed to be said as Narrator One made his way past a grinning Stanley and into his new room. Patricia and Lucy looked at each other before shrugging and going left into their own. Boys will be boys, truly just like the old days. Both parties widened their eyes, all four pairs, at their respective quarters. The ones on their Multiverse HQ were fancy, but this was too much. For the males, the door was just on left end of the front wall, and hugging the beginning of the left one. Just before them, on the other end, was the kitchen-area. A wooden counter separated the space from the rest of the room, which was stuffed with two separate beds on their opposite right and upper corner, with sheets that looked so comfortable that it made them go '_unf'_ when they ran a hand over them. Soft as nothing else in the world. In front of the beds, the dark-oak floor was replaced by a black fluffy carpet, forming the shape of a square, which represented the 'living room' area, as a large L-shaped futon was placed just before the biggest flat-screen TV they had ever seen, all in black as well. In fact, most of the furniture was painted in black. The sheets, the pillows, the counter, even the walls and ceiling were black. And the door, of course. Their interior designer was either a hardcore goth or a fan of the color. For comedic purposes, we'll make the first thing very much canon. But goth-theme aside, everything looked just _obscenely_ expensive, the craftsmanship of the furniture was as nothing they'd ever seen. Stanley walked into a door between the beds, which probably led to the bathroom, and found a…surprisingly not black, you guessed it, _bathroom_. It was so not-black that everything inside, toilet, bathtub – _oh gosh they had a bathtub _–, shower washstand, walls, ceiling and even the lights were white, or some variation of the color. Narrator One turned to stare at Raglov with a look that didn't need to be explained, as their host shrugged before she answered|

R:Meh, the bartender association takes good care of its members. Besides, I'm filthy rich thanks to all of this rogue-spies-thing. People tend to pay good cash for the simplest of jobs, like "_Oh please, Miss Spy, I lost the keys to my mansion and I think my evil-genius neighbor has them, could you return them to me?_" *_She chuckled_* The dude who had them was trying to use them as the primer for his death ray. That story never gets old…

|Lucy and Patricia stepped out of their room with a look that mirrored their friend's. Clearly, they were not expecting so many luxuries. But before they could ask anything, actually before they could even open their mouths really-which were finally shut tight-, Raglov turned on her heels and stormed down the corridor, not before shouting one last thing to the ones behind her|

R:I'LL LEAVE YOU TO YOURSELVES, MY GUESTS! THERE'S FOOD ON THE FRIDGES AND DRINKABLE WATER. ALSO CABLE TV, BUT WE HAVE A VERY FANCY WI-FI ARRANGEMENT AS WELL. FAREWELL!

|And so, she was out. Narrator -1 and Alleiram were just starting to make their way when a concerned Stanley managed to stop them|

S:W-Wait! Don't go just yet, what are supposed to do from now on? This is all moving quite fast you know?

A:Oh, right, schedule, whoops, my bad…Err, tomorrow at minus-six AM sound good? Yes? *_The four trainees shook their heads in disagreement. The other man grinned_* Perfect then! See you tomorrow my pupils! Oh, and just a quick reminder, if one of you isn't awake and clothed by the time I knock your door, we'll make an exception in our program to practice your flight-Technique, am I clear? Outside. _On __the abyssal cavern_. Have a good night of sleep, fellows, we'll see each other soon…

|He waved his slightly-paler-than-usual pupils goodbye as he stormed off, followed closely by his companion. Stanley wandered over the whereabouts of Yelnats for a moment before reminding himself that she remained asleep when they had arrived at "_The Green_", and that she wasn't really relevant for the chapter. Narrator One had already taken the time to get inside, and was now lounging over his bed, shoes nowhere to be seen. Perfectly adapted to his surroundings, like a good spy|

N1:Ah, my man, there is a most-comfortable mattress, I can assure you that…You know, I have to say, it quite surreal to think that these spiral of madness we call our mission may just be baby-steps away from its ending. What are your thoughts on that, Stanley dear?

|His answer came in the form of their left wall being pierced by a fast moving object, which sped through their room and lodged itself on the opposite surface, inches away from Stanley's head. What followed was a flurry of scolds from Lucy and loud apologies from Patricia, but he didn't even bother to listen, as Narrator One's question dangled in his mind. He turned to his friend|

S*_Thinking_*:The answer is very simple Kevan…

N1*Thinking*:I…I'm afraid it might be so, chap…Boy, if we have a long way to go still…

|Very simple indeed. This was just the beginning. A big, messy, bloody and twisted beginning|

* * *

I Don't have much to say really. Hope you had a good laugh and I apologize for the nasty, dirty, greasy, eye-burning, stomach-turning, brain-melting and sigh-inducing jokes. Oh, and the fourth-wall transgressions. My momma says I'm cool...!

See you on the next chapter which I-really-don't-know-what-it'll-be-about, people!

Au revoir! Excelsior! Bat-escape!


	19. The Cringey, The Unfunny and The Chapter

I...Heey! Hello! Anybody still there? Sorry for taking so long...I don't even remember how many times I re-wrote this chapter, new ideas and more convincing/fullfilling plot-lines kept popping into my mind and this got longer and longer. It was supposed to be a 5000-something chapter, but when I got to that mark and realized I wasn't even half done...well...Nevermind, nevermind. I'm really really really sorry for being a procrastinating little bitch, and I hope you enjoy this clown-fiesta of a chapter, so, sit back, hold tight, and...ENJOY!

* * *

*_BEEP BEEP BEEP_*

|A loud alarm sounded across the room of the men, precisely at five-thirty AM. Stanley's eyes opened in a flash, bloodshot with rage. His fist launched towards his side, aiming for the clock on his nightstand. His knuckles connected with the holographic screen. The contraption exploded. For a blissful moment, silence reigned, and Stanley's face relaxed, as he let out a calming sigh. His peace didn't last, however|

*_BEEP BEEP BEEP_*

|This time, the sound came from within the walls. And the ceiling. And the floor. And the TV, apparently, as his newly-opened-and-still-bloodshot eyes caught a glimpse of the time, and a warming "_GET YOUR ASS OFF THE BED, MAGGOT!_" message showing on its lit screen. An irritated sound, half growl, half groan escaped his throat. "_Back to the old routine, great…_" He thought. With a titanic effort, over-exaggerated, as – Most certainly – everything he did, his mighty chest rose, and he steadied himself sitting over the bed. _Everything. Hurt_. His feet were numb, his head spun, his throat was dry, his ears rung to the melody of the alarm, his – The morning wasn't rainbows and roses, to put it bluntly. After an eternity (five minutes) of seemingly endless agony, the alarm finally stopped, and was replaced by the _almost_ equally boisterous voice of Patricia, filling into their room through the '_mysterious hole in the wall, which they had no clue of its origin_'. That was their answer, from the bottom of their souls, straight from their hearts. The waving fist of an angry bogan far-too-close to their noses had absolutely, positively nothing to do with it. The lady appeared to be saying her morning prayers; Strange creatures those Australians…one would assume she was spewing curses so colorful they would redden the cheeks of even the roughest street-thugs. Stanley, in a dire contrast, _did_ chant a silent prayer; He asked any god on his reach to _**not**_ make a daily routing of all these antics|

P:Sunnuva' fockin' TAINT! BLOODY OATH, YE WOMBAT-STUFFIN', WRISTY-GIVIN' SLAGGER ALARM CLOCK! YA DARE WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT! IMMA STUFF YER WIRES 'IGHT INTA' –

|Her voice was muffled, probably by Lucy, who would surely be freshly awakened by now. Any sane bettor would put their monies on the brunette not appreciating such morning rites. On the men's room, Narrator One mustered enough willpower to get out of bed, and stood up to stroll into the bathroom with a groggy saunter. Stanley got up as well and aimed for the kitchen area, where he scavenged the many drawers for something that might resemble a breakfast. I mean, surrounded by so much wealth, food would surely be top-notch, am I right? _Wrong._ Tasteless cereal and the worst cup of instant coffee he _ever_ had comprised his breakfast. No, not the worst, _the poorest_: Cheap, bitter beyond comprehension and of watery texture. It was certainly not coffee; it was a nameless abomination disguised as the dark liquid. But alas, it had to make do, as the man sat on the overly-luxurious chair and placed his breakfast on top of the overly-luxurious counter, sparing no thoughts to the food that could put booting-camp serving to _shame_. He shrugged and dug his – overly-luxurious – spoon into the bowl and brought it to his mouth, munching on a handful of cardboard-esque _O's_|

L:Patricia Flexington, stop this tantrum at once!

P*_She freed her mouth from Lucy's grasp to speak_*: Ya make me, ye pissy drongo!

L*_She muffled her friend once again_*:GODS WOMAN! What are you, eleven?!

|The quarrel went on but the man zoned out the fighting females, and he ate. What a time to be alive. Narrator One stepped out of the bathroom then, fully awake and dashing as he usually was, and headed for the kitchen. Needeth not words to be exchanged between the two, having lived together for enough time to make-do with grunts and gestures. The older man managed his way to an equally uninteresting breakfast. Only when he turned to get around the counter he noticed the TV on, and the – thinking alike to his friend – _warming_ message on its screen. He sat to his side with a sigh and a half-hearted gesture of tiredness|

N1:Mighty morning chap, slept well?

|Stanley glared. It wasn't very effective; Narrator-type had high resistance to "_pissy eyes_", sadly|

S:*_He sighed_* Mornin' Kevvy…Yeah, the sleeping went well, I guess…Though the wake-up call was nothing short of '_smooth_', if you feel me…

N1:My man, I do feel you…Say, care to inform our lady-friends of our remarkably clear displeasure towards their behavior?

S*_He smirked mischievously_*:Sure thing, pal...*_he rotated his face to his left, towards the hole_* CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN, YOU TIT-HEADED BIMBOS?! IT'S FIVE-FUCKING-FOURTY IN THE MORNING! *_He peered back at his friend, same smirk sitting on his face_* Good enough for you?

|The world went silent. Narrator One was quick to rally out of his seat, as he knew such a thing was nothing but an omen of disaster. The hole on the wall got an upgrade and became a fully-fleshed-out passage, as the unstoppable force that was Patricia stormed into the room. Narrator One repressed an impulse to make a Cool-aid joke. She crashed through the concrete and stampeded onto Stanley in a tackle to be remembered for ages to come. When his head managed to catch up with reality again, he found a new human-sized hole on their wall, and a clearly angry hell-spawn pressing her fist hard on his jaw, and himself falling to the floor, and a painful sensation spreading throughout his body. The pain came so suddenly that he didn't even have time to wince at the sudden damage on his beautiful visage. Pinned beneath Patricia – "_Don't you dare call her a fat-ass_" repeated inside his head – and restrained, he peered into the eyes of the lady, and found murder burning beneath brown pupils. "_Welp, had a good run, oh-cruel-world, my regards…_" He thought as a fist descended in slow motion towards his jaw, again. But thank his blood-soaked lucky stars, the blow never came. Behind his attacker, Narrator One and Lucy had managed to restrain the stronger woman an instant before Stanley became Jackson Pollock's new groundbreaking piece of art. You know, if he were alive. Patricia flailed violently in an effort to break free, and found herself surprised when she struggled against her captors. Strength alone didn't work, ok. She adjusted her tactic for a different approach|

P*_In the most passive-aggressive tone ever conceived_*:Com' on ya blokes! We 'avvin a fren'ly exercise 'ere! Ah jus' wanned' tha clean 'is jaw…THAR'S A WHOLE LAYER O'SKIN AH WANNA RIP OFF TH' WANKER! FOKKIN' LEMME AT 'IM ALREADY!

|A collective groan was shared between her restrainers. What a lovely morning they were having. Stanley acted quickly for once and crawled away of the situation, his eyes never leaving Patricia's ones. Lucy, for her part, had had quite enough|

L:Could you grow up for a minute and react accordingly to some snark?! CALM YOUR FUCKING TITS PATTY, IT'S _WAY_ TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING TO BE ACTING UP LIKE THIS!

|She was so focused on the girl beneath her that she didn't notice the little laugh Narrator One let out at her words. Unit Lucy-Zero-One had engaged mom-mode protocol. He found the concept of an adult scolding another adult as if they were a toddler, quite simply, _hilarious_. The anger in her voice was masqueraded by so much cold and ruthless scolding that all Patricia managed to do was to zip her gabber unwittingly to the authoritarian figure who suddenly had the same tone of her first drill-instructor. That woman was _fierce_. As if a directive in her mind began running at her words, Patricia's struggle ceased. Her flailing died, and her face was transfixed on an expression of deep self-shame. All of this, Narrator One ignored, so he – clearly – had the _urge_ to spare a thought for the occasion: "_To be quite fair, Patricia may just be an adult-sized toddler…_". No amount of British wisdom was needed to remind him to keep his tongue in a leash before something akin could slip. For an instant so unfortunately short there was peace…But then Stanley had to go ahead and ruin it. As always. All it took him was one audible giggle at the right-slash-wrong time to become the next victim of Lucy's motherly onslaught. She didn't need to say anything to him – a simple motion of her finger was enough to make him obey like a good child. He approached dragging his hinder-quarters across the floor. His face mirrored Patricia's. Toddlers both of them|

L:Okay…*_She sighed. A lengthy one_* How about you both say your respective apologies? Wouldn't that be a great way to kick the day off?

|The leash on his mouth proved itself futile. He just _had_ to make a comment – or more accurately; he just _had_ to let out one spicy retort|

N1:Lucy dear, if I may – and I don't want to sound too troublesome – Patricia here broke our shared wall, and probably Stanley's jaw, but most importantly, the _wall_. Sure, the chap is at fault as well, but…wouldn't you agree that a tainted pride doesn't out-weight a trashed room and a floor full of rubble? Scold him too, for all I care, but…I think our coal-haired bird deserves more flak than the man in question…

|And to top it off, he grinned at her. But the woman was strong-willed|

L:This isn't the fun-house Kevan, not anymore. We behave like adults or we don't behave at all, ok? Now, apologies. _Pronto_.

S:O-Okay…P-Patty…I….I'm sorry for bad-mouthing you, girl…

P:Aye, aye…*_She locked eyes with Lucy for a second and her attitude suddenly bettered_* Ah-Ah mean! Aye lad, ah'm sorreh as well, ya kno'?! 'Bout wha'r ah did ur' wha'revah…

|Lucy finally – _finally_ – laid off the mom-power; Stanley and Patricia resumed their appropriate breathing habits. The brunette was so proud of her two friends that she even dedicated them a short-lived applause|

L:Wonderful, perfect execution! Truly, a touching moment! Today gentlemen and lass, we wrote the history! Now, don't we have some threat-induced activities to get ready for…?

N1:Ah, Indeed we do…We better mobilize! On a side note, I welcome you two to our humble abode, new roommates, I hope we can all live together in harmony, even though I know such a thing will never be true!

|The two ladies managed to mouth a silent question before it dawned upon them. They – Patricia – had just made an extreme renovation, and now their rooms had merged into one. The whole party bunking together, a single tear may be shred, readers. Stanley was a little slower to weight out the implications of his friend's words, true to his essence, but he too realized about their new living arrangement. Narrator One caught a glimpse of the man's eyes piercing a hole on Lucy's back, lost in thought, just before he took notice of his observer and his cheeks turned an embarrassing shade of red. He was gone in a flash, following the sound steps of the other man as he darted for the bathroom, closing the door so hard that its hinges creaked. He set his gaze on Lucy then, who most definitely noticed the scene Stanley had just made. Her cheeks were equally reddened. And finally, Patricia had her own brown eyes locked on Lucy, her countenance twisted in look of mild jealously – or as '_mild_' as Patricia could muster. Her cheeks were red too. He averted his curiosity towards the floor before the woman could notice him staring; he already had enough eye-to-eye contact with her to know it'd be ugly if she caught him. It seemed as his worst fears were coming true: They were turning into the cast of a low-budget, Sunday soap opera, and the corner of his mind ruled by his writer impulses loved it. "_My, oh my, this is going to be fun…_" Narrator One said to himself, smirking, as he walked to his bed and put on his clothes, which were neatly folded at its rest, mind you. Narrator One was not only proficient in, well, _everything he did_, but he was also impeccably tidy. It was then when Stanley came out of the bathroom, his gaze set on the far wall in front of him. It must have been one pretty wall to stare at – He was looking at it with _gusto_. The three who still remained under dressed mimicked the actions of the tidy man and changed into their mission jump-suits with haste. Why the haste, you may ask? The clock read five-fifty-eight AM. If Alleiram was a complete match of Mariella, he'd be knocking on their doors precisely at Six. Five-Fifty-Nine on the slow days – Mariella had some sort of magical sixth sense to know how _boring_ the day would be. She came one minute early? Pack up your energy for eighteen straight hours of pure squats. Two minutes early? I guarantee you; You'd be better off not even thinking about it. Luckily for the soon-to-be trainees, the knock came at Six. Alleiram looked at two extra people on the room, then at the obvious hole in the wall, then back at the sheepish smiles on each of their four sets of lips, and then at Stanley's swollen jaw. He shrugged, he'd seen worse. A wave of his hand as he turned around was the only greeting they got. Not even "_Good_ _morning_". That was, frankly, verily not '_Mariella_' coming from him. Following their guide, they beelined back into the large 'training' chamber, which was as empty and pristine as the day before. Only then Alleiram turned and spoke to them|

A:Good morning my fellows, I can see that you took my words about flight-practice by heart. Strong commitment, now that I like!

|And there it was, their old mentor reflected on their new one. Each of their faces must have turned into a sight of day-dreaming then, because a laud clap was heard around the compound, coming from the man before them. He didn't look pleased with their course of action, but that just added coal to the fire when he looked at them with severe eyes that also used to look at them on their own Multiverse. He groaned|

A:Okay glassy-eyes, let's get this over with. But first, any questions? Looking at you raised hand…again…

S*_Who obviously had his hand up_*:Um, yeah, one question, boss–or, dude. Or…whatever. You know, I don't wanna sound rude or anything like that, but most training rooms usually look…How do I put it…Um, a little '_less_' empty? And _please_, don't you dare answer me with "_It's bigger on the inside_"…

|That got him a laugh all right. Stanley could smell the success of him comedic career popping off|

A*_He smiled at the man and pointed at him_*: Well fuck me!...No, not really…I have to say, that is a good question boy! And you know why? 'Cause I myself don't even know the answer to that!

|Four faces frowned at the same time, mouthing a loose 'wha-' just before the man made a new statement|

A:Dude, this is the first time here for the four of you as much as it is for me, did you all _really_ expect me to learn how the most plain-looking room in the whole facility worked over the course of yesterday? Dunno 'bout you, but I kicked into my room – Oh yeah there was just another room for Nav' and me – and I hit the pillow right away. Hell, I woke up about ten minutes ago, people! BUT! But, but, but…The fact that I _don't_ know, is the reason why I brought you here…

P:Wha' ya mean blokey?

A:Miss Tannis, dear *_Lucy was quick to grab a hold of Patricia's wrist even before her ever-present frown deepened_*, while I haven't taken the time to learn about all of this…I did take the time to subject myself to one of Navek's _excruciatingly_ boring debriefs, this one being about your powers…One of your abilities in particular caught my attention the most, and that would be the telepathy links you can establish with someone else. That's a feat on itself, so I decided to dwell a bit into it. Nav' told me a curious detail as well: You can sense someone's emotions if they are projecting them in concentrated waves. So that got me thinking: If you can do that, what's stopping you from reading _thoughts_ from people? Well, I know you can do such a thing, but only if they blah, blah, blah, are big enough, right?

|Lucy and Patricia eyed each other awkwardly before nodding on behalf of the four of them|

A:Perfect! That's also a feat on itself…But what if we go _deeper_ than that? And so, my first lesson will be about mind-reading! What will our goal be? To strengthen your capability to displace thoughts from other people, regardless of their individual…Grandness? I dunno, defying the laws of physics is cumbersome, and describing it all is a mouthful. Be glad my patience is spotless. To do such a thing we'll need to enhance your precision when sensing a 'mindbit', and that brings us to our first task today: Get inside Raglov's mind and tell me:_ what the hell can we do with this pristine-looking room? _Now, our host is not that far away from here, but I'll take a guess that you've never done this with someone–hmm…let's say _ten feet_ away from you or some more, also out of your immediate sight. To that I say 'There's a first time for everything!'. So, get to work!

S:But…_How_ will we find her? We might know where she is, but how could we – *_His eyes shot open as a thought came to his mind. And no, there was no light bulb over his head_* OH BOY I GOT IT. Well, um, no, "_Technically speaking_" I don't have it one-hundred percent, but hear me out…*_The rest of them turned their attention to Stanley_* Okay, so, and don't hit me cause this might sound pretty dumb, even for me. Here it goes: every time we focus on another mind to put up a "_connection_"…How do we know where to, err, 'focus'? Beyond the thoughts we prepare to share, I'm speaking about the mind itself. I think I have the answer to that. Back on the T.F.S. Headquarters, when I sent my first telepathic message to Lucy, I was trying to round up the loose explanation she gave me of how it felt for her. When I tried to concentrate on her brain to send a thought…I felt something. It was like a sort of…'glimmer'? If I can put a word to it, suddenly shining inside my head. We can say I 'saw' it with my third eye, if you want to sound cool. It was ephemeral, very, very short lived, but tangible enough to focus on; it allowed me to link us together. Now, hold that thought for a minute. Could I get some 'Hell Yeah's!' over here? You gotta give it to me, that was a sick exposition.

|Not even a cricket was heard. At least he earned some agreeing nods from his listeners. He grumbled in disappointment|

L:Good thing you feel me, bunch o'effers. To make it short, my 'crazy' idea is to train to detect these 'glimmers', so that we can find the minds of our targets even if we can't see the losers.

L:That's…Actually pretty solid Stanley, great job! Hey, if I may add something, I'd suggest we work our way to being MENTAL MASTERMINDS from the bottom. *_She turned to face Alleiram_* Say, boss, mind if we use you as a test subject?

|Alleiram skin color, akin to Mariella, was already pale enough to be see-through under certain lights, but upon hearing her student's words – Let's just say a ghost would be proud of his transparency. His face leapt from confident to terrorized, he even took a step back. Maybe he didn't fancy the idea?|

A:Oh no, no, I agreed to help you, but you won't get to probe my brain with your witchcraft…Let me get you some cannon-fodder to practice on.

|He clapped his hands twice, and suddenly a line of agents was marching into the training room through the other entrance. They formed before the man without saying a word. Or blinking. "_Were all agents like this?_" thought Stanley, suddenly contemplating if their training had been truly effective in making them emotionless drones. He decided against it due to obvious objections he could name; reason number one being a few feet to his left looking half-asleep on her dreamy green eyes. Oh, yeah, training, he should focus|

A:Alright, listen up, lads! You may, or may not have heard of the four strangers arriving yesterday – I've been told word gets around fast – but regardless, standing there they are *_He pointed at the other four agents on the room_*. Now, another thing you might now know: They have superhuman capabilities, meaning 'they have superpowers', in a more common lingo. Your task today is to act as their training dummies. *_Some agents shifted their weight awkwardly, darting worried glances around the room. Alleiram sighed_* _Easy_, don't worry your pretty little heads; they won't use you as punching bags or pin-cushions…I think. No, definitely nothing to worry about. Just…just stand there, still–_very _still, and…Look sharp, I guess? *_He turned to Stanley at the others_* Hey, um, can you take it from here? I'm running out of words to sweeten the boys…

P:Sure thin' boss…

|Patricia stepped up and the three behind her looked at each other worriedly, knowing full well nothing good could come out of this|

P:Oi lads, listen 'ere…Now, ah won' butter ya up, imma be loud n'clear. Yer gonna stan' 'here fo' som' time, 'till me an' me mates get what we want, aye? So lemme say it again: Ye move yer frilly arses and ya'll be dead meat 'fore ya know it, am ah clear?

|Oh, such charming words, how could they say no to a lady so _eloquent_ as Patricia? The vigor embed into the nods they gave her came not from fear, surely. The girl stepped back with a smile on her lips and sided her friends once again, whose gazes couldn't leave the ground, bounded by shame. And cringe, copious amounts cringe. Lucy however managed to superglue her will together, and mustered enough dedication to speak some sense over Patricia's mess – as she often did|

L:U-Um, yeah. I'm Lucy Flexington, co-agent of who spoke to you now, Patricia Tannis. Forgive my friend's…behavior, but if something can be salvaged from her words, it would be the suggestion that you don't move. I promise you on my word that none of you will be hurt while we train ourselves to detect mental presences, which is the reason why we brought you here. So, stay put and look lively. Oh, and try to leave your mind in blank please, it'll make it a tad more challenging for us. Come on, can I get some nods here?

|And so, she got nods. Also, her smile was quite warming. Alleiram quirked an eyebrow and questioned himself –silently – if he should be the one leading the training and not the girl soothing the agents. He shook his head; of course _he _should be the one leading the training. He was _always_ the best choice. He straightened himself to speak some last words, quite full of himself|

A:Alright you heard the lady, minds front and center agents! And you four, *_He pointed at his four students_* get to work. You have until the end of the day to work your way to Raglov's mind and the secrets of this chamber. Annnd…Go!

|He turned and stepped out of the room to fetch a chair. He figured it'd take them some time to train _themselves_. Wasn't he the best trainer! Back to his students, each of them had stepped up in front of one of the agents – there were four of them precisely. Their eyes were closed and their faces fixed in a thoughtful expression, each working their powers to find the 'glimmer' Stanley spoke of. They sensed their own minds, knowing full well how to find them and how they felt, but they tried to block their rippling thoughts to focus on the task ahead. Time and time again, they stumbled upon bubbles of thoughts on a certain direction, which they later found to come from their peers, once they turned to face their origin and opened their eyes. It wasn't until Stanley wished upon a thought "_God dammit how much time will we fucking need to find these shiny shits_" that something happened. Suddenly, all around him, he could see glimmers lingering in the darkness of his closed eyes. With a careful thought, he tried to fix his mind over one. What happened next made his jaw drop. Inside of him, new thoughts appeared on his mind, not from himself. On a corner of his self, he had become another man: The agent before him, his mind had merged with his own. Memories, emotions, thoughts; he felt them all in tandem. A wild idea struck him. They didn't have to strive on looking for a mean to use their powers; _they needed to accept them as a natural gift to them: __**They were the mean**__, to accomplish everything they set their wiles upon_. And so, Stanley was quite pleased with himself. He wasted no time in reaching out to his friends to inform them his – quite less dumb – idea|

S*_Thinking, after the explanation_*:…And, and, that's how I saw these shiny looking things and reached into that dude's mind!

P*_Thinking_*:…Mate, ah don' wanna bust yer bubble, but tha's wha' ah've been doin' since we got them jujus…An' ah' ain't seen no shiny blob yet!

L*_Thinking_*:…Same…

N1*_Thinking_*:I…Um…Oh, who am I kidding, I am siding with the ladies, Stanley, sorry…Not.

S:…

|Stanley looked at friends with an unreadable expression, the sort he made after being the punchline of a cruel joke, again. They, for their part, stared back at him, barely managing to hold their laughter|

S:…Just do what I fucking said and let's get this over with.

|His voice came out dangerously growly; fast were the rest to get back to their tasks, actually following Stanley's advice, somewhat afraid of what he might do to them if they gave him more lip. "_Shiny blobs, shiny blobs, shiny blobs, my butt is itching, shiny blobs…_" First offender Patricia thought as her sly digits moved to her rear and quelled her urges, granting her a moment of clarity in which she found many-a shiny blobs crowding her impaired gaze. With a metaphorical frowning expression she reached out to the nearest one and found herself experiencing a different life, a situation she was never in. She was…a man, about to get down and dirty with another man. Her metaphorical frown turned physical as she opened her eyes facing the general direction of the shiny blob and found the guilty gaze of one of the four agents in front of them, who, after aiming a quick glance her way, paled as he realized what _she _had realized. But something incredible happened then: The agent did not explode. The bogan simply winked at him while making a side smile, and gave him a gesture to keep quiet, before closing her eyes again, going back to that sweet, sweet memory. The only observer left, Stanley, stared blankly at the bizarre situation which had unfolded before his very eyes and decided to roll with it, because reasons. Angry bogan, whatever. One by one, each of his friends made faces indicating they had found their mark. Lucy's and Narrator One's subjects were less interesting than Patricia's one, sadly. At last, all sets of eyes were open and peering at each other, sharing knowing looks, and soon enough, knowing thoughts|

L*_Thinking_*:Well, I gotta say, it was fun being in some weird beach for a while! Hell, it felt so real I could practically taste the scent of the ocean and the breeze!

N1*_Thinking_*:Speak for yourself…I was freezing in some third-world country for ages! Good gravy, the lad has seen some things; I'll tell you that…

|He shuddered as a cold chill crept up his back. He turned to face his demons but all he found was his test agent shooting him a look so cold it even slowed his heart rate for a brief instant. Narrator One turned as fast as he could. Indeed, _the lad had seen some __things_. Both of them turned to Patricia, who conspicuously sported a dumb grin on her face, peering at something distant, far away from the room they were in|

L*_Thinking_*:And you Patty, what did you see that got you going like this?

P*_Thinking_*:Oh, me? Sum'fin hot...n' moist…Prolly a baked cake...Yup, cake bakin'…

|Lucy decided not to ask, Patricia decided to keep looking at her "_cake_". Breaking apart from the dumbfounded girl, both went ahead and neared Stanley, who gave them an approbatory smile in return, and spoke to them. For real, no mental-jujus|

S:I knew you had it in you.

N1:Stanley boy, it amazes me to say it, but you were right all along, we were aiming our perspective wrongly, thank you for enlightening us.

L:Yeah, as Kevan said, and it also amazes me to say it…You da boss, Stanley! Hurray!

|And just like that, the smile on his face widened dangerously, threatening to rip his cheeks apart. Second thoughts crossed the brunette's head, but they quickly were dismissed when the man in question tackled her in a bone-crushing hug. Narrator One barely had the willpower to muffle his laughter when Lucy's cheeks flourished with color, intense red to be precise. Luckily for her, Stanley never got a chance to look at her shame|

S:Oh my god…You don't know how much that means to me…Thank you Lucy…

|Her embarrassed face softened at his words, as her rigid arms got in motion and tenderly returned the hug, seemingly melting into his form. She had to admit, he was quite comfortable to lean on|

L:I know you dumb-dumb, also you're welcome…Now, this is nice and all but I think my lungs are just about to explode, would you mind…–

|Lies, Narrator One knew; he smiled in understandment. Stanley obliged and the girl was once again on her own – moment she used to turn around to hide her blushing face, speaking sensible words to divert some attention|

L:I-I…SO, now that we have our power we should focus on finding Raglov, howsthatforachallengewouldntyousay?

|She barely understood herself and her panicked fast-paced blabbers, but her friend read her loud and clear|

S:You are right girly, we should get on with the show. Hear her Kevan? Minds to work people! Also…*_He turned to the still rigid agents standing a few feet away from him_* your presence here is not required anymore, go do some agent shit or whatever, you're free.

|They were gone before he could blink. Stupid sneaky-sneaks. Stanley sighed and turned back to his friends, probably to do some more boring exposition. But Lucy's mind was somewhere else entirely, much like her body was behind Stanley and mostly safe of side-glances into the expression of embarrassment that was her face. She had to accept it; most of her self-placed inhibitions went pretty much downhill at the barest contact with '_the meatslab_'. So she wondered, coming onto a question she'd been avoiding for almost the entire story so far. _How did she feel towards Stanley? _"_Okay, let's be efficient brain…Work with me for once…_" She thought. Was he attractive? _Damn right he was_, Playboy-cover face, body chiseled by sculptors; the man was a fine hunk indeed. But she knew, as a fact actually, most of the agents were model rejects. Mariella was pretty, Narrator One was your typical handsome middle-aged man, Patricia was sorta 'cute' in her own way, and she, well, she was _absolutely_ smoking hot. Frankly, there wasn't all that much merit for being a treat of eye-candy, so she – efficiently – continued her diagnostic elsewhere. Personality; funny, charming, overall good guy? Yes, yes, and yes. Simple most times but surprisingly sharp when he wanted to be, he was indeed a Jill of all trades on the mind front. There was the button thing and the dark mysterious past, but as of that moment _ALL_ of them had shared their deep conflicts and doubts with one another and – hey, at the end of the day no-one truly is perfect. Except Narrator One maybe, he could scrap some polish out of everything with that silver tongue of his. Was that why Mariella got back with him? Could he do wonders with that fleshy appendage? She shook her head. Sidetracked; focus. Now, it was time to level the playing field. Yes, he really, really, _really_ liked her. Like, a lot. Lucy felt a tingle of mischievous pride on her chest; it was quite reassuring that she could still turn heads. But what was her deal? Did she like him back? _Probably_, and that was the easy answer. She nodded in her mind to herself; there was quite a lot more depth to that answer. They weren't two teenage skunks trying to bump uglies on one of their houses silently to avoid snooping parents. Adults had tough jobs being adults already, but adding in the extra weight of saving two Multiverses, she could safely conclude maybe there were bigger things to resolve first. Also, there was the boyfriend thing|

S:…Blah, blah, blah – Let's find that annoying hussy crew, minds at work!

|She was sure he was saying something before but for the life of her she couldn't recall a single word. For how long had she been staring at nothing in particular with a silly _and_ embarrassed look on her face? She glanced at Patricia for confirmation; the smile and the eyes said it all. How long? _**Enough**_. All her friends settled up on a comfortable posture and closed their eyes to put their new findings to the test. But as you readers can deduct, her mind was _still_ busy with something else. _The boyfriend thing_, the curse that seemed to followed the poor Sidney girl. One boyfriend dead was a big shame; two boyfriends dead? Death had some personal spite on her. Was she prepared to put her curse – and the life of the man in question – to the test if she did choose to smooch-tackle him some other day? _That was the true probably_. She was selfish and she knew that, but she couldn't care less; the whole world could burn and all would be fine and dandy, but not getting her boots knocked off by a regular was a serious problem that needed to be fixed ASAP. She was so deep in thought that when Patricia finally reached her mind, worried for her friend, Lucy did a most comical startled pirouette and ended flat on her ass over the pristine floor. And then, Patricia laughed, and Lucy cringed|

P*_Thinking, and laughing in between words_*:Bloody 'ell, tha' was fockin' hilarious ya cunt...But…*_She calmed herself and sent more apologetic thoughts_* Hey…Wha's goin' on in 'at pretty 'ead o' yours? Jawline said nothin' a moment 'go but we all noticed yer givin' tha far wall, th' focused eyes an' tha gapin' mouth…So, spill.

|She crossed her arms, and only with that gesture Lucy knew she expected a real answer. Then she sighed. Patricia was her best friend in the entire world and she even had a badge to prove it, she deserved the truth, as awkward as it may be|

L*_Thinking_*: Heeey, Patty…Well, you know how 'Jawline' and I, have been dancing around the kissy stuff for some time now?…Yeah, I was kind of holding a mental court to save me some melodrama later if, err, one of us makes a move I guess…? 'Cause you know, the ugly curse and all that?

|She did try to sound as little awkward as she could. She failed. But something amazing happened nonetheless. Most people who got to know Patricia came to figure her two most used facial expressions, "_Pissed-off bogan_" and "_Energetic-loud-screaming-boisterous bogan_", but she, being her best mate since forever, could safely say she knew there were many more facets to the tough girl. The frustrated look she returned to her proved Patricia had more to herself than what she bantered. Now, that was interesting reaction. There was no playfulness, no screaming, no cocky, _loud_ obnoxiousness. It was as if for one moment the brown-eyed bogan was being…serious?|

P*_Thinking, almost growling out the words_*:…Tha fockin' Multiverse 's at risk, our lives 'r at risk, all bloody 'ell 's at risk and yer STOOPID CACTUS BRAIN can only think 'bout CRACKIN' ONTO BUTTONFACE tha ruffle yer fockin' feathers…?!

|Wow, she _was_ angry. But there was more to her words, and the tone…She almost sounded…Hurt? Lucy's jaw fell like the hammer. Patricia Tannis, of all people, was the one getting hurt over her problems? Oh, ho ho, **no**…_That_ she would not allow her. She _would_ fight back to that|

L*_Thinking, also yelling cause earrape_*:Don't…you…DARE tell ME what to and what not to fuss about miss hothead! Not after I've been there FUCKING ALWAYS when _SOMEONE_ decided to spill up all their pent up problems to ME, which, for some magical reason or pissing-contest with themself, they had decided to keep bottling up, time, and time, and TIME again. AND ALSO, is that a conscience you reek of? 'Cause I don't even remember the last time you sounded so serious about something…OH! Right…NEVER. You want to spill the shame on me? Well, two can play that game, _Tannis._ Do you even know how careless you are with EVERYTHING? How many times you could have gotten us killed? How you could have made us fail the test? How you could have angered Hammertap and incited her to shoot us? And that's just scratching the surface…But what's the relevance of all that, right? Patricia Tannis will always be her impulsive act-first-question-later self, right? And you know what? That's alright, I've managed to adapt myself to brush off your mistakes, everyone has…But this? Trying to shame me for wanting to ease the constant, pressing, _overwhelming_ thought of the SHITSTORM we got ourselves into? Yeah, _that_ I won't brush off, Patty, so I'd like to – kindly – ask you to FUCK OFF.

|Another unexpected turn, Lucy had the sass in her all along. Also, just like that _it was on_. Patricia threw the first punch; she was Patricia Tannis after all, and she wouldn't be smack-talked by a wimp like the brunette, as pretty as she was. Lucy ducked fast and managed to get beneath the arm that would have caved her face inwards if she had been slower. Under the other woman's guard, she found an easy opening to deliver a counter blow which hit the bogan square on the jaw, lifting her body off the ground for an instant, and then making her fall to the ground. "_Heh, ya still hit like ah pansy…" _Patricia thought as she got up and rubbed her soon-to-bruise jaw. _Now_ it was on. The rest of the Multiverse closed in around them as everything tuned out from their minds. It was just them, and the metric tons of clobbering that were about to happen. At least, until the men tried to intervene|

S:Woah, woah! Calm down, what ha–

|But he never finished the sentenced as he was decked by Patricia just under his left eye. He flew a good two meters before limping onto the floor. And like that, both women lunged at each other; there were no tranquilizing darts to put them to rest. They clashed mid-charge shoulder against shoulder, enduring the force of the impact with ease before transitioning onto more combat. Punches were thrown, kicks were launched. Dodge, sidestep, parry, feint. The ladies sure knew how to wrap in a good fight. A left hook to the cheek, a jab to the sternum, a kick on the navel, body slam after body slam. Complete and utter bludgeon. As an outsider, Narrator One watched to the side of a knocked-out Stanley, knowing full well there was no power that could stop them then and there. But as the gruesome dance continued, his anxiety rose through the roof as they both began to near one of the walls. Stanley and himself had managed to _actually_ achieve their goal of finding Raglov's mind before the rage-storm began to fall; there was a trigger on the wall for a certain section of the training, and it was going to get ugly if one of them managed to find it. He couldn't handle the pressure anymore, he spoke. Well, shouted|

N1:S-STOP, WAIT! WATCH OUT FOR THE –

|He never got to deliver his full message, as the sound of his voice was enough to disturb Patricia's concentration for a second, which was more than enough for Lucy to throw her against said wall, with just the right amount of luck that the arm of her opponent hit the right spot where the button was. The ceiling opened fast and a comically gigantic boulder began its decent towards the stunned lady. Why was there a boulder just hanging around overheads and what use had the agents for it, they would never know. Lucy saw it. In an instant, she snapped out of her anger and centered her efforts to save her friend. **I mean, come on, did some of you think she would let her die just like that?** She ran towards her. But she was too far away; she prided herself in packing one hell of a shove in her. That, and she had kind of boosted the throw with her powers to add in an extra kick and Patricia had kind of flown quite some distance. She was not going to make it in time to help her dodge; she was going to fail her friend again. But she swallowed hard and pushed to run faster;_ this time she wouldn't fail her_. She needed to be there, that's all she thought. There, and fast. Instantly|

L:PATTY!

|Maybe the words acted as a channeling method, perhaps they were the key to unlock her potential. Be it as it was, a familiar surge of warmth spread through her body in a heartbeat, and from one blink to another, she was no longer ten feet away from her friend, but just in front of her. She acted fast and questioned later, like a good solider, and tackled the lady out of the way of the boulder using her conserved momentum, dodging the incredible weight by the skin of their teeth. They rag-dolled across the ground in a tangle of limbs, sliding and tumbling into each other, until they came to a stop just in front of their two spectators, or rather, their _one_ spectator and his unconscious sidekick. Narrator One's face was one of hilarious astoundment|

N1:…I-I…I don't even have a proper retort for this…

S*_Not-so-quite unconscious, rising a trembling finger towards the man to his side_*:…D-Ditto…

|As Stanley's arm fell over his face and finally dropped him for good, he was absolutely, positively ignored as Narrator One stared at Lucy and Patricia, and Lucy stared at the ceiling, and Patricia stared at the darkness of Lucy's bosom pressed onto her face. She blushed, and that drew the line for the woman – who had not only been beaten by her best-friend-slash-love-interest who was supposed to be _leagues_ weaker than her, but had also been rescued by said friend-slash-walking-pair-of-tits in a most shameful manner, using her powers. _That was for pansies_. Also, her breasts were on her face. _Enough was enough_. A slight breeze picked up as the temperature of the room plummeted, and the air was ionized. Poor Lucy barely noticed this much later than her male – conscious – friend, when an electric discharge ran through her body and she was hurled away from the one she saved, shrieking in pain. Ugh, did she hate electroshocks. Sparing the bogan a careful glance was, perhaps, not her smartest decision. Patricia Tannis had been angered many-a times, as she took great pride in refilling her aggro-juice as frequently as she could; but it was on that moment that Lucy discovered a new degree of anger she never thought possible, and she _knew_ she _fucked up_. The black-haired devil stood on her own surrounded by what could only be described as miniature storm clouds – and all hell be damned, she did cast a foreboding presence. Very real lightning crackled around her body which suddenly began to levitate a feet above the ground, her hair got on end and shot upwards, defiant of the heavens – or rocky ceiling – above, and the scowl on her face did, for the actual first time (I was kind of lying to you readers if it was said it happened before), make Narrator One's blood pressure go down, and turned his skin pale. Er. Coming to think of it –a most maniacal habit the flamboyant man indulged onto, in times of imminent distress – He could have sworn he'd seen something similar happen on TV…on a muscleman who turned blonde, perhaps? Oh, right impending doom, he should try to feign all-consuming terror…but the thoughts, though|

P:'Kay…Naw, ah'am bloody pissed…

|"_No shit, Sherlock…_" Lucy thought as she failed to hold in the small giggle that rippled in her throat. Hm, bad choice I'd say. Patricia heard her. Patricia's frown deepened. Patricia shot towards Lucy. Patricia tackled the poor woman. Patricia drove her onto the wall. The wall cracked. Lucy survived; how on Earth will forever remain a mystery. However, the satisfying – depending on how fucked up you are – sound of bones cracking made waves on her chest. Like, several sounds. Pretty loud. Lucy tried to scream in pain but she found her throat strangled by the forearm of her friend. Air suddenly became very precious as she discovered that neither could things _enter_ into her. Her survival instincts kicked in. Her hands sprung to her neck in record time and tried furiously to break the choke-hold, using every single bit of her will to usher a hint of her powers onto them, but there was so much in her head, so many overwhelming sensations, that she couldn't think straight, let alone empower herself. She had had some nasty fights with Patricia on the past, but they never, _ever_, went so far down south, never became more than a mere exchange of blows, and they always reconciled every time. It dawned on her clear as day then, that Patricia Tannis was not playing around; she was going to kill her. She renewed her efforts to break free as her vision began to blur and a sense-numbing dizziness began to settle in her head, but she was in no condition to give any sort of real fight, and so…she accepted the truth, and dropped her arms limply to her sides. She sought Patricia's eyes and looked into the sea of blind rage they were, stared into them with no thought to give as her mind began to slip; the only thing that lingered in her was the bittersweet feeling that failure brought – she had failed the girl as a friend in many ways, and now she was paying the price. With a last effort, her hand trembled to the cheek of her attacker and pressed a soft caress on her cheek, as final words managed to escape her lips|

L:P-Patty…I'm…sorry….

|The rage-blinded woman snapped. She regained proper conscience of her surroundings and her actions, and when she found Lucy resigning the last thread of her life under her grasp, Patricia Tannis – for the first time in her life – panicked. She eased her chokehold instantly and the body of her victim limped over the ground. She gave her a few seconds to breath. Lucy didn't move. The clouds and the mist and the lightning faded as she got to her knees and desperately got her hand over her friend. She checked for her breathing. Nothing. She checked her cognitive response. Nothing. She checked her pulse. Nothing. Her eyes grew big as plates; Lucy was dead|

…

…

…

…

…

…

Did you really think she'd die? I've already asked this question before, come on.

|Patricia Tannis introduced the tall, handsome, raven-haired, meathead she was to _herself_, and reminded that oxygen-deprived brain of hers who she was and what she could do. Or rather, what she couldn't do: _**Nothing**_. Small clouds appeared again over her hands and lightning began to crackle in between her fingertips. She prayed to the gods of rage and wallops for her calculous to be right. In a brutish manner, the muscled woman drove her fists onto Lucy's chest, and gave her a shock she would never forget. The body of the brunette shot upwards as it jump-started to life and her mouth opened for the biggest breath she'd ever taken. Everything mobile on her face stretched on an expression of ultimate surprise. Another breath followed, then another, then another. Her heartbeat was stable; she was alive. And alive as she was, the prefect confirmation of this came to her in the form of absolutely unbearable pain. And she screamed|

L:HOLY FUCKING SHIT MY CHEST, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD – IT HURTS…!

|Yes, she could talk even though most of her ribs were probably bent oddly inways. Deal with it. Lucy's words helped Patricia realize what she had truly done. She panicked again, _now she didn't know what to do_. Luckily, there are other characters that may have did have some ideas to pitch. Before she could react, there was an arm to her side pushing her away, and then she was on the ground next to Lucy, staring at the silhouette of someone over her friend|

S*_Looking at Patricia with an expression of unadulterated anger. Also, very much conscious_*:STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU-YOU...URGH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO CALL YOU! *_He focused back on Lucy_* Holy shit; those bones don't bend like that, that I know, god…I...I-I can fix this!…I think I can, at least…_No. _Fuck everything. I _will_ fix this…

|And oddly enough, he did. With his hands hovering over her chest – careful not to cop a feel by accident – and a single thought on his mind, the man commanded his powers with a simple directive he wished upon a star it would work. _Mend_. Lucy's torso began to jerk awkwardly, as if she were…repeating movements he saw her make seconds ago, but backwards, and then some more he didn't recall. It was like this, when his friend's ribs returned back to their proper place after a sequence of seemingly erratic movements, that he discovered his first usage of the _Time Control; and he was hella proud of himself_, and he was that Lucy would be too, if it weren't for the fact that her eyes were opened so widely that the extravagant possibility he had made up about them popping like grapes, didn't look that far-fetched at all. He should have anticipated the initial shock that…well, _everything that transpired in the last five minutes_, would give her once her mind cleared enough to flesh out the sketchy parts. He was, after all, his klutz self through and through. A thought crossed his mind then – yes, a rare sight; if the shock was already there…Knowing Lucy, the freaking-out bit would commence in three, two, one…|

L*_Suddenly realizing __everything_*:…Oh. My. GO-HMMMPFH!

|A hand on her mouth, _an eye for an eye_; payback for the skit at the T.F.S. HQ. Classic comedy between them. The freak-out was short-lived, he thanked the gods. Not quite sure _what_ gods precisely, but he swore that sometimes everything seemed as if it was orchestrated by a bored god going through puberty (To my credit, this bored god is _way_ past his junior years, thank you). Lucy's breathing stabilized and he saw the subtle change in tone of her facial expression, from shocked-to-death, to…shocked…by what the raven-haired minx did. She turned so slowly to glare at Patricia, that limping person with her own eyes lost on the ceiling. She didn't let out anything right away, but her gaze betrayed her…he wasn't sure what it was he saw in them; Narrator One would surely know though, he was sorta good with faces. Saddest of sights he was, standing to their side completely lost in incredulity, rooted to the ground for dear life. Nevermind, it didn't matter what he saw in those brown irises. All that mattered now was the next move Lucy'd make, which could go from very delicate to grudgingly sadistic too fast and too furiously, faster than Patricia even. Besides, all those fires and omens of brimstone and ash burning in her probably meant she was – in all honesty – pissed the hell out of her mind. The moment of her answer was nigh. She had the face, the time, and the emotions to do as she pleased; so it probably shouldn't have surprised Stanley to find the most bitter of answers she could give her attacker in the form of her silence. Nothing. She said nothing to her friend who tried, and managed even, to take her life…Truth was, there was nothing to be said. Dead silence crowded the room, and it was Stanley who uttered the next sound as he couldn't stand the pressing anxiety the complete lack of noise put him under|

S:Err, so…Check that out, _Time Control_, pretty neat, am I right? How's them ribs of yours faring, eh? Think you'll make it…?

|He tried not to sound awkward. What he didn't realize was, that he _always_ sounded awkward. Because he was himself. Lucy answered his question by suddenly getting up to her feet, effortlessly. Her voice rung on their minds, all four of them|

L*_Thinking_*:…Team reunion, our rooms. _Now_.

|She turned her sassy little hips and strode off just like that; "_That…was badass_" Stanley thought. _Team reunion_? This was a first for them; there was never the need to call one in order. It was quite clear to them: shit was about to go down. A _different_ kind of shit though, as some feces had _already_ gone down that day, and the day before, and the day before the day before, and – This was _bad_. This was 'plummet into a voiding abyss of darkness and evil' bad, and it was coming to them _fast_, faster than you could say "_Stanley the manly presses buttons blindly_". This would be some fun all right. The walk across the corridor was silent, not of the dread kind as before, but out of formality. And probably fear; it'd be wise not to bother Lucy in the state she was. They had seen it before many, many times, that woman was _fierce_. After a hundred-or-so-steps-that-didn't-really-feel-as-many, they arrived at their doors, which were opened coldly by the girl leading them, still in silence. She strode into Stanley's and Narrator One's room, and only turned to face them when she was sure all of them had followed her and the door was closed. She finally spoke, with a tired voice that betrayed the pain in between each word she said|

L:*_Sigh_* Before we get into what happened today with…me…I'd like to hear some good news. This might get ugly if I don't. Stanley, Kevan, did you manage to find the sparkling head of the frilly princess?

|There was a glimmer in her that clearly meant "_If you lie to me, I'll have your balls on a silver plate_", but luckily for the guys there were no lies to be said. Also, there were no silver plates in sight, but it was kind of obvious she'd be satisfied with a wooden one. No lies|

N1:Indeed dear, while you two were…um…*_He swallowed_* "_um_"; we used our mind-scanning trick to locate Raglov's mind between the tweedy mess of glowing spheres…That's the reason why I tried to w-warn you two when you were closing in on that wall…

|A silence settled, remorseful and ashamed of itself; it was too much even for Stanley to hold up his cheery mood, the man slumped over to his bed and sat there, head low and shoulders hunched, defeated. Each reacted their own way. Narrator One cosplayed as a statue near the door; Lucy stared at the floor, probably trying to bore a hole in it; and Patricia sat at the counter and looked away, with a look on her face that was a spectrum of shame, disgust and depression. All different ways to cope with the hard truth, but similar in essence. After time _relative_ to the four of them, Lucy produced a lengthy sigh and looked up and through each of them. Narrator One stared back, he knew what she was doing, how she tried to find courage for herself in them – Three souls that were so much more to her than _just friends_. It was taken for granted long ago that she was to be their true leader, despite the absence of said title. She needed to be even-headed, down to earth and objective, always calm in the maws of adversity. She was not any of those things at all, but none of her teammates could fill those shoes quite as she did, they four knew that. It was a burden she had to carry for their sake. No matter how much synergy they had together, their personalities clashed constantly and not all of them had been shaped by battlefields and steel and fire. Someone needed to be in charge. But something unexpected happened, the role she fulfilled mutated, and expanded into far more than its original purpose. She became not only their leader, but some sort of motherly figure to them. Warm, cheerful and always on the good side of things, she was their coping mechanism for anguish, homesickness, and overall depression. But Lucy Flexington was a human herself, and sometimes, just sometimes, she couldn't be both figures at once. That morning on their shared room, Lucy decided she would be their leader before everything else. And leaders found their courage on their followers. And leaders did what was right for their cause, because she knew – And Narrator One knew as well – that _the end justified the means_|

L*_Sigh_*:Today…Today we learned much about our powers, so much in fact that I'd like to spend the rest of the day figuring out everything we discovered to be possible. There's much we need to understand and master before our big showdown against Narrator Three, I suggest you try to follow my words and help me test our new limits. Err, _outside_ of stressful scenarios. We'll need to be greater than the world surrounding us. *_She made a short _pause* Well…that's that, now…

|She turned to face Patricia, who couldn't even turn back to face her in return, completely ashamed of herself. If this fazed Lucy, she didn't show it, not even by reading her emotions. But it did, and they all knew that, because the next words she said sounded more disheartening than the Tin-man's angiogram|

L:…Now…I have to be _serious_. Patricia, you're not only my best friend, but I consider yourself as the sister I never had. I wouldn't doubt it for a second to put my life in your hands…However; the four of us are here because it's not only _my_ life that might be in your hands at any and all given times. We're here because millions, _billions_ depend on us…And I cannot allow having our mission compromised because of an impulsive action you may take. I – we've been avoiding this truth since the beginning, placing our trust in you to perform accordingly to the situation…But after today…It-it is clear to me that such trust was sadly…misplaced…Today you attacked me with blind rage…What would have happened if I couldn't have been revived? If it happened in the middle of an operation?

|It stung her, it stung them both. Hell, it stung all four of them, but it was the truth, and it was inevitable. Narrator One was impressed at how even-headed she was being with her voice. Professional where they couldn't be|

L:So...I-I'm sorry Patty, I really don't want to say this, but…You are putting our operation at risk and so…*_She sighed_* _**And so**_, I am forced to have you discharged of your duties and prohibited to take part in the rest of the mission. I will put this decision in the hands of our teammates; Stanley, Kevan, if you two share my opinion, raise your hand for Patricia to be d-discharged…

|Their answer was bitter but necessary; Lucy was right. They had avoided the realization for some time now, but the truth was the truth. It wasn't their own life what was at risk…the whole planet was on their shoulders…And they might be quite different in attitudes, but they all performed accordingly, until that day, and it was time to do what was right. Two hands rose up|

L:Our team has spoken…Patricia Tannis, you are discharged from any further duty on our task-force, and –

|– And she never finished her speech, because a sudden alarm began to sound all around them, and that could only mean one thing. _Trouble had come knocking. Again_|

* * *

Next chapter will probably be as long as this one if not longer, so let me apologize in advance if I'm a piece of shit and I take my sweet time...

Regardless, thank you for sticking with me until now, for liking my story or hating it so much you keep reading it out of spite. Thank you, thank you, and see you on the next chapter.


End file.
